Doctor Who and the Tangled Web
by GM Andy
Summary: Sequel, Dr Who & the Ties that Bind. The TimeWar left him shattered & alone. Experiments left her shattered & open. They are Sanguine. The 6 souls destined form a web unbroken. Trap? Um.. Verity, 9, Simon, River, Riddick, Rose, Inara, Mal. X-over Riddick
1. Part One Reavers

**A/N: **_ This roughly follows "Serenity" Part two (the initial pilot episode for the TV show, not the BDM), and beyond.  
I dedicate this to my faithful reviewers, OtherMeWriter, Basia Orci, Delphine Pryde, mirth513, My Reflection, cassikat, Huggabledog, BalrogsBreath, Chibi of Many Names, and Robin Moto. If you've reviewed either of the sequels to this, **Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind**, and I've not mentioned you by name don't feel left out, I thank you for the kind words.  
Onwards, then? If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok? Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**_

_An aside request... I've just stumbled into a wonderful resource of 2nd Doctor transcripts and I know many of you have never seen those shows. There's a poll on, see? I will write out detailed scenes that explain the development of the relationship between Jamie and the Doctor (including the lost episodes because I've got nicely detailed transcripts to work with) but I need to know if those scenes should be a standalone story or part of this one. What do you think? either drop me a review or vote in the poll. I've embedded it in both my profile and in a thread at **TARDIS Parking**._

Short Summary: Sequel, Dr Who & the Ties that Bind. The TimeWar left him shattered & alone. Experiments left her shattered & open. The 6 souls destined form a web unbroken. Verity, 9th Dr, the Tam siblings, Riddick, Rose, Inara, Mal. Dr Who Firefly Riddick crossover.

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Something in history prompted humanity to explode out from their home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? Was Earth a myth or was it real? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, humanity scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists on one side, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But luck had it that one ship did. Risking a ghost run, the only contact that the two sides have, the _Hunter-Gratzner_ crashed midway through the journey. Original Port of Departure: Eavesdown Docks, Persephone. Mixed Sino-Anglo culture. Original Port of Call: Tangiers-5. Darkside. Mixed Islamic-Anglo culture. Crew complement: Four. Passengers: Forty. Living 'Cargo': Two. Survivors: Eight plus One

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

**Doctor Who and the Tangled Web**.

Part One

Reavers

Malcolm Reynolds, Captain of _Serenity_, survivor of Serenity Valley, had very little that he was fearful of. Alliance, and Reavers, topped that list. He supposed at the moment he was between a rock and a hard place. His ship was filled with folk, chief among them was a mysterious Doctor Jon Smythe and his 'family' that had turned out to be just a mite more extended that one would think at first glance.

He'd decided upon learning at least part of the truth that this bunch needed protecting. Of course, if the Reavers saw them and were hungry the only protecting going on would be making 'em dead before the Reavers did. He reached for the com. Below him, in the infirmary, Book is keeping watch over Kaylee, bible in hand. "This is the captain." The tone in his voice sets everyone on alert. Jayne freezes, gun in hand in his room, while Richard who is in the hall above him raises his head to listen. Jon, in the mess hall with Rose, River, and Jack reaches for his kin, pulling them close. Zoë has paused on her way away from Dobson's room, and Simon steps out of his bunk behind her noticing her tense body language; "We're passing another ship. Looks to be Reavers. From the size, probably a raiding party." Inara, in her shuttle, becomes very concerned, a worried expression marring her face. "Could be they're headed somewhere particular, could be they've already hit someone and they're full up. So everyone stay calm." Richard watches Jayne rip the blanket off the wall to reveal his gun collection and begin deciding which weapon he'd honor with his death. "We try to run, they'll have to chase us. It's their way. We're holding course. We should be passing 'em in a minute, so we'll see what they do." He paused for a breath, "Zoë, you come on up to the bridge."

Zoë is already half way there, nearing the mess hall when Simon finally catches up to her, "Wait -- I-I don't understand."

Over by Jon Rose is asking, "What's a 'Reaver'? Thought there were no aliens here."

Rose's question catches her attention far more effectively than Simon's, "You've never heard of Reavers?" Rose shakes her head.

Simon says, "I've heard campfire stories... Men gone savage on the edge of space, killing, and-- "

The second in command cuts him off, "They're _not_ stories."

Jon gives her a raised eyebrow, even as River seems to try to crawl inside him through his side because she's pressed so close to him. Jack says, "Um -- What happens if they board us?"

Zoë regards the boy for a moment and then decides the brutal truth is the best thing now, "If they take the ship, they'll rape us to death, eat our flesh and sew our skins into their clothing and if we're very, very lucky, they'll do it in that order." This rattles the five others and Zoë continues on her way to the cockpit, even as Rich steps back into the mess hall and heads straight to Jon. Simon pitches himself into the arms of his little brother and dad, wrapping his own around Rose. None of them even think of leaving _Serenity_ for the safety of the TARDIS.

Inara reaches for the substance that will make her burn, that will let her go down fighting. It's inside a small decorative box, and she flips open the lid, staring at the syringe inside and the black liquid inside its vial. She pockets them and gets to her feet. Protecting Jon must come first.

The scene Mal is watching scares him to death. Reavers in their tricked-out radiation filled ship are approaching closer and closer, and he can see the light off their hull like a collection of connected stars through the windshield, even though there's miles between them still. Too close, but then Reavers don't follow the shipping lanes. He eyes the readings, noting the relative speeds and projected location that their paths will cross. The Reaver Trans-U looks to be aiming to go right over them. Of all the luck…

Jayne settled on a gun, a rifle, and he's loading it with shaking hands. One shot with this and there won't be enough of him left for the Reavers to make an effort over. He hopes.

Mal's eyeing the sheer size of the Reaver ship. While it's by far smaller than the Alliance's 'floating cities' it's still twice the size of _Serenity_. And the bristling weapons, spikes, lances, what have you, make it seem much more deadly. It's not a clean lined ship. At least not anymore. Behind him Zoë enters and quickly moves to stand behind her husband, her eyes taking in the readings and the faint ghostly shape resolving from the mass of lights streaking toward them in the viewscreen. Her hand settles on Wash's shoulder and he covers it with his own. His other hand points to the sensor data; "There's a magnetic grappler. They get ahold of us with that..." He's practically whispering.

"Just tell me if they alter course," Mal says. His unspoken order is 'don't think, just be' as they wait. Breathlessly. The entire ship waits. And the danger gets closer and closer, the sensors indicating that the Reaver ship is right atop them, if above them by thousands of feet. Mal feels his heart pounding in his chest. Way too close. Way, way, too close. Normal captains would have adjusted course to avoid such a near miss. But Reaver's ain't normal. And he's not so stupid as to even think of changing anything, not speed, nor direction. They must stay steady until the proximity alarms indicate that the Reavers are well out of sensor range. His hand is white knuckled on the com controls.

Endless moments pass before Wash announces, "They're holding course."

Mal releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. He finally forces his eyes off the growing-ever-more-distant blip on the sensor screen and looks over at Wash and Zoë, "I guess they weren't hungry. Didn't expect to see them here..."

Zoë also sighs, "They're pushing out further every year, too."

"Gettin' awful crowded in my sky." Mal picks up the com, "We're good people. They decided not to stop."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose would have called her mum, then and there, but for the fact that London time it was two in the bloody morning and she doubted her mum would be happy if she called her then. Instead, the Doctor produced a tin of real coca powder and made pots of hot coca, the smell of which brought in nearly everyone to the kitchen. At Mal's expression, Jon says, "I – err – had it in my luggage. Thought I'd share. After a scare like that chocolate does you good."

"I'm taking a mug to Wash," Zoë says, not questioning it.

Mal takes the offered cup and eyes it over. It smells like chocolate, expensive, real chocolate. Not the fake pseudo-might-have-some-nutritional-value mystery powder that passed for chocolate to the masses, "Thank you for your generosity, Jon. This stuff is extremely expensive."

Rose raises an eyebrow, "You people live on protein paste and tea?"

"Pretty much."

"Ugh. No wonder the fresh stuff was such a hit. Doctor is there any way to improve the diet here?"

"Hydroponics gardens come to mind, if the Captain has room for it."

Mal frowned, "Hydroponic—Huh? You're suggesting we grow our own?"

"Why not? There's perfectly good and excess waste, both chemical and energy, which could be recycled, with some work. I'd be willing to assist Kaylee with it, and in the long run it will save wear and tear on your environmental systems because your atmospheric scrubbers won't have to work as hard."

Mal had to sit down, "Um, where?"

"Maybe that nook over there?" Jon gestures to the nearly empty alcove that exists next to the shuttle port that leads to Inara's shuttle. Not thinking, Mal takes a deep drink of the coca and finds himself distracted by the creamy smooth, slightly sweet, rich chocolate flavor of it. Jon says, "It's a bit dark but I've got lights that can install to fix that." Mal's eyes flick over to the spot for a moment.

"Just make it something that can be hidden if we're boarded," the captain finally replies. He can see the attractiveness of such a plan and the thought of having fresh veggies and fruit all the time really appeals to him.

Rose grins. "Can I help pick out what we grow?"

"I think - Bananas will do well, in a dwarf form, of course. Strawberries, raspberries, cucumbers, onions, tomatoes, peppers, beans, almost anything shrub-sized or smaller. I'll introduce some possibilities and we'll see what goes over, aye, Rose?"

"We gonna have space for what you're thinking?" Mal's picturing the entire dining room taken over by plants.

Jon smiles, "Oh, I think you're going to like how this turns out, Captain. There'll be plenty of room and someone who's never been on this ship will never know that there's a garden there at all." It sounds impossible, but then Kaylee walking again sounded impossible after she was shot and according to the last scans her spine was healed right up but for some weak spots on the bone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Simon had taken his sister down to the infirmary with him to give her something that would calm her down. Right now she and the blonde are outside the operating area on the couch, cuddled together. If Mal didn't know better he'd be thinking some kinky thoughts about those two girls. He's come down to see Kaylee, and currently he's alone in there with her, but she's still sleeping. The monitors are off of her, as Simon revealed that her vitals were normal, and that the wound was knitting back together at a faster than expected rate. Last time the dressing was changed it looked like the wound was a week old, not done yesterday.

"Hey, Captain," Kaylee says weakly.

Mal turns and looks at her, noting that she's still woozy, "Hey... Hey little Kaylee, what's the news?"

"I'm shiny, Capt'n. A-okay." He takes her hand, "My feet's cold though. Like there's pins and needles. What happened? Was it bad?" She raises her head to make sure her legs are still there and manages to twitch one foot. Mal squeezes her hand and then picks up another blanket.

As he settles it over her he says, "Nothing more than a bug bite, darlin'. You just gotta rest. Something's gonna break down on this boat real soon. Who else I got to fix it?"

"Well, don't you worry none. Doc fixed me up pretty." She's getting sleepy again, "He's nice," she mumbles.

Mal frowns, "Don't go working too hard on that crush, _xiao mei-mei_. The Doc responsible for healing you is the older one and his husband might take offense."

She grins, "Rich is nice too." There's a tinge of a blush on her cheeks that Mal just doesn't want to think too closely on. "But I was talkin' about Simeon."

"Um… Might have to fight off a blonde for his attentions and I really don't want those sorts of sparks on my boat."

"You're nice, too."

"No, I'm not. I'm a mean old man."

"You know that Jon wasn't gonna let me die, don't you?" Kaylee grips his hand, trying to convince herself that the out-of-body experience she had was a freak thing, not her being on death's door, "He was just trying to protect his family. Nobody's at fault, here. Okay? Just promise me you'll remember that?"

"Darlin', Jon and I got it sorted. Don't you worry. We got us medics and a cook, and Rich will help out Jayne. Maybe you can have Saritha help you with the maintenance. It's all good."

The smile Kaylee gave him made having Dobson to deal with seem like less of a chore, "You are a nice man, Capt'n. You're always looking after us. You just gotta have faith in people." _No, not people_, Mal raises her hand and kisses lightly but makes no verbal comment, _Person maybe, though_. After a moment her eyes settle on Rose and Saritha who are on the couch, "Ah, ain't they sweet? So beautiful…" Kaylee drifts off, her eyes closing slowly. Mal's been holding her hand loosely and now it slips gracefully away to dangle over the edge of the bed.

Something devious sparks in Mal's awareness at that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose Tyler in sitting on a blue couch, in blue toned room, that has soothing cool toned accessories around it. The entire thing has Kaylee's touch to it. Really, it's no wonder that River prefers this sitting area to the one in the mess hall. She's been spending a lot of time with the raven-haired teen, mostly because she feels jittery herself with she's too far away from her for any length of time. He phone rings making her jump. It's got to be her mum and it's got to be way early. She answers it, "'ello?"

"Oh, Rose," Jackie gushes through the phone, "honey, I just had to call, it's not too early is it?"

Rose shifts and looks at Saritha's chrono, "Nah, I'm in a different time zone. In fact it's almost lunchtime. I was gonna call you in a few hours, it's what, six in the morning there?"

"Where are you, luv?"

"Oh, um… on a boat. Didn't I say I was travelin'? We caught a plane then got on a boat…" she wiggled a bit, "It's a smaller vessel. Research, I think."

"Can you tell me a bit about your boss, Rose. What's he look like?"

"He's in the mess hall, no, the cargo bay at the moment. Wait, I have a snapshot I took of him last night when we were playing a board game with the crew. Just a sec. I'll send it to you." She pulls the phone away from her ear and ignores the following barrage of questions as she flips through the shots trying to find one of him without Rich hanging over him like an octopus. Finally she settles for one where the bronze skinned man just has an arm around his waist. "There, I'm sending you one. The other guy is his partner. The Doctor, erm… Doctor Smythe, it the light skinned blue-eyed one, wait, mum you've seen him--"

"Oh that's a nice photo, Rose." Jackie feeds the image into the computer at the Library where she's doing some research and asks for an image match.

Feeling a bit suspicious Rose asks, "Mum, what's ya' doin'?"

"Nothing!" Jackie says it just a bit too defensively.

"You're lookin' 'em up, ain't you? Mum!" Rose scolds her.

Jackie pauses before she selects a link to follow, "I just want to find out what it is that you're getting involved with, luv. I looked up U.N.I.T. and they do have a Jon Smythe on the payroll, but he's listed as being 'on leave'. Is this job of yours with him private employ?"

Rose growls, "Yes, mum. Please just leave it."

Jackie clicks the link and looks at the web page. The pieces with her dream the night before fall into place as she stares at the image on the webpage and the one on her phone. The page itself says 'Doctor Who? … Do you know this man? Contact _Clive_ here…' Jackie stares at it, "All right Rose, I'll – leave it. Just… Call me tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, bye. Love you, mum." Rose hangs up the phone and puts her face in her hands.

Saritha wraps her arms around the blonde; "She's not going to."

"No. Damnit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jon's slipped inside the TARDIS, and back out, Mal having decided the previous restrictions no longer applied since they were 'crew' now. He emerged into the control room with a deceptively small closed box, rolls of old fashioned blueprints, and a huge grin on his face because Verity had decided to allow him into the garden again so he could take cuttings. Then she'd provided him with trays of already started food plants just to keep him out of trouble. Getting him to not go for the most sensitive things was nearly impossible without showing him where the new cuttings she'd already started were_. Just take these! Don't trample on that! This is why I don't let you in here! Thete!_

_Ah, I didn't kill anything_, he thinks back to her. _But thank you for saving me months of work_. Everything he needed for the new garden, including a spare generator, was inside the box, except for the plans that were on top of it, and the space, which he could construct practically in his sleep. This was going to be such fun. He loved to tinker with things.

_Just –go. There are insects and birds in the hallways now because you left the door open!_

He's nearly laughing when Book looks up at him as he steps back out into the cargo bay, "That didn't take you long."

"No. It's not a messy inside that thing as I thought it would be. I think Saritha must have done some cleaning when I had my back turned." Verity snickered in his mind. _Do be quiet_. She laughs louder. It's been so long since he's been in a good mood that she forgives him about the escaped butterflies in the art gallery.

"Richard did say she had your compulsive behavior."

"And my intelligence, too. I guess you can't have one without the other." Jon shrugs. They headed back up to the dinging room.

"So, what's in the box?" Shepherd Book asks.

"This? Just some spare stuff I had sitting around that I though might be useful. Spare bits and pieces for a hydroponics garden, is all. You mentioned herbs, do you think we should have a small drip style setup with fresh herbs by the kitchen?"

"That would be lovely."

Jon grins at him; "It would be, wouldn't it? I think I have the perfect plans for a mini setup too. And parts, including the grow light."


	2. Part Two Patience

**A/N: **_ This roughly follows "Serenity" Part two (the initial pilot episode for the TV show, not the BDM), and beyond. I'm summarizing parts of the Second Doctor serial "The Highlanders, part 1" in this chapter, showing the meeting of the Doctor and Jamie, mostly the Doctor's reactions to the first sight of James Robert McCrimmon. Additional detail of the Highlander Plot line and how Jamie ended up travelling with the Doctor will surface in a related side-story as of yet unnamed. Because this will focus on the Doctor and Jamie it won't be a full adventure, but selected scenes with enough of the plot preserved to make sense and follow canon.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**  
Aromene, welcome! Thanks for the Favorite Story Listing.  
Hi there, mirth513! You're the first reviewer. Yes you got the memories right about the loot.  
OtherMeWriter, I didn't hold out but 36 hours before the Doctor said, 'hey, here's another dream for you…' devious Time Lord. Thanks for the Favorite Story/Story Alert listing.  
My Reflection, I'm attempting a compromise… condensed version here, longer detailed version elsewhere… so, you get the best of both._

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

**Doctor Who and the Tangled Web**.

Part Two

Patience

It's late evening-ish, with most folks off doing their own thing. Jon's managed to get the kitchen cleared out so he can construct extra space in the blind corners of the cabinets and carefully insert pumps, tanks, generators, power lines, and nutrient feeds. There's a backstop that he slides into place to 'hide' the extra depth. He carefully puts the stored packaged protein back, making sure that the older stuff is toward the front. Just because nothing goes bad on Verity doesn't mean _Serenity_ has the same benefit. He looks up and sees Inara watching him with a raised eyebrow, "You were just half inside that cabinet, but there's no possible--"

He puts a finger up to shush her. Sometimes she reminds him of other people, other places, other times. "It's a product of block-transfer equations. One my people didn't share."

She nods, understanding that, at least, "What are you doing?"

"Putting in an herb garden. Shepherd Book gave me the idea." He gets up and begins placing the herb trays on the wall using his sonic screwdriver to ensure they won't come off on their own; "I moved the painting that was here over by the seating area. I hope that's OK."

"I'm sure Kaylee won't mind the trade of fresh herbs for the painting, Jon." She sits and watches the garden take shape as he connects and installs various elements, lifting them out of the smallish box he's got sitting on the kitchen floor. If she didn't know better Inara would swear that the entire kitchen area seemed roomier, like a few adjustments have been made to the dimensions of it. She shakes her head and steps out, thinks about it and steps back in. It's larger. Not by much, mind, just a meter or so, but all the same it makes the area more pleasant to be in. Jon looks at her and winks. She puts a hand over her un-Companion-like grin and laughs. "You're something else."

"I've had folks call me fantastic a time or two."

"Have you now?"

"Yeah." He remembers Ben and Polly and Kirsty and Jamie back in 1746 and how he managed to help a Prince in disguise escape from a King who wanted him dead. Jamie… He'd met Jamie then. Admittedly, they had gotten off to an adversarial start, but maybe that was just the shock of the meeting…At the beginning of his second regeneration his insight into of the nature of Verity, her telepathic abilities, had just begun, and he didn't quite trust her. His new, younger body had some quirks that he'd not quite worked out yet, the second heart, the respiratory bypass deal, the increased mental powers that were quite a bit sharper than before, rampant hormones, all that was new to him. He supposed that the solution might have been to accept the overturns of the ship and let her take care of his needs the way she wanted to. But he found himself resistant to the ship's desire to bond with him. As thus, he had little control over her, less control over himself, and in many ways he preferred it that way. It made it harder for his people to find him, after all, if he didn't even know where he was headed or what he might do next.

The TADRIS had taken them to Culloden Moor, 1746. His two companions, Ben and Polly, had trusted him as a crusty old gent, but rather rubbed his new personality the wrong way at times. This ended up being one of those times. The fact that they landed in the British Isles was enough to make Ben go charging off, heedless to the danger. It should have been a warning, those sounds of battle, but they hadn't kept Ben, or Polly, for that matter, from running right into the thick of things. Now this was a new thing for him, a sense of self-preservation that overrode curiosity. When the English nearly landed a ten-pounder on their heads, he was set to leave. But he couldn't leave two immature twits from 1966 in the middle of a battle in 1746, now could he? So grudgingly, he followed them.

They'd gone over a rise and Ben spotted a cannon and suggested that the ten-pounder had come from there. The Doctor, being keen of eye if a little rumpled in dress and shaggy headed, explained that the weapon was spiked, that the touch hole was closed off by the insertion of a metal file rendering the cannon useless. But what had caught the Time Lord's attention was a traditional 'bluebonnet' tam o' shanter sitting atop the barrel. The tasseled beret-like hat was far better than the old stovepipe he was wearing and he expressed a desire to have a hat so fine, giving the impression of being rather a flighty gent. In those days for the most part it had been an act, as it was on this occasion. He heard the approaching Scots; the whisper of wool around their legs and the swoosh of soft leather as they moved gave them away. He put the bonnet on and posed for Ben and Polly with appropriate cheer, asking if the hat was right for him. His female companion, blonde she might have been, was the smart one of the pair, snatching the hat off his head and inspecting it, "It's got words on it – 'With Charles our brave and merciful Prince Royal, we'll greatly fall or nobly save our country.'"

Now he knew that this could be a later recreation or the real deal. The only way to find out for sure was to provoke those 'sneaking' up on them. He grabbed the hat back from Polly, "Bah! Romantic piffle!" and proceeded to throw it to the ground. Seconds later there's a real, sharp, solid, claymore being held across his throat by a swordsman that knows exactly how to use it. No recreation was this. They were in the middle of a real war, with real life or death stakes. And one would think that at a time like this he'd be focused on important things, like survival. Only his body is not being cooperative on that matter, because of one very striking young man that stepped between he and Ben. Yes, the lad catches his attention and holds on with a grip that is unreal. It's not his red tartan kilt, leather jerkin, traditional Highlander garb of this era. It's not that he's holding a dirk on Ben. Really it's not even his thick reddish brown wavy hair peaking out from his tam o' shanter, pale blue-green eyes, and piper's hands. But there's something about the lad that takes his breath away and makes his mind refuse to focus on anything else. He's ordered to retrieve the Prince's cockade from where he tossed it by the voice near his ear as the sharp metal moves for him to comply.

The piper adds, "Ah, careful, like." _Oh, well, the boy wants him to pick the hat up. And really, yes… he wants to do that for him. Oh… this is not good._ Nearly every internal impulse is at odds with his cultural training. He's been trying so hard to be – what? Proper Time Lord aloof? Staunch in the face of spending his youth, currently reclaimed with this new body, in a state of denial over its physical needs? Were he back home what would be done about it? Would he be found ill? Suffering from hormonal imbalance? Insane? What would the Highlander behind him do if he noticed the odd twin pulse? His attention is drawn to the heartsbeat pounding in his ears like he's been running. Only the blood pounding through him is not doing so for that reason. He can't understand his reaction to the boy. The lad is watching him closely, his eyes burning a hole in his soul. The little alien Doctor fixes his dark eyes on the piper and does not look away, even as he bends down and retrieves the bonnet from the ground. His body's stirring at the lad's merest glance completely mystifies and totally thrills him.

No sooner that he straightens then does the other man point toward the cottage with his heavy blade, making it look like he's holding a ruler for the weight of it, "This way with you. Quick!" The small one room dwelling sets at the bottom of the glen and soon they are being ushered through the door. "Kirsty! Get away with you," orders the young man with the claymore. A voice from the bed inquires as to whom has arrived. The man responds, "I know not. They're no Scot. They threw down the Prince's cockade."

The words confuse Polly and Ben, 'modern day' humans that they were from 1966, who thought that History was not nearly as important as the tunes on the radio. But the Doctor pegs the time and place down with those words, "Prince Charles Edward. Bonnie Prince Charlie." And he can't hide his joy at figuring this out.

"You have the tongue. Aye, I thought so. English the three of them. Camp followers to the Duke of Cumberland. Come to steal from the dead," accuses the one with the heavy blade. Taking his cue, the piper lad stepped up to the Doctor, raising his blade to the Time Lord's throat, his face twisted in an ugly grimace. And for once the Doctor finds himself too caught up in the boy's heat from his closeness, the scent of leather, wool, musk, sweat, and old blood coming off the human to pay much attention to the blade at his throat. But for a touch, he's lost to the reality of the moment as his senses try to cope with this new internal reaction that he's never encountered before outside of his own kind. It's like the lad has a trace of mental power, untapped, that is electrifying not only his own psychic reactions but his physical ones too. But that is impossible, isn't it?

The boy's Laird gives them a moment's reprieve to pray before the warriors can kill them. It's only the absence of the dirk at his throat that makes him aware it had been there, sharp steel against his skin. Or maybe it was that the lad stepped back a bit. Either way, it shocks him out of his internal dissertation about how he can't be reacting this way. His companions are flustered a bit, too, although he suspects for totally different reasons. But this was why he wanted to leave again straight away. Polly questions and tries to reason. Ben's more outraged, protesting that it would be cold blooded to just kill them, as they've done nothing wrong. Of course he has no idea that simply having a London voice in the middle of this particular conflict is wrong enough in the face of what the Highlanders have suffered through.

The piper snarls, "Well, our bloods warm enough! Your English troopers gave no quarter to men, women and bairns." He does not notice how the dark haired rumpled man flinches at his words with a look on his face of horror. Oh, yes. Genocide is such an endearing human trait. His mind spins off on a tangent again at the piper's close approach and he misses totally, Polly's plea for him to explain who they are, even though she is barging in. He blinks slightly, having caught her by the shoulder and pulled her back. The scent of her perfume and the heat of her hand helping him remember where he is and the danger he's in. HIs mental awareness is flagging in and out at an alarming rate. The boy ends up closer to him again, and once more he nearly totally misses the scuffle between the dark headed Scotswoman, Kirsty, and her brother. She grabs his arm only to be pushed away. There's a bit of an argument, with the dark headed lass insisting that they need a doctor and that if it comes to it they can kill the English captives after. During the conflict Ben notes a pistol on the bed, leaps forward snatches it up, and aims it at the two Scots.

"Right, back both of you! Or your Laird won't need a doctor."

"Well done, Ben. And now gentlemen... Your swords, I think. Ben, cock the pistol!" The woman pleas with the men to do as he asks, and he orders, "Polly, take the swords." The Highlanders really are reasonable people for the most part and these two do turn their weapons over to the girl, "That's the style. Now back against the wall, both of you. Go on! That's better." Much better. He can think a bit with the boy away from him. He looks around and spots the waxen man. This must be his first concern. He turns to the wounded nobleman who is on the bed. He looks oddly familiar; the Doctor is sure he's seen the fellow before somewhere. "Now, I'm going to have a look at the wound. Come along, come along." The man doesn't fight him, "Let me see. Yes. We're going to need some clean water to bathe the wound." Making that determination the Time Lord places his hand over the pulse point to slow the blood loss. After a moment he finds himself doing something that is equally baffling, he pushes enough of his life into the man to stabilize him so that the blood loss doesn't kill him. Why did he do such a risky, tampering, thing? His people will be able to tell he's been here now. He ponders this for a moment, "Ah." The man on the bed is important to the piper, the lad is loyal to him, and thus he's giving the man a chance to live to make the boy happy. He wants to stomp his feet and pitch a fit. Instead he looks up at the unmoving Kirsty. She protests at leaving. "We're not going to harm him. Polly!" he orders. She responds with a nod. "You go with her." He hands her a leather pail, "Off you go then." She doesn't want to but agrees anyhow. After getting the Laird's spyglass the two women head off to fetch water. Once they are gone and he can tell that the situation is calmer, he decides that the pistol is no longer necessary, "You can put it away now, Ben." The order confuses the sailor, and he protests. The Time Lord looks from him to the two Highlanders, catching the piper's eyes again. If he's not careful the boy will think he's flirting with him. But… oh heavens, he is, isn't he? This can't be happening. But he can't help but notice the features of the lad, and his own reactions to them. Once again, it's something he's not used to. His old body never reacted this way. Well, because it was _old_. This one is not. He tamps down the feelings and focuses on the task at hand; "Will you both give us your word that you'll not molest us? We're only trying to save your Laird from bleeding to death."

The clansmen look at each other and the traces of blood on the Doctor's fingers where he's tried to staunch the blood flowing from the wound. The elder of the two agrees first then, "You have our word," adds the piper. The boy meets the Doctor's eyes and appears to take on a faint glow as if he's fighting a blush. Yes indeed the lad's noticed but not overly sure of himself either. This should prove interesting, if nothing else.

The Doctor nods to them, "Put it away, Ben." The sailor pitches a fit and asks if he's serious about trusting the Scots. It's amazing how rude he's being. Insulting the noble Highlanders because he lacks the knowledge to make a proper go at being on the right side of this conflict. Of course he's going to trust them. Yes, he does. He rounds on the sailor, angrier than he maybe ought to be, "A Highlander's word is his bond!" He knows instinctively that this knowledge and trust went a long way toward making the piper trust him in return.

Eventually Jamie would leave the Moors and travel with him, becoming so much more than just a friend. And then – he'd lose the lad. Thete blinks away the memories and smiles at the Companion. She notices the sad edge to it and decides to leave him to his work, exiting the kitchen with a cup of tea. The Doctor takes a moment to settle his shaking hands and then turns to the task of the larger garden space with a determination born of wanting to forget the freshly dredged pain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Simon shows up at her door, Inara quickly figures out that there are things she can do to assist him, including providing supplies that she knows Mal's 'stocked' infirmary doesn't have. He's grateful for the medicines, "Thank you."

"This is just standard Companion immunization package. I'm not sure it'll help in this--"

He shakes his head as he looks at the packets in his hands, "It won't hurt. Supplies down there are pretty rudimentary." Even more so when he thinks about the supplies on the TARDIS. He's able to being some of those over, in small quantities, but he has to be careful to not bring something that is cutting edge, totally alien, or expensive.

"Is there anything else I can do?" She wants to help, and she's hoping Simon will tell her about Jon from a medical perspective. The pale, hairless skin does not look normal for his species. Of course none of the others here know that. He shakes his head, then gets a thoughtful look. She knows he can see her aura, he's been able to from first sight. She smiles at him. "Simeon, you and Jon have done us a great service. Kaylee's very dear. To all of us. Saving her was giving us a priceless gift."

He looked at the floor, "Had we not been here…"

"Dobson might have shot her anyhow, Simeon. Don't take the blame for that on your shoulders." She put a hand on his shoulder, "This is where you need to be."

"I-I, well. I suppose, it's just …"

Inara tried to sooth him; "You're lost in the woods. We all are. Even the captain. The only difference is, he likes it that way."

At that point Mal stepped into the shuttle, "No. No, the difference is, the woods are the only place I can see a clear path." Then he turned on the younger doctor, suppressing the glint in his eye that would give him away, "What's your business here?"

The act is enough to make the Companion defensive; "It's my business. What are you doing in my shuttle?"

"It's my shuttle. You rent it," Mal said with a glare.

She narrows her eyes, _oh… he better not be doing what I think he's doing_. "Then when I'm behind on the rent, you can enter unasked." Simon elbows his way out. Mal and Inara look at each other a moment. There is a sparkle in his eyes that screams 'pulling a prank', "Don't do this Mal," she hisses at him. He flashes her a devious grin, whirls out of the shuttle and locks the door so that she is stuck going around and can't stop him.

The young doctor is heading back toward the infirmary when Mal stops him, "This'll ruin her, too, you know," the lad stops and looks back at him, "This is the thing I see everyone's uncomprehending on. All of us on this ship, even a 'legitimate businesswoman' like her, their lives can be snatched away because of that Fed. Think there's solution for that? You got a way round?"

"I don't."

Mal can see that troubles the boy, "Comes time, someone's gonna have to deal with him. That should be one of you, but I don't think you got the guts." He pauses and readies himself to do this, "And I know you don't have the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Somethin' went wrong." Mal says, becoming steely and tense, "Kaylee's dead." Simon just feels his entire gut fall through the floor. How can that be? But Mal looks completely serious. Surely he's being truthful… Mal turns and heads up the stairs. The young doctor can't even hear the captain's footsteps, his mind in working so fast. Then he's running, hoping that there's something he can do…He flies down the ladder, across catwalks and through the door into the blue room, not stopping until he reaches the infirmary proper.

Kaylee is propped up in a sitting position talking with Book. As he burst into the room the mechanic smiles at him. He turns back toward the bridge, gasping from the sprint. "That man's psychotic."

"What'd he do?" Kaylee asks

"He told me you had died."

"Ah, he's just teasin'. He likes you." Simeon stands there blinking at her. If that's how Mal treats folks he likes he never wants to get on the man's bad side.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Up on the Bridge Mal's sharing his prank with Wash, Jayne, and Zoë. They are all four laughing their lungs out. Wash takes a pause and shakes a finger at him; "You are psychotic."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, the captain counters, "No, but you should have seen his face... Oh... I'm a bad man." Mal's still finding it funny though.

Zoë expresses concern, "And Kaylee's really okay?"

"Yeah. Tell the truth, I didn't expect her to heal this quick. The wound looks like it's a week -- ten-days -- old already. Those doctors know their trade, I'll give them that." Mal says.

The console buzzes and Wash turns to check it, "We're being hailed."

"That'd be Patience. We're close enough for vid. Put her up."

Wash does so and an older, weathered, woman pops up on the screen, "Malcolm Reynolds?"

"Hello, Patience," he greets.

"I have to say I didn't look to be hearing from you anytime soon."

He notes she's got a shifty look to her, "Well, we may not have parted on the best of terms. I realize certain words were exchanged. Also, certain... bullets. But that's air through the engine. It's past. We're business people. Besides, your days of fightin' over salvage rights are long behind you, what I hear. What are you, mayor now?" He plays it cool.

She shifts about some more, "Just about. You telling the truth about that cargo? 'Cause your asking price is a bit too reasonable for that much treasure."

"It's imprinted -- Alliance -- hence the discount." He plays this open and honest, feeling all the while that she's not.

"Oh, government goods, huh?"

Now to see how desperate she is for the stuff, "That doesn't work for ya, no harm. Just thought you could use--"

She cuts him off, eager to get her hands on what he's selling, "Alliance don't scare me. Just collating data, as they say. I like that you're up front about it. We can deal. I'll upload coordinates for a rendezvous point outside of town."

"See you in the world," he says friendly like before turning her off. Then he narrows his eyes and gives vent to his feelings, "I believe that woman's planning to shoot me again." He's quietly pissed off.

"She meant to pay you, she'd'a haggled you down some," says Jayne. Which, yes he's got a point, it's very true.

Wash frowns, "Just a little effort to hide it would've been--"

He's cut off my Mal's flinging something off the console. The clang even sounds angry. He tightens his jaw. There must be some way to out think her. "Sir, we don't have to deal with her," Zoë says.

"Yes, we do."

Jayne tosses out his idea, "Here's a little concept I been workin' on. Why don't we shoot her first?"

"It is her turn," Wash offers.

While it's an appealing idea, Mal's not so sure it solves their problem, "That doesn't get us what we need, either."

"There's moons this boat ain't seen. We could try our luck--"

Mal cuts Zoë off, "Our luck?" He pissed off, disbelieving, and more than a bit tired; "You notice anything particular about our luck these past few days? Any kind of pattern?" He waits a tick, "You depend on luck, you end up on the drift -- no fuel, no prospects... beggin' for Alliance make-work. And towed out to the scrap belt. That ain't us. Not ever. Patience has got the money to pay, and she will, one way or another. There's obstacles in our path, and we're gonna deal with them. One by one." Unknown to them, the other little problem has gotten a sharp edge and is sawing through his thick mummy-like duct tape bindings. "We'll get through this. We will."


	3. Part Three Whitefall

**A/N: **_ This roughly follows "Serenity" Part two (the initial pilot episode for the TV show, not the BDM), and beyond. I'm summarizing parts of the Second Doctor serial "The Highlanders, part 2" in this chapter, showing the meeting of the Doctor and Jamie, mostly the Doctor's reactions to the first sight of James Robert McCrimmon. Additional detail of the Highlander Plot line and how Jamie ended up travelling with the Doctor will surface in a related side-story, **All About the Doctor and Jamie**. Because this will focus on them it won't be a full adventure, but selected scenes with enough of the plot preserved to make sense and follow canon.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok? And while you're there, please vote in the poll, Aye?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**  
Thanks for the Story Alert listing, cdallas and Aromene__.  
OtherMeWriter, My Reflection, thanks for the reviews. Glad the detailed scene there worked ok._

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

**Doctor Who and the Tangled Web**.

Part Three

Whitefall

It was in the middle of the night. Richard and Mal had a nice long conversation about Dobson while they were down in the cargo bay. Mal had gone off to bed. Riddick thought it was a good idea. He had some suspicion about the preacher because he'd over heard them talking. While the man's impulse to save everyone, in both body and soul apparently, was downright noble, he should know that not everyone was worth saving. Dobson was one of those sort. But it wouldn't do any good to just tell Book that. He pushed it out of his mind and headed up to find his alien.

Jon's putting up some snap-in-place walls into tracks already fused into roof and floor when Richard steps in and looks at him. The walls match the color of the existing paint right down to the scrolling vine-like stencil work that Kaylee had painted on the other walls. Verity must have made the panels specifically for this purpose. The texture did not match exactly, giving the impression of shallow cabinets. And Rich suspected that they would function as exactly that.

He's distracted by the soft burbling sound coming from the kitchen. Rich looks over that way and spots the softly lit herbs sitting in their neat clear trays with their interestingly colored bedding material. The sound comes from the constant movement of the liquid through the system. "Herb garden already in?"

"Yeah. Aside from adjustments as the plants stabilize."

"Where'd you hide the pumps and tanks?"

That gets a grin of monstrous proportions, "In the back of a cabinet. Clever, me."

"Mal seen it yet."

"No. And I suspect in the morning he'll have his mind on other things."

Rich walked over and helped him snap in the last panel and watched as Thete checked that it swung smoothly. Then he caught him around the waist, "Come to bed."

"'Kay. Hand me that box. I want to store it behind this wall."

One the box was safely stored behind the new wall and the door closed, Richard caught Thete and steered him down toward their bunk. "I'm gonna help them tomorrow," they kissed in the hallway, "So I want you with me tonight." He slid the door open. "Preferably nude, and making that cute breathless sound you make." He catches the Time Lord and shuffles him inside, trying to make good on the nude part while Thete's forcing his tongue down his throat. Once he's gotten the door closed, the ex-ranger finds his own clothes being divested with the intensity that the Doctor gives to everything else.

"Let me--" kiss, lick, nibble… "Let me do something for you, yeah?" The cool fingers are tracing patterns across his skin and that mouth was making him tingle. Thus far they'd been very consistent about their activities. Kissing, touching, union… the Time Lord had let him lead. Rich ran his hands over the smooth bare back, he could never get enough of the touch and feel of this man with him. So now, Thete wanted to show him something, and he was sure that it would be fantastic. He nods after catching those intense blue eyes and gets a smile that makes his knees go wobbly.

He's settled on the bunk, and Thete proceeds to give him the experience of being worshiped by someone that shares the can't-get-enough-of feeling. It's not just being touched, it's being kneaded, teased apart and put back together, being made aware of every muscle, every tendon, every nerve… He's relaxed and on fire at the same time. He really wants to learn how to do this to Thete. He's gonna have to ask Verity.

Then the Time Lord begins licking, sucking and kissing his way from his toes up… Rich slowly feels the mental contact between them merge them into one mind and feels those cool lips and tongue (and throat) doing the most sinful things. Slowly Verity joins them, whispering across their combined mind, a zephyr of golden light. She shatters their perceptions, just with her extra touch. When they reform, he is back more or less in his own body, although the touch of the other minds is still right there. He feels Thete's weight on him and cool lips on his own and he can taste himself in those kisses. He slowly enfolds the Doctor in his arms, entwining their legs, seeking as close a physical contact as he's able.

He's relaxed enough to entertain the possibility of switching their normal routine. Hell, he's feeling like he wants to, and he's not done that in ages. He moves one of the Time Lord's hands to indicate what he wants. Unlike other partners who either shied away or just took what they wanted, Rich knows Thete will lavish him with the attention he's craving. The expression he gets is understanding, adoring, teasing, smug, sexy, and enough to make him grab the back of the Doctor's head and kiss him hard. _Do I have to beg you?_

_Nah. I know what you want._

_And…_ He thinks to Thete.

_Um, I think I can manage to do that for you, Luv. My Amadak._

Richard knows should he die tomorrow, that he's already seen heaven…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The wee hours of the morning and the Doctor is awake but unwilling to rise from the bed he shares with the sleeping ex-ranger. Sometimes when he's awake like this and he feels the tingle of the grounding that Amadak does for him he remembers a time when he and another sparked off of each other in a similar way. He remembers his Jamie. The Highland piper with the soft face and hands whose blue-green eyes and reddish brown hair have never left him. And sometimes he remembers the first time. The first sight, the first scent, the first touch… Had things been different he would have done the impossible, moved heaven and hell… He'd had something magical with Jamie. And perhaps it was time to share that with Verity.

Carefully, he lifts out the memory he's carried so tightly against his hearts. If only the pain would stop so he could have this priceless thing for the joy it was meant to be. Maybe Verity is right, that he'll heal at long last if he lets her see. It's like holding a fairy in his hands, this memory. Just having it so close to the surface makes him hear the notes of the music again. He accepts the spectacular agony that fills his chest at the sound and lets himself not simply remember but to actually step in and relive the recollection so that his golden Lady can see what he's kept from her. He doesn't even notice the moisture from the tears that soak his pillow.

Verity finds her Time Lord's mind remembering a night that he'd never shared with her before. But then much of his second incarnation is a mystery to her because he'd refused to bond with her like he should have. She supposed though, that he had reason enough to not trust her. TARDIS were not supposed to be so telepathic and empathic as she. Then again, Time Lords typically didn't have the sex drive that he'd inherited either. She remembered his third form, how completely physical he was. He craved things fast and loose, rich and intense. She'd been hard pressed to meet those demands when he'd first made them of her. He could have gone to the humans around him, but instead he attempted to show her how to give him what he needed. And she complied, never once asking how he knew… Maybe the keys to that mystery sat in the memories of the first time he and Jamie spent time in a prison cell together being shared now.

She can see, through his eyes, a roughly cut circular stone room, walls mossy, damp, seeping water. There's a high tide mark that doesn't look overly good for health purposes. He's there with Ben and Jamie and another man she doesn't recognize. Ben's attempting to get the unknown Scot to sit, and she realizes that he's injured. Then she notices that Thete's granted him some of his own life to keep death at bay. Why did he do such a thing for this human that didn't become his companion? It becomes clear that this other man is important to Jamie. And that seems to be reason enough.

The man sits after the Doctor does and allows Thete to tend to his wound. Verity notices that Jamie is paying close attention to what it going on, watching the Doctor's every move. And blushing when the Doctor catches him at it. _What's this then_? She can't recall noticing this behavior when they entered the TARDIS. But she knows from having watched Thete with Grace and Amadak (and others) that he's flirting with Jamie here and the lad is more or less flirting back.

And they are doing it right in front of Ben who's a clueless as a board.

Not only can they not keep their eyes off each other, but the body language is gravitating toward the 'let's touch' stage and she's pretty sure the two have just met. She watches Thete poke with smirks and taunts at the boy who responds with tension and uncertainty. So the Time Lord tries another method, revealing his child-like glee at the world and his compassion to the man that is half-unconscious on the bench. This Jamie responds to with ease and warmth, moving into Thete's personal space to watch what he's doing. The Time Lord caters to Jamie's beliefs and convinces him that spilling more of the boy's Laird's blood would be best done at a later date. She gets the impression that he's looked into the lad's future, should he stay here, and been shaken by it. Ben finds the entire thing a point of contention, but Thete takes one look at Jamie and hops to reassure him.

And then it happens.

The Doctor, her Doctor, puts a hand on Jamie's arm and she, for the first time, feels the untamed, untapped, strong psychic ability that Jamie possesses. It takes her by surprise, this remembered wave of electric buzzing that washed over the Time Lord from that touch, like the discharge of static electricity only far more pleasant and lasting. It's a head rush for her. How did she not notice this herself? Oh… Thete must have blocked Jamie from her, much as he had shielded River from the world. Because he hadn't trusted her, had he? She examines the feeling again, experiencing the same head rush with it. Addictive. The contact must have been very addictive.

She wonders if it was one way or if they both felt it. It doesn't take long for her to get her answer, when Jamie presses his 'kerchief into the Doctor's hand and pauses there just a bit longer than necessary. The lad's looking right into Thete's eyes when he does it too, and she can't figure out how they hid this intense wash of energy that passed between them. She can see Jamie is drinking in the Doctor's scent, noticing the sweet honey like odor and experiencing the tingle from the touch just as much as her Time Lord is. The moment is forever, taking in the boy's musk, a scent tinted with wool and blood and leather. The shared sparks dancing up and down his entire body. The captivating blue-green eyes holding his with innocence and desire yet fully to form. Then Thete blinks, shattering the moment and accepting the offered cloth. Jamie's cheeks stain with the slightest shade of cherry and a tremor runs through him before the Doctor can turn away and focus on the lad's Laird.

Verity would have considered this to be significant enough on it's own, right there, but she senses that there's more here, more to see. And that is born out when the Doctor finds Prince Charles Edward's personal standard on the Laird and in the resulting scuffle makes the first skin to skin contact. A faint mental link springs into place and she feels them communicating, thoughts to feelings at first, across it. It's remarkable, really. Very few humans can sustain such a thing without her help, and here she sees evidence of Thete unconsciously imprinting himself on the boy's mind and Jamie accepting it without question.

_Jamie was extremely special_.

She can't believe that the Time Lords in the CIA didn't understand how unique this human lad was, how important his ability could have been to the future. It's almost painful, watching these innocent steps in what has to be a form of courtship, knowing that the future would undo this. By the fourth touch both Thete and Jamie have adjusted to the flow of power between them and are starting to crave it. Verity weeps when they begin to play their pipes together, foreshadowing with music the harmony that their souls are striving for. As the music flows around them, heedless of the danger, they are happy, in sync with each other, matching and harmonizing the tune. Now she's starting to understand the pain he feels, why he's done what he's done. For their people to have seen this and carelessly rip it away…

It's no wonder he didn't trust her with this before. And really, she's surprised and honored to be trusted with it now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mal walks into the mess hall and gets a sense that something's changed. There's no difference that is obvious at first glance in the main room but he hears a light bubbling sound like trickling water coming from the kitchen. Then he notices the different texture of the wall in the alcove, although he can't see why Jon would do that. Now what to investigate first? The soothing sounds from the kitchen beckon him that way.

He walks in and spots the perfectly reasonable mini-garden in there, settled against the wall at the perfect location for ease of use while cooking. He walks closer and studies the neat decorative labels that indicate each type of herb being grown there. The shelves are arranged by the size of the plant, with Parsley, Chives, Cilantro, Fernleaf Dill, dwarf Basil, Thyme being on the top. Marjoram, Tarragon, Savory, Oregano, several different mints, and a few herbs he's not heard of before take up the second shelf. Rosemary, Lavender, Sage, Lemon Verbena, all in dwarf forms, occupy the third layer and Mal can tell they will be larger plants, and then the bottom seems to have an assortment of lettuces, greens, and edible flowers.

He's still standing there looking at it when Zoë walks in; blinks and walks back out. Then she turns and looks in the doorway, "Does this kitchen seem larger to you?" Zoë is looking at the outside dimensions of the bar and walls then peeking back inside with a calculating look on her face.

"Never mind that. Look at what Jon did. Kaylee's going to love this."

She hesitates by the doorway for a moment, "Sir. The kitchen _is_ bigger."

He looks around. Then he looks at her; "It seems a mite roomier, yeah. But look at the herb garden Zoë."

The first mate makes a face before walking back into the kitchen. Then she looks at the very attractive bit of vertical greenery on the wall. "Impressive. I thought it would take Jon a while to get that up when he shooed us out of the kitchen last night. Where did he get the plants?"

"They're cuttings. I assume he had them in storage."

"Where do the hoses and wires go?"

He shrugs, "I'll ask Jon later."

She puts a hand on his arm, "You're just letting him make changes with the ship? He's changed -_enlarged_- the kitchen, Sir. Don't you think that is a bit strange?"

"He's alien, bound to know a few things we don't, right? Don't fuss, Zoë. This is self contained, there's a switch for the generator, the pump, and the light right here." Mal looked at her. She looked at him. "So, OK. I – trust him. All right?" She gave him a slight squeeze and a nod. "He's on my crew."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They reached Whitefall early. In the predawn light, Wash touched them down and let Jayne, Rich, Zoe, and Mal off with the mule and cargo while Wash, Inara, Jon, and Jacob took the second shuttle into town to get the stuff Mal had told them to look for. Simeon, River, Rose, and Book stayed with Kaylee. The plan was to not be long from the ship, anyhow, so no one thought about checking on Dobson.

The planet surface was rocky with spots of dry plains and rolling hills covered with sagebrush. It's a dusty place with just barely enough water to make cattle grazing possible. It smells typically of dust and sage. The wind is surprisingly cool, if gritty. Jayne and Rich head off to bury the goods after passing Mal one bar which he tucked into his belt. Mal and Zoë were walking. They checked the coordinates and headed off toward the meeting point so they could scout it out.

Wash made quick work of the list, not announcing who he was with, just doing business quickly. Inara and Jon both came in handy where bartering came into play, as each could charm the skin off a bear when they wanted to. By noon they'd gotten as stocked up as was possible and loaded the goods into the shuttle. The fuel up was more of a top off and they were able to get 'emergency' cells charged up. Parts were impossible to find on Whitefall, however. Wash and Jon did a cortex search and pegged prices so they could set aside the funds for the parts before the 'bonus' split.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's taken them about two hours to reach this point, Zoe figures, as the look down into a small, shrub and brush dotted valley, "Nice place for an ambush."

"That it is," Mal agrees. He pauses as Jayne and Rich jog up.

"I buried 'em good. The equipment's back on the boat," Jayne says. Then he hands out the communication gear. "Testing. Testing, Captain, can you hear me?"

Mal looks at Richard who is trying not to laugh at Jayne, then over at Zoe who is wearing an identical expression, then says, "I'm standing right here."

Jayne keeps speaking into the com, "You're coming through good and loud."

"'Cause I'm standing right here."

Rich and Zoë both lose it and laugh. Jayne says, "Yeah, well... but the transmitter's..."

"Give it up, Jayne," Richard says.

Mal shakes his head and turns to the situation. He studies the valley, trying to outthink his opponent, "All right. Patience is gonna figure we buried the cargo. Which means putting us to our ease 'fore there's any action. She'll come at us from the east, talk the location out of us. She'll have the coin to show us first. We get it, give the location, snipers hit us from..." He points to the ideal locations, "There. And there."

"You figure they're in place yet?" Jayne asks.

Mal looks at he and Rich, "Should be. Feel like taking a walk around the park, gentlemen?" Richard studies the locations and gives him a nod.

Jayne grins, "Sure you don't just wanna piss yourself and back down like you did with Badger?"

Richard smacks Jayne on the arm as Mal fixes him with a glare. The smile on the brawny tall man's face fades. "Walk soft. I want Patience thinking they're still in place. Don't kill anyone if you don't have to. We're here to make a deal."

"I'll take the far point, I run faster than you do," Rich says.

"Just don't miss when you get the signal," Jayne says back to him as the head off separate directions.

Mal and Zoë find they have time to wait and look things over. Finally she says, "Don't think it's a good spot, sir. She still has the advantage over us."

"Everyone always does." Mal looks over at her and smiles his 'but we have a secret' smile, "That's what makes us special."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jon, Wash, Inara and Jacob have returned. Rose and River are in the infirmary with Kaylee, chatting about stuff they found they have in common, typical girl stuff. Simon is with Wash up in the cockpit. Jon is with Inara and Jacob in either her shuttle or in the kitchen. Most of the supplies were already moved and stored, with the exception of the emergency fuel cells. Book is alone.

He's heard what's been said about Dobson. He knows the man will be killed and dumped in space if Richard has his way with it. The bronze muscular man has said as much, the night before when he and Mal were talking about what to do with the mole. He's not sure what he intends to do, maybe give the man a chance? But for what? Mal's taken the Jayne-proof lock off the door, meaning that Dobson can't get out unless someone opens the door for him and he's trusting that no one will. But if they intend on killing the man then he's got to give him a chance to escape, right?

He looks back toward the laugher of the three young women floating from the blue toned room, then focuses on Dobson's door. A few steps later he's by the sliding orange portal. He knocks, "Lawman, it's Shepherd Book." He flips the latch and starts to slide the door, "I believe you're in more danger than--"

But the sentence is interrupted when the merc lands a hard blow to the Shepherd's face with a bar worked out of the wooden stool that had been left in the room with him. The force of it is enough to not only knock Book out but to send him flying like a rag doll back into the hallway. The older man hits the wall and crumples. Dobson leaps on him, bashing him viciously two more times. Then with a set look of determination he swings his head one way then the other before dragging the beaten and bloody priest back into the barren cell.


	4. Part Four Outwit

**A/N: **_ This roughly follows "Serenity" Part two (the initial pilot episode for the TV show, not the BDM), and beyond. I'm summarizing parts of the Second Doctor serial "The Underwater Menace" in this chapter, focusing on the developing relationship between the Doctor and Jamie. Additional detail of the Underwater Menace Plot line will surface in a related side-story, **All About the Doctor and Jamie**. Because this will focus on them it won't be a full adventure, but selected scenes with enough of the plot preserved to make sense and follow canon.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok? And while you're there, please vote in the poll, Aye?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**  
Thanks for the story alert, Grim Sinistre Symer. And it's nice to be part of your C2 community, Favorites Of Grim, too. Thanks for the Favorite Story listing, Basia Orci.  
Thanks for the reviews, OtherMeWriter, My Reflection and Basia Orci. Yeah, this is an instance of Book not being overly bright…_

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

**Doctor Who and the Tangled Web**.

Part Four

Outwit

Inara Serra could tell that the -- what? divine being, ally, Time Lord, man? -- in front of her was in emotional pain. Oh, he hid it well enough, if one didn't look too deeply into his eyes. But she was trained to look, trained to reflect. And the pain she saw there threatened to make her weep. She glanced over at Jacob who was sleeping, his head on Jon's leg. The boy had such thick wavy hair, and she could tell that sometimes the way it fell on the boy's head that there was some painful association with it. "You said we would talk. I'm here now, willing to listen," she knelt at his feet and looked up at him.

"It's complicated, 'Nara," he swallowed. He knew he had to open up to her, to win her trust, to make her see the living creature behind the godhead that the Elementals wanted to see him as. For some reason everything kept coming back to the pain. To Jamie. But perhaps that was the key. His personal Justice would be something to do with somehow righting that wrong.

She tried to give him a sympathetic expression, "Try saying what you can."

The Red Guardian closed his intense blue eyes; "I'm as fallible as any other. I don't deserve your faith or idolization. I'm not even sure I deserve your trust."

"Is it not better to place one's faith in the goodness of the living as opposed to the aloofness of the Gods? You're in tremendous pain, Jon, and yet you strive to do what is good and just for those around you. That's where I put my faith." She watched his face as he thought her words through. Then he looked away, his eyes unfocused as if he's looking across time and space. For all she knows, he is.

"Before Richard, long before… There was a young man, a remarkable one. He stole my heart. And I do believe he kept it. Not to say that I'm not totally, madly – well I'm sure you get the picture," He manages a smile that is all the more stunning for the intense pain behind it. She puts a hand on his knee. "Everything about this lad was unique. I swept him out of his own time and he just _adjusted_, without a hitch. I broke every cultural dictate, imprinting my psyche on his, and he lapped it up and begged for more. It's because of him I'm alive now, child."

She glanced over at Jacob then back to Jon, "Why is that?"

"Because it was Jamie's acceptance of Verity that finally, in retrospect, made me bond with her. If I hadn't I would have died in the aftermath of the Time War. I'd be dead now. You see, Jamie's trust in her saved me."

"It sounds like he imprinted quite a bit of his psyche on you as well."

He remembered like a sudden flash, the first time he opened the door of his time ship to Jamie. He'd safeguarded the lad's mind nice and tight and motioned him inside, keeping his eyes on the boy for signs of panic. The Scottish piper had accepted what he was seeing without a backward glance. That was the main difference right there. Jamie and he could both feel and hear the TARDIS trying to connect with him and Jamie accepted it, full stop while he was fighting her every step of the way. If he'd been paying attention then the latter admonishment to accept Verity might have been heeded before it was too late. Only he was a bullheaded, suspicious, manipulative bastard back in those days. Really he was. The thought of giving up his 'privacy' to his ship so that she had access to his mind the way she wanted at the time made his skin crawl.

But Jamie, Oh Jamie… He'd been ever so joyful to return to Verity after the first adventure. It was his words, his feelings, which stayed in the Time Lord's mind. The impression that the TARDIS was _affectionate_, warm, loving… The Doctor hadn't heard that since he'd left Susan behind. And then the boy came right out and demanded to know why he was resisting. Why, indeed? Jamie accepted her emotions as real, genuine, and true. It took him a very long time to see that the boy was right, when Jamie wisely chided him, '_Demanding? Nay, she loves you, you stubborn old man_.' He'd been right. All along, the Scotsman was right.

He also remembers that Jamie had, the one time, openly flirted with him inside the ship. He wonders now if she would have protected him – them – if she'd known. But it was water under the bridge now. The lad had been a very fast learner, figuring out how to speak over the mental link inside the shields. He'd been shocked, but very happy at that. Now as he looked back he realized that Inara was right. Jamie had imprinted himself in his mind, his soul, and later, his flesh, "Oh, and more than… So much more." He lays a light hand on Jacob, carding his fingers through the darkened honey masses of the sleeping boy's wavy tresses, "More than he ever knew."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Whitefall was one of those worlds where terraforming had successfully created a desert climate. It weathered those who ended up living there. Even those that visited came away more sandblasted than they arrived. Because of that Mal wanted to get his business done and get off this planet. They'd spent about enough time here already. He's walking with his best friend in the 'Verse, aside from his gun, Zoë. She's one he trusts with his life. This little valley drags him down and he expects an ambush from every outcrop. Thus far it hasn't happened. They've almost reached the center of it before six men and one woman ride over the far ridge, all but one on horseback. The other steers a mule-on-wheels, an all-terrain vehicle workhorse used across the many worlds of Blue Sun. The first thing he notices is that this is just a bit overkill for someone making a trade.

Patience is older, and he won't mistakenly ever call her a 'lady', 'cause she's not. Might qualify as a female human, but she's never been someone's sweetheart, and he doubts that anyone calls her mother either. She's a tough old broad, able to whip 'em with the largest, brawniest bastards out there. They come within twenty meters and halt. She's in her old trusty weather-beaten duster, a ratty hat barely keeping her wild gray hair out of her face. None of the men with her give the impression of great training, or wealth for that matter with the hodgepodge of possibly scrounged clothing, but for one who has a new black hat an' a shiny rifle. "Ah!" she laughs. It's a gravely sound that gives away the fact that she's a heavy smoker, "Mal! How you doin', boy?" She's sounding friendly enough, like she's gotten the twitchy worked out during the ride here. He knows better than to let his guard down even a fraction no matter how friendly she sounds. This woman would stab her own mother for the gold fillings in her teeth.

"Walkin' and talkin'."

She then squints into the late afternoon glare, "Is that Zoë? You still sailin' with this old bum?"

Zoë is strung tight. She dislikes this old woman. Not passionately, because the Patience is not worth the effort that would take, but she does spare some negative emotion for her, "Awful lot of men to haul three crates."

The old broad shrugs, "Yeah, well, I couldn't be sure my Mal here wouldn't be lookin' for some kinda payback. You understand."

No, Zoë really doesn't. She and Mal are honest sorts, taking the hard road so they can stay free. Neither of them is after power, or wealth, or standing even. All they want is enough to make it by, to stay in the air, and out of Alliance turf. Mal voices her thoughts; "We're just on the job, Patience. Not interested in surprises."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Above them on the ridge both Jayne and Rich find their marks. They are on opposite sides, with opposite targets, one on Mal and the other on Zoë, those marks are. Jayne sneaks forward on the man at his lookout point and knocks him a good one over the head. Not enough to kill but the fella will have a hell of a lump in the morning. Rich uses a bit more finesse, landing a blow to the sniper he is after that will leave him numb for days and barely able to lift a gorram spoon. He don't care if the man's still awake, because he's temporarily paralyzed from the neck down. Dragging their respective wanna-be assassins back out of the way both men take the same position their targets had been in.

Jayne mumbles, "Heh, got you." His sights are set on Mal. The smile Jayne gets would disturb most folk.

Riddick utters softly, "Target locked." He finds that the scope was set to Zoë. His face stays completely unreadable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dobson heads to his old room where his stuff still is. He notices that his belongings have been picked up and he assumes sorted through. The majority of the cases he had with him are gone. He moves to the drawers and pulls them open. Empty.

He turns to his duffel bag. Quickly opening it, he digs through, pulling out clothes, making a mess, and trying to find his hand computer. It's not there. He then digs through the bag and finds a small two shooter that the crew overlooked that was stashed inside a fake soap bar. Considering how comprehensive the searchers were in finding everything else he's surprised to find this.

The merc pauses and listens before heading carefully back and around to the other dorm rooms. Surely one of the kids had a computer. He climbs to the top level and slips into the last room. He can tell by the clothes in the closet that the room belonged to Jacob. Dobson quickly rifled through it; finally finding the cortex linked book, which is frozen on the current subject. He tosses it aside; unable to figure out how to get an active link with it.

Backtracking, he tries the next room. It's the older boy's room. Simon Tam's room. He searches through for a hand computer and eventually finds one. It's a newer model and he has to spend precious time trying to get it to come out of sleep mode. When it finally does the strange icons on the desktop screen surprise him. He stares at some of the odd squiggly writing for a moment before finding the one icon that says 'connect to central cortex'. He selects it and waits. Finally the screen changes to read '**Interference: Unable to Connect**.' Dobson knows this means he's being scrambled. Growling, he hurls the computer against the wall.

The small gun he's got isn't going to be good enough. He moves back out and down the ladder until he reaches the older men's room. Surely, they have weapons. He ransacks the room, tearing it apart. He comes up with a collection of six handmade shivs, perfectly balanced and razor sharp. They'll do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Patience looks around; "I don't see my cargo anywhere..."

"And you're not gonna, 'til I'm holding two hundred in platinum," Mal says.

She gives him a disbelieving look, "Oh, come on, Reynolds. I'm supposed to take it on faith you've got the goods?"

Flipping his coat out of the way, exposing his best gun in the process, Mal reveals the shiny gold bar in his belt. He lifts it free, slow-like, so that none of the extra guns get twitchy. Holding it up so that it catches the sunlight for a moment, he then tosses the bar the distance right into the old battle axe's hand. She studies the outside for a moment before carefully unwrapping one edge and corner of the shiny gold foil. This she slowly peels back to reveal the mottled molasses and cracked grain pressed surface. She sniffs it. "It's pure, Patience," he assures her. "Genuine A-grade foodstuffs. Protein, vitamins, immunization supplements. One of those'll feed a family for a month. Longer, if they don't like their kids too well."

Not taking a chance on his word Patience takes the smallest of nibbles, "Yeah. That's the stuff." She carefully re-covers the bar in its foil before pulling out a small leather drawstring bag and tossing it to Mal. "So where's the rest?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

River, Rose and Kaylee are chatting, with River near the end of Kaylee's bed. The raven haired girl suddenly goes very quiet. Her face twists up in fear. "Saritha?" Rose says as she reaches for her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kaylee asks, sitting up a bit more looking concerned.

River's face contorts even more, "Simon…" She starts toward the door intending to warn her brother when Dobson steps in front of the portal. Freezing, she stares at the merc. Dobson flicks a shiv Rose's direction causing her to dive to the floor. The blade embeds itself into the seat she was sitting on. Quick as a flash, he's got another in his hand.

"Well now, Miss Tam. Here's the deal, and I know you are smart enough to figure this out. Come with me or I'll kill them both." River shakes her head. He flicks another shiv that hits close enough to Kaylee to remove a chunk of hair. The engineer gasps in surprise. River looks back at Rose then steps over to Dobson. He grabs her, a shiv to her throat. Kaylee and Rose both start forward, "Hey, now. I'm sorry about what happened before. But make so much as a sound; the next one goes through your throat. Or River's, I don't care much which." A thin line of red appears against River's pale skin, trickling scattered droplets of beaded thicker bloody tears. The dark headed girl doesn't even make a whimper.

Both Rose and Kaylee stare at him in genuine horror. Dobson pulls Saritha backward out of the infirmary.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"--Then east half a mile, bottom of the first hill. You'll see where it's been dug," Mal's saying.

Patience smacks her lips, "I reckon I will."

"Well then."

"Yep."

No one is moving anywhere fast. The tension builds.

"I'd appreciate it y'all turn around and ride out first," Mal says.

Patience cocks her head at him, "Well, you see, there's a kind of hitch."

"Both made out on this deal. Don't complicate things."

She shakes her head, "I got a rule." She sits up a bit more in the saddle, "I never let go of money I don't have to. Which is maybe why I'm running this little world and you're still on that dinky old boat, sniffing for scraps." Unknown to her both Jayne and Riddick are following the progress of the deal, which is going exactly like the captain predicted it would.

"Takin' the headshot," Jayne says.

"I'm on the backguard," Richard responds.

Mal says to Patience, "Got the money back. There's no need for killin'."

"We're just gonna walk away, sir?" Zoë says all tight and pissed off sounding. She's ready for the fight, eager to take out a few scum, actually. Mal's the only one that can tell the difference when she's wound up like this.

Mal tilts his head toward her, "Guess that's up to Patience here." He directs his next words to the broad on her horse, "Could be messy."

"Not terribly." Patience chuckles, thinking she's got him good. "Mal, you just ain't very bright, are you?"

Mal smirks, steps closer and nods to one of Patience's men, "That's quite a rifle. Boy must be your best shot to carry that."

Oblivious, she says, "He's called Two-Fry. Always makes it quick and clean."

Two-Fry gives Mal a grin. His overall appearance is not 'boy' like in the least, but he's the one with the new hat. Malcolm directs his next words to the man directly, "Two-Fry." There's a pause, then the captain continues, "Nice hat." This is Jayne's signal to cut loose. He takes the man clean off his horse. Rich's shot not only takes out the fellow behind Patience but his horse as well, blocking any chance she has of fleeing.

All hell breaks loose.

Mal draws and takes out man number three while Zoe removes the fellow on the mule. Then gent number five hits Zoe with a shotgun blast to the chest. She's thrown back but Mal drops her shooter before she hits the ground. Mal dives for cover. Patience and her last man open fire, both aiming for the dodging man. The horses panic, stirring up quite a cover of dust.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Simon and Wash are in the bridge chatting. They aren't doing anything serious, just keeping each other company. Wash is saying, "—gonna have to look for those parts somewhere else, Whitefall ain't exactly civilization in the strictest sense."

"I'm sure we'll find them, there's no need to worry about it," Simon reassures him.

"Zoe's out on a deal, I always worry. So... it's not out of my way--" Wash begins, but he's interrupted by Rose whispering over the com.

"Dobson's loose, He took Saritha…"

Simon does not pause to ask questions, jumping up and taking off at top speed. Wash is about half a step behind him when the proximity warning goes off. The beeping sound sends chills up his spine. He glances at the screen. It's the Trans-U… "Oh, don't. Don't you dare."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Simon makes it through the dining room, emerging out on the catwalks. He spots Dobson, the blades in the man's hands, the blood trickling down River's throat… The merc has a loose grip on his sister, and she's not fighting him, as he looks around and begins moving toward the controls to open the airlock. Simon moves quickly to catch up as Dobson hits the release button and the cargo bay doors start opening.

He doesn't think about this, he just does it. Simon leaps over the railing and lands right on Dobson. Saritha makes a fast swirl to get away from the shiv, catching the man's arm and effectively snapping his wrist. The blade falls. She goes into a crouch and scoops it up. Dobson, screaming, and Simon, silent but for a grunt of surprise, both crumple under the impact, and somehow Simon manages to kick the other shiv away. Winded, he can't do more than just lie there after hitting the floor.

River clutches the bloodstained blade, holding it expertly even though it's made for a much larger hand, pointing it at Dobson, "Two… Blue…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The shots on the ground are just a bit random. Rich gets a buzz in his ear from Wash and abandons his position, heading back toward the others double-time. Jayne aims at the last man, misses, and growls, "_Hwin dan_!" He also becomes aware of the buzz from Wash. He scrambles to his feet and begins running back toward the meeting spot. It makes no difference, as the last man turns to ride off Zoe aims and shoots him in the back sending him somersaulting over the front of his horse.

Patience and Mal are all that's left. She shoots at him and he dodges just a mite too slow he glares at her aware that he's got a bullet burn on his arm, "Zoë?" He looks at his coat with a frown.

"Armor's dented," she says, looking at it under her shirt. That's gonna leave a nasty bruise.

"Well, you were right about this being a bad idea."

"Thanks for sayin', sir." She's still on the ground, flat on her back.

Over by her horse, rather behind it with her long barreled gun resting on the saddle, Patience threatens, "Mal, don't you take another step--"

But Mal's had quite enough of this crap. He's done with this. Quickly aiming, he shoots her horse, which rears and then falls over on top of her. He stalks over, puts his gun damn near up Patience's nose, "Now I did a job. I got nothing but trouble since I did it, not to mention more than a few unkind words as regard to my character so let me make this abundantly clear." He pauses to make sure she's good and scared. She is. Good. "I do the job." He takes the money bag back from her, "And then I get paid." He glares at her and spits in her face, "Go run your little world."

Zoë interrupts, "Sir, Call from base--"

Jayne runs up, "Mal! It's Wash! We got a ship coming in. They followed us. The gorram Reavers followed us!" Mal stares at him blinking. Oh, of all the hellish things to have to deal with…


	5. Part Five Evasion

**A/N: **_ This roughly follows "Serenity" Part two (the initial pilot episode for the TV show, not the BDM), and beyond. I'm summarizing parts of the Second Doctor serial "The Underwater Menace" in this chapter, focusing on the developing relationship between the Doctor and Jamie. Additional detail of the Underwater Menace Plot line will surface in a related side-story, **All About the Doctor and Jamie**. Because this will focus on them it won't be a full adventure, but selected scenes with enough of the plot preserved to make sense and follow canon.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok? And while you're there, please vote in the poll, Aye?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**  
Moreta Lynx, thanks for the story alert listing… and the laugh, your profile is a blast.  
OtherMeWriter, yep Dobson's very much walking dead at the moment. I think you can pretty much figure that he's gonna have Thete, Rich, and Mal all pretty pissed off with him, not to mention a battle hardened set of 'twins'… Huh.  
Basia Orci, Reavers are quite nasty. They'll be back throughout this tale.  
My Reflection, reviewing only the main story is fine, unless I do something with the other one that makes you actually want to review. But knowing you're reading is cool._

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

**Doctor Who and the Tangled Web**.

Part Five

Evasion

"_Mal! It's Wash! We got a ship coming in. They followed us. The gorram Reavers followed us!"_

Zoë glanced at Riddick, who had moved to snag horses. The man a perfect picture of collected calm under pressure. He's not even winded from his run. They could have taken the mule, but it wasn't quite as fast as a horse, so the horses were a logical choice. They knew how to ride, although she would be the first to admit that it wasn't a favored form of travel. She was space-born after all, and horses just didn't come as the first thing to her mind when she thought about true speed. Mal and Jayne are better horsemen then she is. Rich seems to communicate with the animals, soothing them right down. She doesn't question the horse he passes to her; shiny rifle still attached to the saddle. Well, it's hers now, that gun. She doesn't plan on leaving it behind. She mounts the animal.

Jayne is giving the bronze skinned man an odd look before the reins are pressed into his hand. "It's a – _gift_ of mine," Rich says. The gun-for-hire shrugs and swings into the saddle. Mal pats the horse he's handed before he follows suit. The ex-ranger fluidly moves onto the back of the last animal and kicks it into a gallop. The other horses automatically fall in behind his, quickly moving into the same step. Zoë takes a deep breath and holds on for dear life as Richard leads them unerringly back to _Serenity_. At least she just has to concern herself with staying on the animal as it seems to be steering itself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The merc is down but not out. He draws the little two-shooter with his good hand while clutching his broken wrist close to his body. He had no idea that River had been trained to fight, but it's clear looking at her that she has been. She's holding the knife like she's had years with it in her hand. And damn, she is strong for her slight form. Dobson's not sure whom he should be aiming at. The boy is still on the floor, so he levels the gun at the girl. Simon goes from flat on his back to tackling in an instant. The sudden impact jars the injured arm and causes Dobson to drop the small gun. They begin struggling, Simon trying to pin Dobson down and the merc fighting to get away. Finally Dobson gets an opening and elbows the lad in the face. There's a slight squishy splitting sound like a ripe tomato breaking.

The merc manages to get free, turning toward the opening doors. Simon catches his leg with a foot, sending him sprawling off balance. The young doctor rolls and finds the two-shooter. Without hesitation he levels it at Dobson, "No, don't! Don't move!" He's amazingly calm for a city dandy now that his lip is split and he's bleeding. _Maybe_, the merc thinks, _I've underestimated both of the Tam children_.

Just then Wash's voice cuts over the sudden silence, "Reavers! Reavers incoming and headed straight for us. We are in the air in one minute." Simon feels the increasing energy of the engines as Wash begins waking _Serenity_ up.

Thete feels the sense of alarm like it is his own. He's on his feet in a flash, although careful to make sure Jack's head is still supported with a pillow, the movement faster than Inara can follow. He's around her and opening the door before she can even ask him what is going on. Moments later she hears Wash's announcement. She knows that the Time Lord is not heading out of her shuttle because of that though. The Fire Elemental gets to her feet and follows him out onto the catwalk.

Below them on the other side of the bay Simon is holding a tiny gun on Dobson. The lad's hand is shaking.

"You gonna do that? You gonna kill a lawman in cold blood. I know what you did for your sister. I understand." Dobson is saying, "It doesn't make you a killer." The Companion then spots Book, bloody and bruised, clinging to the doorway that leads into the infirmary with Rose half supporting him. The merc doesn't see them and is not aware of the fact that Simon knows he cut River when she wasn't struggling, "I don't wanna hurt anybody. I have a job to do. To uphold the law -- that's what we're talking about here."

Jon gets a look of pure murder on his face and pulls out a throwing knife that Richard insisted he keep on him. Inara reaches to stop him and realizes that this is his right.

"There's nowhere you can take her the law won't find. Nobody is going to hurt her. Unless you hurt me." Dobson continues.

Simon steadies the gun, "You're wrong. You've no idea."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wash watches the blip indicate that the Reavers are getting closer as he toggles through the take off procedures, "Guess they got hungry again." He looks to see where the others are and finds himself becoming panicky. Freaking out. Nerves about to claw his stomach into ribbons… "Come on, come on --" He picks up the com, "Where the hell are you guys?!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mal's hard on Richard's back, with Zoe and Jayne behind him. The black streak marring the sky has got to be the Reavers. He looks back to where he's going, relieved that his horse is following the ex-ranger and he doesn't have to do much more than kick it on occasion. He spots _Serenity_. Almost there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The outer airlock starts to open, creating a distraction that the merc uses to flick a shiv at Simon. The boy dives for cover. Dobson has the last blade in hand. He turns on River; "I'm not playing anymore."

But Saritha is not watching the merc. Her eyes are focused behind him. "Hello Papa," the girl says. Inara watches Jon throw the blade in his hand with practiced ease and knows he will hit his target.

Richard snags the Rifle off Zoë's horse, levels and fires the same instant that Mal does. Zoë is slightly surprised at the speed at which the ex-ranger moves. Mal she expected. The flash of silver from the upper catwalk and the echoing rifle blast, she didn't. Dobson's body makes a strange jerking motion, as the impact of two bullets and one knife all hit him. Mal's already walking into the cargo bay, not pausing as he holsters his gun. The ex-ranger dismounts from his horse. Zoë turns to chase the animals off. Jon begins moving toward the stairs. The captain glances at Book and Rose as he stalks forward, his face hard. Book looks like he's been concussed, the way his eyes are unfocused. Mal crouches over Dobson. Red is spreading over his chest, he's got a severely broken wrist, there's a knife in his throat, and he's been shot through the eye. Looks pretty dead to Mal. Behind him the others walk up the ramp. The captain calls, "Jayne!" Grinning, the gun-for-hire jogs up beside Mal. Simon moves over to River who drops the bloody shiv in her hand and throws herself at him with a sob.

Zoë hits the com, "Wash! We're on!" then she starts closing the cargo bay doors. Mal and Jayne pick up the Merc's body. As they pass Rich snags the shiv from the body. The other two men don't pause, reaching the doors and tossing Dobson out and quickly getting back inside even as Serenity starts to lift into the air.

Richard tucks the rifle under his arm and moves over to River and Simon. Jon gets down the stairs and Rose calls, "Doctor! I found him coming out of the dorms; he was frantic to warn someone. I think he's pretty bad." Thete glances across at Amadak and the bronze skinned man nods at him. He moves over to Book and Rose even as Mal, Zoë, and Jayne run up the stairs toward the cockpit.

The Doctor tilts Book's head up and frowns. Then he pulls his sonic screwdriver and scans the man's face, "Let's get him back to the sickbay." He and Rose both move to support and half-carry Book that direction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wash is relieved to be in the air, the panic of moments ago starting to fade into the Zen-space that flying gives him. Mal crosses from the hallway into the cockpit, "How close are they?" Zoë is right with the captain with Jayne about a step and a half behind.

"About twenty seconds from spitting distance," Wash says. He pulls up the sensor data and then begins working on the visual even before Mal asks for it.

"Well, lose 'em!" Jayne demands.

Zoë slips into the co-pilot chair, even as Mal orders her, "Give me rear vid." She flips control from Wash who spares her a smile at the help then switches it to the back view. The Trans-U is streaking toward them looking even scarier than it did in space under the harsh light of the reflected sunlight and the spewing black clouds of pollution pouring out of it's heavily modified engines.

"_Ai ya, wo'men wan-le_," she matter-of-factly tells them.

Mal nods to her, agreeing that the situation does not look good at the moment, "How close do they need to be to fire those grapples?" he asks Wash.

"C'mon, Wash, you dumbass, dodge 'em!"

Wash frowns, trying to plot a course and keep them away from becoming Reaver Chow, "If everybody could just be quiet a moment..." his voice is the picture of calm, like someone mediating. Under his guidance Serenity makes a hard veer into the taller hilly landscape. Wash pulls low, skimming the surface, moving the ship like it's a living thing, a darting insect among the grass, not a ship speeding at ungodly velocity over a planetary surface. Unfortunately, the Reavers are matching him. He glances at the readings. Matching and gaining… "I need Kaylee in the engine room please."

"Can she even--"

Zoe is cut off by Mal's order to Jayne, "Get her in there. Now." Jayne darts out. Inara steps out of his way then looks up to see Mal behind him. She blinks. "I want you to get in your shuttle. Get Book and the Smythe family, be ready to go."

"We can't just leave you here," Inara says, shocked.

"We get boarded, you take off, head for town."

"Mal, don't do this--"

He pauses and glances at her; "We might be able to stop them from following."

"They'll kill _you_."

Mal studies her, hiding his surprise at the worry in her voice. Since Jon's come aboard, she's been different. And he's been falling faster and faster. "_Inara._" Paragraphs of meaning flow with that word. Deep things that neither of them has been able to even allow themselves to see in the last six months. It's likely more than he meant to tell her. His hand on her shoulder is like a jolt of cold that is so intense it burns. This is her other half. The void she's been seeking. He's been here all along. She starts to raise her hand toward his face even as he gives her a little gentle push toward her shuttle, "Go." He heads back toward the bridge. She turns to gather up everyone and get them into her shuttle, looking back at him one last time. Mal stops next to Wash and sets a hand on the man's shoulder, "How we doing?"

Wash doesn't take his eyes off the motion of the ground below them, "I don't mean to alarm anybody..." he says dryly, "but I think..." there's a pause as he swerves the ship around something and makes a hard turn into an unexpected opening in the hills. The Reaver ship moves right with them, not missing a beat, "We're being followed."

Inara finds Jayne carrying Kaylee out of the infirmary with Richard right behind her when she reaches it. Simon is tending to River's throat, Jon's checking out Book and trying to keep the man awake. Rose is watching both doctors. She looks at the six of them, stopping Richard, "Come with me."

"I think Kaylee's gonna need a hand," the ex-ranger tells her.

"Amadak--"

"Keep the others safe, Thete. Go with 'Nara. Tend to the preacher."

"Jacob's still sleeping in my shuttle," Inara says. Jon nods and actually picks Book up. He, Rose, Simon and River follow Inara to her shuttle. Richard moves to catch up with Jayne.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wash dodges and weaves, trying to toss the Trans-U off their tail. "Can't keep this up, they get a bead, they're gonna lock us down," Mal says.

Wash turns his attention slightly to the com, "Kaylee, how we doing?" Back in the engine room the mechanic is settled where she can see everything, her legs still too weak to support her, but with helpers. Wash's voice comes over the com, "Gonna need a little push here."

"You want me to go for full burn?" she asks.

"Not just yet, but set it up," the pilot replies.

She looks at Rich and Jayne. "You know where the press regulator is?" Jayne's clueless, Richard scans quickly and moves right to it. She beams at him, "Head of the class."

"Usually, I'm tearing these things apart, not making 'em work," the ex-ranger teases her, "But I think I'll make an exception in this case."

She laughs, clutching her side in pain. "Ouch. Stop jokin' with me until I can heal up." Rich smirks at her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inara settles into the pilot's seat of her shuttle, the others behind her. Thete places Book down, and Simon moves over to begin checking the priest's reactions. River hugs Rose, clinging to her. Rose bites her lower lip and curls her arms around the other girl, rocking her slightly as she tries to calm her down. Jon sits and pulls Jacob into his lap, burying his face into the boy's hair as the sleepy child circles his arms around his neck. The Doctor was no stranger to being apart from those he loved. Even in the safest seeming environment, danger found him. Like when he paid Atlantis a visit the first time…

Being trussed up and tossed into a cage just for being on the nearby island was just rude. Although landing on Jamie had been a nice surprise. A very intense but nice surprise. He'd discovered that the electric tingle went right to the groin when applied to the inner thigh just above the knee with the proper pressure. And Jamie didn't mind helping him make that discovery either. In fact, Jamie actively participated in the event, forcing him to maintain eye contact and link so that he could feel what the other man was experiencing. Once established even without meeting the piper's eyes he felt the arousal, the throbbing build of sensation, oh ever so close to the summit, and then he'd pulled away. Maybe he realized what he was doing? Perhaps he was really trying to sink a hook into the boy, to make Jamie want him? He hadn't even given it thought, acting on impulse and feeling – awful – afterwards. He'd tried to deny it. Oh yes, he had. Time Lords weren't supposed to have physical needs. They weren't supposed to want the touch of another, the sensation of skin on skin…

He'd always been different. He'd always wanted what others said he didn't or couldn't possibly need. What broke his resistance to the temptation was the first time he _felt_ a human become bigger than their flesh, the first time he made Jamie shatter into pieces. Not that he lacked awareness of such things, he knew what sort of relationship Ben and Polly had. He'd been aware of Ian and Barbara's careful courtship. So sex, in and of itself he did know about. And before Jamie he'd not be interested in the particulars of it. Because before Jamie, he'd never experienced it in such a way that made it addictive. With Jamie he was entwined in the experience mentally. And that made all the difference in the 'Verse. The lad wanted him to feel it, to feel what he experienced, all of it.

It had been a forgetful mistake. So innocent of him, just trying to sit up. But his hand happened to press into the _right_ spot, and Jamie's mind carried him away into a rapture he'd never even known existed. His physical craving took on an entirely new dimension. Suddenly the thought of losing this unique link was overwhelming. When Jamie passed out he – oh he can't deny now what it was he was doing – kissed him, twice. The excuse being that he didn't want to risk the dissolved gas in Jamie's blood exiting so fast that it killed him. Right. He brought the boy to his peak and followed him over the edge into the unknown, and then he kissed Jamie when he passed out. He'd been too scared to express any of _that_ sort of affection in front of Ben and Polly, ever.

And yet… once it was all over and they escaped from the rushing floodwaters, he with Ben and Jamie with Polly, neither knowing if the other group survived… Jamie nearly threw himself at him when they found one another. Thete didn't know what he would have done if Jamie had, because for some reason he felt that Ben and Polly need not know about what was going on. He was surprised though that the beaming smile on the piper's beautiful face wasn't enough to give them away. Looking back on that smile now he can tell that Jamie was already falling in love with him.

He blinks at the sound of Kaylee's voice over the com, "We're ready for full burn on your mark." He hugs Jacob tighter and tries to not freak out over the thought of losing Richard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Full burn in atmo?" Zoë is more than slightly alarmed, "That won't cause a blowback? Burn us out?"

"Even if it doesn't, they can push just as hard, keep right on us," Mal says. He takes a deep breath. He's gonna ask for the impossible here, "Wash, you gotta give me an Ivan."

Wash thinks that's brilliant, more than brilliant, but he doesn't want to promise anything because he's never done one with this ship before. It's not a standard thing to be doing, after all. "I'll see what I can do," he tells Mal. Then he turns his attention to the com, "Kaylee, how would you feel about pulling a Crazy Ivan?"

Kaylee considers this a second, "Always wanted to try one. Jayne. Open the port jet control. Cut the hydraulics."

Jayne looks around just as clueless as before, "Where the hell is--"

She points, "Look." He keeps looking but not at her, "Look!" The sharper tone makes him glance at her, "Look _where_ I'm pointing." His eyes follow the angle and he moves over to the panel that is near the floor. "Okay. Now it's real simple." Jayne nearly groans at the tangled mess of cables under the panel. _Right. Simple._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zoe glances at the vid and watches the magnetic grappler indicate that it's almost ready to launch. "They're on us."

Wash toggles the com again, "Kaylee...?" He's all too aware that the Reaver ship is gaining.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon..." Mal mutters.

The tension builds as Wash keeps Serenity darting under things that the Reavers don't want, like rock overhangs. Then he flies up, cutting close enough to the other ship that the grapple wouldn't work if they tried to fire it. But the location of safety is about a hairpin wide and any second the Trans-U is going to adjust and they will be dinner. "Okay," Kaylee finally says.

"Everybody hold on to something," Wash orders. Then, softly, he says to the Trans-U, "Here's something you _can't _do..." He hits a lever down, causing the port jet to flip the opposite direction as normal. Serenity turns on a dime doing a perfect about-face as Wash times the thrust exactly what he needs it to be to force them back into the Reavers' course. It's possible that Reavers do have some sense of self preservation as they swerve at the last moment to avoid colliding in mid-air. "NOW!" Wash signals for full burn.

Back in the engine room Richard presses the final button and Jayne throws a lever causing the engine to pick up rotation speed and start to glow. Rich turns away and shields his eyes.

The scene from the vid is impressive, as the deep space drive kicks into high gear and ignites the atmosphere in concentric rings of fire. Wash pulls on the controls with all his might in an effort to keep them ahead of the blast. They ride the explosion all the way to space. Wash finally, slowly eases the pull off, a quiet smile on his face. He loves this ship.

Mal looks at his pilot with humble amazement, "Knew I hired you for somethin'."

Zoe gets up and leans over the back of her husband's chair oozing adoration for him, "Ain't no way we they can come around in time to follow us now."

Mal hits the com, "We're good, people." Jon and Inara both let out the breaths they were holding, extremely relieved. "We're out of the woods."

Back in the engine room Jayne begins doing a victory dance of sorts, "Whoo! Woo-hoo!" He's pumping hie fist in the air and whooping in delight and joy at having survived. "Woo-hoo-hoo! Yeah!"

Richard glances over at Kaylee who is caressing the ship, "That's my girl... That's my good girl." She looks up and sees Richard's smile and beams back at him.

Wash looks at Mal, "With the emergency cells charged up, we should have just enough left in us to hit a fuel station. We'll need to do some patching up. I hope we got paid today."

"We did." Mal reassures him.

Zoe and Wash give each other that lets-go-rattle-the-bedsprings look, "Sir? I'd like you to take the helm, please." She gets a hold of the pilot's shirt; "I need this man to tear all my clothes off." Mal smirks at them and points to the exit. _Just as long as they don't do it in here…_

"Work, work, work..." Wash says as his wife drags him off. Mal chuckles to himself and settles into the pilot's seat. Finally… he sighs. Finally. Life looks good.


	6. Part Six Boundlessness

**A/N: **_ This roughly follows "Serenity" Part two (the initial pilot episode for the TV show, not the BDM), and beyond. The 'poem' at the bottom is the Firefly theme song for those of you who have never heard it. I'm summarizing parts of the Second Doctor serial "The Moonbase" in this chapter, focusing on the developing relationship between the Doctor and Jamie. Additional detail of the Moonbase Plot line will surface in a related side-story, **All About the Doctor and Jamie**. Because this will focus on them it won't be a full adventure, but selected scenes with enough of the plot preserved to make sense and follow canon.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**  
OtherMeWriter, My Reflection, Basia Orci, thank you for the reviews._

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

**Doctor Who and the Tangled Web**.

Part Six

Boundlessness

The only thing on Richard's mind after getting Kaylee back to the infirmary was Jon. He sort of got the impression that the extreme need to crawl inside the other was mutual, as no sooner was Kaylee settled and he'd turned away did the Time Lord step into his arms. It was full-body, tight, clinging contact that included the sudden mind-blowing, mental-shields-down-with-no-warning, sort of thing. All Rich could do was hold on as Thete swept him away in relief-brought ecstasy.

Jayne made a gagging sound. Kaylee whistled and whacked the gun-for-hire hard enough to leave a bruise. "Ouch! Kaylee!"

"Leave if you don't want to see it," the mechanic told him, not taking her eyes off the very attractive erotic scene. Well, she thought it was cute the way they just fit into each other's arms like that. And they were -- _hubba hubba_ -- hot. Jayne grumbled and fled.

"Oi!" Rose smacked them both on the arm, "Get a room before crawlin' down each other's throat unless us unattached ladies are invited." Kaylee looked at her and blushed. Rose got slightly pink-cheeked herself under the makeup, but grinned back at the engineer. "Hey, did ya hear me?" she teased the two men who are still checking out each other's tonsils. They broke apart and rested forehead to forehead for a moment while Rose watched them with a raised eyebrow.

Jon turned his head slightly to look at the blonde with one eye as Richard pressed his face into the cool sweet skin of his neck. "Watch it, Rose Tyler," he warned. There was more that a bit of a flirt in that.

Rose felt her insides go all intensely aware of the sexual potential in that look he was giving her. There were several ways to deal with this. One way was to grab him and let him know she was willing to take this wherever he and Rich were willing to go. She was tempted, very tempted. But she also didn't want to give the impression that she was a wanton slut. She could flirt back and see what he wanted to do about it. Or she could act clueless and laugh it off. "Been watchin' it. Verity and I both. Don't think I don't know." She goes for the flirt method. Richard raises his head and looks at her over Jon's shoulder. Rose finds herself under the intense scrutiny by both men. Her heart flips in her chest. Then the Doctor grins at her, sending some sort of mental wave her direction through Verity, and she sort of loses track of what way is up and down and sideways... Rose finds her entire world shifting. It's like having an orgasm without the sex first. She's quite surprised to find she's not face down on the bloody floor.

"Come on Amadak, let's take this someplace more private."

Rose blinks as they leave, still seeing stars and fireworks and unsure of what happened. Kaylee looks at her, "Hey. Who's Verity?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finding that their room had been ransacked almost killed their mood. Almost. But Amadak was determined to not let it. They could clean up later. He caught Thete before the compulsive need to tidy up set in and pinned him to the wall. "I'll get it, later. I've got something else to pick up now." Luckily he can distract the Doctor from the chaos around him, by focusing him on the physical. It doesn't take long to have them both quite nude and very concentrated on each other. And definitely picked up. But there's something slightly different about the sex this time, Richard notices. He's been inside Thete's mind, entwined with him. Usually the mental contact is so deep that he's almost not aware of his own body. This time however he's hyper aware of his skin, his muscles, his nerves… And imposed over the top of this is awareness of being just as aware of his lover's body. He looks into those deep blue eyes_. Thete? What is this_?

_I want you to know how I feel, Amadak. How you make my body sing with need. I lost you once; I'd be a fool to deny you this_.

Richard realizes that it's a different level of contact, and he's not sure how to match it. It's not so totally mental. _How do I let you have the same_?

_Like this_… the Time Lord shows him how to find and create the connection and Richard does so. The thrill of it drops them to their knees as they can feel each other feeling each other. Like reflections bouncing between mirrors. The graphic thoughts of what he wants flowing from the Doctor almost make Rich fly apart, but he bites down on the cool shoulder and the pain pulls them back.

_Intense_.

_More_, the Time Lord demands.

Richard gets the impression that this has become a coping method, and it worries him a bit at how fast Thete's heading toward the point that sex, even with the mental contact, won't be enough. He's going to have to find a solution to help him deal with the danger that doesn't involve them hurting each other. But he's too caught up in the needs of the moment to spare much more that a passing worry to the problem right now. _Gonna have to ask you to be a bit rough, Thete. I won't last if you aren't_. He feels the exact painful pressure he needs to back away from the pinnacle so that he's not teetering right on the edge. Then slowly he builds them back up to a plateau beyond anything they had ever reached before. The state of profound rapture from the free fall back down is completely boundless. It's like being in the center of a supernova and having the filaments of his soul rushing out with the explosion. All he can manage before oblivion takes him is – _Wow_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Simon had not wanted to leave Book alone. Inara suggested that he take River and Jacob and that she would watch over the Shepherd. While he had been slightly resistant to the idea she assured him that she could look over someone with a concussion and that it would likely be several hours before Book even realized where he was. She really didn't want to be alone right now. Of all the people on _Serenity _Book was likely the one to create the least amount of waves between her and Mal.

She then collects what she needs to clean up the preacher's face before applying derma-heal to the scrapes and cuts. As she is tending to him his eyes come into focus, "Dobson?" he asks.

"Gone, Father. You needn't worry. He didn't really physically hurt anyone besides you."

The Shepherd knows she means that the lawman is dead. His memories don't seem real and he needs to know if they are correct or not, "How?" Book looks up at her.

"Parents protecting their young." Inara gently dabs at the wound on his temple, "Why did you let him out?"

The man starts with surprise, "I – I feared his life was in danger. Richard wanted to flush him out the airlock."

Inara frowns. "I suspect he was trying to save Jon from being forced to kill a man for threatening his children. Which, by the way, Jon ended up having to do. I can only guess at the turmoil that the action places him in. So yes, Dobson's life was in danger. As was all of ours." Book fixes his gaze on the floor as he tries to work through his emotions. "And yet, both Jon and Simon forgive you, even though they know you let the merc out. Jon carried you in here when all he could think about was how much he stood to lose."

"I imagine that none of them will be very happy with me."

"Jon and Simon, and Saritha even, don't hold it against you, Father. I'd walk softly around Richard however. I don't know what he might think."

"I always do anyway, where Richard is concerned. I suppose then – it's not so bad." Book says as he closes his eyes.

She begins putting things away, "Well, I'm sure you'll be fine."

There is a long moment of near silence broken only by Inara's quiet straightening. Finally he says, "I didn't say that." The Companion turns around and looks at him. His head is bowed still, his body hunched over. She steps back to him and he looks up at her approach. The anguish and sensation of being lost that shows in his eyes is heartrending. "Is this what life is, out here?"

Inara stops right in front of him, "Sometimes."

He almost looks broken. "I've been out of the abbey two days," he says. "I've helped to beat a lawman senseless, I've fallen in with criminals." Book blinks and shivers, "And I'm pretty sure I remember seeing the captain and Richard shoot the man I swore to protect, after he was already falling from a knife in his throat." The expression becomes confused, "And I'm not even sure if I think they were wrong."

"Shepherd..."

He breaks down at the sound of her compassionate voice, a silent sob shuddering through him. Then he steadies himself, "I believe I just..." Book manages a smile although he's suffering so very much, "I think I'm on the wrong ship."

She wants to hug him like he's a child and offer him succor. But what he needs is this lesson, this pain. He'll be stronger for it. "Maybe. Or maybe you're exactly where you ought to be." He shudders again, and looks at the floor, giving into the agony that is overwhelming him. She reaches out and places a light hand on his head, offering what comfort she can.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Simon checked River's neck again. Jacob was sulking, "Some action and excitement and what? I _sleep_ through it. Reavers and all. I think our 'dad' kept me from waking up." They were in Simon's room, ransacked as it was, cleaning it. The Tam scion sighed and stepped away from his sister. The cut wasn't deep and with the derma-heal it wouldn't scar. Simon smiled at her, picked up a scatted pile of clothes off the floor and dumped them on the bed with the others.

"It's possible Jacob. Kept you from getting hurt." The boy grumbles and starts folding clothes.

"My fault," River says as she refolds clothes too.

"No. _Mei-Mei_, this was not your fault." He spots the hand computer against the far wall. "Dobson must have been trying to signal the Alliance again." Walking over to the computer he picks it up. "Busted. Damn."

"Verity will give you a new one."

He nods. "I know. This was what Dobson was looking for in here. I wonder which other rooms he tore apart."

The youngest boy says, "My luck—mine. And I bet our dad's room. Possibly his own too."

Simon gives him a smile, "If the S.O.B. was in your room we'll help you pick it up, little bro'." River nods in agreement. "But I think Jon and Rich are dealing with their own mess in their own way."

"Like a pair of rabbits, I swear. I ain't been around so much sex since I ran away from Scorpio One," Jack rolled his eyes. "I know this is like morbid, but do you think they'd be going at it like this if one of 'em was a girl?" River raises an eyebrow. "I mean if they had to worry about – you know, more kids."

Simon pauses. "I don't think that would make a difference, Jack." He thinks back to his original scans and how Jon was so very alien on the inside, with double the organs of a human aside from his single liver… And a few other bits that he recalled were strange. "You know, -- I need to check something." Simon walked out of the room. River and Jack shrug at each other and go back to the clothes on the bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thete gets up off the floor and straightens the bed back out. Then he picks up Amadak who is still recovering and quite out and puts him in it. The state of the room makes him twitch. He hates the mess. He can't stay in here. So after finding some clothes he heads off to the shower and from there up to the mess hall. The Doctor is seeking something to occupy his mind to keep him busy. The construction of the new space for the garden will keep him working, for the most part. He wishes it would stop him from thinking about Jamie.

Seeing Book injured reminded him about the Moonbase in 2070 and how worried he'd been when Jamie claimed to have been stalked by his family's phantom piper. Polly took care of his physical condition using the emergency medical tools that the base had. Admittedly he'd been put off by that. But the Doctor supposed it reassured her. He should have realized at that point, what was happening between he and Jamie. His first impulse when seeing Jamie down was to check for the link between them. Only after did he check his physical condition. And his choice of healing methods? Mental link, again, encouraging Jamie to hold onto the link with him. He was pretty sure that Jamie never really relaxed his hold on that connection while he knew of it being there. And if he'd looked he might have noticed how strong a bond that link was becoming.

But he had right to claim being distracted with the plague and the cybermen who were trying to destroy the earth. Hadn't they _just_ saved the bloody planet? How many times in a row do they need to stop the earth from being wiped out? He was still trying to figure that out. Earth, for all it's sitting-in-the-middle-of-nowhere qualities sure did attract a lot of crazy destruction attempts and egotistical madmen.

The piper ended up being a cyberman. Of course Jamie would have no idea what a cyberman was, so his mind associated the family ghost with what he had seen. Well, having picked up from somewhere that the Doctor had been driven to regenerate after fighting the monsters the last time might have re-enforced his perceptions of the silver creatures. He remembers how badly he'd wanted to leave before the discovery of the proof that the metal menace from Mondas had survived surfaced. And he'd had to stay after that, because running from a foe wasn't his style.

And now… his foe existed locked inside his body, attempting to turn it against him. He needed to defeat the parasite. Inara wasn't ready yet for that, he'd not managed to get her to stop seeing him as a god yet. This was why he'd not told his companions before about the power of the Guardian that he held. Well, he couldn't just wave a magic wand and make the 'Verse _just_. No. He had to work his will through the humans around him, letting them carry out his commands without actually doing any commanding. Humans… So much of the justice in the 'Verse relied on the backs of humans. Amazing how they all acted like sheep following blindly, but for a few that made a difference.

Like those dozen or so on that Moonbase in 2070 that stood against an invasion fleet… Like Ian and Barbara against the threat of Daleks… Like the Elementals carrying out the task of keeping the Time Web anchored… He _really_ needed to do something about that. Unfortunately the critical mass of trained Time Lords was far below the necessary threshold for him to act on the impulse. He blinked at the half-constructed space in front of him and focused his mind back on stabilizing it. This was happening much faster than it should be and he suspected Verity was helping him. She whispered across his mind and he smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The girl's a problem," Jayne was saying. Mal flips the controls into a set course for the fuel station where they can pick up and post mail. "The lawman said they'd keep looking for her. Something about her brain being all special. Important to the Alliance brass. Sooner we dump the Smythe bunch, the better."

"Didn't Jon pay you, Jayne?"

"Yeah, I won't say nothing to the purplebellies about were they get off. Mal, we don't want the sort of trouble they're gonna bring down on us."

"Suppose so." Mal's watching Jayne through narrowed eyes as he moves to leave, "Funny how the lawman got out of his room. You having tied him up so well and all."

Jayne freezes and looks back at him, "I didn't have nothing to do with that." He watches Mal's eyes go so cold they burn. He glances away, "Anyway it all turned out just fine. Buzzards're the only ones gonna find him..."

"But he did try to make a deal with you, right?" Jayne swallows but doesn't answer. "How come you didn't turn on me, Jayne?"

"Money wasn't good enough."

Mal clenches his jaw, "What happens when it is?"

Jayne grins an evil grin, "Well..."

Mal moves right up to him, right into the taller man's face. "The 'Smythe bunch' are crew, Jayne. Remember that. If I don't catch you, I'm sure Jon or Rich will. Watch your step."

"That'll be an interesting day," the gun-for-hire says as he tries to bluff down his fear.

"Imagine it will."

Jayne takes that as a 'get out while you can' invite and leaves. His exit brings him face to face with Simon who he doesn't bother to move out of the way for. The Tam scion ducks and shifts to avoid being knocked off his feet and then turns and glares at Jayne's back for a long moment. "Hey, son," Mal greets him as he turns back to the pilot's chair.

Simon looks him over and notices that Mal's arm is bloody. "May I look at your arm, Sir?"

The captain pauses, glances down at the wound, and shrugs, "Just a graze. But… sure." He removes his coat and long sleeve shirt. Simon steps up and pulls some supplies out of his hip pouch to clean the bullet's path with.

"Rifle shot?"

"Near miss. Had worse." Mal's more interested in how Simon's getting stuff out of the small pouch he's wearing than the treatment he's getting.

"So, Jayne wants you to dump us, does he?"

Mal makes a single nod, noticing that Simon's eyes have the same depth that Jon's does but with a wash of less air through the engine. Someday little Jacob is gonna get that look in his already too old green eyes. He decides to be honest with the young doctor, "There's places your family might be safe. You want the truth, though? The lot of you is probably safer on the move. And _Serenity_ never stops moving. Alliance Brass catches any of you and the real _go-se_ hits the fan, Doc."

Simon makes a face, "Maybe in more ways than you know." Mal raises an eyebrow at him. Simon pulls out a can of derma-heal and sprays the cleaned wound. The captain's almost at the point of prompting the young dark-headed man to talk when Simon continues, "I think Jon's a bit unique even for his alien species. See – River and I have been actually traveling with him for nearly a year, and I've had some time to study standard examples of his sire's race's medical data."

"And he's half human." Mal says, remembering.

"Yes. Most members of the alien species his father was part of were male, by genetic disposition. Very long lifespans, very slow birthrate. But Jon's genetic makeup includes a rare mutation."

Mal sits back in the pilot's chair, refashioning his shirt, "You're beating around the bush here, I imagine it's because you think it's something your 'dad' would find embarrassing, and Jon's not talked to you about it."

"Well, he should have, because he passed the mutation to me and Jacob. And really it's a bit unsettling." Simon sits down in the co-pilot chair. "It might make a difference if it's active now."

"Spit it out, boy." Simon fidgeted, then told him. Mal sat there stunned. Well, yes, he'd call that unsettling at the very least. "You're sure?"

"My early scans of Jon picked up readings that made no sense to me at the time, because the mutation has been active in him in the past. So yes, I'm positive. And the potential is – it could very well be active again. If it is, well… there's no data on it that I can get my hands on. I don't even know what happened the last time. I'm going to be completely in the dark about what to do."

Malcolm Reynolds felt the intensely protective sensation he often felt when his crew was in danger flare up again. "You ain't weak. I don't know how bright you are, top three percent, but you ain't weak and that's not nothing. I think you'd figure it out." He focused on the lad, noting how scared he was. "Say it is, weird as that's gonna be should it happen, but say it is – do you think Jon will carry it through to the logical conclusion?"

"I have no doubt that he'd move heaven and hell to do just that, captain."

Now what would he do for Zoë and Wash in this situation? For Kaylee? For Jayne? For Inara or himself? Wouldn't he do everything possible to make it safe? "Then so do we, Simon. Your family lives by my rule; you all have a place here. 'Til you find a better."

The lad took a deep breath, "I'm trying to put this as delicately as I can... How do I know you won't betray us?"

Mal blinks. "Betray--"

"Or kill us in our sleep…"

"Whoa!" Mal puts up a hand. He understands the lad's fear, having just dealt with Dobson but he thought he'd made himself clear. Maybe not. "You don't know me, son. So let me explain this to you once: If I ever kill you, you'll be awake, you'll be facing me, and you'll be armed. You are part of my crew, and I'll defend you to my last breath."

This makes the young doctor smile, and there's a hint of that dazzle that Jon manages so effortlessly in it, "Are you always this sentimental?"

Mal smirks back at him, "Had a good day."

"You had the Alliance on you, criminals and savages... half the people on the ship have been shot or wounded including yourself, you're harboring known fugitives, and I just dropped a bombshell in your lap that could change the face of the human race…"

Mal smiles some more. They are still free. He lets his eyes settle on the black void of space. Maybe he can make Simon understand, maybe he can't. For him being free is all that matters. "We're still flying." And maybe he's found something to put his faith in again…

"That's not much."

"You think Jon believes that, Simeon? Honestly?" Simon thinks about it. Mal and the Doctor aren't that different than each other, each trying to somehow keep their families afloat while facing danger around every corner. The scale might be different, overall, but then he's seen the Doctor deal with small situations as well as large ones. He shakes his head. No, Jon doesn't place much stock in material things, but he does value the priceless nature of family, freedom, and justice. The fact that they survived and are still flying might just be the greatest treasure of all. Mal nods, "It's enough."

Simon glances out at space himself for a moment before he turns to leave. The captain smiles slightly to himself, looking out at his sky. The Alliance might have destroyed everything else he had ever known, but here, now, he had something more. He had something that they couldn't destroy. He aimed to hold onto it until he breathed his last. And somehow he knew that everyone on _Serenity_ felt the same way.

_Take my love, take my land  
Take me where I cannot stand_  
_I don't care, I'm still free  
You can't take the sky from me_

_Take me out to the black  
Tell them I ain't comin' back  
Burn the land and boil the sea  
You can't take the sky from me_

_There's no place I can be  
Since I found Serenity  
But you can't take the sky from me...  
_


	7. Part Seven Distance

**A/N: **_ This leads into "The Train Job". I'm summarizing parts of the Second Doctor serial "The Moonbase" in this chapter, focusing on the developing relationship between the Doctor and Jamie. There's also a scene inspired by the Ninth Doctor episode "Rose" in here. Additional detail of the Moonbase Plot line will surface in a related side-story, **All About the Doctor and Jamie**. Go read it if I lose you with the flashbacks.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**  
OtherMeWriter, mirth513, Basia Orci, thank you for the lovely reviews.  
And… I'm not telling you who! **:-P** The clues are there, I swear they are. Just remember full blood Gallifreyans have double the internal organs that humans do except for the liver and that Capt Jack H. from the 51st century did say he'd been, um yeah._

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

**Doctor Who and the Tangled Web**.

Part Seven

Distance

Wash came and took back the helm sometime in the early morning, or what passed for early morning in space. Mal, for whatever reason was not tired and headed back to the dining area. He noticed, first off, that Jon was sitting on the floor in front of the new 'fake' wall his hand and arm inside a box that was about a third of a meter deep – up to his shoulder. Ok. This was strange. But stranger still was when he reached into the box with the other hand and ended up almost face first into the thing. It almost looked like he was reaching down through the floor. He sat back up clutching a pen. "What are you doing, Jon?"

"Dropped my notes. No major deal." He blinked a bit, "Done with them anyhow, I think. Just the principle of the thing."

"What, are they –small?"

The blue-eyed man looked over and up at him, "No. Normal sized notebook. Sometimes I prefer working on paper." He flashed Mal a smile, "Good morning, by the way." The captain decided right then and there to just forget what he'd seen and assume it was the product of too little caffeine in the brain. He walked into the kitchen and set to making himself a pot of 'engine sludge' to correct that little problem. Moments later he hears what sounds like Jon crawling into the box. Mal looks that direction just in time to see the Doctor's head coming back out of the thing, "Hah. That's better." His arm and hand emerges to reveal that he's holding a plastic covered bright blue notebook, which he carefully sets on the floor next to the pen. _Well_, Mal thinks, _I've not actually drunk any coffee yet_… Then the alien gets to his feet and puts the odd box inside the fake wall. The space revealed on the other side of that wall, through a cleverly concealed door, gave the impression of a very large, very dark, room, which was impossible, as there's less than six inches or so from the bulkhead to the new wall. Mal looks away with his eyes closed and shakes his head. After some coffee this will make sense to him. Yes.

Jon sits at the table and picks up a mug of tea that starts putting off steam once he touches it. Mal notices that the notebook is open to a point in the middle, pages filled with neat rows of mathematical formulas. Jon doesn't seem to be looking at it, but rather off into the air. "Simon expressed some concern that I might be tempted to turn on you. I tried to explain to him that those on my crew were -- on my crew," Mal sipped the coffee once he had a pot made and walked back to the table. Jon's eyes flick over to him as he sat down. "I mean, I generally expect a certain loyalty and give it in return."

"I understand." Jon picks up the pen and finds a clear spot on the paper, which he proceeds to fill with symbols. Mal watches with interest, totally not getting the meaning of what he's seeing but enthralled with the penmanship all the same. Then, again, there's a lot about Jon that seems to grab his attention and hold it. His smile, his voice, the way he moves, the depth of his feelings… Mal's very attracted to Jon, in a brotherly, protective way.

"He, um, also mentioned some medical stuff. Something he was sort of upset that you hadn't talked to him about." Mal watches Jon's hand freeze as he finishes the notations. He looks up at his face and right into the expression of someone who is not sure how to react. Mal hustles to reassure him, "Not that he was asking me what to do about it, or anything. But Simon thought I should know. You might want to talk to him and Jacob before something happens."

The Time Lord looks at Malcolm. "Yes, I suppose so. Although – Jacob's been through quite a hard time and I'm not overly sure how he's going to deal with things."

"Look, I don't know how much you share with Richard, how long you've been together, or any of that, but if you need a neutral ear, someone that's not going to pass judgment, who's just going to listen, I'm here. I don't assume you'll need it, but I'd rather you know that you have someone to talk to."

Jon gives him that dazzling smile; "I'll remember that, thank you." They sit there for a moment, in the darkened room, Mal drinking his coffee and the Doctor staring off into space. After a moment the Doctor says softly, "Exactly what did Simon tell you?"

"He mentioned a mutation."

"Ah. Well, _that_'s loaded."

"Um. Jacob's _your_ boy, in _that_ way, from what I gather." The Doctor fixes the captain with an intense stare. "Simon didn't say anything, Jon. I'm going by how you act around the kid."

"I don't know, for sure..."

"Did the Wailing Wars separate you?"

"Not exactly. Jacob is not related to Richard. It's complicated, and difficult."

"But?" Mal says.

Jon sighs. "My sire's people did not approve of my choice in a mate. They separated us. Honestly, captain, it was a very low point in my life. I'm missing a year's worth of memories. I've started to recover some of those in flashbacks. I suspect Jacob is my son. I suspect he was taken from me and placed in foster care among humans where they thought I wouldn't look. I know they told me he had died after messing with my head. I know the genetic tests support my suspicions. That's all I can tell you."

"You sure some of your 'sire's' people didn't survive and do something similar to River?" The expression he gets could peel paint off the side of a barn. "Just asking. I mean, it sounds so similar if in different circumstances." Mal puts a hand on Jon's arm. This calms the man and he blinks a bit.

"She wasn't – the individual responsible was not a Gallifreyan. That I promise you."

Mal gets up and refills his coffee, "You know this how?"

Jon walks into the kitchen behind him; "She was infected by a parasitic agent that was designed to attack Gallifreyans. There's no way to safely handle it if you possess certain temporal genetic factors."

"And now?" Mal says looking at the pale man.

"Saritha is free of the parasite."

"You're a hard man to get answers out of, you know that?" Mal walked right up to Jon and looked him in the eye. "Where is the parasite."

"I'm infected. It's trapped."

"But alive? Feeding off you?" Mal makes the questions sound more like statements. The Doctor nods. "What happens if it slips the trap?"

"I'll die."

Mal stares at him too shocked to respond. Jon turns and walks out leaving the captain to recover from the knowledge he been trusted with. Mal knows he needs to talk to Inara, to find out what she knows. And he knows that he needs to figure out how to help Jon before it's too late.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inara is in the infirmary visiting Kaylee, who looks very much better. The curtains have been pulled, even over the observation port on the second level, so that she can give the mechanic a bath and wash her hair without the worrying about being watched. Kaylee had started to protest, at first, then 'Nara reminded her that she couldn't get her bandages wet and that her legs were still not supporting her weight, even after Jon had put her through physical therapy. "—At least I don't feel like I've got pins and needles in my feet anymore. Jon did something to correct that." Kaylee says as the Companion is washing her left foot.

"I imagine that Jon will keep working with you until you are all better, _mei-mei_." She moves on to washing the mechanic's leg, up her back as Kaylee lays carefully propped up on her side.

"Do male Companions have the same physicals that female ones have, I mean do they check for the same sort of stuff?"

"For the most part. Male Companions have the same social restrictions that female ones have. The Guild must be able to assure that there are no lawsuits from clients over surprises of any sort."

"Like disease and unplanned pregancies?" Inara nods. "It ever work the other way? I mean Companions ending up with their own buns in the oven?" Kaylee gets rolled over onto her clean back so that Inara can wash her front, carefully working around the wound dressings.

"Not if the Companion is bonded and licensed. It goes against the general charter."

"So men don't get knocked up, right? I mean, it can't happen."

Inara looks at her, "That's the conventional wisdom."

"But?"

"Male Companions are tested for and protected against it anyway, conventional wisdom or not. There has been the odd instance of unexplained 'miracle births' over the last couple hundred years. Usually the Companion in question has emergency surgery when his body reaches the point of rejection. Since the introduction of blanket birth control seventy-five years ago it has stopped happening."

"That's something they don't tell you in school."

Inara pulls the sheet up over Kaylee and moves around to start washing her hair, "No, it's not."

"Um… You could be an angel for how good that feels," Kaylee says dreamily as Inara massages the shampoo into her hair.

The Companion laughs. "I charge for this, you do realize."

"Oh, yeah," the engineer moans, "I know some who'd pay."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They hit the fuel station two days later. Kaylee was up and walking by then although she had to sit back down after a bit because her legs were still weak. But she was getting better. The mechanic moved back to her own room the day after along with presents from the others, Rose's idea mainly. Most of the stuff was silly, or sweet. Jon gave her a very shiny 'poke 'em' stick that doubled as a cane should she need it. She got the impression that the cane was very old and Jon mentioned something about it belonging to the Kahn himself. Richard told her that she should keep the two-shooter and gave her a supply of ammo for it. Ok, not so sweet or silly, but she could see his point. Jacob, Rose, Saritha, and Simeon all got her cards and food, ranging from candy to dried fruit. Jayne brought a bunch of dried flowers woven into a wall display and blushed when he gave it to her, too. Zoë and Wash pooled for one of her engine parts, a cute patch for her jumpsuit to cover the bullet hole, and sign that read, "Wanna ship that runs? No shooting the Mechanic!" in deceptively cute, hand painted lettering. Book gave her a hug, which was priceless. And 'Nara revealed that Mal had her gift because they went together.

Mal topped it all. He somehow managed to find, order, or swindle a strawberry plant in bloom for the lowest section of the Herb garden. He presented it to her with a little scrap-metal fairy that was a plant decoration. The little pseudo engine-part sculpture held a sign reading "Guarding for Kaylee". She watched Jon carefully add both the plant and the decoration to the greenery in the kitchen and almost cried.

After leaving the fuel station they darted about keeping away from the Alliance. They made a brief stop at Boros, looking for contacts and work. Always looking for work. Ended up making a hasty exit, as normal. Inara frankly told Mal that she was not seeing clients on Boros anyhow, as the 'vibes' were bad. He didn't argue the point with her, as it meant they could leave all the faster when the time came. After Boros they hit a few of the outer Moons helping out here and there with things that ranged from stopping raiders against a settlement, to playing fetch for someone who'd put some loot someplace and couldn't get back to get it. Most of the jobs didn't pay all that well in cash, but they did wonders for the reputation. While they were at it, Jon and Simeon played medic at half a dozen instances ranging from setting broken bones to removing bullets to administering medicines to the sick.

When they weren't touching dirt, Jon worked on and completed the Hydroponics garden, assisting Kaylee in a systems overhaul in the process. That took almost a month of careful work but she was glad for it. Jon knew quite a bit about mechanics. Richard sometimes helped, displaying a broad reach of understanding that he usually couldn't explain. Mal trusted him enough to let him watch the helm in rotation with he and Wash, too.

The entire time Kaylee's 'pregnancy' buzzer was going off in her head, although she couldn't peg it down to anyone. After a month, she should have spotted something. She eliminated Zoë after hearing her and Wash arguing about if they should even try to start a family. That meant it had to be the impossible, but there was no sign of it. Kaylee decided to keep watch on the situation until she found out the truth.

She was presented with her first strawberry off 'her' plant with breakfast the next morning. Jon had taken over cooking duties, switching off Book, who had elected to stay on at Boros. The preacher couldn't pay to stay, but Mal let him stay anyhow. Kaylee suspected that Mal and Jon reached some accord about Book and that's why the Shepherd was still there.

It was six weeks in that the mechanic spotted something that made her positive that her internal sensor was right. They had touched down on one of the moons to make a contact, passing off black market goods as a 'bridge' carrier for someone that Mal knew from way back. The place itself was a dimly lit little dustball covered with sand and little else. The terraforming had created gravity and atmosphere, but for some reason the process wasn't completed. Smugglers used it as a stopover point now because that was just about all it was good for. She was up on the catwalk and over on the other side of the cargo bay Jon and Rich were snuggling. Not that this was unusual for them; they snuggled a lot. In the kitchen, in the hall, wherever. It didn't seem to matter if they'd be seen now that they knew it was accepted. But Rich, in spite of being slightly shorter, was behind Jon with his hands resting on the other man's lower abdomen just below the waist. It struck her as a protective stance and one that was perhaps unconsciously taken. If she'd seen Wash holding Zoë like that she'd automatically think that there was a bun in the oven. So did that mean what she suspected it meant?

She watched Jon shift slightly and Rich's bronze hands slip under the soft gray jumper. Saritha stepped up beside her. "So much inside each other, too great to keep it as two. Must have made it three."

"You think?"

The dark haired girl gripped the rail, "Feel it. In here," She puts a hand over her gut, "He's hiding it well."

Kaylee looked at her, "But why?"

"Fear that the past will repeat itself."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It took Mal two months to finally get up the nerve to approach Inara about what Jon had told him. She took one look at his face when he said, "Can we talk. It's about Jon," and ushered him into her shuttle.

"What is it, Mal." The Companion had guided him to her couch and put a cup of tea in his hand.

He took a deep breath. "What do you know about parasites designed to kill Gallifreyans?"

Her face contorted in a very non-Companion-like manner. She put her tea down and curled her hand over the disk she wore around her neck, "Parasite? Um… one of the more effective biological weapons used in the Wailing Wars, actually. It's temporal-sensitive, I'm guessing."

"Jon said something like that. Whoever it was that had Saritha infected her with – and Jon cured her of it by taking it on himself."

Inara blinked, "Oh. That explains a great deal. He's trying to starve it."

"I'd rather find a way to destroy it, 'Nara. He's been with us eight weeks and I feel like he's been here forever. The thought of him not being here makes me cold inside." She looked up at him. "Do you know of any way to help him? He told me it was trapped, but if it gets free it will kill him."

She composes herself, placing both hands in her lap. "There is a way, Mal. It takes a circle of six who are willing to share an intimacy so profound that it never truly stops. Six is a sacred number for Gallifrey. Double Triads, bound together, can kill the parasite. Jon has found four: Richard, Rose, Simon and Saritha. He needs two more very special individuals."

Mal finds the words shake him to his core. But he needs to know why Jon is on _Serenity_, why he'd pay so much to stay there, "Who would these individuals be."

Inara leans back and closes her eyes, "This goes into metaphysical belief systems, the sort of thing you think is hocus-pocus."

"Just tell me what Jon thinks he needs."

"The power required to destroy the parasite is Elemental in nature. When you touched the disc you saw the auras around everyone. There are six basic elements. Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Void, and Aether. Jon's web includes all but Fire and Void."

"You are fire," Mal says.

She opens her eyes and looks at him, "Yes. And you, Malcolm Reynolds, are Void." Mal feels like his world is being flipped upside down again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Verity found Thete curled up inside her inner chambers, among her inner workings, like an infant still in the womb. Sometimes he did this, she remembered. Usually he retreated this way when he missed the feel of Time flowing through he veins. She stepped into his mind and found him there sitting on the floor again with a light cupped in his hands and tears streaking down his face. He's wearing the floppy dark hair and comical rubbery face of his second body, dressed in plain Gallifreyan robes instead of his usual garb. She walked toward him, the sounds of the dry earth crunching under her feet.

_I think I know, now, what happened all those years ago, Verity_.

_Why are you like this, Thete_?

_Romana trapped me here. Well, part of me. Until I recover all the memories she hid away this is where I'll stay_.

_Whatever do you mean_?

_I – we – Oh what is the use? Gallifrey is gone now, isn't it_? He motions her to kneel there and she does. _We, as a people were not cursed into being sterile, but into forgetting how to be fertile. We were a psychic race, and what did we do? We outlawed the very thing that would give us children. We forbade Bonding. Imprint a Time Lord with a TARDIS but never tell him that he can Bond and create something new out of it. Imprint the HouseWife with the House and Loom, yet keep it secret that she should Bond with the Kithriarch to maximize the best qualities of the house_.

_All right, I think I understand part of this, at least_.

_Ah, but do you_? He looked in her eyes. _I've had lovers, Verity. So many passing flings. But have there ever been children out of it since I was loomed to Lungbarrow? In all the centuries, how many have there been_?

_One_?

_You don't count youself_? He's referring to the previous Time Ship that they've created together, she knows.

_Should I? He died in the War, Thete, and while we were exiled on earth I never dared to dream of it. Not to say that I'd deny you now, for Saritha's sake. Eventually she'll need her own time ship. But this isn't about me_.

_Shall I show you why that one happened at all_?

_Please_…

She let the light wash over her from the memory he held in his hands, another time he'd kept from her for many, many years. She suspected that he had forgotten it himself. Verity is inside him, feeling him sense Jamie through a door. There are cybermen there and the surroundings look like a human habitat designed for maintenance of some sort of energy field. It takes her a bit to realize that this it the Moon and they year is 2070. Thete faced cybermen because she forced him there, scant days, not even a week, after he'd regenerated because of defeating them once. She cringed at how cruel that must have struck him.

He backed up half a step and blindly shifted the controls on the station behind him causing a shrill noise to interfere with the mind control devices that the cybermen were using. This seemed to function as a signal to the three companions outside the door to charge in and attack. Ben and Polly aimed for the one closest to the door splattering it with solvent filled test tubes. Jamie moved to defend Thete, rolling right in front of him, right in front of the gun leveled at him and slings two handfuls of glass and solvent at it, aiming for the plastic unit in its chest. Thete's not quite sure what is happening at first when Jamie whirls around, grips his clothing, and forces him to move. Cover. Jamie makes sure that the cybermen don't have a clear line of sight to shoot him. Basic battle tactics.

But then the lad pushed his back into the side of the console, and they are both crouched down behind it out of sight, Jamie in front of him, protecting him with his own body. He can't think of anything to say. But Jamie had made a decision, one that would have a lasting impact on both of them. "Aye, thank ye," the lad said as he pined the Doctor there, unable to move. Then the next thing Thete knew was that there were tingling lips on his own, pressing all to briefly, before his Scotsman was back in the fray. Jamie kissed him. Jamie – _kissed_ – him. And he felt an overwhelming desire for more.

The siege the cybermen put the moonbase under gave he and Jamie the time to cater to that desire, Verity found. The simple brush with something that Jamie saw as death approaching was enough to make him take charge of the situation and show the Doctor what he wanted out of the time they had together. She'd never even guessed.

Jamie backed Thete into an alcove; "I'm not a bairn, Doctor. It's dangerous traveling with you. I gather that if I'm going to survive it I'll need to live every second as if it's my last. If I die before my next breath, I want there to be no regrets." Yes, Jamie made the first move, stating right out that he understood he could die at any moment and because of that he wanted to live every second as fully as he could. Perhaps Jamie hadn't understood what he was doing, but he knew that he wanted it. This came through in his words, his touch that shot lightening through the Doctor's body, his expression that was so very open.

They pressed body to body, energy arcing across from one to the other and back again. Verity can feel the thudding double heartbeat and the echo of the single one encased in the oh so warm flesh pressed against Thete's form. Jamie's scent was of wool, salt, and musk. "Jamie?" The lad was leaning closer, his blue-green eyes flicking from the Doctor's eyes to his lips.

"If I don't do this, I will regret missing this moment," There was a spark of energy that leap between them as the lad's soft hands settled on the Doctor's face, followed by the force of passionate lips that tingle with power. The mental commands came from Jamie, _Kiss me_. _Look at me_. Make it a something we are doing together. The thoughts were like lightening through the clouds, and Thete can't deny them even though he's embarrassingly virginal at this sort of thing. Certainly in this body, certainly with humans… Sex as it was with Gallifreyan students in the Academy lacked many elements that this seemed to have. Passion, need, raw desire, obsession… he felt clumsy trying to kiss back while being unsure of where to put his hands. It's been hundreds of years since those, in comparison, dry attempts as a student, after all. And he's in a new body that he's not quite figured out yet.

He felt a knee pressed at his legs and opened them. Pressure applied to his groin from the hip working against him, and the heat of it made him gasp. The lad kissed him deeper, setting his entire mouth to sparking before pulling apart. The energy flowing through their flesh, their nerves, their muscles, only made a complete circuit when eye contact was established. Thete could feel the surge through Jamie as well as himself. Mind blowing, powerful. Verity feels like she's been exposed to black hole energy, wave after wave of it rushing over her. Oh, even the memory is so intense that she barely hangs onto awareness.

_Let me _feel_ you_. _Please_.

That pulls her out of her near torpor. She wants to – what? Stop? No. This was the moment that the bonding started, the defining request that joined Thete to Jamie and Jamie to Thete. It was intense, all consuming… Nearly impossible for her as a third individual viewing it to remember that this is a memory, so fresh and vivid the sensations are. In a storeroom, still dressed, mostly, they join minds, souls, and psyches. The sheer strength of it could create new life inside of her, had it happened within her walls. It hadn't, of course. She hadn't even realized they bonded. She wondered if they knew at that moment what they managed to do. She doubted that it would have mattered. And amazingly… they still had done no more than kiss and press against each other. She wondered what the memory would be like once they got inside each other's clothes.

_Oi, now you're becoming a bloody voyeur!_

_Damn straight. Locked me out of this the first time, now I want to see it! _ Her Thete laughed. Maybe the viewing and reliving of these memories _was_ the balm for his wounded soul.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They boarded Serenity in early March 2517, Universal time. Rose Tyler had kept her promise to her mother and called her every single day, although sometimes she wished she hadn't. The Doctor finally told her that every time she called it was like making a visit back home and it fixed her in time, meaning he couldn't take her back to the day before in the TARDIS even if he wanted to. This meant that now, being it was mid May an equal number of days passed on earth that she'd never gain back. And there was no way she could promise her mum to call and not actually do it. The entire thing gave her a headache. Her mum couldn't complain though, as she was getting weekly deposits in her account that represented a paycheque. Not that it stopped her from doing the interfering she was doing. Rose screamed at her phone, "Mum! I asked you to just leave it. Why are you doing this?"

"Rose, don't you find it odd that you've been away from home for months?" Two months and a week actually.

"No, mum, I don't. I'm – in the middle of the – _Mideast_ here, see. Listen." she holds the phone out so that the music in the bar picks up over it. "I can't just jump back home. I'll call you later ok. My boss is coming back and we have to go." Rose was actually outside a bar with energy fields for windows on a planet that orbited a gas giant that just happened to be playing middle eastern music. She signaled to the group inside that the supply run was finished and hopped up on the mule as it rattled past her.

Jackie sputtered, "Rose --" The phone went dead. "Oh, Rose. You might not trust your 'boss' so much if you realized what I've found out." She walked over to her new laptop and begins chatting with 'Clive' again. It was about time she met him face to face and learned what he knew.


	8. Part Eight Locomotive

**A/N: **_ This roughly follows "The Train Job". I'm summarizing parts of the Second Doctor serial "The Macra Terror" in this chapter, focusing on the developing relationship between the Doctor and Jamie. There's also a scene inspired by the Ninth Doctor episode "Rose" in here. Additional detail of the Macra Plot line will surface in a related side-story, **All About the Doctor and Jamie**. Go read it if I lose you with the flashbacks.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**  
Thanks for the Story Alert, sueb.  
My Reflection, OtherMeWriter, Basia Orci: love the reviews. Length? Um… longer. Bigger brain, takes more time. Superior healing is a regeneration bonus. The Tea steam… letting off extra heat, yes. Mal's reaction… well he's in the middle of De' Nile at the moment. Coming up here really soon is a very deep bit between Amadak and Thete – about Jamie and Jacob._

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

**Doctor Who and the Tangled Web**.

Part Eight

Locomotive

Jon Smythe pulled the mule up into the cargo bay and begins to assist with unloading the supplies. The others hopped out. Beside him Rose Tyler was groaning about her mother being an interfering nosy woman while Saritha nodded in agreement. Wash looked at Jon, "If it's a problem, why does she keep calling home?"

"Promised, I gather," Jon shrugged. He then says, "Found you that part you needed for the controls." He holds it out.

Wash takes it gingerly, "Shiny. This will be a nice modification." He heads off to put it someplace safe.

Over on the other side of the mule Book was also assisting in unloading; "You managed to get Tomato plants?"

Jon stacks up some crates on a hand truck, having to fight Saritha, Rose, and Jacob for nearly every box he went for, "Special ones that produce seeds we can trade later, a type of 'grape' tomato. Traded some of the established runners from Kaylee's strawberry plant and mended a broken toe for them. Hard to say which was the more important to the deal, actually."

"Oh, Tomatoes!" The mechanic clapped, "And bell peppers! Is this a squash?" That last question gets a nod. "I'll take them right up to the garden." Rose and River step in to help her and disappear up the stairs.

"Oi, leave us with the heavy stuff why don't you!" Jon calls as he lifts out a bag of flour. Wash reappears and takes it before he can move more than a few feet. He turns to find that the mule is already mostly empty, "Simon – I'm going to throttle you." Wash laughs from the stairs, the sound of it drifting back as he heads into the dining area.

"I haven't said anything! Not a single word, and I've not scanned you either, so I don't even know what I'm being blamed for," The Tam scion protests as he snags a load of medical supplies and heads off to the infirmary to put them away.

"What? Do I have a sign that reads 'do not let lift over ten pounds' on my forehead?" Jacob snags the next box out of his hands with a grin a mile wide that says 'I know something I'm not supposed to know' and takes off with it. "Can't even carry the tea these days."

Book moves up to him, "I'd blame Kaylee." He takes the last box of food stores out of Jon's hands and walks away with it. Jon stands there staring at Verity for a moment feeling a fluttering sensation of panic. Then he runs his hands over the still flat plane of his stomach, checking to make sure that his memories weren't fooling him from this morning. After a few moments he strides across the cargo bay to the blue wooden box and leans against his TARDIS. _Kaylee. Damn_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the saloon Mal, Rich, Jayne, and Zoë are playing Chinese checkers, drinking and listening to the local music while a belly dancer moves through the crowd for tips. Others are playing cards or any number of multi-player games. Mal is watching the flashing lights in the belly dancer's belly button at the moment. Jayne reaches across and smacks his captain's arm, "Your move."

Mal glances at the board and moves his piece. Zoë raises her eyebrow, "That's a bold move."

"I live on the edge," Mal takes a swallow of his drink. Richard rolls his eyes as Zoë moves her piece clean across the board. She places it to block one of Mal's pieces quite effectively with a flourish. Then the dark skinned woman smirks at the other players. She's winning by a mile.

"Nice work, dumbass," Jayne says.

Rich concurs, "Next time you wanna live risky, don't."

Mal looks at the bronze skinned man with a shrug, "I'd given some thought to movin' off the edge-- not an ideal location-- thinkin' a place in the middle." He shifts his position to put his hand in his pocket.

"Toast! Toast! QUIET! SHUT UP!" comes from the direction of the bar. The music and noise in the place goes silent. The man who was shouting looks to be as wide as Richard, as tall as Jayne is, and drunk off his ass. He's clearly a local. He sways slightly, "I'm, uh, I got words... I'm sayin' this is an a'spicious day." Mal goes from relaxed and easy to uncomfortable and serious faster than most folks blink. Richard finishes his move on the board and catches Mal's eyes. They exchange that significant expression that indicates several someones are going to have a black eye when this is over. Zoë clears her throat and finds herself included. She nods in agreement. "We all know what day it is," the drunk is saying.

" 'spicious' -- Suspicious...?"Jayne jumps a marble into the fray on the board as he quietly asks, "What day is it?" Zoë shifts in her seat to toss a narrowed eye glance at the hired gun.

The large man at the bar continues, "A glorious day, for all the proud members of the allied planets." He pumps his fist into the air, "Unification day!" Mal winces at the noise, reaches for his drink, and exchanges a 'planning' look with Zoë and Rich as he makes a move on the board. They could just walk out peaceful like but where's the fun in that? "The end of the scumbag independents, the dawn of a new galaxy!" The drunk manages to get cheers from the crowd. Having decided what he's going to do, Mal drains his glass and gets to his feet.

"Captain?" Inquires Zoë.

He juggles the empty container at her; "I just feel the need for another drink." The look of disbelief on her face he ignores.

She looks at Richard who smirks. Jayne mumbles, "What month is it?"

"May," Richard gets up from the table too.

"Oh."

Zoë watches Richard walk up on the opposite side of the drunk from Mal who is leaning forward to get the attention of the bartender. Mal asks, "_Ching zie lie ee bay Ng-Ka-Pei_, please?"

The drunk looks at Mal, totally ignoring the man in black on the other side of him, "Hey, you gonna drink t'the Alliance wi' me? Six years today, the Alliance sent the browncoats running, pissing their pants." Then he pauses and looks at Mal's attire, "Y'know, your coat is kinda a brownish color."

Zoë can see the fight coming. She gets up and walks that direction, putting an arm around Richard's shoulders to give the impression that they are a couple as she whispers in his ear, "Don't kill anyone."

He turns to look at her with a wink; "I won't babe."

"It was on sale," Mal says. The bartender puts his drink on the bar and Mal consumes it in a few short gulps.

"You didn't toast?" The large man gives Mal a hurt and confused look. "Y'know, I'm thinkin' you one of them independents."

Mal turns to look at him, "And I'm thinkin' you weren't burdened with an overabundance of schooling. So why don't we just ignore each other, til we go away?" With that he turns back to the bar and signals a refill. The bartender does so. Mal picks the glass back up.

"The Independents were a bunch of cowardly inbred pisspots. Shoulda been killed off of every world spinnin'."

Mal catches the faint sound of knuckles cracking. Now the large drunk has pissed of Zoë. He's got a feeling that there's gonna be a brawl. He puts his glass back down and turns back to the man acting blustery and pissed off, "Say that to my face."

The other man stands and Mal comes to his full height, "I said, you're a coward, and a pisspot. Now what are you gonna do about it?"

Mal's stance transforms to bright and happy, "Nothin'. I just wanted you to face me so she could get behind ya." The drunk turns and Zoe slams him with the stock of her weapon. The man goes down. "Drunks are _so_ cute," Mal says to her. Around them the rest of the bar is getting to its feet with the look of fighting being on the menu. "Oh, _juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan…"_

"Jayne…" Zoë calls.

The gun-for-hire puts his feet up on the table and leans back, "Hey, I didn't fight in no war. Best of luck, though." He drinks deeply from his glass.

Mal shrugs and looks at Rich and Zoë. "Fine. Let's do this."

Richard says, "Thirteen to One, not bad odds." Of course, he's taken on much worse. In fact when the fight starts it becomes clear that he's not the one to go for if you want to get back up anytime soon. The bigger, meaner, less drunk, pro-unification members of the crowd avoid him and target Mal. Rich still manages to intercept a fair number of them before things spill out of the building.

The fight is a mighty one. Mal's the first outside. Through the window, which is not glass luckily… Mal hits and rolls. Into his communicator he says, "Wash, we've got some local color happening. Your grand entrance would not go amiss." Zoë and Rich emerge shortly thereafter, each fighting their own bunch of challengers. Most of Richard's opponents don't last long, but at least he's not killing them. Knocking them clean out with military precision, possibly, but not killing them. This is an improvement over Whitefall, and likely Boros, but Mal didn't ask too many questions over what exactly happened there. He asks Zoë, "Is Jayne even awake?" She shrugs and sends an alliance supporter to the ground with a mean left hook.

"He's coming." Rich says as he tosses someone back into the bar through the window Mal'd come out of. Just at that moment Jayne comes out with three men trying to stop him. He's making interesting use of a barstool and doing a fair amount of damage with it. Of the forty men in the bar about twenty-five are still standing, and that, Mal suspects, is because Rich isn't killing them. The four of them quickly knock it down to twenty, but they find that they are running out of fightin' room

"Woah woah..." Mal looks at the very, very deep drop off, "haha!" The remaining patrons of the bar have backed them up to the edge of it. "There's just an acre of you fellas." He looks at his second, "This is why we lost, you know. Superior numbers."

"Thanks for the re-enactment, sir." Zoë says.

Richard adds, "Yeah, always a blast."

The first man down emerges from the crowd with his gun out. A number of others also draw weapons. "Hey, them ain't kosherized rules," protests Jayne.

"I'm thinkin' somebody needs to put you down, dog. What do you think?" The drunk is advancing on them.

Mal smirks, he can hear _Serenity_ coming up, "I'm thinkin' we'll rise again."

The sound becomes larger as a wind whips up, and the ship pulls even with the top of the cliff, "Every man there go back inside, or we will blow a new crater in this little moon," Wash says to a backdrop of twanging music. The local group retreats. The four members of Serenity step up on the ramp and into the cargo bay. Mal waves goodbye.

As the ramp closes Jayne says, "Damn yokels can't even tell a transport ship ain't got no guns on it." He breaks into laughter, "'_Blow a new crater in this moon_.'" He continues to laugh as he walks away. Rich slaps the man on the shoulder and heads off to find Jon.

The captain and his second head up to the cockpit in fairly good humor. As they step through Mal says, "My thanks Wash, nice save as always."

Wash gets them into a stable orbit before replying. "A pleasure."

"And how did the supply run go?"

The mechanic slides out from where she's installing the new part for Wash, "Fine. So..." she sits up and looks quite gleeful, "... what happened? Was there a terrible brawl?"

Zoë perches herself on the edge of her husband's chair, "Oddly enough, there was."

Wash raises an eyebrow and mockingly accuses, "Are you gettin' my wife into trouble?" He wraps his arms around her.

"Wha? I didn't start it! Just wanted a quiet drink."

His second's eyes sparkle in amusement, considering that she _had_ started it, "Funny, sir, how you always seem to find yourself in an Alliance-friendly bar come U-day, looking for a 'quiet drink.'" Her tone is deadpan and Wash puts his chin on her shoulder knowing she's playing because she's relaxed.

"See, this is another sign of your tragic space dementia, all paranoid and crotchety." Mal says to her, "Makes it hard." Kaylee spouts laugher at the teasing. He smiles at her.

"Did we at least make a contact?" Wash inquires.

Mal turns his smile on the strawberry blonde and produces the piece of paper, "Ladies and menfolk, we have ourselves a job." Zoë snatches the paper and grins. "Take us out of the world, Wash, got us some crime to be done."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Richard found Jon in their room sitting still and doing surprisingly nothing. This was strange for the Doctor. The ex-ranger stepped into the area and closed the door and Thete said, "Um… how was the fight?"

"Bracing. What's wrong?" The pale man shrugged. Richard peels off his shirt and sits to unlace his boots, "Don't give me that, Thete."

"Everyone knows."

"So?"

The Doctor gives him a withering look; "I hid it before."

Amadak catches the Time Lord before he can move off the bed, "Yeah. Didn't even tell the other person involved. That's how you hid it, Thete. I'm not Jamie, and this isn't the same. You're not on the run anymore." The Doctor looks away. "Everyone here loves you. Let us protect this with you."

"Did you have to bring up Jamie?"

"Yes." The Time Lord stares at him, "Yes I did. There are things you keep from me, things that hurt you. I keep waking up and finding you crying. It hurts to see you like that." Rich finds himself with an armful of distraught Jon. He closed his brown eyes and hugged the other man tight. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the head of naturally short hair.

_I want to tell you, Amadak. I do. I want to show you everything… but it hurts so much_.

_Pick something – happy, if you can_.

Given the command, he has an instance float to the surface of his mind, a time when he and Jamie were not threatened, not under siege, not worried about being caught. That then happy colony, after the defeat of the Macra. The first instance that they had the luxury of safety and time. They had taken full advantage of the opportunity. It's the one time that he can think if that is much like his current situation, the one time that he retained and used to keep himself afloat in the darkness. The recall is worn, like an old film, the colors faded from viewing. But he can dig deeper and find that light, the original memory and relive it with Richard. Maybe that will help.

It doesn't take but an instant to have that light cupped in his hands. Richard is before him in his mind and they are looking at each other. Thete's not sure which face he's wearing; Amadak doesn't seem bothered by it. The bronze complexioned man steps up and places his hands around the cupped light then leans in and kisses him. Unlike Verity who chooses to let him open the scenes as he desires, Rich wants to be there with him to share the pain, to ease his agony.

Richard finds himself watching a thin but well-built young man with reddish brown hair shedding what looks like a uniform covered with whitish stains. He shamelessly strips right down to nothing, looking far more comfortable out of the clothes then he did in them. The lad's face is lit with adoration, and he happily helps remove the rumpled frock coat, the sky blue shirt and bow tie, the checkered trousers and suede shoes. He even accepts the washing he receives, although that might have to do with the fact that it quickly becomes part of the foreplay.

The strong tingle that happens with every touch slightly surprises Amadak. He supposes it shouldn't, The connection he's feeling between the Doctor and Jamie is nearly the same as his own bond with Thete. He can't begrudge them that. Actually he's quite thrilled that this memory is being shared with him. The Doctor was so very young here, far younger than now, with much less experience. He's not nearly as sure of himself but Jamie seems to make up for that, directing him when he falters. They end up on the bed, both trying to reach and taste as much of the other as possible.

Richard finds that the trick with the pressure is something Thete learned from Jamie, and that Jamie liked to build the tension up to levels that most people never dreamed of. Maybe it was because he felt that these moments would be few and far between, or because they lived dangerously and every single time needed to be mind blowing. Either way, Jamie made the Doctor into the being he was now, craving intensity that must have been nearly impossible for others to match. Richard was torn about his reaction to that revelation. Should he thank the Scotsman or should he hate him? But then, it was hard to hate that desire for such powerful experiences when he was benefiting from it. So he supposed that he should the grateful.

Somehow Jamie managed to retain awareness of his body, and Thete's body even, when they were completely mentally submerged within each other. This was something that he'd not experienced himself yet. The sheer intimacy of it, being allowed to live the memory as he was, made him feel like he'd been part of it, making love to and being made love to. It was wonderful. So completely connected. Amadak knew that soon he'd have the same experience for real. He was looking forward to it.

The explosion that shattered them was followed by snippets of other memories, times before leading to this, times after, stolen between moments of danger, the realization of what he and Jamie had accomplished and the decision to hide it. Being forced to give up his location. Being captured. Agony, mental at the shattering of the bond, physical at the confinement and changes he experienced while being totally alone.

Richard pulls out of the memories and holds the Doctor tightly. "Not gonna happen again. It's not. I won't let it. Not ever." Thete clings to him and sobs, shaking with the force of his emotions. "I promise you that." He wonders if anyone knew what was done to the Doctor, if any of his people even cared at the pain he suffered. The killer in his soul entertained the thought that maybe Gallifrey got what it deserved, after all. Then he recoiled at that. No. Thete was hurt by that loss too. Damn it all. Life was so unfair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie checked the address again. "There, it's that house."

Her driver says, "Looks normal enough."

"You sure you want to sit out here, Mickey?" Jackie says as he parks his yellow VW bug.

"Nah, I'll go in with you. Doesn't look like my car will be carried off in parts here."

Jackie unbuckles the safety belt, "Should be safe enough. Clive's got a wife and kids."

"Yeah. Who told you that? He did." Mickey follows suit and gets out of the car, "That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say." He shuts the car door and follows her up the walk, eyeing the rubbish bins with care.

Jackie shakes her head, "Paranoid wanker, ain't you?" Mickey just grunts at that. She reaches the door and knocks. After a moment it opens and there the boy from her dream standing there. She remembers seeing him running with his mum and dad next to her at the arcade. "Um, hello. We've come to see Clive? We've been e-mailing."

The boy looks at her, recognition on his face, "Dad!" he shouts, "Some of your nutters at the door!" The kid turns away and heads back into the main room of the house, shortly thereafter Clive steps into the foyer and spots her and Mickey.

"Oh, sorry. Hello," Clive says. He steps forward, "You must be Jackie?" they shake hands. "And?"

"Mickey Smith." They shake hands too.

"I'm Clive, obviously."

"Not one of those internet killers, right?" Jackie teases.

Clive laughs, "No, good point. No murders." Mickey shoots the man a glare but can't maintain it. Clive is just to friendly of a guy. Normal like, even. Clive's wife asks who is there and he responds, "Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. They've been reading the website." Then he turns to Jackie and Mickey, "Please come through. I'm in the shed." They head through the house, which looks very much like a normal house, and into the back yard. He leads them into the shed, pausing right in front of the door, "A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to ya."

Jackie takes a deep breath. Maybe, at last, she'd find out whom it was that her daughter had run off with.


	9. Part Nine Terminal

**A/N: **_ This roughly follows "The Train Job". There's a scene inspired by the Ninth Doctor episode "Rose" in here. Flashbacks are tied into the "R.Tam Sessions", Lungbarrow, and the fourth Doctor Serial "Brain of Morbius".  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**  
Thanks to Mirth513 and OtherMeWriter for the reviews._

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

**Doctor Who and the Tangled Web**.

Part Nine

Terminal

Verity often found that _Serenity_ was an interesting place, for a ship that was mostly smaller on the inside than the outside. She was glad for the rest here, as it gave her time to recover from the more hidden damage of the Time War. Like Thete, she suffered from the broken connections to her kind; the popping of firecrackers across her awareness that echoed his experience. TARDIS innerconnections with others of their kind were mostly overlooked by Time Lords, as the humanoid beings mostly overwhelmed their time ships and suppressed the nature of them. To compensate TARDIS neural systems reached across time and space toward others of their kind as they sought companionship their pilots denied them, similar to the neural network that the Time Lords themselves created. In the end this proved fatal to both ship and pilot as the ultimate weapon burned across the temporal and psychic links of both sides in the war. Only one thing saved her.

Her Time Lord had been forced through circumstances to turn to her for his mental and physical wellbeing, long before the Time War had revolutionized the relationships between TARDIS and Lord. After his second regeneration, exiled to earth, mind fractured from the horrible pain of having a bond crudely severed, the Doctor had finally turned to her to save his sanity. He'd hoarded away his pain like an oyster might bundle a grain of sand under the layers of pearl, using intense pleasure as his defense. He'd taught her to be a sexual, sensual creature, changing and molding her into something far more than just a Time Capsule – He'd made her live.

Not just as a collection of parts and wires, of time calculations, trans-dimensional equations and exitonic circuitry, not just as a machine kept going with repairs… He'd _evolved_ her, slowly altering the basic block-transfer computations that created her from metal and wire to something _else_ -- something alive and growing. He'd made her need a different energy for her budding process, giving her an internal hyper-loom or womb that required living psychic energy. Sexual psychic energy. Even now that energy flowed faintly into her, borne on the memories and thoughts of those living around her on _Serenity_. The Doctor called her _Living_. And she was. More living than any other TARDIS of her generation, evolved to compliment the Time Lord who piloted her. Her Doctor. Her lover, her friend…

He'd changed her as she changed him.

She had loosened her ties with her own kind and turned to her pilot to take care of her mental and physical needs in response to his deep changes in her basic makeup. Even when recalled to Gallifrey later she'd avoided the dockyard cradles in favor of staying where he could find her quickly. None of his peers understood. Few of his human companions did either. But there had been a few, over the years that had understood and had come to love her as much as she loved them. Romana was one that she shared special regard for, being as the Time Lady was both peer and companion. When the two Time Lords decided it was time to part she grieved, but then, she knew that it was time. Romana had taken with her the means she needed to get home and had remained a loyal friend through it all.

Nine lives she'd witnessed, each one different and unique, but all of them needing her. Six had been totally hers, and this last one she shared completely with others who would save them both. He'd been an old man when they first met, and she'd been on her last legs, sure that the next stop was the GraveYard. He'd saved her by sweeping her away into untold adventures and let her fly free. Although he'd not been able to hear her in his mind until after he regenerated the first time, she'd been very fond of him, protective and motherly, trying to help him and communicate like one might to someone who was blind. And considering that he'd been psychically degenerated because of his banning from his house, calling him 'blind' was an apt analogy.

His second lifetime was a difficult one. The sudden re-emergence of psychic power made him very aware that she was 'shouting' at him. It took her far too long to realize that he was shielding himself from her and that she no longer needed to be so forceful with him. She ached then to bond, and he refused her, choosing a young human instead. She was only now, nearly a thousand years later, coming to understand the whys and hows of that. And she supposed, honestly, that had he bonded to her the way he'd done with Jamie that she would have never ended up on earth with him. How different his life might have been? Would the Time Lords have destroyed their bonding and her in their effort to punish the errant but brilliant Doctor?

The more she learned about how they treated him while he was awaiting his forced regeneration the more she thought that perhaps they might have. Perhaps… just perhaps, her Thete had a bit of the Seer in him, choosing the courses and actions that ultimately would steer him to his survival. Either that or he had manipulated everything from the start for some purpose she had yet to divine. Somehow she doubted that he wanted to cause himself such pain and grief, though. To remember so much loss, survive so much death… No. He couldn't have wanted this if he'd been planing it. Surely he'd have given himself a life of ease if he could. Or at least one with happiness to balance the pain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie and Mickey stepped into a room that was hybrid den and storage room. There's a hodge-podge of lamps lighting the space, which is darkened by the fact that the window is covered. In addition to stacks of boxes, there's a bike hanging from the ceiling just high enough to avoid clunking ones head on. The side of the room with the window is lined with tables and shelves covered with a mass of assorted papers, books, scrapbooks, loose files and newsprint, bits of electronic storage media, and a computer that has an expanded setup indicating several backup drives. Along on wall is a map of the earth and a close up of the British Isles that has pins in it with attached color coded flags. She notes that there are nine colors in use.

Clive ushers them inside and closes the door. Jackie notes that there's a row of photos showing the ruined arcade. _Yeah, that was real, not just a delusion made up in her own mind_. The images make her forget to breathe for a moment. Clive looks at her, "I know… something keeps popping into the psyche to make us think it was a delusion. That's why I put the pictures up. Near brush with death for both of us. It was real. It did happen." He pulls an album off one shelf.

She looks at him, opens her mouth to say something and Mickey interrupts, "It was something called the Nestene – A plastic – _living plastic_ – creature. It was horrible. I – saw it. Not just the shop dummies, but the alien behind it."

Jackie turns and looks at Mickey, blinking. This was the first she'd heard of anything of the sort. Rose had said terrorists… UNIT spoke of intelligence gathering… Clive cleared his throat; "This is why I said it was sensitive stuff. There's more going here than most people realize. And it's been going on for a very long time." He motioned to the map. "My wife thinks I'm crazy, you know? But she humors me. She was there too, and both her and my son have chosen to _forget_ it. We've been doing that in the face of the unknown for – centuries, at least."

"You're saying that this invasion by plastic dummies has happened before?" Jackie says.

Clive raises an eyebrow, "That and more. Thirty-five years ago there were wide spread reports of it. The occurrences happened over the span of a few years. And then it just stopped. Now, I'm guessing that the creature behind it, the Nestene, was defeated finally." He looks at Mickey, "You're going to have to tell me what happened, so I can update my files."

"You – believe me?"

Pointing at the pictures, "Got my own proof right here." Mickey nods. Clive opens the album in his hands and looks at Jackie then says, "Pull up some chairs." The do so, the three of them settling down to look at what he's got to show, "If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place: Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just 'The Doctor'. Always: 'The Doctor'. And the title seems to be passed down from father to son, as it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" He motions to the computer then wiggles the mouse to make the website appear.

Jackie pulls out her phone and pulls up the picture that Rose had sent her, "Yes, look. My daughter sent me this image. It worries me that she's off with him."

"I understand why you'd be looking for more information then. That picture there on the site doesn't show the entire story, but these will." He indicates the album. "I tracked the original photos down to the Washington public archives just last year. Now that one there on the site is enhanced, but look at this original…" He pulls out a stack of photos, each have the same scene with the Doctor's image circled in red, each from farther away, showing more of the scene. In a crowd, on a road, behind a motorcade.

Mickey swallows, spotting something that Clive and Jackie don't. Around the Doctor are not just strangers, but dark headed twins, one to either side of him. "Jackie, that's those strange twins…"

"What?" Clive says, looking closer at the image.

"The gal and lad standing next to him, there," Mickey points, "They were with him when he confronted the Nestene."

"That's impossible, Mickey! This photo is from 1963!" Jackie says. "It's got to be – what? Relations? Fathers, parents--?"

Clive says, "November 22, 1963, the assassination of President Kennedy, to be exact. But there's even more. This one is from April, 1912." The photo shows the Doctor, the twins, the boy identified as the Doctor's son, the man in the photo on Jackie's cell phone, and a family of strangers, all in period garb. Jackie takes in a deep breath and looks at her phone again, "This is a photograph of The Dailys of South Hampton and friends. This was taken the day before they were due to sail for the new world on the Titanic. But for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived."

"It's them twins again… and that boy, there. Look Jackie!" Mickey says. She just nods and glances back at her phone.

"And here we are," Clive says, moving to remove a sketch that he's got tacked to the wall. It looks to be lifted from a book or something. There's the same face, and the same clothes, or style of them at least, against the backdrop of a tropical, possibly Asian, primitive grass shack covered island. Behind him is a smoking volcano. "1883. Another Doctor. Look, the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very night that Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings a storm in his wake and has one constant companion."

"Who's that?" ventures Jackie.

"Death." There's a pause then Clive adds, "If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, then one thing's for certain; we're all in danger." He puts the album away, "If he singled you out, the Doctor's making housecalls ... then God help ya." He looks at her.

"He's got my daughter! She's been off with him for over two months. You said you knew who he was."

"I do. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world."

Mickey laughs nervously.

"He's had other faces, and every time it changes so does his various accounts. You gave me some good leads, Jackie. Doctor John Smith of UNIT… eight different faces." He opens a file with printouts of screen captures from UNIT public personnel. "He's listed as a scientific advisor. I think they are the same man."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jon and Saritha are in the seating area outside the infirmary. Simon is inside, still sorting the medical supplies, including some that he sneaked out of Verity. He glances at the unmoving forms on the couch, their hands entwined, their bodies tense and leaning toward one another. He wonders what they are sharing this time…

Richard paces, apparently wondering the same thing.

River has been very resistant to sharing her experiences. She doesn't think it's relevant to the current situation. She's coping after all. But then, sometimes she has nightmares, and she ends up looking for Jon in the middle of the night and crying while he holds her, and she's sure that she's not coping at all. She's found him crying too. So today, after seeing the signs of tears on his face, she suggested that perhaps he was right, perhaps they did need to share. It was just that the knots in her brain were so tender that she was sure they would explode and kill her if they were poked at too much.

But then he's not poking. He's coaxing. And sharing. For every painful memory of having her brain poked at, he reveals something that he's endured to show that she's not alone in her pain. River clutches at that. She knows he's survived these horrible things, mental contests with others that have sought to destroy him, having parts of himself torn away, struggles against his own failing flesh to save those he loves… It all comes back for him to the hole in his mind, the darkness of his loss, the reason why he's been careless with his own life up to now.

_Bright lights in her eyes, cold metal bracing her head, she can't move. There's pain… so much pain. Needles and lasers, and foreign thoughts… And she's in room in front of a man reaching for his pen…_

Blankness, nothing… no color, no life, no time… Six colorless walls and a bed. Nothing more, nothing less. Only this panic and pain and he's changing and can't stop the life inside from growing… and they are watching with their cold lifeless stares at what they don't understand… His mind is shattered into sharp splinters and he's numb to it after all these months.

_Copper and iron, pungent salts… red on her fingers… he's choking on his own blood and she doesn't care. Her mind is too far gone to make sense of the violence she's done. The blood is warm, the only warm thing in this place. The man gets the pen out of his throat, but that just makes him bleed out faster. She watches unable to look away as the light goes out in his eyes. Then she sees the screen. She stumbles toward it and puts her hands, covered with red, on it, "I can see you."_

This disembodied brain thinks he can get a new body… just that it needs a new head, and his is the only one that it will fit into. Human brain cases are too small. Tit for tat… he lives with the agony of being shattered and there's nothing Morbius can do to hurt him further; Morbius is so insane from the sensory depravation that any remembered sensations, good or bad are almost too much. The mind-bending contest is excruciating; being forced into such intimate contact with a hostile mind intent on tearing his apart … like being raped in the most loathsome of ways. But it is his challenge, and he can win… What would the great and mighty renegade Morbius do if he, the lowly Doctor, let his 'superior' fall so deeply into one of his most seemingly 'degenerated' memories that it is experienced again like it is just happening? Would Morbius survive the intense agony and pleasure of it?

River shies away from the darkness of his mind as he remembers gleefully thinking about how to best destroy another Time Lord, instead bringing up a happier memory. _The scene of being at home with her parents and them going through the possibility of better schools for her together… She was just fourteen. They decided on what sounded like the most exciting program, and within a week she was being whisked away for an interview and tests. She'd been surprised that they would pull her out of class to take her off to the station where the interview would take place. But her parents had signed the release forms and she was told that if she didn't come now that they wouldn't extend the offer to her again. So she went._

_The tests were administered first. She had no idea how long that took. Hours and hours… days maybe. There was no sun to tell by. Then she was taken in for her interview. The questions seemed normal enough at first. Things about home, about friends, about peers, and coping. How she thought she worked in groups, and if the mainstream programs were suited to her. Then the questions came again from a slightly different angle… Did she like school? What subject was her favorite? How did the older students react to her being there?_

_She tries to be honest, frankly the subject matter at school barely challenges her, and it could stand to go faster. She likes physics, the math, particularly the higher level theoretical branches, occasionally challenge her to think about what she is doing. Of course, she's gotten many degrees already and is working on the doctorate in physics now. Being called 'little mouse' can sometimes be annoying. And yes she thinks at least one of her classmates is jealous of her._

_Then the questions veer off into the bizarre. And perhaps her revealing that she knows Volger plans on becoming important and that she is good as seeing what people don't say is the wrong thing. But she's railroaded into it now, blundering out that her brother thinks she's got a 'third eye' and that she often can tell which girl he fancies no matter how hard he tries to hide it._

_The interviewer then says, "I think you could do whatever you put your mind to. That's what the Alliance needs. That's what this institute is all about. Your mind, letting it do everything it could. Does that sound like something you'd be interested in?"_

_All she can think of to ask him is, "Would I still be allowed to dance?"_

Her memories of home spark off images of a house that is grown much as the TARDIS was grown, with living wooden pillars arching up into entwined branches that peak into points before making sharp turns into floorboards for the story above. Oversized furniture and dusty corners dominate the shadowed walls that were once silvery white before centuries of being underground marred them with trails of seeping moisture. Everything here is alive, from the psychic enhanced dustwebs to the moving fungus that tries to fool the toes as a floor rug. It all morphs back to when it was newer, light dappled though the open windows. Clean walls, real carpets, oversized but functional furniture. Being educated… brainbuffed… tested… chosen for the Academy far away in the City, chosen to become a Time Lord.

Cousins arguing about if he should go or not… HouseWife against HouseHead… Why his favored can go but her favored cannot… rifts in the house that would lead to the out casting of the one with the greatest potential and the banishment of the house itself… She can feel Grandfather trying to shut off the memory, to make it stop… this is not happy for him. There's pain here, pain of betrayal, pain of rejection, pain of loss. But she wants to see this, these glimpses into his 'home'…

He counters by bringing back the instances of her 'treatments' by Dr. Mathias. Torture. It's too much. She screams and pulls away. Suddenly Simon is there holding her, "River? It's ok, it's okay, I'm here." She curls, pulling her knees up, sobbing and flinching from his touch; "It's me, River. Do you remember where we are?" She puts her hands up over her ears.

"Oh, stop molly-coddling her!" Jon stands up.

"What did you do?" Simon demanded.

Rich starts over there to break them up when the Doctor glares at the lad, "Nothing. If Saritha wants to make jaunts through my brain into areas that are significantly difficult for me to endure then she needs to be willing to pay the same price!" Richard steps up behind him and wraps his arms around the pale man.

"Jon. Calm down."

Simon pulls his sister off the couch and toward the Infirmary. "River? You know who I am?"

She stops struggling and crying to give him a look that reminds him of how much progress has been made, it's a lucid expression of her thinking that he'd asked a monumentally stupid question. "Simon," she rolls her eyes at him.

"What was Jon trying to work you through?" She ignores the question in favor of looking back at Grandfather. "Was it about the Academy?"

"It's not relevant," she tells him. She can see now how much pain she caused by insisting on keeping his memories of that place open. But she still wants to see them.

Simon sighs, "I know it's hard but, the more you share, the more we know, the faster you'll get better. Would it help to talk about what happened there instead?"

River is not listening to him, still recalling the memories of that place, so organic, wonderful, if a bit frightening, her mind still seeing it as 'home' and comparing it to here… "This isn't home."

"What?" She gets an upset look, then shakes her head to clear it. She turns and moves back to Jon. Simon sighs as River tucks herself into the Doctor's arms. He walks back to them, seeing that both have calmed down. "River? Do you know where we are?"

"Midbook Transport. Standard radio and accelerator core. Class code 03-K64--Firefly. Captain, Malcolm Reynolds; name, _Serenity_." She says as she gives him a look that reads 'perfectly aware, thank you'.

Mal at this moment is walking over to the infirmary, "Well, that's somethin'. I can't even remember all that." He proceeds over to the sink and starts washing his hands.

Simon spares one glance over at River and then follows the captain into the operating area. "Need a weave on that?"

Mal looks at the skinned state of his knuckles; "It's nothin'." But he offers his hand up to the doctor for his inspection and treatment anyhow.

"I expect there's someone's face feels differently."

Snickering, the captain replies, "Well, they tell ya, never hit a man with a closed fist, but it is on occasion hilarious."

Simon picks up a towel and begins drying off the injured hand so he can treat it, "I suppose so. So the, ah, the fight... didn't umm, draw any, umm, any attention."

"No Feds. Just an honest brawl between folks. Ain't none of us wanted the Alliance on us, Doctor, that's why you're here."

The Tam scion says dryly, "And here I thought I was here because you needed a medic."

Mal waits until the weave is applied, "Well… not at the moment, anymore." He flexes his hand, "Thank you, Doc." He walks out into the cargo bay.

River glances at his back as he leaves, "Mal, bad. In Latin."


	10. Part Ten SpaceMonkeys

**A/N: **_ This roughly follows "The Train Job". Included are flashbacks that tie into the "R.Tam Sessions", Lungbarrow, and the second Doctor serial "War Games". I'm summarizing one scene of the Fourth Doctor serial "The Ribos Operation" in this chapter, focusing on how the Doctor met Romana.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**  
OtherMeWriter, thanks for the review. I wanted to give Verity some additional depth. Notice that she's got a bit of a scene here too…_

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

**Doctor Who and the Tangled Web**.

Part Ten

SpaceMonkeys

Mal glanced at the – radiant – Doctor Jon Smythe and his not-exactly daughter, 'Saritha' River Tam as they settled back on the couch, somewhat clinging to each other. Richard chose to sit at the end of the sofa behind Jon, his eyes glittering with an unnatural silvery fire in the slight shadows. Most times the man wore dark glasses to hide it, but Mal had told him that he didn't give a hoot about the remnants of the eyeshine as long as they weren't planetside. Since then everyone on Serenity had gotten used to the odd glittering peepers the man possessed. At least he didn't purr… Or Mal didn't think he purred.

There was something going on with both Jon and Saritha, Mal knew. Well… he'd been told that they suffered mental and physical trauma from other parties and had a general idea what that trauma was, but aside from that, there was something – almost spiritual – about the therapy sessions that they were doing. Mal'd caught them hiding in odd corners at odd times totally spaced out and unaware of everything around them more than once. He had to wonder why they were doing this session so out in the open.

He shook his curiosity off and walked into the cargo bay where Jayne was finishing off his hoisting of the mule into its storage alcove at the top of the bay and spotted the gray-clad preacher heading his way, Bible under his arm, "Shepherd Book."

"Captain! How's the girl?" Book is looking back toward the seating area, having never witnessed Jon and Saritha sitting quite so still.

Mal looks back, "Just a little whimsical in the brainpan. Seems calm enough though." At that, the girl in question shrieks like a banshee and freaks out trying to get away from the pale man who is holding her hands. Rose darts into the room and over to the sofa while Simon steps out of the infirmary proper. "Err… mostly." The blonde folds herself into the space behind River and wraps her arms around the girl's thin shoulders. Simon fixes the older man a glare, which Richard returns tenfold as Jon's focus is on calming River who is crying.

"That young man's very brave."

Mal looks back at Book, "Who? Simon?" The preacher nods. Mal pulls up his 'joking serious' voice, "Oh, sure. Yeah. He's my hero."

Book's not so dense that he doesn't get he's being mocked. But he's trying to figure out Malcolm Reynolds, so being razzed slightly isn't so bad. "Gave up everything to free his sister from that place. Go from being a doctor on the Central Planets to hiding on the fringes of the system. There's not many would do that." He knows at least that Mal's one of those rare sorts that doesn't see Simon's actions as out of the ordinary by the look on the captain's face.

"Suppose not," Mal heads up the stairs. He would hope though that more people would value family over social standing. Seems mighty rare these days though. Makes him wonder about the human race, sometimes.

The dark skinned man follows him; "Not many would take them in, either." This makes the captain pause. Book ventures, "Why did you?"

Narrowing his eyes, Mal gets where this might be heading, "Same reason I took you on board, Shepherd." He starts moving up the ladder again, "I need the fare."

The rich laugh behind him doesn't get more distant, which means the Book keeps pace with him, "Neither of which pay a tenth what your crew makes on one of your 'jobs', if I was paying at all. You refused my earnings from my last sermon, as I recall." Mal just grunts at that. Kaylee liked the man and that had been enough to extend the invitation for him to stay when they found leaving Boros fast was about the only option they had. "I'm wondering why a man so anxious to fly under Alliance radar would house known fugitives. The Alliance had her in that institution for a purpose, whatever it was, and they will want her back. You're not overly fond of them, so why risk it?"

_Not overly fond… what_? Mal turns and looks at Book, "Only 'cause it's the right thing to do. And I like Jon and Rich fine." _Maybe more than fine... he's supposed to like them even better than fine, at least. Not quite to that point, yet_. He turns and strides toward the engine room only to be knocked near flat on his arse in surprise. There are cables and wires gorram everywhere. Snaking and draping from one end of the room to the other, in thick vine-like masses. It looks like the entire room is turned inside out. This can't be safe. "Oh, would you look at this? Kaylee!" He doesn't see her in there so he turns and heads back toward her room, Book following him. She's not in her bunk.

"I begin to wonder if you yourself know why you're doing it."

As if he is going to say that the Elementals of some ancient colony have prophesized that he's got a role to play in the fate of time itself to the Shepherd? Right. That's between he and Jon. _And Inara, River, Rose, Simon, and Richard…can't forget about the extended part of it, can we_? There's a pressure building in his head that will lead to a right perfect headache. He sidesteps the entire question, "Well what about you, Shepherd? How come you're flying about with us brigands? I mean, shouldn't you be off bringing religiosity to the fuzzy-wuzzies or some such?"

Smugly Book replies, "Oh, I've got heathens aplenty right here."

"If I'm your mission, Shepherd, best give it up. You're welcome on my boat, God ain't." This makes Book pause, Mal takes advantage of it to slip into the secret hydroponics garden to see if Kaylee's in there and finds it empty save for the thriving plants. Jon sure has a green thumb. "Where the hell's that girl?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

River made the decision to continue with the mental exchange. She'd found something in the Doctor's brain that she wanted to know about, and although it was painful for him, she knew that it was gone, so very gone, never to return, River felt like she needed to know this. It was her heritage after all. He might not want to teach her this culture, but she thought that it would be a good thing to know what he had rebelled against and why.

The Doctor had, hesitantly, agreed with her logic. But he demanded equally difficult memories from her in return. She would see his experiences with Lungbarrow and the Time Lord chapter he was schooled in, in exchange for her time in the Alliance Academy.

_Single bed, small room, no window…Door more like a cell door. Kept alone because around others was more difficult to endure than missing people. Small desk, pen and paper… writing letters during those moments when she can think clearly. Sessions with the doctor, more like torture, forced to sleep through the use of drugs, programmed… memories of things that never happened. Being told the same lies over and over again… surgery, pain, being broken and reformed but they don't know what she's being turned into… Something is creeping into her brain, something that shouldn't be there…_

Brainbuffing and study, a huge number of subjects, many of which are extraordinarily difficult for even River to grasp… years upon years… decade after decade. Like memorizing libraries and being forced to recite them back word for word, tome after treatise. Experiments and theories, puzzles and riddles, linking of minds across the class… psychic power expected and developed with a rigorous regime that both encourages and punishes closeness. Intrigue and rivalries make it impossible to keep track of who is friend and who is foe. Only person to be trusted is oneself.

His cousin Glospin attemps to discredit him at every turn. The fight between the heads of the House spilled over to their favored members and Glospin had ambition to boot. She witnessed her Grandfather's loss of his name, his family, his home, his standing within society and finally the threat to his very existence. All because Glospin desired the position that the old head of Lungburrow was set to grant to his favored choice. A position that the Doctor himself didn't want. Their fight and the Doctor's flight from Gallifrey was horrible, all the more so for the ancient artifact involved in the process.

_Her head is pulled back by the weight of the metal band on it and there's sharp points going into her brain… her eyes… for a flash she's back in primary school with others of the same age. Not real. Then it's gone and she's at an interview. Something is not right. She closes her eyes and tries to figure out what is going on through the extreme dizziness she is feeling._

_"But you understand why these treatments are important?" the man in front of her is saying._

_She blinks at him, still lost and confused, "I don't think... I'm sorry." What is going on here? How did she get here? Who is this man? Oh right, he's the one that got her in to this program isn't he? "I think there's been an error. I don't think... I think I may not be the right subject for these... For this program."_

_"It's perfectly natural to feel a little nervous," the man in his white lab coat tells her._

_Only this isn't 'a little nervous'. This is completely broken down. She's loosing her self, her soul, her mind… She is so broken that she can't even groom her hair or get dressed anymore. The surgical gown has become all she wears. She almost wishes that they would assault her flesh instead of her mind for a while. But her flesh is not what they want, so her mind suffers, but she can still save herself if they will just let her go back to her other school. "I just... If it were possible to be transferred, I would make a... I would like to request a transfer."_

"_You want to be back in GenEd," he confirms._

"_Please." She's at the point of begging. She'd do anything._

_He almost sighs as he leans back in his chair, "You told us that was no good for you, that it was too slow. That's why you're here."_

_The tears start to flow and there is nothing River can do to stop them. Every single one carries part of her broken psyche away, "Please. It hurts."_

_Evasion again, "Well, I can help you with that. You know how proud Dr. Mathias is of how you're progressing."_

"_I'm not progressing." No! I'm breaking… can't you see? Breaking, broken, shattered… washing away…_

Back in that blank room. He's in colorless robes. Dull. Jamie and Zoe are gone. He's alone but for the stretched bond that links him to the Scottish piper across time and space. It's a dull ache at the moment. He puts his hands on his forehead to sooth the strain. His cold fingers distract from the slight discomfort a bit. Sighing, he blinks and sets himself determined to just deal with this as the time comes. Nothing to do but to pace here. To wait. They should come soon, shouldn't they? Force the trial through… Already been found guilty. Why haven't they come yet? Could it be that they know? He freezes, fighting the desire to curl up into a fetal position on the floor. Of course they know. They know everything. That's why he's locked away, after all.

He bets they are debating what to do about the abnormality that his current condition represents. It's supposed to be impossible, after all, cursed as they are. Will they realize how monumental this is? How important? No. Of course they won't. They'll look at it as something to erase, to be shamed of, just like everything else he's accomplished in his half millennium or so of life. He could help break the curse that has governed Gallifrey since the time of Rassilon but they won't accept this. But what will they do?

The sharp burning shredding that rends through his brain is enough to send him screaming to the floor. He feels as though his brain would explode. He knows what's been done. _Oh… no! Not this! No…_ He _can't_ do this alone! _Oh, Jamie_! He isn't even aware of the reaction he has; the pain is so great. Agony is all he is. There's absolutely nothing else. His perceptions fade to just that. Only anguish. Too much… everything fades to blackness but the intense torment remains as a permanent point, a fact, fixed into his mind forever.

"_It's the Pax." The shards in her brain make no sense to her. She's talking nonsense, riddles even to her own mind. Pax… what is pax. Why is pax important. Pax… funny word. _

_The interviewer prods her with a command, "Tell me what you see."_

Metal table. Operation. Surgery. Death_. "You lost the first one." She follows the strands of the energy that she can see, strands that are leaking out of the boy on the table. He's about her age, and reminds her of her Uncle Leo. His thick blond curls are flattened from not being washed, matted with blood and other body fluids. The boy was trying to claw his skin off. "You cut too deep, he died on the table." She watches the nurse break into tears. The scientist moves over to her and puts an arm around her shoulders. "One of your attendants cried and you comforted her. '_We're doing such good work_.'"_

_If this bothers him it doesn't show. She knows he's totally pleased with it. she can feel the pleasure rolling off of him. "Do you understand that that is true? Work we do here is very important, and you're a part of that."_

_For a moment she sees with clarity. She _needs_ Simon. "I would like to see my brother." She tries to reach out and connect with him, but the drugs in her system, blocking the pain of her mind now, also blocks the innate link she has with her brother. The scientist is going to tell her no._

"_Well, you can write to him anytime you like."_

_Actually he wants her to so he can read what she says. She narrows her eyes and turns her head away; "I need to... I would like, please, to see him." _

"_Well, I'm sure he's very busy."_

_Bluntly put… he's not even going to try… She gives up. She'll write the letters. She'll find a way that they won't see, but that Simon will. _She knows – knows… what_? "Yes. Yes, I'm sure."_

Very tall, curly headed, toothy smiles… pushing onward through his fourth lifetime now, just what he wants - to be ordered about by the White Guardian. Burns a Time Lord right through. He'd promised not only himself but also his lovely Verity and K-9 a nice long holiday, too. _Damn_. He re-enters his TARDIS and can feel her experiencing waves of nausea from something that's been changed. That pisses him off. _How dare anyone – ever – touch his time ship_! White Supreme Being or not. _Really_. "I'm so sorry, K-9. The holiday's off," He tries to find the source of Verity's acting this way, soothing her the best he can, being _very_ familiar with the symptoms she's feeling.

"Doctor?"

He flinches at the sound of that female voice, feeling Verity groan in his head. He kneels down and looks at K-9, whispering, "That's the new assistant."

The tall slender brunette woman dressed in typical Time Lord, errr… Lady, garb barely waits a moment, "My name is Romanadvoratnelundar."

"I'm so sorry about that. Is there anything we can do?" He doesn't like her. He doesn't want her here. He doesn't want her near Verity. _Damn_. He's acting like a jealous husband. With a pregnant wife. Which… given the current situation between he and his time ship is pretty close to the truth. K-9 wags his ears at her, and the Doctor has to force himself to not kick the robotic dog. Instead he rakes a hand through his hair.

"The President of the Supreme Council sent me," The woman says. _At least it's not the CIA again… Wait, he's President, Isn't he? So did he send her to himself? Or is she from the future when he's no longer President anymore? _ Then, kneeling down, she offers the Doctor the wand that she was holding in her hand. "I was told to give you this."

Having no choice in the matter, he takes the item from her, "What's this?"

"According to my instructions, it's the core to the Key of Time."

"Ah."

She doesn't pick up on his 'I don't like you vibes' at all. Instead she smiles brightly and ecstatically proclaims, "It's very exciting, isn't it?"

Nope, he doesn't like her at all. Verity sends a wave of distress at him. Distracted by that he mumbles, "Yes, I suppose it must be...for someone as young and inexperienced as you are." He really needs to figure out what has made his TARDIS feel this way before she starts jettisoning things to relieve the sensation.

"I may be 'inexperienced', but I did graduate from the Academy with a triple first," the new assistant says as she tries to defend her right to be there.

Oh, total rubbish. If Verity wasn't feeling like she wanted to toss out half her insides he'd be laughing at the girl. She's not even an adult yet. He bets she's not even a hundred and a quarter yet. Seventy-five off from legal age to regenerate… What happens to her if she's injured? _Oh… damn_. He _doesn't _like her. He doesn't want to care or worry about that! "I suppose you think we should be impressed by that too?"

"Well, it's better than scraping through with fifty-one percent on the second attempt."

He's not sure what agitates him worse, the fact that his very expectant TARDIS feels sick or that this _child_ has gotten her hands on his transcripts. He can't yell about the feelings Verity is having, as unregistered TARDIS are a big no-no, and he doesn't trust this newcomer one bit. He paces around upset and angry playing with the object in his hands to keep from killing someone, "**That information's confidential**!! That President... I should've thrown him at Suntowers when I had the chance."

She's unfazed, "Oh, do you want to know how that works?"

Just a second more… "I **know** how it works!!" He's really very distracted by his ship's need to – upchuck something.

"You have to plug it into your TARDIS controls. Just there."

He freezes in disbelief. He looks closer, eyes wide. This is why Verity feels sick. "A hole...? What's a hole doing in my TARDIS?!" Or more to the point, what are the foreign circuits doing in his pregnant time ship… _never make modifications to a pregnant_… oh, right it's a secret that no one but he and Verity knows.

"I put it there."

He's going to throttle all thirteen lives right out of this girl, "**YOU**?! You put a hole in my --_" pregnant TARDIS_…. He can't say that. Not unless he wants to have Verity ripped away from him. Verity knows this too, sending him a wave of alarm. The puts his hands on the console, caressing her, "Never mind, old girl, never mind, I'll soon have it fixed." Then totally forgetting that the other Time Lord – Lady – is there he leans over and kisses the console. Verity's nausea eases up with the contact. He turns his mind to the proper equations to make the new circuit blend with the altered systems of his highly modified time ship.

The new assistant is not even watching him, focused on heaven knows what, "When plugged into the control console, the core indicates the space-time coordinates of each segment of the Key."

_Read that all by yourself did you_? "Well, that's clever. That's very clever." He carefully inserts the Core into the hole and Verity gives him a buzz. "Ah! 4180."

"I'll look up those coordinates, shall I."

"No, there's no need."

She owlishly blinks at him, "Well, don't you want to know what planet it is?"

"I know - Selenis Minima." This surprises his assistant, whose name he's already forgotten. He hits a button, feeling Verity settle back into her 'happy-gonna-be-a-mommy' glow. He grins, "Just a matter of experience." He had a feeling that this was going to be a very trying time.

The Time Lady explains that the Core could be used to detect the segment within a planetary scale by hand, and once they found it, convert it back into the proper form for use. Then she asks what he wants her to do.

Really, he wants her to go home. But barring that, and seeing as he's stuck with her, he hopes she's a fast learner where practical experience comes into play. She doesn't even know about Tea. Every travelling Time Lord should know about the stuff. He honestly thought that Tea saved his sanity. Being book learned is fine and all, but without experience it's useless. He should know, having carefully figured out exactly what answers to not fill in correctly in order to glean that fifty-one percent. Mark of true genus that. Anyone could get a triple first perfect test; he could have beaten that, both times. Memorize and recite. But to know how to avoid being roped into a job one hated… that took cunning and planning…

_Letters home. Letters for help. Please Simon… Come get me out!_

River was aware as she blinked that he'd given more than he'd taken, sharing with her beyond what she'd asked for. He let go of her hands and brushed the tears off her face with a thumb. Rose rubbed her back as she carefully leans in and hugs him. Jon kissed her forehead. He was determined to fix her and get vengeance against those behind what was done to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inara had maintained that the Shuttle she rented was her home. Her refuge. She invited in whom she wanted. Others could stay away. Currently she was lavishing attention on Kaylee, enjoying the act of brushing the engineer's golden honey hair just as much as the young woman was having it brushed. "Do you want me to put it up?" the Companion asked.

Kaylee had her eyes closed and was wearing a look that reminded Inara of a purring cat, "No, that's okay."

"You have such lovely hair. I'm sure Simon would agree."

The mechanic startles, "Simon? No, he's much too, I mean I'm just-- do you think it looks better up?"

She strokes the brush against Kaylee's scalp gently; "We can experiment. We might even get wild later and wash your face."

That makes Kaylee grin, "Do you ever do this for your clients?"

"Very occasionally. Not all of them have enough hair to get a brush through."

Kaylee's struck with a thought, "Have you ever had to service a really hideous client? With boils and the like?"

The fire elemental can see the morbid fascination with such a question even if it makes her sort of shudder on the inside. "A Companion chooses his or her own clients." She gathers up Kaylee's hair and begins drawing the brush through the underside of it. "That's Guild law." The mechanic nods. "But physical appearance doesn't matter so terribly. One looks for a compatibility of spirit. There's an energy about a person that's difficult to hide, if that is in symmetry--"

The captain strides into the room cutting her off, "-- Then you try to feel the energy of their credit account. It has a sort of aura."

The temperature in the space climbs by ten degrees as Inara attempts to keep her anger under control, "What did I say to you about barging into my shuttle?"

"That it was manly and impulsive?" he manages a sense of innocence that makes him seem years younger than he really is.

She's aware, intensely, of how – handsome he is even though she's really quite ready to rip him a new one… or just rip… _damn_. "Yes, precisely. Only the exact phrase I used was 'don't'."

"Well, you're holding my mechanic in thrall. And Kaylee, what the hell's goin' on in the engine room? Were there monkeys? Some terrifying space monkeys maybe got loose?"

Inara puts the brush down before she throws it. Kaylee says hotly, "I had to rewire the grav thrust because _somebody_ won't replace that crappy compression coil. Jon says he can get one, and we can have it a few days… But I don't know if the one we got will last that long."

Mal frowns. Compression coil… expensive part. They can't keep asking Jon to buy them parts. Unless he wants to make the man co-captain or something, because at this rate he'll have bought half the ship. "I'll talk to Jon, Ok? Get the place squared away. It's dangerous in there, and I ain't paying you to get your hair played at."

"_Kuh ooh duh lao bao jurn_…" she mumbles as she gets up to go do what he's told her to do. "That compression coil goes…"

"We work before we play," Mal snaps at her. Then he turns and looks at Inara who is putting away her tea tray. He narrows his eyes at her; "You're servicing crew now?" It bothers him that she might be already sleeping with Jon among others…

She grits her teeth, "In your lonely, pathetic dreams. What do you want?"

"We have a job."

"Congratulations. This job wouldn't be on a decently civilized planet where I could screen some respectable clients perhaps?" She says this to just dig at him a bit. Since Jon's come aboard she's been freed from her spying duties and assigned to him for whatever he might need her to do. He's indicated that he won't ask her to sell herself for information.

Mal pulls a face, "Respectable clients, it seems a contradiction--"

"_Don't_ start." She turns to look at him with her eyes glittering.

He feels the intensely protective urge toward her rear it's head, "There's, umm... We haven't gotten a location yet. We'll be landing on the Skyplex in a bit. Run by a fellow called Niska."

"Never heard of him."

Reaching toward her he softens his expression, "Well I have. While we're there, you'll stay confined to the ship."

Her anger has not abated, "Is the petty criminal perchance ashamed to be riding with a Companion?"

"This guy has a very unlovely rep. He's got work for me, fine. But I don't..." the expression on his face becomes shadowed with fear, "I'm not sure you'd be safe."

Anger diffused, she smiles at him, totally captivated by the protective emotion she is sensing, "Mal, if you're being a gentleman, I may die of shock."

He reacts with an acknowledging grunt, bows deeply, turns and walks away. Then he stops, turns and walks back, "Have you got time to do my hair?"

"Out." She points to the door. He flashes her a flirtatious grin and ducks back into the bulk of the ship.


	11. Part Eleven Skyplex

**A/N: **_ This roughly follows "The Train Job". Warning – there's Time Lord / TARDIS sex in here… (smirks)  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**  
OtherMeWriter, thank you much. I really thought that scene had something else going on in it when I viewed it the first time, and Verity being in the process of budding just seemed to fit how the Doctor was acting there. He really does kiss the console._

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

**Doctor Who and the Tangled Web**.

Part Eleven

Skyplex

Jon had, maybe not so untypically, retreated into the TARDIS after making sure River would take a bit of a nap. Verity had mentioned the desire to create another childe and he was just about fed up with everyone else anyhow. It had taken sixty years to complete the budding process before, and he knew it would take just as long now if not longer. He supposed that this was as good a time as any other was. At least Verity wouldn't treat him as though he were made of china. He knew he could be open and honest with her now, after so many years with her. Entering into his ship, even with the controls assigned to River as they were, eased his frustrations. Thete closed his eyes and reached out for Verity. _Do you really want to_?

She could feel the tension and confusion built up inside her pilot. So much fear. She brushed against his soul, a caress of her need for him. She couldn't ask River for this sort of contact. Verity craved her Doctor. He was still bonded to her, still imprinted, but she was so used to his need for physical and mental simulation that the cravings had become her own. Calling to him, she led him through her passages, in deeper and deeper, beyond the halls that his companions could comprehend, into the areas where the constant calculations formulated her living, breathing essence. The walls were all coral here, threaded through with clear glowing nerve fibers that were organic in nature. Tendrils reached for him, lazy and vine like. She needed to touch him, as he touched her.

The boots and socks came off first. His cool bare feet slid over the floor surface of warm pulsing coral. Psychic energy swirled about his naked toes and across the curves of his feet raising goose bumps with the touch. Thete paused to reach up and stroke his fingers over the low ceiling and she shivered from the light teasing contact. He'd always avoided this sort of thing when he had companions with him, not out of neglect but because he had no idea what they would do if they tried to follow him into these hidden recesses of his TARDIS. It was fabled that entering this deep into the center of a time ship would drive three-dimensional beings insane. Those of lesser species he chose to keep with him were, as a rule, too valued to attempt checking the myth on. Although he had brought Ace closer to this region than others when he was trying to assess her Time awareness. He and Verity considered then making Ace a time ship much as they had done for Romana but his companion had chosen another route and not the one he pushed her toward and they decided against it.

This was a place he didn't even show to Romana. Although the Time Lady was fully qualified to endure such contact, it felt as though such a thing should only happen between the bonded. Romana had been his friend and his student. Maybe he'd even venture to call her his confidante and sometime lover. But bonded she was not. To have saddled her down with his baggage… not even he could be that cruel. Still when time came for her to go he mentioned his contact with Verity, presenting Romana with a parting gift – a male TARDIS, and he hinted at how the childe came about, the existence of an eternal hyper-loom. He'd wanted to encourage her to look for similar inside the time ship she carried with her when she left him. An immature TARDIS that was as much his childe as Verity's. He would have liked to believe that she bonded to her time ship they way he'd bonded to his for both their sakes. But he couldn't feel Romana, Verity couldn't feel their son, and so they both feared the worse. Unless, of course, Romana had taken her TARDIS and fled back into E-space. If so, she was trapped there.

Verity didn't need to answer or ease their shared fears with words. Life had been very bittersweet. He might have gotten away with bonding strongly with the Time Lady, but they knew that Romana would not stay with him. Indeed the destiny of the pair ran parallel but was never identical. She brushed aside the worries about Romana. Nothing could be done about it. She tugged Thete forward by his belt loops. He chucked and moved to rub his cheek against her, "Tug all you want, impatient randy voyeur, you. I'm not being rushed." She extended tendrils toward him, caressing his head and trying to get under his clothing. No jacket, just a jumper of soft burgundy, a black v-neck tee, and his cargo styled pants. Amused at her efforts he lifted his arms so the vine-like appendages could lift the jumper and tee off. She obliged him, fondling and nuzzling him with as many points of contact as she could manage.

No sooner than the layers of cloth were off, he forgot about them, his own compulsion to be closer to her driving his actions. He twisted and put his back to the wall with his eyes closed, letting the whispers of her desires spark off the new threads of block transfer computations that would call the singularity forming the core of their new childe to them. Verity caressed over his chest, poking at his sensitive nerve clusters, knowing it would make him more responsive to her and tugged again. "Um… I don't think so, luv."

Oh, he was being difficult about this. Teasing. She wanted him deep inside her and he was so close. Verity let more of the psychic compulsion spark off his bare toes and travel a tingling network up his feet, through his ankles, and racing up his nerves under his trousers. Thete moaned. She tugged again and this time he swayed the direction she was pulling. He managed another throaty chuckle. "More than randy, eh? What have you been doing? Watching me with Amadak?" She let another stronger pulse of power surge into his feet at that. It wasn't totally without warning, and he caught a firm grip in the overhead tendrils as he arched upward from it. The sudden firm contact and feedback from her own actions made her keen ecstatically in his head. But it wasn't enough. She backed off and pulled him forward, using the tendrils like cilia to guide, force, maneuver him where she desperately needed him to be.

He laughed and playfully struggled, acting like he was trying to get away from her. She knew better. He wanted this, just as she did. Teasing her like a pro. She snickered as she got the upper hand and his pants slid down because he caught the hem underfoot. Verity paused with him just outside the archway that was at her center. Nothing existed here but for him and her. This was like stepping into her soul, becoming one with her. Clothes wouldn't survive the experience. She could feel the love he had for her flowing out from him. There was stillness about the moment as he caught his breath, pulling the started strands of mathematical formula to the front of his mind, and removing the rest of his clothing.

Verity could feel the gathering power in Thete, the living genius of his mind, active and completely bent to this one task of deliberately seeding her with new life. He stood at the threshold of her soul, the no-time no-place center of her being where she existed. He reached out and captured the enthralled singularity as it approached the glittering light of his mind and entrapped it into the strands of block transfer computations. The seed for her womb, cupped in his hands. They could leave it at this, trusting to chance that the embryo would take. Instead her entire spirit opened to him, calling him into the inner recesses of her physical reality, awash in a calming bluish green light. Rejoicing, he stepped into the abyss of her, becoming one in body and soul, if only for a little while.

And while he was there more singularities were drawn into the outpouring of energy, seeking a chance at life too. Tens of them. She caught them and pulled them to her, placing the potential that they were into her womb so that when the time was right that step would be complete already. But for one, which refused to come to her, choosing instead to dance around the Doctor's mental light like a moth attracted to a flame. And seeing no way to capture it, he created another set of calculations that slowly entwined it. Their joining was as intense and as total as two beings could get while remaining able to separate when it was over. In the no-time and no-place of her core, it might have been forever, or an instant. It didn't matter. The outside world, time included, did not flow while they were occupied thus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose found herself in River's room holding the dark haired teen because every time she let go of the girl there would be screams and tears. That's not restful at all. Rose felt that she was totally out of her element to fix the problem, whatever it was. It seemed to her that the sessions made River worse, not better. All the blonde could do was to hold the dark-haired girl and try to sooth away the nightmares when they surfaced. Really, Jon should be doing this. Or helping her. She looked over to the door as Simon entered. He gave the blonde a smile and moved over to his sister, taking a hand that was curled in blankets. "You think that whatever the Doctor's doing is helping, Simon?" Rose asks.

He gives her a mixed expression, "Sometimes – no. She seems so much more unstable after, but then I wonder if perhaps he's making her deal with things that she's been pushing away. It's my fault, Rose. I convinced him that the fast cure might not cure her at all."

She reached out and put her hand over the top of his, "Maybe what we are seeing is what the wound looks like when it's reopened so that it heals properly. It looks bad, but she's not gonna bleed to death because it's a controlled situation."

"I'm glad you're here _Mei-Gui_."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She gives him a sad smile and they sit with River, soothing away the haunting fears together. Rose was glad for the company because she could feel Verity was _occupied_... Intensely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a sated and quietly happy Doctor that set to checking plants. Book was aware of the hidden room, but he'd avoided going inside as it threw his perceptions for a loop and that bothered him. But then he spotted Mal step back into the dining room from the engine area where Kaylee and Richard were working out a safer re-route for the grav thrust heading right for where Jon was like he had a radar on the man. The Shepherd was curious enough to move closer to the ajar door.

"Kaylee's worried about the compression coil," came the captain's voice.

"Should be, yeah. It's pretty worn." Jon's quietly gleeful voice sounds like he's on the other side of the room. Book peeks in and spots Mal picking up a wastebasket before he moves to the opposite side of the row that Jon's tending and starting to help. "I've got someone willing to ship one to the postbox, on my word."

"Been spending a lot of credits for parts, though. I ain't ever gonna be able to repay you for what you done already."

Jon pauses, his face growing serious as he looks at the other man, "Considering what I've asked of you, Malcolm…"

"But that's just the thing. You ain't asked for nothing more than I'd be offering anyhow. Shelter. Safety. Protection. Everyone is entitled to those things."

"Not everyone would place their own neck on the line for a stranger, much less for an alien one. Let me get that compression coil for you. What good is _Serenity_ if it blows, huh? She'd be dead in the water without it."

Mal looked at the pale man and nodded. "We'll be docking at a private Skyplex soon. Fast in, fast out. I don't even want Rich going off boat, so you'll stay here too. This fella that has work for me don't even need to know you are here." Jon nods with a look of worry crossing his face for a moment. They go back to work silently, but it is a pleasant, peaceful quiet. Mal finishes up the row before he leaves. Book moves back to his seat and makes like he's reading. There's something going on between the two, something they are both aware of but neither is admitting. Book knows this much but has no idea what it might be yet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wash was thinking about the palm tree when his wife walked in. The pressed one-piece fronds with the hole in the middle didn't look much like a real palm tree, he knew. The trunk managed to convey enough of the texture of the real thing to make up for it though. He wondered what a real palm tree shrunk to that size would actually look like. Hmmm. Now granted, thinking about a plastic miniature tree was likely not the most important thing to be dwelling on, but it did keep him from thinking about things he couldn't change. Like having a serial killer on board, or a pregnant man, or two very wanted individuals, or half a dozen other issues. Not that little palm trees, nor the full-sized real versions, were doing a very good job of keeping him from thinking about those things after all.

Zoë settled down on the edge of his chair and he shifted to pull her into his lap, fighting his worry-meter about her leaving _Serenity_. She was a big girl, after all. In a gunfight, she'd be one person he knew would come through it. Unless Mal got himself killed, then Zoë would likely do something stupid and go down with him. She wiggled into his lap a bit more, catching his hand and pulling it around her. "This is just a job pick-up, love. No need to worry."

"Sometimes I think you're a mind reader." He kissed her neck.

"I just know you, Wash. You are fretting. Staring at the poor defenseless plastic palm tree like it's wounded you. You didn't cut yourself on it or anything?"

He snickers into her hair, "Nope, not this time. Who's going?"

"Me, Mal, and Jayne. Mal doesn't want this guy knowing Richard is aboard."

"After looking him up, I know why. This fella is leagues worse than Badger. I've got major reservations about this."

Zoë squeezes his hand. "We need the work, and we've hit a glass ceiling. We don't do this and there's a very good chance that we'll stop getting jobs altogether."

"Then Mal needs to stay here to supervise, because anything goes wrong…"

"If it starts to go pear-shaped then let Jon help you." He hugs her. Hopefully they would get a chance to talk about this before the job went down. He looked at the readings and then went back to holding her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Serenity_ docked at the Skyplex sooner than they expected too only because the thing ended up being on the same side of Ezra as their approach. Wash performed to his usual very high standards. Mal made sure that everyone knew to stay on the ship but for the two that were going with him. Amazingly enough, none of them argued with him. Mal made sure he looked the part and gathered up Zoë and Jayne. The escort through the station to his meeting was quiet enough. The entire place has an extra coat of gloss that the public Skyplexes lack. When they stop he knocks on the door. Mal is confronted by a neathanderal of a man, tall and brawny, chest bare and covered with tattoos. The broad, black, thick leather belt the man wore almost looked like a back brace or armor. Long stringy brown hair spilled off his head as he glowered at them. Mal took half a step back.

"He's fine. Crow, they can come in." The guard at the door, Crow, stepped aside and let them enter into a plush room that would have looked at home inside a mansion on one of the richer Core worlds. It's all lush polished woods, natural fiber hand-woven rugs, leather-upholstered furniture, stained glass, and state of the art technology. "And Malcolm Reynolds is which?" asks an older man dressed in understated but elegant richly colored clothes. He has a distinct accent that is hard to miss.

Mal steps forward, hands tucked where they could be seen but unable to betray his nervousness. "I'm Captain Reynolds." He indicated the dark skinned woman to his side, "My First Mate Zoë," then he gestured to his hired gun, "this is Jayne."

The man barely gives the others a passing glance, "Very nice." He then introduces himself; "I am Adelai Niska." He moves to his desk and settles casually against it, "You have seen Crow. He likes to stand at the door to say Boo!" This seems to be all the guard that Niska thinks he needs.

"We got word you might have a job for us."

Getting right to business seems to delight the man. He smiles and claps as he gets back to his feet, "Yes! Yes, an exciting job." He walks over to the other side of his desk; "A train has, eh, something I need. You have worked a train before?"

Mal lies through his teeth… "We did a few."

Niska gives him an amused and cunning expression, "Are you going to ask me what it is I need?"

"As a rule, no." Mal knows the question was a test of sorts.

He gets a smile that indicates a 'pass' from the older man, "Yes. Good!" Niska is altogether gleeful. "You have reputation! Malcolm Reynolds gets it done is the talk."

Poker face on, Mal replies, "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

Niska's expression becomes more of a _cold_ glee. "You know what is reputation?" He waits for Mal to nod. He shrugs, "Is people talking. Is gossip," Mal takes a slow deep breath and nods again. "I also have reputation. And not so pleasant I think you know. Crow?" At this the tattooed man slides open a set of panels to reveal a man who is held upside down. He's bloody, battered, burnt and bruised, half skinned alive. Mal's impression is that if the man isn't dead he should be. Mal has to steel himself against reacting. "Now for you, my reputation is not from gossip. You see this man. Eh," Niska waves the corpse off as if it means little to him, "he does not do the job. I show what I do him, and now my reputation for you is fact, is solid. You do the train job for me," He gestures at Mal then to himself, "then _you_ are solid. No more gossip."

"Right," Mal says. The word comes out with a catch in it, and Mal can feel his jaw tighten even though he's trying not to react.

The crime boss picks up on it instantly, "Oooh. You do not like I kill this man."

"Oh, no. I'm sure he was a very bad person."

That amused expression comes back, "My wife's nephew. At dinner, I'm getting earful. There is no way out of that." Then the excitement and glee resurfaces, "So, oh! The train job. Come here!" He motions them forward. As they do so he turns on a display showing the setup for the job. It's touch interactive, changing as he talks and motions to various points, "Here, in fifth car, two boxes. Alliance goods. You don't mind taking from Alliance I think. From your reputation?" He looks up at them and Mal nods. Niska maintains his amused expression; "You get on train at Hancock, headed for Paradiso. You take boxes off, before you reach Paradiso, and deliver to Crow --" he touches another spot which lights up, "-- here. Half money now, Crow give you other half money at rendezvous point." He fixes Mal with a long stare, "Anything goes wrong, then, your reputation, only gossip, and things between us, not so solid. Yes?" The grin he gives Mal makes the captain believe that he wants him to fail just so he has someone new to torture…

They better find a way to make sure _nothing_ goes wrong.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back on Serenity Mal makes sure everyone is called together. This impacts all of them. Even Inara. They are traversing the region known as the Georgia System for the large gas giant, Georgia, that dominates the space. They are heading from Niska's Skyplex that orbits Ezra, one of Georgia's moons, toward the mining moon of Regina that houses the towns of Hancock and Paradiso. Hancock is a largish town that handles all major imports and exports for the planet. Paradiso is a mining community several hours away by train. They plan on this being an 'in-n-out' sort of deal, and the timeframe they've been given is very tight.

Wash says, "We allowed to give opinions and share data here?" Mal looks at him and nods. "I don't like it. Not one bit. But he's given you money which means we're locked into this."

"Was my impression as well. We'll need to make sure we can carry this out smooth as silk. We can't afford any hitches," Mal says.

Jon says, "Let someone else get on the train."

"Tickets are for a husband-wife team. There's no changing the passes to anything else. I was thinking that it would be Zoë and me on the train, with Jayne doing the pickup. Rich is too noticeable, but he could do the pickup. Jayne might cover on the train, but I'm sure Crow will ask where he is if something does go wrong. Hell, he might ask after Zoë. So who we got that might fit on the train?"

Zoë says, "We can't afford a shoot out situation, at all. It's gonna be either me or Rose for the missus. River is too young and too noticeable. Inara is too rich looking for the situation. We'll need Kaylee here on the controls." Rose raises her head and blinks. "Rich and Simon are both out. Too recognizable. Wash we need piloting, any little atmospheric quirks could make any of the rest of us lose control. The Shepherd is too old, so that leaves Jayne or Jon. My vote is for Rose and Jon on the train."

"Absolutely not." Richard growls.

Rose protests, "I could do it. Jon and me took out an entire shop of living dummies. I take orders well."

"Situation's changed," the ex-ranger fixes her with a glare.

"Oi, that's right. You ain't protesting_ me _on the train. You don't want Jon there. Well, he's not gonna break," Rose stands up and moves over to Jon. "Maybe you should stop treating him like he will."

The Doctor looked up at the blonde with a faint smile. "I imagine that I can't vote for myself there, can I?"

Mal looked over at him; "It might be dangerous."

"Life is, most times. I might be in a better position to help out than you might. I can always use my medical training as an asset to explain why I'm there. No rush to get me and Rose off the train as far as Niska's concerned because he doesn't even know we are here," Jon shrugged, "and aside from certain protests by Richard, no one disagrees with Zoë."

Richard frowned. "Jon, can we talk…" He motioned for Jon to follow him into the hydroponics area and closed the door.

Jayne gave everyone a confused look, "What's with Rich? It sounds like a perfect plan." The rest of the crew just looks at him. "What?"

"It's nothing Jayne," Zoë said.

Kaylee stood up and moved over to Rose, "What you gonna do if Rich talks Jon into not going on the train?"

"Go back to the original plan." Mal looks at Zoë.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thete, you're talking about--"

The pale man paced away, then turned back, "Pregnant here. Not dying." He gestured angrily, "Why is everyone insisting that I sit with my feet up and let the world pass me by all of a sudden? You wouldn't believe what I accomplished when I was pregnant before. I fought cybermen, yeti, invaders from Mars--"

The ex-ranger came up and put his hands on the agitated Time Lord, "Sure, but--"

"If it were Zoë no one would think twice about her picking up a gun and fighting. If I can get a look at the air processors on Regina I might be able to find the cause of Bowden's Malady there. Maybe even cure it." He looked at Amadak, willing the other man to understand, "How would you feel if everyone started treating you like this. Like you can't lift a gorram feather without breaking? Heaven forbid, actually working up a sweat or even becoming excited might actually cause the entire ship to come to a standstill. I'm about to snatch River and take off in my TARDIS, parasite be damned."

"You wouldn't!"

"I just might!" The Doctor pulled away from him, "I don't think I can stand five months of this let alone another fifteen. What the hell is wrong with you people? I'm not going to burst a vein, or throw out my back. I'm not even _showing_ yet." He paces away from Richard; "Here I thought I could let other people see that I'm happy and in love and what happens? I'm yoked down and told not to fucking _move_! It's almost as bad as being a lab rat like I was the last time. Nicer environment, true, but still I can almost feel the cold staring eyes looking at me to see what straw will finally be the one to break me…"

Richard frantically comes around and catches him, "What?"

"I can almost feel the cold staring eyes looking at me to see what straw will finally be the one to break me?"

"No, before that." Thete blinks. Rich cups his smooth jaw with his fingers; "You can go do the job, ok? Just be careful." Amadak wraps his arms around his Time Lord; "I don't wanna lose you."


	12. Part Twelve Complications

**A/N: **_ This roughly follows "The Train Job". References to "The Macra Terror" are made here. Check out **All About the Doctor and Jamie** for more details.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Sorry it took a bit to get this chapter out. I took a break, late Birthday holiday I suppose, and went looking for antiques to go in my 94 year old house, ended up buying a really cool lamp. And I gots me a sonic screwdriver (Squee!).  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**  
OtherMeWriter, Basia Orci, thanks for the reviews. TARDIS sex is fun to write… I might have to do more of it. Maybe a 3rd Doctor story? Um…_

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

**Doctor Who and the Tangled Web**.

Part Twelve

Complications

The train, rather a fancier one on the outside than Rose was used to seeing, was quite worn and dirty on the inside, much more than she was used to seeing. The contrast made her raise an eyebrow at her companion. She was dressed in rather a more colorful, culture wise, manner than she normally preferred, but seemed to blend in well enough with the locals from what she could see. Her standard jeans and hoodie attire would have stuck out here, badly. Instead she was dressed similar to Zoe's standard outfit, collared v-neck long sleeved shirt with a leather pull over waistcoat sorta thing, narrow jeans, combat boots, and a long duster style coat. She had her hair pulled back into a low loose braid at the nape of her neck but enough wispy strands surrounded her face to allow her to discretely observe those around her. Inara had helped with her makeup so that she appeared more in tune with the era instead of looking like she was five hundred years behind the times. Looking at their boarding passes, Rose locates their seats. After a moment of adjustment, they both settled in for a longish wait. "How long is this trip?" She asks.

The Doctor's clothes, oddly enough, didn't make him stand out any more than normal. The inclusion of cowboy styled boots and hat was enough to fool the eye into believing that the jacket matched the style, and his plain trousers blended nicely. Then the healer's bag he was toting seemed to explain anything odd about him. The hat was perhaps a bow to the fact that it seemed pretty standard for men to wear hats here and he'd look out of place without one. Actually he didn't look bad in it. "Two hours. Covering about fifteen hundred miles."

Rose blinked at him, "Wow."

"Neat trick using a combination of gravity distortions and magnetic properties along the route, made possible by the terraforming process here on Regina. Top speed will reach a thousand miles per hour before slowing as we approach Paradiso." He grinned at her; "I always wanted to ride this on this train."

"Why is that?"

"Well, you probably won't feel anything, but for me this will be like riding on a," he paused a bit to think about what experience she might have had that would match this for him, "– roller coaster – should be fun."

Rose laughed. "So that's why you wanted to come?"

His grin was enough to light the entire car. The Doctor winked at her, "Don't tell Richard, ok?"

"I promise, if you make chips when we get our hands on some potatoes."

"Deal." She laughed as they shook hands on it.

The train pulled out of the station and the Doctor's guess that she wouldn't feel anything was nearly spot on. She did feel the acceleration and deceleration but she could tell that she wasn't feeling anything like the forces he was feeling. It didn't seem to bother him though, because she guessed that he was expecting it. But the Doctor finds that the scents of the train, the leather, wool, and humanity, reminds him of Jamie. He closes his eyes and tries to push away the memory threatening to surface. Rose looked over at him and chewed on her lip, "Doctor? What are you thinking of?"

He looked over at her. "The past. Sometimes certain things remind me strongly of friends I've lost. Scents, flashes of color, textures… Like – Um. Wool, leather, and musk are forever imprinted in my mind as belonging to a certain companion, and I don't mean that with a capital 'C' either. For some reason a raven's wing or feathers reminds me of Susan, my granddaughter. Maybe it's because of her hair. Roses will forever be associated with you."

She smiled and blushed slightly. Then she sniffed the air; "There's a strong smell of wool and leather here too. Who does it remind you of?"

"Jamie. James Robert McCrimmon. He was a Scottish bagpiper. I picked him up in 1746. We traveled most of my second incarnation together, Jamie and I."

Rose put a hand on his. He glanced at her and knew that she realized how painful this was for him. She saw right through his flippant manner, "I don't wanna pry. You don't have to tell me anything. Has it been a long time since you saw him?"

"Seven lifetimes. But it feels like I just lost him some days." He feels her tighten her grip on his hand. He squeezes hers back. "It's one of those things… I almost feel embarrassed to admit it, but Jamie opened my eyes up to new concepts and sensations that I'd passed over before. He expected that our time would be short together, you see. Not one to just let the 'Verse pass him by, Jamie. He decided what he wanted and pretty much told me that he was going to have it, and if I didn't like it I could take him home." Jon swallowed, "But I did like it, very much. I'd have kept him with me, lifetimes longer than he should have lived, if there'd been a way around – what eventually parted us."

She could feel the pain and sorrow radiating off of him. "It hurts you, a lot. How can you live with such pain?" Rose looked at him, "I thought my experience with Jimmy hurt, but it's like a paper cut compared to how you feel. I – I'm just blown away by it."

He shrugged, "Pain's all I got left."

"Bullshit. You must have some good memories of him, of you – together. You wouldn't cling so tightly to the past if you didn't. I mean… I'm jealous. Jamie must have been very special. He must have loved you with every fiber of his being. And now that he's gone you should realize how blessed you were to have had a love like that. Surely there are things worth celebrating about him, things that you want to remember." She wiped the tears threatening her makeup. "I'd give anything to have even one moment of a love like that. And you … You have Rich and Verity, on top of Jamie."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Jealous? Of me? Rose Tyler, I am shocked." The Doctor looked away. "But you are right. Sometimes I forget that there were happy times. Intensely wonderful times. Stolen moments between periods of danger, some of which were nothing more than a touch. And – Rose, you are just as much a part of those current happy times."

"Tell me one."

"Well – I was quite a musician back then. Jamie taught me how to play bagpipes. Those moments were always enjoyable."

She looked at him, a challenge in her eyes. "Do you still play?"

"Not in years. But I think it's something you never forget."

"Tell me another."

"Jamie wore a kilt. He had nice legs. I remember when he was forced into wearing trousers and pants. Honestly, the best part of it was getting him out of them."

"Oi! I'm trying to not pry," Her cheeks pinked up. He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Rose poked her tongue out between her lips in an unconscious gesture, "Alright then, nice legs… Kilt… Not likin' pants. You really want me to push here?"

He smiled at her, "He was kicked out of his shared room because my other two companions were a couple. They'd been dating when they wandered into the TARDIS; they left a couple, in fact. Traveling with me didn't give them that many occasions where they felt safe enough to spend quality time together, but there was this one time… Well, Jamie came across the hall to keep me company and asked me to make sure I found his kilt for him. The tight pants were rather uncomfortable for the lad."

"And?"

"I dressed him in a sheet. Tried to make him comfortable."

"You are blushing!" Rose bounces in her seat a bit, "Oh my god! You are blushing like --"

"Oi! Don't say it."

"Was it your first?" Rose totally treats this like a girlfriend to girlfriend talk. He blinks at her owlishly. "It was, wasn't it? Surely that is a happy memory. Come on, admit it, huh? You had a good time."

He looks at his lap, "I had a mind blowing time. It was like nothing else I'd ever done, Rose. Not because I hadn't tried before, mind you. But Jamie – He was – He made it special." Jon looked at her; "It was more than physical. Like… when you are in my mind, but different. I can't put it into words."

"I imagine it's too personal to ask you to share something like that. I mean, if I have to ask then you shouldn't…"

He leans toward her, interrupting, "You don't have to ask. Verity already has bonded you, Rose. It's complicated. Likely it's only going to become more complicated as time goes on. But I've caught your hints. I just want you to be sure. Connections that intense mental and physical contact like this would forge are – permanent." Now it is her turn to blink owlishly. "That's why you felt when Verity and I were … getting some quality time together. That's why you keep getting pulled into what Rich are I are doing mentally. It's not a leak. If Verity joins Rich and I then you do too."

"Oh."

"You're not – upset?"

"Hell no. Just, how do I go about convincing you that I want more than just the mental stuff? Not that I mind the kinky dreams it gives me, or anything… but there are times when I need more."

He squeezes her hand and then holds it; "We'll talk to Richard about it, together. But Rose, you'll need to be very sure."

She curls her fingers between his. That is the problem. She wants the intense forever of a relationship with him, Rich and Verity. She wants it. But can she give the all of herself to it? Can she let Mickey go? Can she keep her eyes from wandering? She wants to try, but will it be enough? Rose leans into him, feeling the tempo of his hearts, letting him pull the heat out of her, cooling her off. What would it be like to be with him? She glances at his face, "How--"

He puts a finger over her lips; "There have been other women in my life. Some human, some not. They've been friends, lovers, confidants, and even enemies on occasions. None of them have been as connected to me as you are Rose. There was a couple that had the potential, but for one reason or another events conspired to keep it from happening. You, like Jamie, are unique."

The blonde fell silent, thinking about his words. Her eventual glance out the covered window, after prying the cover off a corner, left her dizzy. The landscape was just a blur on passing. She leaned back in her seat, "How fast to you guess we're going?"

"About five hundred and sixty three point two miles per hour."

It doesn't surprise Rose that he knows this down to the tenth of a mile, although she is slightly impressed by that. She was expecting a shrug and the word 'fast' in all actuality. The blonde looks at him, "We've slowed quite a bit then."

"Yes. Paradiso is about twenty minutes away, but there are foothills that the train enters in about five."

She pokes at him, "Come on then. We got work to do."

They both get to their feet, wait for another couple to pass and then head toward the back of the train where the cheap seats are. "So, Rose… How do you like the future?"

"Kinda reminds me of the American West, actually. How strange is that?"

"But with spaceships?"

"Oi, yeah. Can't forget spaceships. So what has happened to Earth, anyhow?" She turns sideways to get around a baby buggy, "I've noticed that most everyone thinks it's a myth."

"It's still there. Actually it's sort of like a preserve, currently. Most of the humans that stayed chose to embrace older cultures, letting go of technology in favor of preserving what they believed was being lost."

"Like?"

"Languages, art, music… primitive hand crafts, living off the land, hunter and gather style…"

Rose frowned, "If it's still there why does everyone call it 'Earth-that-was'?"

"Something prompted a mass exodus back when Cryo technology was used because the ships were slow. Earth hasn't bothered to maintain it's technological empire. There are a number of reasons for it, really. Another couple hundred years and folks will start backtracking. They'll find Sol Three in almost pristine condition and wonder why they left in the first place." They reach the door and slide it open. Rose has to force herself to not react to the squad on the other side of the door, armed and armored. Beside her the Doctor flashes a smile at the men closest to him, "Hi."

The soldiers look his direction and he tips his hat at them. On the other side of the car the other door opens and a woman in a full skirt ushers her gaggle of young children through toward them. Rose manages a cheerful smile to match the Doctor's but says nothing. She feels a guiding hand on her back as they begin walking through the car. It seems that the soldiers are not in charge of the cargo, but Rose keeps herself close to the Doctor until they get into the next car all the same. She pokes her tongue through her teeth, "They supposed to be here?"

The Doctor glances around the 'cheap seats' car, "Doesn't concern us."

"I gonna wonder how good the intel is if we weren't warned about them being here, though."

He moves through the car and holds up a finger, "Relax." Once they are between cars again he says, "Call _Serenity_. Let them know." Rose pulled out her phone and connected up with communications on the ship. The Doctor pondered if he should just sonic the lock open instead of relying on the card they were given.

"Wash here."

"Capt'n near?" Rose asks

"I'm here, _Mei-Gui_."

"Just discovered that there's an entire Alliance squad sitting on this train, two cars away from the jobsite. I'm guessing the boss said nothing about this?"

"They protecting the goods?"

"We're outside the door now, and there's no guards on it, but if the Boss neglected to mention them I'm not sure that I trust the rest of what you were told."

Mal glanced over at Zoë as she says, "That kinda concerns me. Don't think having a squad of feds on that train changes the situation a bit?"

"I surely do. Makes it more fun," he tells her.

Zoe glanced over at her husband then back at Mal, "Sir? I think you have a problem with your brain being missing."

After a laugh he says to Rose and Jon, "Stick to the plan. Get the goods, and get back on _Serenity_ before the train even reaches Paradiso. Bonus points for doing it under the noses of twenty trained Alliance Feds because it'll make 'em look all manner of stupid. Hell, this job I would pull for free."

Rose snorts at that, "So, can I have your share, then?"

"No, Rose. But I'll buy you a bag of taters next time we're someplace they're being sold."

"Fifty pounds?"

"Yeah."

She looks at the Doctor and hangs up the phone; "Well, you heard 'im."

Zoe looked at Mal and Wash once the telltale click indicates Rose is off the line, "He's a psycho you know. Niska." Wash looked uncomfortable.

Shrugging it off Mal said, "He's not the first psycho to hire us, nor the last. You think that's a commentary on us?" He stood and headed toward the exit.

Zoe sighed and squeezed Wash on the shoulder; "I just have an image in my head of that guy hanging from the ceiling."

"And I've got an image of the next one not being me," Mal said from the door. "Let's do this thing." He headed off toward the cargo bay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Shepherd is at the table when Mal goes through the dining room, followed by Zoë a moment later. He looks up then back to his bible. Another few seconds go by and Inara enters the room, "Shepherd."

He glances at her, "Good day. So, how do you think it's going?"

She heads into the kitchen and responds, "The caper? Mal knows what he's doing."

Book puts his bible in his lap, more intrigued by this opportunity to glean information about Mal from someone that he's become comfortable with than the holy words he'd been studying. "How long have you known him?"

"I've been on this ship a little over eight months now. I'm not sure I'll ever actually _know_ the Captain," Inara laughs lightly. She sets to assembling a tray and making tea. "Although things have shifted since Jon came aboard."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Mal seems more at ease yet more excitable. But then you came aboard at the same time and wouldn't have noticed, I suppose. Jon seems to have an influence on everyone around him."

"Including you?"

Inara smiles, "Definitely including me. I feel as if he's lifted years of care off my shoulders. Maybe this is what real freedom feels like? Moving through the stars, choosing work as I want to, no longer at the beck and call of any single group of clients. I can choose to tutor a child in calligraphy or music, perform dances or blessings just as easily as the more intimate details of my work now without wondering what is expected of me."

"I'm still surprised a respectable Companion would sail with this crew," Book says as he turns to look back at his bible, wondering why he himself has stayed on. Certainly he could have gotten off at any number of locations in the last two months. And yet… he had stayed on _Serenity_. Perhaps he had yet to find the location of his calling.

"They don't always do this sort of thing. They take the jobs they can get, even legitimate ones. You've seen them help out settlements with bandits, pitch in with the harvest, tend the sick or wounded, and even help rebuild buildings after a fire. But the further you get away from the Central Planets, the harder things are, so this is part of it."

He nodded at that. Then, "I wish I could help more." Inara looks at him with a curious expression. "I mean, I don't wanna… not help, help, not with the thieving, but... I do feel awfully useless. The captain won't even accept fare for my passage. The chores I do can't cover a tenth of the cost for my being here."

"Shepherd – Jon likes you. He's talked to Mal and convinced him that he needs help with the garden and cooking. I know it's disorienting to go in there, but I assure you that it is safe. It might make you feel more useful to help maintain it. Or -- You could always pray that Jon and Rose make it back safely and that the job goes smoothy."

"I don't think the Captain would much like me praying for him, and I'm not sure Jon believes the same we do, either." Book says as he looks at her.

Inara smirks, "Don't tell them." She finishes making her tea as the water comes to a boil in the kettle, "I never do." The Shepherd laughs quietly. This seems like a plan, a very good plan at that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Simon heard Kaylee in the cargo hold and ventured out of the infirmary to watch what she was doing, "Hey."

"Oh! Hey, Doctor," the mechanic says as she looks over at him. She's working with some controls that he's never seen before, although they might be what Jayne used to hoist the mule into it's storage area.

Simon flinches at being called 'Doctor' as he associates that now in his mind with Jon. Richard comes down the stairs with some heavy-duty netting and begins creating the lifting basket. The ex-ranger smirks at Simon's discomfort. "You really should just call me Simon," he tells Kaylee.

The honey-blonde looks at him, surprised at the casual air he's putting off. Then she smiles, "Ok, I'll do that, then."

Richard reached for the cable that she was holding by the hook, "Pass that here?" She turned and handed it off. "Seen Jayne?" Kaylee shakes her head.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Crime," says Rich from where he is kneeling on the cargo bay floor.

"Oh -- Crime? Good. Okay, crime," the Tam scion says, just a bit confused. "Um. How?"

The mechanic smiled, "It's a train heist. See, we fly over the train car. Jon and Rose sneak in, we lower Jayne onto the car, and they bundle up the booty, and we haul 'em all back up. Easy as lyin'."

"Have you done this before?"

This sends Kaylee into gales of laugher, "Hell no. But I think it's gonna work. The Captain's _jen duh sh tyen tsai _when it comes to plans."

"He better be, because something happens to Jon I'm gonna be pissed off."

"Jon will be fine, Richard," Simon responds, "Is there anything I can... something I should be doing?"

Jayne strides up, "Stayin' the hell outta everyone's way."

"Jayne!" Mal says as he and Zoe enter the cargo bay.

"There's no call to be snappy, Jayne," Kaylee scolds.

The gun for hire glares at her, "You about to jump on a movin' train? Huh?"

"If you're not up to the task, then Richard can go," Mal tells him.

Richard stands up and moves over to Simon. Kaylee frowns. Jayne looks at Mal and Zoë, "I can do this. I've done it before."

"Oh? When?" Zoë prompts. Jayne stares at her.

Mal steps in, "Fine Jayne. You get hooked in. Doc? Please be on standby incase something goes wrong. Likely it will either be a gunshot or a body bag." He glances up at River who is sitting on the far catwalk above the odd blue box that they came aboard with, "How she doing?"

"Better after her nap. I think the sessions Jon is doing with her are helping, slowly." Simon looks over at the setup for Jayne as Rich helps hook him into the lower ropes. "I'll prep the infirmary then." He walks off.

Kaylee frowns at Jayne, "You shouldn't be so rude to Simon."

"Oh - It's 'Simon' now is it?" the gun for hire says to the mechanic.

"Jayne," Mal warns. "Zip it." River continues to watch them, focused on Jayne and his hidden thoughts. She's going to have to make sure that they watch their backs around the merc, or he'll sell them out even though he's been paid.

The tall brawny man pulls on an old fashioned pilot's hat, fur lined and leather. It has ear covers and a chin strap that he uses to fashion it down over the top of his goggles, "Time for some thrilling heroics."


	13. Part Thirteen Heist

**A/N: **_ This roughly follows "The Train Job".  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**  
OtherMeWriter, lovely review as always. Yeah, yeah… I'll put the 3rd Doctor/Verity story on the board, lol. After I finish the Jamie one. Or maybe not. Dang muse. Might have to warn you that I'm gathering up the threads for it now. At the moment you'll just have to put up with my mangling the Firefly plots. Hehe._

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

**Doctor Who and the Tangled Web**.

Part Thirteen

Heist

The pale skinned man with naturally short hair going by the name of Jon leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to decide if he should use the card they were given or just use the sonic screwdriver on the security lock. He tips his hat forward as he ponders the situation. His leather jacket, dark slacks, and healers bag conceal quite a lot about him, certainly more than most folks guess on first glance.

He knows that his current companion is watching him closely for signs that something is physically wrong. It's not because he's ill, although he is infected with a psychic parasitic agent. No, her concern comes from his condition, one which he really wishes people didn't know about. He's never realized how weird folks get. _How do women endure all the overprotective fussiness_? Even the casual gesture of resting against the wall seems misplaced here. He feels fine. Honestly, it's not like he's at the stage of morning sickness or anything. He's been eating. Sleeping fairly well. Not experiencing hot flashes or loss of temperature control.

At least she's showing concern and not outright panic.

Narrowing his eyes he turns his attention back to the task at hand and considers the security system. It is possible that the entire thing is linked to some internal multi-part set up with like cameras, electronic tripwires, booby-traps, etc that might give them away if they don't use the card. Or he could be over thinking this entire deal. Then again, this is a test. Might as well show that they can play by the rules. He pulls the card.

Rose is chewing on her lip, looking at him, an expression of worry ghosting across her face as if there are other things on her mind aside from the squad of soldiers on the train with them. Fact is she is worried about his physical condition. She's been quiet, not wanting to upset him like Rich did before they left the ship. _Does he look a little off_? _Or is he just thinking_? Sometimes it's hard to tell when he's being so closed. Although, that expression might be his suppressing annoyance. Better to just clear the air, all in all. "Jon, are you ok?" Rose asks.

He straightens and smirks, having expected something along that line from her, "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She sighed. The Doctor's eyes danced with a spark of mischief. This caused her to fight back her own grin. Seeing the change in her, his smirk morphed into a full-fledged grin, "Niska's sources better be good, or we'll both be in very hot water." He swipes the card through the reader and they wait tensely.

_Well then, that solves that. He was thinking_. Rose bounces from foot to foot and he puts a hand on her shoulder to steady and calm her. After a longish moment the light signals that the access is approved and the door slides open. Rose beams, "Shiny."

"Pickin' up the slang are you?" He sounds totally amused, by that.

She glances at him and notes that he's still feeling mischievous. Then again, he's got to set up the trap and trip wire. "Yeah, why not?"

The Doctor motions her inside the car and pulls out the necessary items to booby trap the far door, "Ah, no reason, _Mei-Gui_. Just you mum's gonna wonder where you've been if you start sprouting Chinese is all."

Rose laughs, "I'll tell her I went to China!" She begins scouting the car as he sets up the booby trap. "Black box, red logo. Black box, red logo…" He hears the sound of her flipping up a third sheet, "How many boxes were we after?"

"Two." The Doctor slides a crate over and climbs up on it to reach the top of the car, sonic screwdriver in hand. The roof panel comes off quickly. "You find the cargo?"

"Um… yeah. Six cases. Which ones are the right ones?"

The Doctor swears under his breath, gets the panel onto the floor so that the goods can be lifted out that way and quickly but quietly moves over to her. The cases are all the same. He scans one and looks at the readings. Then he scans another. "Pasceline-D, all of them," he scans a third. There's a noise from the front of the car, but the Doctor has let the security door close. That buys them some time. "Duck out of sight, Rose." She follows the order, even as he does likewise, moving toward the security controls.

"You blow them and we'll have no way out."

"We go up?" He looks at her, she shakes her head, "Alright, I won't blow them." Instead he slides a stack of crates in front of the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wash studies the movement of the train and calculates it's speed and such as it hits the foothills. Matching the deceleration on the cars while the job is in progress is going to be tricky, like threading a needle from several feet away. Lucky for them, he can do this. Wearing his lucky black muscle tee never steers him wrong. He quickly adjusts so _Serenity_ catches up to the train. He spots the opening in the roof of the car, "Target acquired," he says as a signal to Kaylee that the time is right to move.

"Dropping in five," Kaylee tells him as back in the cargo bay she opens up the hatch in the floor. Jayne finishes his preparations for this tricky jump. "Four. Three. Two --" He gives Mal and Kaylee a thumbs up, aware that he's being watched by Richard and River still. "One." Goggles settled onto his face, Jayne drops down onto the top of the train, praying the entire time that Wash can hold her steady. "Impact." He lands on the speeding train, slides from hitting it and makes a hasty grab to stay on. _Note to self: don't claim to have done something you ain't done before ever again, providing you live_. He heads down the train, back to where the opening is, jumping over the gap in the cars and clutching at another handhold so he don't fall off so close to getting inside the car. There's an overhang coming up here and he doesn't want to get his head knock clean off.

He reaches the opening and drops into the car. Jon catches him before he falls. Jayne tugs the rest of the netting into the car and they quickly begin moving black cases onto the netting so that Serenity can lift it out. "How many cases we after?" Jayne says.

"Niska asked for two, however, there are six here, I'm suggesting we take all six and return what he won't buy later. We don't know if he's asking for specific boxes after all." Jayne nods. The last of the cases is placed into the netting and the edges of it are clipped into the hook that lowered gun for hire into the car. "Fifteen seconds, Rose--" he motions her over.

Above them, both Kaylee and Wash hold steady as Zoë and Mal wait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The thump overhead makes the squad leader signal to one of his men to investigate. Grumbling the unlucky trooper gets to his feet and heads the direction of the noise. This just happens to be the direction that is currently being robbed. He moves into the cheap fare car and wrinkles his nose at the press of humanity in there. But then he hears a noise further ahead and pulls his weapon. A few more steps and he cocks his gun, feeling the sensation that something is definitely up.

Reaching the door into the next car, he pauses to look around. Then he opens it and trips the booby trap. Knockout gas and smoke fills the space between the cars and flows into the passenger area, dropping those closest to the cargo area within seconds. The fed holds out just moments longer than the civilians, squeezing off a single shot as he falls. The bullet comes through the security door window, deflects off the metal crate back into the wall then bounces at high speed through the car. Rose and the Doctor instinctively duck. Jayne, somehow, manages to get himself shot with the single stray bullet that ricochets through. And like the coward he is, he orders, "GO! Go now!"

"Gorram!" Jon swears, "Jayne!" But Kaylee is already lifting the hired gun and the loot out of the train. There is no time to grab him and no time to wait for the line to come back down. He turns to Rose, "Come on, we need to get back to our seats." He takes her hand and pulls her to the door, using the sonic screwdriver to reopen it but not pausing in his rush to get them out of there.

Rose steps through, notes by the sound of it that the rest of the squad is getting up to investigate the gunshot, and pulls the Doctor over into the passed out group on the floor. By the time the first Alliance soldier enters into the car both of them are tucked into a heap near the wall with other unconscious individuals sprawled over and across them, looking like they belong there. The trooper moves over to his buddy and coughs from the fumes. Neither Rose nor Jon dares to move.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jayne's aboard," Zoë says. Wash pulls the ship up and away. He wonders what sort of complication prompted his wife to say 'Jayne' not 'they'. Likely it's not that big a deal. Or he hopes it's not that major of one. Then again, he expects there to be a hitch and really won't be surprised if that is the case. But his mind is on getting the ship to a safe location so that they can meet up with Niska's man and make this drop.

Down in the cargo bay, Jayne is collapsing from the strain of the lift and the agony of his leg; still he's trying to hang on until the hatch is sealed. He is in a haze of pain that only reduces itself down to manageable levels once something else steps in to take it's place… like full blown panic when Richard grabs him and yanks him off the stack of crates, "Chicken shit coward! Where is Jon?" What Jayne finds himself looking into are the brown and silver flecked eyes of a murder that has no reason to not kill him. It hardly matters that the bronze skinned man is shorter than he is. In fact Jayne's willing to bet that Richard is far stronger, based on the bronze hand's bone-crushing grip on his arm that is causing him just as much pain as the bullet wound.

At the same time Kaylee is asking, "Where are the others?" Her concern is way out of proportion to the situation, as far as Jayne is concerned. He's the one that's been shot after all.

And Mal is wondering, "Why are there six crates here instead of two?" Damn, he's going to need Jon here. Only Jon's still on the train.

"Ah!" screams the mercenary in response to the rage he sees in the ex-ranger's face. His instinct is to try to get away from the man, but every attempt is quickly and professionally countered. He's got the feeling that he's in very deep shit here, "They shot my gorram le--" that's all of what Jayne manages to get out before Riddick has his hands around the hired-gun's throat.

"You piece of shit, little yellow prick!" Riddick shakes him, lifting the larger man off his feet by his neck. Jayne starts to turn color from lack of air and blood flow. "You left them on the fuckin' train because _you_ got shot?" Jayne is fairly sure his head is gonna pop off. He don't believe he can survive that. His eyes bug out of his head slightly. He reaches up and grips the hands around his neck.

The mechanic puts a hand on Rich's arm to calm him and the pressure eases off just enough for the hired gun to not feel like his neck was in immediate danger of snapping like a twig. "Jayne, are they still on the train? Are they gonna be okay?" Kaylee is a bit more concerned and a lot less inclined to just kill him outright. Jayne tries to pry the tight fingers off with little success.

"Richard!" Mal barks. "Don't choke him to death or we'll never know what his little brain was thinking. Zoë, go get Simon."

"Yes sir," She darts off to the infirmary.

Riddick lets up just enough for Jayne to get a rattling breath, "Something happens to Jon or Rose and I will kill you. Slowly. _Dong Ma_?" Jayne nods, blinking rapidly. This isn't the nice calm fellow that he's used to living with but a trained cold killer whispering in his ear. Funny thing is, Mal don't seem to be overly worried about the threat.

The Doc comes back in with his bag, behind the dark skinned woman whose second in command, "Where's Jon?"

"Hey! I'm the one with the g--" Rich growls and cuts Jayne off with a squeeze. The gun for hire chokes.

Kaylee says, "Still on the train." She looks like she's about to cry.

Simon makes a face, "Get him into the infirmary. And… Let him breath, ok?" The ex-ranger relaxes his grip again, "Were you the only one injured?"

After coughing a bit the brawny man manages, "I don't know."

"Richard, don't pull that shiv," Mal orders. "We'll find a way to get him and Rose out of town. Relax." Jayne finds himself down on the cargo bay floor, landing hard like he's been thrown, and Riddick moving away from him. "Jayne, sometimes I wonder if you have a single brain cell in your head."

Jayne pulls himself part way off the floor, "What the gorram hell is wrong with him? Jon's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

Kaylee lets out a sob and kicks him right in the wounded leg, "Heartless bastard!" Jayne screams, clutching his leg. The engineer goes storming off after Richard.

"Word of advice," Zoë says as she hauls Jayne to his feet, "Keep your mouth shut."

"What?"

Simon puts his 'I dislike you but am too professional to injure you further' face before marching back to the infirmary. Mal sighs, "Clueless. Jayne, there's a reason folk have been treating Jon the way they have. Leaving him on the train, possibly injured, was extremely stupid." He then steps in to help Zoë move Jayne to the infirmary.

"Why?"

"Never mind Jayne. If you haven't got it figured out by now you won't," Zoë rolls her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The train reached Paradiso. Only after it came to a full stop and others begin stirring did Rose and Jon dare to get up. The local authorities learned quickly about the robbery and the knockout gas. One of the female deputies called, "Everybody off." Then she noticed that people were still waking up, "Everybody in there okay?" She is answered with vague mumbles from several still dazed people.

Jon begin helping passengers to their feet and checking on the children. Luckily, no one seems to be having issues aside from being groggy. Both he and Rose help escort several individuals off the train. The impression upon exiting the car is that Paradiso was lifted right out of the American West. If it weren't for the distant blue sun in the sky and the much larger gas giant that actually provided most of the day's illumination, that was. Jon caught Rose and steered her away from most of the others, into a line that was waiting to be processed by a law officer but near the location where the sheriff was taking a statement from the head of the Alliance squad on the train. The fed was saying, "Our man didn't get a look."

Jon tilted his head and curled an arm around Rose's shoulders, moving her more so that she couldn't stare at the pair of men. The blonde glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as the sheriff demanded, "Well, Jesus, can somebody find out what they took?" One of the sheriff's men herds them closer to the others as the order comes his direction, "Handy! Keep those people together."

The deputy that came across those knocked out by the gas headed past them toward her boss, "It's the medicine, sir. All of the supplies." Rose chews on the inside of her cheek, looking a Jon's face. The dry dusty air here is starting to get into her lungs and she feels like coughing, but manages not to.

The rugged sheriff of the small weathered town sounds distraught; "They stole the gorram medicine?" Rose glances at the locals who are gathering at the depot, many of whom look ill. She digs her hand into the Doctor's coat and closes her eyes. Behind her the lawman continues, "We've been waitin'... All of it?"

The deputy nods and sighs, "Every ounce."

"God help us," the sheriff says under his breath. An infant cries from the direction of the huddled masses of the townsfolk and Rose shivers.

Jon hugs her tighter, "I'm going to fix this, Rose. That 'medicine' is like a sugar pill, treating the symptoms but not solving the underlying issue."

"But--"

"Hang in there, Ok?"

She looks up at him, "All these people?"

"Everyone on Regina gets Bowden's Malady. Everyone but the Alliance troops. Strange, don't you think?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The closest Alliance 'floating city' is on routine patrol. They are near the 'Georgia System' but outside of it, skirting the empty space between orbits. Georgia is a massive gas giant, hot enough to keep many of its rocky moons within habitable temperatures even though it's quite far from the central sun. These boarder worlds are usually peacefully quiet, and the officer in charge expects no less than that from them as he makes his circuit through the bridge. Because of this he's not happy about the alert that disrupts the silence. He turns to the ensign working the closest station, "What's the fuss?"

The young man toggles the pinging off, "All network alert. Cargo theft. Medical shipment lifted off a train in the Georgia System, on the moon of Regina en route to Paradiso, sir."

Looking at the screen over the ensign's shoulder, the officer is less than impressed, "Six crates of Pasceline D. Right. That'll get you a tidy fortune on the black market." He shrugs it off, "Tag it received, bounce it back. Locals can deal with it." He starts to walk away.

"Sir, there is a regiment holding in Paradiso. They were on the train, headed for the installation," the ensign calls back to him.

And this concerns them how, exactly? He sighs, "Then get them back on the train and get it moving. Who's holding them there?"

"The Sheriff requested we deploy a few to help them investigate..."

He cuts the lad off, speaking slowly so that there are no misunderstandings, "These are federal marshals, not local narcotic hounds. They've got better things to do, so do we." He then moves off hoping that the rest of the shift will be peaceful and quiet.

Behind him the ensign follows orders, but can't help wondering if perhaps they should be trying to assist the civilians on Regina. Wasn't that medicine important to their day to day welfare? Damn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The makeshift holding area was dusty, dirty, cramped, smelly… Rose huddled against the Doctor listening to the people around her cough because of the dry air. From someplace she finds that her companion has produced a tin of hard mints. She's gratefully sucking on one to keep her mouth moist. She wonders if the sickness here is catching quickly, and if so how it might affect the man she's leaning against, considering his condition. Finally she squeezes her eyes closed and mumbles, "This is a nightmare."

"Relax Rose. Not only have we successfully assisted where we were needed, but these people don't have a clue about it," He hugs her. "And once I get a chance to speak with the sheriff here I might be able to get a look at the processors and solve the problem once and for all."

She looks at him; "I'm worried about you breathing the air." She glances again at the other passengers who are rapidly starting to look like the locals. "Is this malady catching, like quickly?"

"I'm fine! Why all the fuss? My lungs are not impacted by the dust in the air." He spots the Sheriff entering into the room; "Here he comes."

"Whatever happens, remember I love you, Jon. And please don't go off on some techno-babble spiel."

He gives Rose a confused look, "What?"

"Because you're my husband – remember?"

"Oh, right. -- Luv," he grins at her. She leans over and pecks his cheek.

After a moment the sheriff walks up to them, "Car 3, Row 12, Dr. and Mrs. Ring?" He consults the paperwork from the train, which are, oddly enough for this era, hard copies of paper.

"Can you tell us what's going on? We've been here for so long. Did someone on the train get killed?" Rose asks as she gets to her feet, fingers entwined with the man's at her side.

The man looks at them, noting their concern. "No, no, no. Nothing like that." He motions for them to follow him and they both do so until they reach his desk, "Ah, says there your fare's paid for by a third party?"

"My uncle," Rose said. "He suggested that we could help out here, being that I married a Doctor and all."

The man motions for them to sit down, glancing at the paperwork then checking the other intel, "Interesting choice, Doctor Smythe, to take your wife's name."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, Sheriff. Besides I like the sound of Doctor Jon Ring, don't you?" Jon said.

"Your uncle paid your fare?"

Rose raised and eyebrow, "Yeah. His idea of a wedding gift, I gathered. I don't think he expected us to actually come here, but Jon spends his time helping out the sick on various boarder moons. It sure looks like you could use that help."

"Wedding gift?"

"Practical joke, more like," Rose counters.

"Actually, I agreed to come here to get a first hand look at Bowden's Malady. It's incredibly rare off Regina. I've got a pass to check out the atmospheric regulators and ore processors in an effort to locate the source of the problem. Lab studies indicate that it might be a two part poison that can be eliminated." Rose pokes him.

"That right?" the sheriff says. Jon pulls out the psychic paper and lets the man look at it. "Certainly looks like you do have official sanction to be here, Dr. Ring."

"A lot of the townsfolk are hanging around, why is that?" Rose asks.

"Well you see, they all came for their treatment, and Bowden's is a degenerative condition that affects the bone and muscle, which I'm guessing you know already, being married to a doctor and all. But our shipment of the medicine, Pasceline, got stole, right off the train you was riding in. Which is why you won't be seeing a parade in town today. But they keep hoping for some information, and it's hard to get around for some of them."

"Stolen?" Jon pulls off surprised expertly. "Wait -- didn't I see a whole regiment of fine young Alliance Federals on the train?"

The sheriff nods, "You did. Same regiment let our medicine get swiped right under their noses, then took off for their own camp without so much as a whoopsy daisy."

"That sounds like the Alliance. Unite all the planets under one rule so that everybody can be interfered with or ignored equally," the Doctor mumbles.

The lawman gets to his feet, moves over to his coffee dispenser and returns with a cup of the engine sludge that Mal drinks. He settles on the corner of his desk facing them, "Eh, Alliance ain't much use to us out here on the border planets. But... they ain't the ones that stole the medicine. I ever find those people, they ain't ever going to see the inside of a jail. I'm just gonna toss 'em in a mine, let 'em breathe deep for the rest of their lives."

Rose frowns, "Can't argue with that."

"Sheriff, I have months of research, and I think I found the cause of Bowden's. It's a continual air born poisoning, and with some adjustments I believe I can stop it. The Pasceline-D that you've been receiving is nothing more than a stopgap measure. It's not a cure. It's not a preventive. And I know there are preventives out there that the Alliance uses for the soldiers posted here."

"I suspected as much, Dr. Ring, because you never hear of the Alliance boys needing lifelong treatment for any of these diseases or plagues like you do the rest of us. Every planet that's been terraformed for human life has its own little quirks, but on the Core worlds those quirks are not life threatening. Here on Regina, we got Bowden's. Everybody gets it. Miners, dumpers. Hell, I got it; I ain't never set foot in a mine."

"How long has Bowden's been a problem?" Rose asks, then she adds, "Because back in the Core, they like to play off all these health issues as fancies and lies. You'd be shocked at what the post as news. The troops come home and say they're not sick so therefore no one else is either."

The man gives her a look of disbelief, "Really?"

"Yeah, check out the Core world news archives some time, you'll see how they keep the population there content and happy by feeding them garbage about how grand it all is. The good works of the Alliance, bringing 'true' civilization to the unruly masses."

"Well, we've always had cases of Bowden's going back to the first generation. But it used to be that the elderly got it after years in the mines. The miners mostly. We all pitched in to help them, according to my pa. Then a few of the children started coming down with it. But it's gotten worse since the end of the War. Like I said, everyone's been diagnosed with it. And the Alliance, of course, ships us the Pasceline free of charge, as long as we stay put."

"Paradiso houses both the primary atmospheric regulators and the main ore processors, isn't that right?" The lawman nods, "Your claim to fame, being as you are so close to the source, the worse cases of Bowden's are traced to here. And the Alliance base has been open since the end of the War as well. Odd, don't you agree?" The Doctor inquires.

"Very. Maybe I should let you see those regulators, Doc."


	14. Part Fourteen Rendezvous

**A/N: **_ This roughly follows "The Train Job".  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**  
Thanks to Skye-Chan 12 for the favorite story listing. Same to Eryaforsthye. Welcome to my mutant plot bunny.  
And I love the reviews, OtherMeWriter and Basia Orci, thank you._

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

**Doctor Who and the Tangled Web**.

Part Fourteen

Rendezvous

River followed Mal, Zoë and Jayne to the infirmary. Wash appeared on the ladder in front of her with an upset look on his face, apparently because of Kaylee being angered. Book was behind him, trying to discover what the problem was, rather unsuccessfully. With Simon being distracted, Rose and the Doctor both too far away to filter her mind, and Verity seemingly oddly occupied she was seeing and feeling things that rightfully belonged to other people. It was quite distracting, all in all, to feel Richard's strong sense of worry, Jayne's pain, Simon's annoyance, Kaylee's anger, Wash's concern and Book's curiosity all swirling together in a mass of intense confusing emotions. Because of that she was moving slowly. Last thing she wanted was to fall.

A sudden flash of blue gloved hands covered with a rubbery substance freezes her. A sensation of extreme emotional coldness made her sway. She grabbed for the railing and caught herself before she could tumble over. _What was that_? This new thing blotted out the more familiar sensations driving a stake of ice right into her heart. The only clear part she could make out was that they were looking for her and that she must avoid them at all costs. The others have gone on into the blue room or infirmary beyond and perhaps it is their distance that allows her to see these other, inhuman minds. What she knew for certain was that this – what? – unit of two would stop at nothing to get her back. They would kill everyone that has had contact with her, no matter how slight. She had to warn someone. But exactly what could she say? And who would believe her?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mal, with Zoë's help, settled Jayne onto the examination bed, "Why are there six boxes there instead of two, Jayne?"

Jayne's in no small amount of pain and is sweating because of it. Kaylee's kick hadn't helped any, either. And the Doc is taking his own sweet time with the drugs. "Gorram it, Cap't! This ain't time for the third degree. Shouldn't we be meetin' Niska's goons? Come on, let's get us moving."

Mal raised an eyebrow at the merc as Wash appeared in the doorway, "We're an hour away from the meeting time and it'll take me about 5 ticks to get there. No reason to panic. Where are Rose and Jon?"

"Why is everyone so worri--" Jayne starts then Simon, perhaps more forcefully then necessary, begins cutting away his pants from the bullet wound, "Ow!"

"On the train," Zoë says to her husband's question as she crosses over to him like she's drawn by a magnet. "Reckon it will be another quarter before the 'All network alert' goes out, if not longer. With luck the Alliance will bounce it back for the locals to deal with on their own and we won't come under federal observation again."

"Alert already went out, from the train. All indications were, from the poster's viewpoint, that the thieves escaped with the goods. It identified the cargo as Pasceline-D. Within seconds someone with central authority tagged it as received and bounced it back." Wash places an arm over his wife's shoulders.

"All hail the great Alliance," Zoë smirks.

"We got about three-fourths of an hour before we meet with Crow, Jayne. You just sit there and let the Doc patch you up," Mal turns to exit and spots Book, "Shepherd."

"Did I hear that Jon and Rose were still on the train?"

"You did." Mal exits into the blue toned room beyond the operating theater as Simon forgoes the scanner and begins manually poking to find the bullet. Wash and Zoë as one follow him out with Book behind them.

"Ow! Doc! Can't you dope me first?"

Simon is distracted slightly from a wave of alarm coming from River, "Now, I'm not --" He blinks, "I'm not finished, Mr. Cobb. I need to make sure there is no major blood vessels damaged before I extract the bullet. I'll dope you in just a minute."

"You ever been shot, Doc?"

"No, I can't say that I have had that experience, yet. I imagine that eventually I will rectify that. Do be quiet so I can focus on what I'm doing and not hurt you further."

"OW!"

Mal looks over at Zoë and Wash. "Move _Serenity_ to the rendezvous spot, and try to text a message to Rose asking her about the situation there. We need to know if they are under arrest or if Jon's plan has been at all successful before we try to extract them from the situation. I'll go talk to Rich and try to calm him down." Behind him Jayne is given a dose to knock him out. "And Doc? Try to patch him up enough so that he at least looks aware when Crow arrives." Pilot and second head up to the cockpit together to take care of the orders.

"I'll try."

Jayne mumbles, "Why are we parked here? This ain't the _go tsao de_ meetin' spot…"

Simon rolls his eyes, "He's very resistant to drugs, isn't he?"

Jayne continues, still not quite out, "…people are waitin' … that ain't partial to waitin'…"

Mal looks at Jayne and says, "Shut up Jayne and let the Doc here fix you up." Jayne falls quiet. Simon turns his attention to removing the bullet. Mal leaves and Book follows him. "Being my shadow, Padre?"

"Not so much, no." Book answers, "I noticed that Kaylee was quite upset but managed to get Richard to calm down. The situation – concerns me."

"Does it?"

River steps in front on them and looks up at Mal, owlishly. "Won't stop. Won't ever stop. They'll just keep coming until they get back what they've lost." She looks terrified, pale as a ghost, a wisp of a gal, smaller because she seems to be trying to shrink away from whatever it is that is bothering her. Mal's never seen her like this before.

"Darlin' are you all right?" Mal catches her as her knees give. "Oh, now what?"

"Two by two, hands of blue," River is mumbling, almost chanting. "Two --" her voice fades then picks up again "-- of blue." He lifts her chin and notices the blank look in her eyes. "-- by two, hands --." It takes Mal a moment to catch all of it, "Two by two, hands of blue." This repeats over and over. He picks her up. She continues to mumble the same phrase as if her mind is stuck and can't make sense of anything else.

"This we don't need."

"What is wrong?" Book asks from behind him.

"Hell if I know, Shepherd." Mal carries her in to the Mess hall and sits her down on the tan sofa, "Could you find Inara, please?" The gray garbed man heads off to locate the Companion. Mal focuses on River, stroking his hand through her hair. "I don't know what's been done to you Little Albatross, but I do know that when Jon figures out who's behind it I'm gonna be right there in line to kill 'em." Her eyes focus. "We in danger, Darlin'?" She blinks and manages to nod to his question. "To do with you, though, not Niska. Right?" Saritha starts to cry and clutches her hands into fists as she grabs her hair. "Just calm down, River. No one knows you're here, no one's seen you. We'll just slip right under their noses, Okay?" She nods without looking at him. He puts a hand on top of her head as Inara comes into the room followed by Book.

A moment later Wash comes back in with Zoë behind him, "We're at the given location, Sir. No sign of Crow yet."

"Manage to contact Rose?"

"She and Jon are being taken to examine the ore processors and atmospheric regulators. The sheriff seems to believe them. Jon says that he'll need Simon to 'Go into the Lab and make up an antidote'. I get the impression that the Doc is supposed to know where and what that is," Wash says.

Richard says, "I'll pass on the message." He and Kaylee have emerged from the hydroponics area.

"Exactly what is Jon asking for?" Mal asks him.

"Bowden's is caused by a poison. Once the antidote is administered most people should recover. If the antidote is administered before Bowden's is contracted it acts as a preventive. Simon should know how to manufacture the antidote, and we can deliver it to Jon," Richard said. "He's fine by the way. Jayne was the only injury."

"And you know this how?" Mal asks. The bronze skinned man taps his head as he exits the room. "Oh--" Mal blinks at Kaylee.

"Can I go with? I'll wash up and dress in proper 'nurse' like clothes." Kaylee asks and pleads.

"Inara, will you please take the second shuttle and deliver Book, Kaylee, and whatever the Doc whips up to Paradiso?" The engineer heads to her room to wash up and change her clothes.

"Are you wanting me out of the way?" the Companion teases.

Mal blinks at her, "Ah, no… of course not. You just happen to be the best at flying the shuttles after Wash. And we might need him here." She smiles and nods. Mal looks at Wash, "We got about half an hour?"

"Yep," Wash says as Jayne hobbles in, looking very aware. "Got time to read a magazine before the sale. Hope by the time we're done that Jon and Rose are back on the boat." Simon follows him into the room only for Richard to snag him and they exit again.

"Mal, why ain't we setting up for the drop?"

"It's fine Jayne. Crow needs to report that we got nothing to hide."

"But – these are stone killers. They ain't cuddly like me," He protests. "You just gonna face 'em down without having a plan?"

"I got a plan. We let Crow see that there were more than two crates and let him pick the ones he wants to pay for. If he wants the other four we'll sell them to him for double the price. If he don't then we'll find another outlet for them. Niska needs to know that we pulled off the job, in spite his bad information."

Inara moves over to River who seems to be recovering, now that Simon is not as distracted. Wash says, "Should we send Simon or Rich along with Book, Kaylee and Inara?"

"No. Simon and River here need to be hidden and out of the way. I don't want to risk the Feds being tipped off by one of Niska's goons. And we might need Rich here, if things go south."

Inara frowns, "He's not going to like that, Mal."

"I reckon not, but him going with you to pick up Jon and returning to the rest of us dead won't help the situation either," Mal counters. "As much as I'd like to believe this is going to work out smooth like, I know it won't because things never do. Jayne, I want you posted up on the landing with a rifle, no sense in you being in danger of going down because of your leg."

"Yes Sir."

"And Inara, I don't mean to get you involved in --"

"Mal, it's fine. I'm glad to help Jon out. I'll even dress the part, Ok?" She smiles at him. "As soon as we have the cargo to take, I'll fly the second shuttle to Paradiso." The she sets a light hand on his arm, silently hoping that things go smoothly in spite his personal feelings.

Jayne hobbles off toward his bunk, "Everybody wins." He winces with every step. Book watches him go, noticing that most of the others are still annoyed enough with the gun-for-hire to ignore the fact that he's in pain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose found much to her happy surprise that Sheriff Bourne was true to his word about them getting a look at the ore processors and atmospheric regulators. The Doctor certainly was prepared enough when they finally got to the complex underground where they were housed. The only downside was that the lawman insisted on staying with them. Because of this he saw her phone, but because the Doctor had upgraded it he thought it was just a miniaturized version of their handheld computers. She was able to text a message answering Wash and relay the message 'back to the lab' without raising too many eyebrows.

Jon was scanning just about everything, chattering a mile a minute in techno-babble that Bourne seemed to understand just fine. Rose paid half an ear to the chatter for signs that she was being asked to hand Jon something and tried to make sense of the words but it all sounded like Greek to her. Rather quickly the Doctor had confirmed the source of the heavy metal in the air and was setting to work on fixing the problem. Since all the ore mined on Regina was processed at this one point he could repair and improve that processor bank here and solve half the problem right there. But this alone wouldn't stop the cases of Bowden's from spreading. For that he'd need to check out the atmospheric regulators. The Sheriff stepped out to answer his radio can came back with Kaylee.

"This young lady claimed to be part of your crew, Dr. Ring. Is that so?"

Jon looked up, "Ah, yes. Kaylee is my engineering expert. Who else came with you?"

"The pilot, Inara and the preacher, Book. Should they start administering the antidote?"

"Yes, they should. Sheriff Bourne, will you escort Rose back so that she can help distribute the medicine?"

The sheriff stared at him, "Antidote?"

"Yes. Like I told you before the medicine you were waiting for was nothing more than a sugar pill designed to keep you happy--"

"We got no way to pay you, Doctor."

Jon shook his head, "Sheriff Bourne. This is what I do. You don't need to pay me. Just – after this, live a good life and that will be payment enough. Rose, you don't mind helping Inara, do you?"

She chewed her lip, then walked over and kissed Jon. On the lips. Because they were supposed to be married after all. "No, I don't mind, hon. Kaylee will be of more help to you here than I am. I'll see you in a bit." After that Bourne led her out to where Inara and Book were administering the antidote to the worse of the sufferers of the local disease. She stepped right in to help.

Meanwhile Kaylee gleefully sets to helping Jon with the mechanics of the atmospheric regulators. Bourne returns to find that the main machine is in the process of a complete overhaul as the pair works on it. Finally Jon says, "Ah. There you go. That is the problem. Looks rather deliberate, don't you think?" He pulls out a filter that is sprayed with specks that are an odd bright bluish-lavender gray color. He slips on a mask and carefully scrapes off a sample. The sheriff waits until it looks like the sample is contained before walking over. Jon has set to analyzing the sample and Kaylee is quite involved with the machine itself.

"What did you find?"

"A normally harmless micro organism, unless it comes in contact with certain heavy metal particles. When that happens it releases a waste byproduct that happens to cause symptoms that mimic Bowden's Malady. Only difference is that the original Bowden's is a genetic disease that was stomped out of existence three hundred years ago. It just happens that the ore being mined here creates a micro fine dust containing the exact mixture of heavy metals for this little creature's toxin to be quite potent."

"Are you suggesting that we're being poisoned?"

"No. But there's no natural way for this micro organism to have gotten to Regina, is there?"

Bourne tightened his face as he thought over the conversation he'd already had. The implications were that someone was making sure that they all had Bowden's to keep them from moving to other locations. Not population control in the sense of no growth, but as a yoke to maintain the population on this rather unhappy moon. He pinched the bridge of his nose. What would the Alliance do to them if they discovered that Bowden's Malady had disappeared? On the other hand, how would they continue to meet the increased demands for raw metals if the population remained ill? "Well. Either way I suppose we have to deal with the problems as the come. Can you teach a crew of locals to perform maintenance on these machines so we don't have to call for outside support?"

The strange pale figure straightened and beamed at him, "I'd love to. Send a few of the interested ones on in and we'll get to work on that. I can even leave you an access program that you can use in a pinch or emergencies."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a scant twenty minutes to the meeting with Crow. Jayne is settled on the landing, but his leg is hurting something bad. Simon is on his way with his sister to 'stay out of sight'. The large man is still not sure why everyone has been shooting him the evil eye. And although he's a mite scared of the Doc's loopy sister, he's in enough pain to actually beg, "Doc, I need a pop to quiet this pain some."

Simon pauses, looks him over and pulls a needle out of his hip pouch, and injects him with the painkillers, "You really should sit down."

Wash and Zoë appear behind Simon on the upper stairs as Jayne looks at Simon, "What's all the fuss about? I mean, Mal's got plans… to get those morons who got themselves caught back… Jon's a grown man and can survive on his own for one gorram day," Jayne makes a face, "Why you getting all bendy?"

"All what?" Wash says.

"Oh… Light – Pretty lights, keep you… lift you up. They shine like..." Jayne tries to grab at the light from the overhead fixture with both hands, "...little angels..." His legs give way and he slumps against the rail.

Zoë asks, "Did he just go crazy and fall asleep?"

"I told him to sit down. Must have given him something that interacted wrong with the last dose."

Wash slaps Simon on the shoulder, "Good job."

Richard moves over to Mal's side and glances back, "Jayne's making a right mess of this, isn't he."

"I trust that he'll pull through in a pinch." Behind them Simon and River disappear into the passenger cabins. Zoë and Wash move into position. "Thank you, Wash, I know you prefer to be at the controls for these sort of situations."

"I'm crew, right? I pitch in where I'm needed just like everyone else," He took a deep breath and shared a look with the ex-ranger. The other man reached over and claps a hand on his shoulder. Wash nods. As long as Rich has his back he can focus on keeping Zoë safe.

The second in command looks at Mal, "Sir, what do we do if Crow tries to take all the crates instead of two?"

"We'll just have to make sure he knows why he's getting hurt. Niska asked for two, we're being paid for two and offering him the chance to buy four. Bottom line."

Jayne stirs slightly, "Oh… lights… Hey, why is this taking so long? My angels are escaping…"

"I just hope this won't put him in a killing mood – And look there, it's his goons," Wash says. "You wanna explain, now's your chance."

"Ah, right." Mal turns to face Crow who is walking up the ramp with a group of men behind him. "Welcome to _Serenity_."

"You made the rendezvous."

"So we did. And we got your boss's cargo, only we ran into a few complications." Mal tells him.

Crow assumes the worse, "You were thinking of taking Mr. Niska's money and his property, maybe."

"Ah, interestingly, no. There were six boxes, not two. Mr. Niska wanted two. We were paid to get two. But there's four extra. You wouldn't know if Mr. Niska might be interested in the other four cases, would you?"

"I don't understand," the tattooed man said.

"Right. Rich," He motioned for the ex-ranger to move two cases out in front of them, which he does. "Niska said that two boxes on the train, with Alliance stamps, were his. So, there you go."

Crow says, "You entered into an arrangement with Mr. Niska. Here is your money."

"Yeah, look. Here's what it is. We got four more cases, same seal, might be the same thing. Alert tagged them all the same anyhow. Do you know if your boss is interested in a second deal?" Crow gives Mal a confused look. "I take then that you don't know? Can you contact him and ask him if he's interested in four more cases of the same thing he wanted us to get?"

"They came off the same train? Part of the same Job?"

Mal narrows his eyes, "Not exactly. Niska sent us after two cases. There are two cases."

Crow signals one of the other men and he pulls out a hand computer. After a moment he stepped closer to the brawny man and shows him the screen. "Mr. Niska says that he asked for two cases. He'll pay you for the other four. But because you got them at the same time he is only willing to pay half of what he paid for the first two." At that he pulls out another bag and checks something from inside it. "This is equal to the balance for the first two cases."

"No. We want the same fee again. He's getting four cases for the price of two if you pay us half."

Crow turns back to the fellow with the computer. Then he says, "Balance and a half is Mr. Niska's final offer."

"Is that right?" He looked over at Zoë who nodded. "You pass on to your boss that it's nice doing business with him, alright?" Crow tosses over the bag in his hand and pulls out another one that is less full. He checks it and then tosses it over. He signals to the others to get the six crates. They then leave. Mal sighs in relief. Now they just have to get Jon and Rose back.


	15. Part Fifteen Regina

**A/N: **_ This ends "The Train Job" and leads into "Bushwhacked". Lots of sex in this chappie... but nothing explicit, just implied. You should be able to figure it out.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**  
And I love the reviews, OtherMeWriter thank you._

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

**Doctor Who and the Tangled Web**.

Part Fifteen

Regina

The situation with the antidote made most folks in Paradiso and the surrounding environs pretty much forget the missing drugs from the train, not that there'd really be a parade in the middle of town or a party to celebrate or anything, actually. Instead, folks took their shots and pragmatically went back to work. Not even the air regulators and ore processors being fixed made much of a stir, aside from those handful who were taught how to check and maintain them behind the backs of the official inspectors who were suspected of being the cause of the Bowden's problem to begin with. These folks were the sort that took care of their own and knew when to keep their mouths shut about getting help of a sort that the Big Brother might not want them to have. They would never even mention that there'd been a Doctor and Mrs. Ring in town.

The good Doctor Jon Ring nee Smythe did _not_ suggest that they contact someone like Niska themselves to deal with the coming excess of medicine heading their way, but the Sheriff figured that they would deal with that on their own, as the Alliance never did them any good, anyhow. He watched them enter the shuttle, and it flit off into the gathering dusk, wondering if he'd been right to trust the stranger. But his papers had come back in order as had those of his associates, and they'd run them three times just to make sure. The little shuttle was the sort that needed a larger ship and Jon explained it was a rented service for the mobile lab he used for his outreach services. And now, he and his lovely wife were off to another settlement, another world, to help them out. Sheriff Bourne wished them well. And he had to admit, the air was cleaner -- far less gritty, and he personally felt better than he had in years after the shot. Those sort of benefits couldn't be wrong, could they?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inara had never administered so many shots in one setting before. She was positive that she'd be dreaming about it for the next three nights. But she had a shuttle empty of cargo and successfully rescued the two missing passengers (or would they be considered crew?)… Not that they had looked overly in the need of being rescued by the time she'd gotten there. Her Red Guardian seemed to have everything under total control. She was more than glad to assist, in any way he needed her to. And the ability to remove the Masks and act herself for a change, to not be a Companion, freed parts of her that she hadn't been aware were in chains. Would the Masks of her old self fit back into place? And if not, could she pull her life into alignment with the new Inara that the Doctor was molding out of the old? Would her Void like the changes? Would Mal be happy? She hoped so.

Rose and Kaylee were chatting up a quiet storm, comparing thank you gifts. The younger residents had been quite free with their drawings after being given their shots and Kaylee was thinking about making a collage in the hydroponics garden with some of them. In the co-pilot's seat Jon rolled his eyes. He was looking ok, although he'd given away his hat at some point to a young man that had presented him with his favorite 'horsy' because he'd made the 'badness' go away. The little broken tan toy was cupped in the Doctor's hand like it was made of the most precious but fragile substance, even though it was missing a tail and a leg and had a chip off of one ear. She suspected it was the emotion behind the gift that got him.

She guided the craft back to Serenity and announced the arrival. Wash greeted her with warmth that told her the deal was done and that they'd been waiting for her. It was with relief that she settled the shuttle into its dock and entered the ship. Rose and Kaylee are the first off, and Inara finds herself resting a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Richard has been frantic about you," she said.

He grins, "Well, doesn't that tell you loads? I suppose I should let him know I'm all in one piece."

She echoes his smile, slightly less manic perhaps, but just as amused and carefree. It's a rare thing for her, but then she's out of her Companion role still, dressed in plain clothing and little makeup. He stands and kisses her cheek, and she treasures it, because it is filled with gratitude that is real and for her, not the role she plays.

They exit into the cargo area. Zoë and Wash are there, as is a groggy Jayne. He's standing now however, even if he's a bit out of it still because of the drug interactions. Below them River has joined Rose and Kaylee in their huddle, trying to act normally although she still feels the alarm of the approaching threat. Book steps up onto the landing, "How'd it go?"

Jon looks at him, "Got shot at, but the fellow missed. Might have been because I moved a big metal box in front of the door. Got left on the train, thanks to someone I won't mention. Rose and I had to act like the knockout gas caught us in it. Managed to make the Sheriff believe us. Fixed the regulators and processors, solved the mystery of Bowden's, not a bad day's work."

Inara stifles giggles at the look on the preacher's face over the rapid-fire answer, then adds, "I think I'll be dreaming about administering shots for the next week." The old mask doesn't quite fit anymore but she's not overly sure that she cares all that much. She looks at Mal and gets a stunned reaction that she reads as positive. Suddenly she feels like she's in the middle of her first crush. She glances away.

"Ah." They then proceed down the steps into the cargo hold.

"Excuse me," Richard says from behind the older man as he puts his feet down onto the floor. The ex-ranger manages to step past the Shepherd and the Companion before catching the Doctor around the waist. The two lovers look at each other, eyes locking and the rest of the room falling out of their awareness. The pale man twists slightly to face the darker one, and then they are kissing by unspoken mutual agreement. It's as natural a move as breathing. From there they end up completely lip-locked against the wall under the stairs. And showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. At least their hands are not wandering and trying to remove clothing. Jon doesn't put up a protest at all although he does seem a bit more in control of the situation than Rich does at the moment. The intense osculation goes on far longer than would be humanly possible before someone comments on it.

"Do you think, maybe – they forgot the need to breathe?" Wash watches for a good while longer, noticing that no one else can quite tear themselves away from it either, "How _do_ they do that?" Inara looks pleased at the display, Book is somewhat shocked but captivated by the scandal, Mal's got his poker face on, Simon's expression is one of medical detachment, Rose and Kaylee both have that 'hubba-hubba hot' look in their eyes, River and Jack both look embarrassed. He personally doesn't have an opinion. Jayne says something to the effect of 'ugh' and falls over. That might be because of the drugs though.

"Respiratory bypass, actually." Simon tells him. "Jon's quite able to breathe that way for both of them."

River smacks her brother on the arm. Jack says, "Oh… gee. Come on, get a room!"

"I don't know, I think it's very -- arousing," Zoë says as she gives Wash a significant look. Suddenly Wash does have an opinion. Jon and Rich can do this wherever they like. Whenever they like. As often as they like… because his wife likes, so it's all – good – wonderful even. He should get some very hot passionate times out of this.

Mal shakes himself from his stupor and cuts in before Zoë drags her husband off to their bunk, "_After_ we're in the air. Take us out of the world Wash."

"With pleasure," Wash says as he starts up to the cockpit. Zoë follows him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Richard could smell Jon when he stepped out of the shuttle. It was like an overwhelming, sudden, _need_ that drove him into corning the Time Lord as quickly as possible. He thought, as he was crossing the cargo hold, that just touching the man would be enough. Then he reached him and realized that no, touching would not be nearly enough. This was something beyond him, or perhaps inside him. Definitely inside him. He needed to get as close to Thete as possible. And he needed to do it _now_.

The Bond. It was the bond, stretched perhaps too far for too long demanding that they ease the strain as soon as possible although yesterday would have been just as good. And the fastest way to do that was to seek physical and mental closeness as intensely and quickly as they were able. He wasn't even bothered by the fact that there were other people in the room. He caught his alien around the waist. Thete looked into his eyes and he was – captive. They came into a natural alignment with one another and started kissing. Richard remembered backing the other man into the wall, half to pin him and half to support him, but as for which of them maintained the kiss after that he has no recall. Then again, he can't remember much else but the kiss. The feel of Thete against him, the movement of their lips and tongues together, the knowledge that he's not lacking for air because his lover his giving him plenty as they try to connect on some deeper level…

That kiss becomes his entire 'Verse. The bond snaps and thrums.

Later he slowly rises into consciousness and can't remember how they got from the cargo hold to the bedroom. Nor does he know where his clothes are. Jon's leather jacket is tossed over the dresser, and his jumper is on the light, so the rest of the clothes have to be in here somewhere. He hopes. Those intense deep blue eyes are watching him with amusement. He feels thoroughly, um, screwed… like vigorously so, and is just a bit miffed that he remembers so very little of it. His joints pop as he moves. At least the bond seems settled again. Odd how his need to be closer to his alien translated into a total surrender on every level. He doesn't do that very often. "What the fuck was that?"

Jon glances at his nails, taking on a look of complete innocence, "Nothing I did. A bit emotional on _your_ end, I think. Missed me much?"

Richard moves to tip the balance, pinning the taller man to the bed. "Like my own soul was ripped in two," he kisses the man again, easily finding the zone again to keep the intensity building, although at a slower pace. _So much. Thought you'd been shot there for a bit. Wanted you back here with me._

_I was fine, Amadak. I am fine. Nothing bad happened. I'm here now. It's all right_. Thete opens his mind to let the worried ex-ranger see what happened while he was with Rose, and then lets his lover into his body and soul in an effort to ease his worry. _I'll always be here, Luv. Just a thought away_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was sometime later, with Richard and Jon secured inside their room doing… whatever it was that Jon needed to do to reassure the other man that he was in fact fine that Mal came up to Simon. He had many things on his mind, central of which was River. "How's your sister?" he asked.

Simon paused from what he was doing; gazing off into space making sure he was filtering her mind. He'd have to explain to Mal what was going on, now that the Captain had made it his business to care. "The same." He looks directly at Mal, "If one moment she seems perfectly cogent and the next... she speaks nonsense, like a child, it's because she cannot filter out impulses that her mind picks up from others. I know what was done, but not why." He looks away.

"She senses things, but can't figure out how to express it. That, 'two by two, hands of blue,' she's been slipping into isn't nonsense, Doc. It's a warning." Simon's eyes dart back to Mal. "She told me as much."

"That's why you had us hide?"

Mal nods then restates; "You are my crew, son. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. Just remember that those words that make no sense when your sister speaks them are more portents than mere child's play."

Simon shows he understands. "It would be easier if I knew what the government was trying to do with her. How can I fix it if I don't even know why they did what they did?"

Off in her room River is rocking, and Rose is holding her, listening to the faint chant, "Two by two, hands of blue. Two by two, hands of blue..." She's filtering but the overwhelming sense of danger is trickling through. Rose can't say she likes the feeling much. Something very bad is coming this way. She just hopes that it doesn't find them.

Mal shakes his head at Simon. "Let Jon handle that, huh? Just keep paying attention to what she's doing." The young doctor nods.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the far side of Regina, the Alliance patrol has received official, or not so official, visitors. The men, for there are two of them, have been escorted into one of the many conference rooms by a low-level Alliance grunt. They wait for however long it takes to get someone in charge to meet with them. Finally an officer enters the room and looks the two slightly strange suited men over. They are pale, like they have never spent a day at the beach, and formal, like it's the only way they know how to be. And silent, waiting for him to make the first move. They have clearance to be here, and authorization to ask for any assistance they may require. Taking a deep breath the colonel says, "Sorry to keep you waiting. There's always one crisis..."

The closer man cuts him off, "We're not interested. We're here about a theft."

The only theft he knows about is the stolen medicine from the night before, "The medicine, on that planet? Word came up that it was a mistake, the cargo was just misplaced."

At this, the other man sneers without quite sneering, "We didn't fly 86 million miles to track down a box of Band-Aids, Colonel."

"We're looking for a girl," says the first man. He slides an image of an angelic young woman with dark tangled hair and haunted brown eyes across the table toward him. She's dressed in some sort of white tunic and wears no cosmetics at all. Even so, she is beautiful. But what catches the colonel's attention is the fact that the man's hands and perhaps even more than that are encased inside fitted blue gloves. Seamless fitted blue gloves. This alarms him and he almost misses what the man says next, "This girl." The officer looks up at the other man and sees that he two has no exposed skin aside from his neck and face. His hands are blue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thete is stretched out on the somewhat narrow bed, nude. His right arm is extended over his head, as taunt as it can naturally go although his hand is relaxed at the moment. There's a warm bronze hand, a skilled masculine hand, circled around his pale hairless wrist. He can feel the pounding heartbeat from his lover's single human heart driving through the fingertips against his own double pulse point. The tingling psychic energy warms him from the inside out. It's not just from the hand on his wrist. There's a tongue tracing the separation of his muscles where the lean form of his current body has chosen to grace him with such definition. His is a runner's body, designed for long, fast, sleek, movement over any terrain. A product of the War, likely. While his lover's bulk hides a speed, his sleek form hides strength.

The moist heat traces across the inside of his elbow, pausing to give way to a kiss before tracing it's way between the muscles of his upper arm. He tenses his shoulder and side, unsure of where that tongue is heading to next as the warm hand slides down his arm. There's a puff of moist warm air against his baby smooth armpit. He jerks slightly as eyelashes brush against his sensitive skin there. He forces a breath into and out of his lungs through his nose and opens his eyes. The other large bronze hand is resting on his hip, it's thumb tracing lazy circles. Thete gently slides his left hand over the back of his lover's shaved head, pausing to knead his neck with sure knowing pressure. The other man rumbles with pleasure shifting his weight carefully so as to not put pressure anyplace that might be dangerous.

Neither of them feels much need to hurry. Both are sated now, although Thete can feel the desire flowing back into him just like it had before in his last life. His skin is flushed, cream sprinkled with cinnamon. He can feel it in his cheeks and coursing so hot it seems cold across his skin where Richard has licked him and brought his nerves to attention. He knows that in the darkness of the room the other man's eyes see the temperature differences clearly, not just as pale and russet, but as navy and bright. Sometimes this makes for interesting experiences as he uses the cool flesh of the Time Lord as a canvas and heat as his pigment. The Doctor bites his lower lip for a moment then curls slightly to kiss the other man's head. The bed shifts from the movement of his weight as Richard balances on one arm to look at Thete. He splays a hand over the man's flat stomach and gives him a look of pure devotion.

With a smirk the Time Lord says, "Fuck me already, or let me go get a shower."

This makes the ex-ranger snort. "Like hell. I'm not letting you go anywhere." With that he moves back to a light pinning position and begins tracing the angles and planes of the pale man's smooth torso with the same slow deliberation he'd given his arm. Thete doesn't fight him; closing his eyes and letting his lover slowly drive him to total distraction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose opened her eyes. She was – hot and bothered? Extremely needy? About to go out of her mind? Yeah, all those things. She'd left River sleeping. Simon was supposed to be keeping an eye on her. But Verity was letting her see every single tease, every lick and nibble, and – and _he_ was very sensitive right now. This was translating out to her being very sensitive. She kicked off the blankets and sucked in a breath as the cool air hit her currently aroused -- _toes_? Yea, her feet were like – well, she wasn't quite sure. The area behind her ear when it's been licked? The spot on her lower spine? Something even more sensitive? Even her toenails seemed hyper aware. She almost felt like a tickle underneath them, or a tingle. Was Richard sucking on Jon's toes? Hell. She was pretty sure that whatever was being done that Jon liked it.

Sparks were crawling up her legs and shooting into her other, normal, areas of arousal leaving her tingling. Right now she wanted someone to open her door, crawl into her bed and screw her into the mattress. And she doubted if that was gonna happen. This was Richard's fault. She bet the only man here that would give her a good screw was Jayne, and from what she'd seen of his behavior she wasn't about to let him. She took a few deep breaths and got up.

After throwing on some loose clothes and a pair of soft trainers she slipped out to the cargo bay. She wasn't sure what she was after but once there she saw the TARDIS sitting alone in the dark. Rose cleared the distance. "Hey, girl. How are you?" Her hand settled on the side of the blue box and she found herself pressed against it, unsure of how the change happened. The entire side of the ship seemed to thrum with bottled desire. Rose found herself blushing. Well – she had asked, hadn't she? But maybe they could help each other? "Let me in, huh? Before I do something stupid I'll regret."

Verity opened her door. The room it led into was not the same one as normal. Not a control room at all, actually. Instead she brought Rose into a secret room. A room made for the Doctor in his third life, when he was exiled and alone. She'd kept this room, with various changes, for exactly what Rose needed ever since that time. The Doctor had used this room to keep his relationships with his companions chase and innocent for the most part. Only a select few even knew she could do this. Romana had known. Ace had been carried here. Leela had chanced upon this room. Benny had seen it. Amadak knew of it. And now Rose.

What was special about this room was that it was soft and flowing, shimmering fluttering drapes of fabric, rich silks and velvets, curved couches and depressed sitting areas. The floor itself was soft underfoot even. The door closed. Rose quickly shed her shoes and then her clothes as she took in the room. This chamber was made for one thing, as far as the blonde was concerned. She was right. This was made at the Doctor's specific instruction for the satisfaction of physical sexual desire. It existed close to the power source and controls required allowing her greater control and manipulation of both created environment and objects. As such she could make an avatar of a sort here, a physical outlet for both her own and the visitor's desires. Rose smoothed her hands over her skin and sank into a cushioned spot in the floor and closed her eyes. Verity flowed into her and saw what she wanted. And as she had done for the Doctor many times before she created everything that Rose lusted for.

Rose didn't mind the silvery form that Verity used to interact with her on a physical level, because she knew whom it was mentally. She just hoped that the feedback was as annoying for the Doctor and Richard as theirs was for her. But aside from that, Rose gladly gave Verity the release that she required even though she would never explain this to anyone back home. Somehow she didn't think it would go over too well if she told her mum that she'd decided to take a time ship – right. Labels were for the narrow minded and Verity was far more than just a ship. Rose smiled as her 'Verse shattered into glittering bits of bliss, knowing that she was taking Verity with her on the ride through rapture. And likely messing with both Jon's and Rich's minds in the process.


	16. Part Sixteen Flight

**A/N: **_ This leads into "Bushwhacked".  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? **:-D**  
And I love the reviews, OtherMeWriter and mirth513__, thank you. More um... afterglow ... in this chapter for your enjoyment.  
Masked Reviewer, thank you as well, even if the entire business with your C2 confuses the heck out of me._

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

Part Sixteen

Flight

The dawn, such as it was in space, brought a renewed sense of peace for Richard B. Riddick. Maybe it was because they _were_ in space. He'd always felt more secure in the black than he did on the ground, even if it wasn't safer per say. Or maybe it was because his emotional upset had worn itself out. He'd always tried to keep that the new day was just that, new. Maybe not all lived in perfect chronological order, but new. A clean slate. The truth was, he felt better because of the scent of honey and musk around him, a scent he associated with home and safety, no matter how little truth there was to it. He rolled onto his side and looked at the sharp features of the man resting next to him letting his eyes roam over the shapes and forms of the face and body that was just so _right_ he could not deny it.

There wasn't much that would proclaim that face as 'cute'. Unique, yes. Handsome in it's own way. Intense, certainly. It wasn't looks that had caught his attention. If anything, the man beside him was too pale, sickly almost, too thin, oddly smooth… The effects of radiation poisoning. He suspected that only the superior Gallifreyan healing abilities was keeping the radiation damage in check. And then, Richard keeps remembering the man in a smaller, more delicate, body with lightly tanned skin. He can't say he prefers what he remembers, because this body just is too perfectly matched to his own to deny in that way. But he does worry that the man's health is not as robust as it could be and can't keep from reminding himself how dangerous the entire current situation is. If something were to happen that might trigger regeneration right now he'd lose this wonderful alien, because the regeneration would fail. He entwines his fingers with the Doctor's cool ones allowing the tingle to intensify from the firm contact.

The other man's blue eyes open and smile at him with the same profound depth that he seems to bestow on everything. Neither of them feel the need to vocalize the emotions that flow through the sparking connection. They know what it is, and that is enough. Richard lets the swell in his chest build until it feels like his heart is going to burst with it before he squeezes those pale elegant fingers and brings the palm up to his lips. He's not sure what he would do if something happened, but he's fairly sure it won't be a pretty thing if he loses Thete now. The other man has the daring to flirt with him, not seeking sex at this point, but definitely trying to reassure the bronze skinned man that everything is ok.

Riddick didn't think of himself as a clingy sort, so when the Doctor attempts to rise just before what would be 'first light', the ex-ranger lets him go. The sound of the shower was plain enough to tell him where the other man had gone. That was fine. Moments later Rich stepped out of the room himself, heading to the cargo bay for his morning exercise. The Time Lord's appearance, with the other man dressed in low slung dark brown cargo pants and a fitted long sleeve pale greenish heather tee that hugged his toned torso much better than his normal jumpers did, drew Richard's attention. It's pretty clear that the Doctor is still trying to indicate that he's fit and capable of taking care of himself. The outfit screams 'sex' at the muscular, sweating, man though, and that makes him wonder who exactly Jon is after. He calmly watched the pale man walk, barefoot, across the cargo bay toward the blue police box. Thete said one thing to explain, "Shoes."

Somehow Rich didn't quite buy that. But… he wasn't the clingy sort. So he grunted at the Doctor and turned his attention to his routine. It was quite possible that Thete was after shoes and the fact that Rose was in there doing who knew what was just another fact in a list of them. But he needn't have worried. The Doctor opened the door and the blonde was standing right there looking like she was reaching for the exit too. She looked rather tousled, dressed in mismatched clothes, likely put on in the dark the night before. She froze, her eyes flicking up and down, not even able to rest on the bare feet without calling to mind about thirty very erotic memories. Rose blushed a deep shade of pink that rather matched her name and mumbled something that Rich didn't hear before slipping under the Doctor's arm. She darted away into the passenger dorms. Thete turned and watched her back until she was out of sight, one hand still resting on the doorframe. He focused inward, listening to Verity.

Slowly, the pale man blushed too before forming an 'oh' and darting inside his ship. Whatever was that about? Richard narrowed his eyes and put even more effort into the workout, trying to blot out the scene. Book joined him a quarter of an hour later and Jayne showed up shortly thereafter. Riddick decided to not take out his growing dark mood on the hapless gun for hire. Jayne, typically, didn't even notice the difference in his attitude although Book gently began countering it with a quiet, peaceful, cheer. It was a battle of wills that the ex-ranger was doomed to lose. How long was it going to take Jon to find a pair of shoes?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Verity could feel the awkward meeting in the doorway. She felt a bit bad for Rose, but there was nothing, not a single thing, they had done wrong. Knowing the Doctor as she did, she knew that he would not be angered at her actions. They had talked about this, and he had made it clear that if Rose came to her that she should do everything in her power to ease the young human's physical tension. That was exactly what Verity had done. That it eased her own tension too was beside the point. She should have changed the main doors, though… It might have given the human a bit more time to settle her nerves before running right into the man that Verity had spent most of her night copying.

Her Doctor stood in the middle of the room with a raised eyebrow, knowing exactly what had taken place. The scent of sex clings to the room, human and alien. Rose and Verity. Some of Richard's finely tuned sense of smell must be rubbing off on him… Or it's the hormones. He's not sure if the rising flush is a sign of his arousal or an indication that he's going to be suffering from a delicate stomach today, at first. He could remember the last time he was in this condition. The hormones drove him to distraction until he used his power to stop the changes. Part of him was scared. He couldn't avoid it like he had last time because of the parasite. He didn't really want to. But to deny that he was frightened – He couldn't do that either. He'd never told Jamie. He denied it himself. Could things have been different? More importantly, when he tells Jacob what will the boy do? His Golden Lady tries to reassure him that everything will be fine, caressing him with the sensation that normally eases his mind. Gradually he turns his attention back to Rose. Finally he says, "Was she that bad off?" He sounds quite concerned.

Verity chuckles and then lets '_I was_' whisper through his mind. She knows he's troubled. She knows he's frightened. More fearful of this than anything he's ever been scared of. He won't broadcast this dismay to anyone else, but unlike the last time he's open with her, maybe even more so because he's turned the controls over to River and feels the need to compensate in other ways for the distance. She floods him with compassion and caring, trying to assure him much as he spent the night doing with Rich.

"Ah," he says, "I blame Richard. Honestly. It was nothing I did." She laughs. He wiggles his toes in the soft, rather living, substance covering the floor in a deep quicksilver tone. "Should I insist that Rose join us, Verity? Or do you have her situation under control?"

She formed herself in front of him, rising up from the floor, caressing her way up, '_Want you all. Is that bad?_' She looks very much like a silverish version of Sarah Jane with a touch of River lightly altering the features, only a bit taller and slightly more – alien, with her silvery dark hair and deep metallic sheen to her eyes. The glow around her, visible to the Doctor, was golden and filled with tendrils of slightly solid extra dimensional matter. She has guarded his mind, his soul, his hearts, and his flesh, at various times in their very long relationship. He has seen her native form and lived to recall it, accepting it with ease. She could appear to him in that form, he'd accept her. But now that Mother is gone she has no reason to not use this humanoid appearance. Someday… Someday this will be her form, but not until she wants it. Right now it pleases her to use this ability to become closer to those she cares for while retaining her older shape.

He sees a temporary release for his emotions, one that she encourages. '_No, my Love, it's never bad. Fly with me_. ' She molds herself to his body, winking away the cloth between them, caressing his skin and opening her being to him. They cannot share power, but they can share each other. He folds his arms around her and responds in kind, dropping his mental shields and letting her do as she wills with him.

They soar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack B. Badd… or Jacob Smythe, as he was going by now, woke to the sounds of others tromping about in the walkways. He groaned. His nightmares had been bad, filled with blue blood and unwanted touches. He wanted to run to his 'dad' and hide in his cool arms. Of course his 'pa' was being a hog, and no one in their right mind got between the ex-ranger and his 'Thete' so… this left Jacob suffering through the night with his horror filled dreams. Outside his bedroom door Simon greeted Rose and Rose mumbled something that sounded very sheepish. Jacob got up and wiped off the remains of cold sweat and his dreams before dressing in his typical layers. The clothes were like a shield. Simon knocked on his door, "Jack? Did you want the shower before all the hot water is gone?"

"Nah, you go ahead, bro," he called, "I'll shower after lunch."

This made Simon open the door because Jack typically never turned down the chance to wash, "Are you alright?"

Jack looked at the finely boned, short man, "I didn't sleep worth a --"

"Right. Nightmares?" Simon cuts off the foul language that was right at the tip of Jack's tongue. The boy snaps his mouth closed and nods. "Was it – Paris?" Jack scruffs his toe into the floor. The Tam scion moves over to him and kneels down in front of the boy, "Want a hug?" The green eyes lift to his face and suddenly he has an armful of shivering, crying, child. He pulls the boy tight, "You're safe now, Jacob. No one will ever hurt you like he did, ever again."

"But I needed Jon last night, and he promised he would always be there for me, and he wasn't. I didn't have anyone. The nightmares wouldn't stop."

Simon rocked him. "Next time, come to me or River, Ok." He lifts Jacob's face. "Dad was just a bit occupied last night, but he'd never ignore you. But you also have me and River, huh? Can you promise me that you'll come to me if Jon's busy?" Jack nodded and buried his face into Simon's shoulder. The Doc let his little adopted brother cry himself out then made sure the boy did shower and put on clean clothes. He'd make sure that today the Doctor made time for the boy, no matter how uncomfortable it made the older man. Whatever it was that was going on was not Jack's fault and promises had been made. Simon was determined to see that those promises were kept.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mal spent his night on the flight controls while Wash and Zoë worked off some – tension. It's early morning when his relief shows. Riddick looks rested and freshly scrubbed. Mal gives him a nod and tells him to let him know if something comes up. They are in a patch of space that is just a bit busier than normal. He then heads off to catch a few hours of sleep himself.

By mid-day he's awake again, stomach responding to the odor of food drifting from the kitchen. He'd give ten to one odds that it's Jon doing the cooking. If not Jon then Book. He gets up and dresses before following his nose that direction. He's slightly surprised to find Jacob in there doing slightly more than assisting. "Hi, Captain," the boy calls, not quite as cheerfully as one might assume he would.

"You're cooking?" Mal says.

"Helping. Showing a new dish. Dad's getting some tomatoes." Jack indicates the ajar door into the hydroponics garden.

"Well, if it tastes as good as it smells, Jacob, I'd say you have the makings of a chef in you." The boy beams at that and offers to let him try a plate. Mal does so and is quite impressed. Jacob tells him that his dad helped chop and measure but that he's been giving the recipe. A few moments more and Jon walks in with the veggies, not just tomatoes, and complements the boy too. Mal moves out to the table but listens to the banter between the pair, smiling at the bonding going on as more preparations are made for the dish. Once that is done the timer is set and Jack announces that he has schoolwork to do and that River is helping him learn his math. He heads off with a bounce in his step leaving Jon to sink into a chair at the table. "You look a little rung through Jon."

He gets a grin, "Oh, just a tiny bit. Rich was quite upset and it took me a while to calm him down. Jacob had nightmares last night, according to Simon. River's been slowly recovering from the crisis she had yesterday." The man waves it off like he's shooing away a nat, "It's all under control though. We'll work this through."

"I wasn't aware that Jacob had nightmares."

Jon looks at Mal; "The boy went though a rough patch, some difficulty while I was involved in the War. While he was spared that trauma and didn't witness the fighting, those he stayed with subjected him to abuse that left him emotionally scarred. If I could go back and change it I would. I can't though. All I can do is try to help him now."

Mal gets a look of dark suppressed fury, not directed at Jon but in sympathy with Jacob, "Was it bad? What the boy's been through?"

"Yes." Jon pulls a face, "When I first got him back I didn't know. Then one of the other men traveling with us took advantage of him, molested my son right under my nose, and I didn't even know it was happening until later. Jacob didn't say a word. He thought that was normal. It took me months to make him understand that it wasn't." The Doctor looks off into nothingness, "Sometimes I wonder if I can, if I'm able, to do this. I mean, what do I have to offer--?"

"Hey," Mal reaches over and takes one of the pale man's cold hands, "Jon. Look at me." The intense blue eyes meet his, "Every parent has doubts. Every parent wonders if they are doin' the right thing. What happened to Jacob is _not_ your fault. You were fighting in a war, doing what you had to do because your people dictated it to you. You're lucky he's alive. And as for what's happening now, you will do good. I know this because you do have doubts." Jon's face is carefully blank. Mal sighs and removes his hand; "You are a good person. You do good for those around you even if you don't know them. You, more than anyone, deserve a little happiness. Doesn't this make you happy?"

"Yes. Ecstatic. And terrified, too."

Mal grins, "Yeah, I think I would be also, if I were in your condition. But we got us a fine Doc here Jon, and Simon is not going to let anything happen to you. I think what you are feeling is totally normal."

The Doctor flashes Captain Reynolds a smile that lights the room, "Thank you, Mal."

"Hey, we're thinking of a game. How many of us want to play?" Jayne calls over the coms.

"Come on, Jon. The activity will do you good," Mal gets the Time Lord up and ushers him out to the cargo bay, just as Wash, Zoe, Kaylee, Rose, and Rich join Book and Jayne there. They end up including Jack because they have an odd number.

The teams are quickly set and the rules agreed upon, although Jayne finds himself on the Doctor's team because it seems to the others the safest way to protect the man from the aggressive play style that they know Jayne has. Rich ends up on the opposing team, which proves interesting for the interplay if nothing else. Jack is on Jon's team while Rose finds herself on Riddick's. Wash and Kaylee round off one team while Zoe, Mal and Book finish the other.

The game is loud and played with vigor. Jayne and Jon manage to take an early lead. "Yeah, too tall, too tall!" Jayne gloats as he gets the ball yet again.

"Jayne!" Wash calls an opening and the ball is passed to he and Jack.

"Little man!" Jayne calls as Jack lands the ball through the hanging ring with a whoop.

The loosing team is quieter about their play, struggling to catch up. This goes on for some time with the ball passing back and forth before Zoë manages to get an opening and score some points. "Yes!" Mal says. Jon and Book both vie for the ball as it comes away from the hoop.

Jayne steps in to cover as Book gets it, "Come on, old man! Ha ha!"

River is keeping score, watching intently, although Simon is lost, unable to keep up with the fast pace of the game. Inara joins them, hearing the noise as Kaylee, up on Jayne's shoulders, gets the ball away from Book and makes a score with his help. River indicates the score with a hand signal. The Companion walks up to Simon. "Hello," he greets.

"Who's winning?"

Simon gives her a baffled look, "I can't tell. They don't seem to be playing by any civilized rules that I know. Although River says the J-team has more points."

"Well, we're pretty far from civilization." She looks to River who seems fully intent on the game. The dark haired girl leans back and signals again.

"Beating you by ten!" Jayne gloats below them.

Inara smiles, "River seems recovered from yesterday."

"She's good, today. She still won't talk about what it was they did to her at the academy. But having Jon back on the ship seems to settle all of us."

"Perhaps she's not sure herself," the Companion says. "It might be very confusing to her, depending on what her state of awareness was at the time."

Simon nods. Then he quietly offers, "She dreams about it. I know that much. Nightmares. Jon is doing psychic therapy with her, and that seems to help. But he's just as messed up as she is. Just as in need of help. And I love them both, but I – Don't know. Can I help them? Now, on the run, on this ship? I don't know if I'll be able to do that here, and I need to help."

The Companion understands this sensation, this feeling, this wondering… she feels it herself now that she knows what her Red Guardian is up against and how much is riding on his survival. She places a hand over the young doctor's hand that is resting on the rail, "Simon, you are. Leaving your whole world behind. It's incredibly selfless."

He bitterly mumbles, "Yeah. I selflessly turned us both into wanted fugitives."

"Well, we're all running from something, I suppose."

At that a loud alarm sounds through the cargo bay. Zoë and the other players pause, "Proximity alert. Must be coming up on something."

Across from her, looking sweaty and very – um – hubba hubba… Her husband throws up a fake show of alarm, "Oh my god. What can it be? We're all doomed! Who's flying this thing!?" This draws a round of snickers that break into laughter as he deadpans, "Oh right. That would be me. Back to work." He tosses the ball to Jon and jogs off up the stairs.

"So I guess that makes us one man short," Kaylee says.

Rose says, "I could shuffle out until Wash comes back."

At the same time Jayne is teasin', "Little Kaylee's always one man short." This causes her to grin at him and punch him in the arm. He responds with, "Ow, hey."

Zoe shakes her head at Rose, "What? And give them an advantage? I say we play with an extra man to try to even up the score."

Kaylee looks up at Simon, "Say Doc, why don't you come on down, play for our side? Inara won't mind."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wash comes onto the bridge, taking in the readings and the scene outside through the viewport in a single quick glance. It's pretty clear that the tumbling spaceship that they've stumbled across is the cause of the alarm. Toggling the standard radio hail on, he slides into his seat and glances up just as a space-ravaged human body is pulled to the window by the gravity _Serenity_ generates. The tap of mummified skull against glass causes him to start and bump the controls and the entire ship shudder in response. Wash closes his eyes as the body slides up over the viewport and onto the roof of the cockpit.

It only takes Mal and Zoe moments to respond to the shudder by entering into the bridge. Mal looks concerned at the bloodless features of his pilot, "Wash, you have a stroke or something?"

Taking a deep breath, the strawberry blonde replies, "Near enough." His heart has settled back into his chest now, at least.

His wife moves to his side, "What happened?" He just points out at the rotating ship as the other members of the crew slowly work their way into the bridge.

Jayne gets a good look at it, "_Wu de ma_."

Mal glances back at the faces and notices Jon carefully steer Jacob out of the room. Jacob doesn't protest and actually is trying to draw the pale man back to the mess hall. He turns his attention to Wash, "Anybody home?"

The pilot glances at the readings again, "Been hailing her, but if whoever's there is as healthy as the guy we just ran over, can't imagine anyone's going to be picking up."

This makes Rose pale a bit and duck out of the cockpit herself. She can only imagine what it would take to startle a man like Wash. Making a decision, Rose heads back to the mess hall herself as Mal orders, "Bring us in a little closer." She passes River who is parked against the wall next to the door.

"Get you close enough to ring the doorbell," Wash offers.

Simon watches Rose retreat and then feels River grab his hand. "What is it?"

She looks far away, an expression that is slightly dazed, "It's ghosts."

"_Mei-Mei_?"

"Pax. All fall down. Screaming…" She scrunches up her face, "I need Jon."

Simon nearly picks her up and carries her back to the mess hall where Jack and Rose are already waiting with the Time Lord. "Doctor?"

River begins to shake just as the Doctor takes her from her brother in a hug, enveloping her mind inside his own without even a pause. She whimpered and tucked herself into his side. "Shhh. River. It's ok. I've got you. It's alright. Let me see. Come on, I need to see what you are remembering."

But the scene of her at school made not a bit of sense to him… Something was wrong with this memory. Something was very wrong.


	17. Part Seventeen Whodunit

_**A/N: ** This is based on "Bushwhacked". There's a post War-Games flashback here as the Doctor and Jack have a impromptu heart to hearts... I know it's been months, Sorry about that. We found a batch of nearly newborn kittens in a tree, abandoned by their mother and I struggled to keep the litter alive. Six weeks of trying to get 4 kittens to eat every 4 hours is tough. It's even tougher when most of them refuse the formula and there's no professional help to take them to (my local vet had his hands full with another litter). Sadly only one has survived to this point. I think it's safe to assume that he's gonna make it now that I've got him weaned and on kitten food though…  
As far as my writing goes, I'm slowly getting free time again. It might not be a chapter a day, but I will keep working on this.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? __**:-D  
**OtherMeWriter, wonderful review as ever. Nothing makes my day brighter. Thanks._

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

Part Seventeen

Whodunit

Zoë, Wash, Mal, Kaylee, Jayne, Inara, and Book were all still clustered inside the cockpit, riveted to the scene of the derelict floating in a lazy spiral through the black. Most of them are just observing, as Wash and Kaylee analyzed the situation. Richard was hanging in the doorway, listening and torn. Part of him wanted to be with Jon, but he figured that was not necessary. He was just reacting to the fact the Rose was with him. Rose was not a threat. He needed to remember that. There was room for her in the relationship, if she needed to be there. He might not like the fact, but that was the way it was. He needed to just deal with it. The dark-eyed bald man focused his attention forward on the discovery as Mal asked his pilot, "So, what do we figure? Transport ship?"

The strawberry blonde man studied the ship for a moment rather thoughtfully, "Converted cargo hauler, maybe a short-range scow." He bobs his shoulders at the end of the statement although his voice sounds quite sure of the assessment.

The ex-ranger in the doorway picked apart the information, as it was second nature for him to do. He didn't even realize he was doing it at first. _'Converted' meant civilian. Likely a self job. Anything could have gone wrong. It didn't necessarily mean that something had taken them out. This wasn't an area of war. There were no 'Golls here. No outright slavery. Indentured to debt maybe, but not outright ownership of another like what existed on the other side of wild space. So what had happened?_ Kaylee had no idea the thoughts circling Riddick's brain, but her words gave him cause to worry, "You can see she don't want to be parked like that. The port thrust's gone, that's what's making her spin the way she is."

Simon came back from where he'd taken River to be with Jon in time to hear Wash's answer and was now sharing the doorway with Richard. With a frown he said, "A short range vessel, this far out in space?"

The blue-eyed pilot glanced back and noticed the theories flashing across Rich's mind and being discarded one by one. This is the brilliant man that he'd bet his life on time and time again during the Wailing Wars. It felt right for him to be here, now. With difficulty he turned his attention to the troubled young doctor. Perhaps he had no idea about how the system really worked after all. It wasn't a surprise, really. The pilot shrugged at Simon, "Retrofitted to carry passengers."

From the co-pilot's seat his wife turned and took up the thread. Sometimes he really loved her. This was one of those times, as he wasn't sure he could finish the explanation. He wasn't sure he could find the right words to avoid the real horror of what they had found. Instead Zoë did it for him, "Travelers pick them up cheap at government auction. A few modifications and they serve well enough for a one-way push to the outer planets."

"Settlers." Book sounded like he's frowning. It's a paragraph of social commentary wrapped inside that single word, and it is clear that the shepherd does not approve.

But that is not the full extent of it, no. The strawberry blonde man at the helm reveals that it's even worse than it just being a boat of settlers, "Cram fifteen, maybe twenty families on a boat that size, you pack 'em in tight enough."

Families… Kids. Fuck, there could be dead _children_ on that boat. Richard forces himself to not react, although he can feel the companion next to him shrink in shock. Then the shock turns to outrage, and her silence becomes strained. She finally breaks it, "Families?" Inara is quite alarmed that such things are still done here. The ship they have found in not much larger than _Serenity_. She feels a light hand on her shoulder and looks over to see the ex-ranger sympathizing with her even if it is impossible to tell if he shares the feeling.

Jayne shrugged, "Tell you what I think. I think that fellow we ran into did everyone on board, killed them all, then decided to take a swim through space, see how fast his blood would boil out of his ears." This caused everyone to focus on gun-for-hire. Riddick growled at him over the callous disregard he's showing. That boat could have had someone on it like he and Jon and their 'kids' if the situation had been different. Simon puts a hand on his arm to remind him where they were and he swallowed back any other impulses he might have had. Inara glares at Jayne though, as does most everyone else. Few of them have forgotten the fact that Jayne left Jon on that train even if the situation worked out fine.

"You're a very 'up' person," Wash said dryly to the larger man. Jayne brushed off the comment and the stares.

Book inquired, "Shouldn't we report this?"

Mal responded to Book's question with one of his own, "To who? Alliance?" He can tell that is exactly what Book means. "Right. They're going to run out here lickety-split and make sure these taxpayers are okay."

"Then we'll have to," Book told them.

Jayne shook his head, "If there's folks on board in need of help, why ain't they beaming no distress call?"

There's a length of silence as everyone ponders this before Zoë confirmed the information. "It's true, there's no beacon," she looked up from the communications.

"Which means it's likely no one's looking to find her," Mal added. His wheels are turning in his head. There's profit to be made here and he's never been one to turn his nose up at that. It might settle his debt to Jon a bit or at the least quite the preacher up for a while.

Book frowned, "All the more reason for _us_ to do the right thing."

"How about you just say a prayer when we slide on by," Jayne suggested, ready to leave the room but for Richard and Simon parked in the door. Both men are giving him warning expressions and it wouldn't be too far a stretch to believe that they are related even with Simon wearing a different style as he is.

"How about we let Mal decide?" the muscular bronze-toned man rumbled, managing to give Jayne a bit of a scare without directly threatening him.

Book said to all of them, "Shall I remind you of the story of the Good Samaritan?"

Mal fixes the shepherd with a frown, then answered, "I'd rather you didn't. But we'll check it out. See if there are survivors. If not, then, well no one's going to mind if we take a look around, see if there's not something of value they might have left behind."

"Yeah," Jayne says to Rich. The he rethought that statement because Book is giving him a look that promised hellfire and brimstone for his soul, "No, uh, someone _could_ be hurt."

"Just as long as its not you, huh, Jayne?" Richard backed out down the hall towards the kitchen. Simon's medical magic fixed Jayne's leg right up. Well, the nanos from the TARDIS had. But no one need know about it. Fact was, the wound hadn't been that bad to begin with. That Jayne had left Jon and Rose on the train still made Riddick burn with anger. The taller man paused before following to give the killer plenty of room. Inara glances at Mal. This might be a bad situation.

Mal finds himself caught in her eyes for a moment before he's able to force himself away. "Link us up, Wash. See if she'll let us in. I'll check with Jon and see what he thinks." Mal is just as worried about the potential explosive confrontation as Inara is. He's not worried about Richard though. He's pretty sure that the man can take care of himself in a one-on-one or even a one-on-five fight. No. He's worried about the condition his ship would be in after. Ahead of him, Jayne slipped into his bunk. Further down the line of sight he spots the broad shouldered bronze man moving over to the gathered individuals, a young boy, Jacob, two young women, Rose and River, and his partner, Jon. Mal hangs back a moment as they try to comfort each other. River, or Saritha, looks like she is trying to burrow into Jon's side, tucked up against him under one arm with her body twisted up as small as she can make it. "We're checking out the transport, just to see if there is anyone alive," he announced from the doorway.

"I've got my suspicions, Captain." Jon told him. He's hearing the word 'Pax' over and over in River's mind in different contexts. It could be many things, of course, but it still worries him. G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorate, the main thing that comes to mind, is an outlawed chemical across time and space. The 'peace' chemical with a nasty side effect. He hopes he's wrong. But it would explain ever so much… River wiggles as she tries to get some additional shielding for the echoes of screams that she is hearing. Rose ignores Rich's expression and steps in even closer helping to physically guard River's back. "I am going to suggest that the entire ship be treated as if it is contaminated."

"Based on what?"

"A hunch. I've got sensitive equipment that can detect metabolites of the original compound that I suspect is at work here. If I'm right we don't even want to share our air with that vessel."

Wash announces that they are linked to the ship now, and that the doorbell indicates that the lock is open. River whimpers. Mal looks at Richard; "You know where this equipment is and how to use it?"

"Just a moment." The broad muscular man turned to the pale one and they seemed to connect and communicate on a very different level. _Thete? Show me where and how_. He quickly got visual directions to the items he would need and what to set them to. "Ok. I'll go get it. You'll be fine?"

"I will go into the hydroponics garden, the air is cleaner there and any bleed through will be lessened. Don't worry about me," the Doctor tells him. Richard put his hand on Jon's arm for a moment and then nodded before leaving.

Mal raised an eyebrow. "This is something you are very anxious about, isn't it?"

"Um… I suppose that I might as well be honest with you. If this is what I think it is then anyone we might find alive you might just want to – not find." Jon steered Jacob, Saritha, and Rose into the hidden room.

Mal felt an instant chill. Whatever it was that Jon was hinting at was serious. Perhaps deadly serious. The risk was that they would fall foul of whatever had caused this other ship to stop working. And there was only one thing that he could think of that might make him not hope for survivors. He just had to gamble that the hints and fears were wrong. It was a bit late to take back the linkup now, wasn't it? Mal turned and headed to the cargo bay. He found Riddick stepping out of the odd blue box with an unusual bit of gear, nothing bulky, but the web-like thing was clearly of alien design. It had a connected hand held sensor and an arm based screen that was currently giving a base reading that was showing a normal atmospheric mix, only slightly high on the heavy metal side from their recent stopover on Regina. Mal stepped up and looked at it. "We're going over in full spacesuits."

"No problem. What me to get my own from inside?" He thumbed back to the blue box.

"Sure." Mal watched him slip back into the box and wondered for not the first time exactly what was in there. It had to be far more than met the eye.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose could tell, just by instinct, that something was very wrong. It wasn't just River's seeming regression, either. No. Jon was clinging to Jacob, and although he was hiding his inner emotions very well the blonde human could see he was mired in them. She wanted to ask what was going on, but she was fairly sure that it would go right over her head. She steered Jon, River, and Jacob over to the back wall of the garden room and knelt with them as Jon sat on the floor. "Doctor?" She really wanted to know what was bothering him, and every passing second the feeling grew inside her.

Jacob found that he was tasked with a huge responsibility. He held his father and felt like it was his personal presence that was keeping the man together. The Time Lord's reply to Rose, "Just sit with me, please?" did little to change the boy's perception. It rather scared him, frankly. He was used to seeing the Doctor show his frailties, he'd seen him deathly ill even. But to have a deep fear and to not express it was not normal for the man he knew.

"Want to talk about something? Maybe keep your mind off what is going on?" Rose tries again.

"Come on, Dad," Jacob says, "It can't be that bad, can it?"

Actually it can be that bad, or worse than even. "Well…" the Doctor started, paused and became thoughtful. "Jack, go get a nice green stalk of celery for me, Ok?" If this is Pax and there's enough in the bleed through air for his simple detection trick to work for it then the situation could be very bad indeed. Although he told Amadak to not worry about him, the chances were that his health could take a sharp downturn.

Jacob made a confused face, "Ok… I think." He slowly let go and noticed that the older man didn't crumple at the loss of contact. "Want to tell us why?"

"There's a simple detector I can make for Praxis spectrum gasses using it. It will make me feel much better to know. Try to get a very dark green stalk though, all right?"

Rose raised an eyebrow, "What's special about Praxis spectrum gas?"

"Ah, well… Most are illegal, a few are deadly, some have weird side-effects… And I've been known to have allergic reactions to them that are very atypical."

Rose has the awful feeling that the Doctor is beating around the bush here and that it is vitally important that he be honest with them. So she calls him on it, "Jon." Jack looked up to see Rose Tyler giving his dad a very stern expression.

"I could miscarry, Rose." This shocks Jack into hurrying about the celery stalk. The last thing he wants is for his dad to lose the baby.

"Why the hell didn't you tell Mal?" She stands up and gestures toward the door, "Should I go stop them since you are fearful of contact with the other ship's air?"

"A bit late for that, now." The Doctor reaches up and tugs Rose back down to his eye level. "Besides, that might not be what Saritha means. I'm just hearing the word 'Pax' and that could be any number of things."

Jacob finds a nice bright green stalk and carefully detaches it from the plant; there's been something on his mind and this is the perfect opening, really. Ever since Kaylee mentioned that Jon was 'in _that_ way' and Simon had told him to be extra careful if he decided to ever have a male lover… well, this entire thing is a perfect opening. Maybe he can learn the truth of his birth and why he was left at that horrible children's home. He suspects that he's actually related to the Doctor and that's why the man accepted him even though he's totally fucked up. _But how to broach the subject? Wait… yes_, "Does this mean that Simon and I could have this same allergy, seeing as we have the same mutation?" He asks as he carried the stalk back to the Time Lord.

"What?" Rose turns to look at the boy.

"I hardly think that is an issue for either of you, Jack," the Doctor scolds as he takes the celery from the lad's hand.

"But does it?"

The Time Lord doesn't want to answer because it means that he's acknowledging the deeper question about relationships aside from the actual 'adoption' he made of someone that is really his flesh and blood. He should just tell the boy about Jamie and what happened and get it over with, but – damn that's painful still and he's not sure he wants to deal with Jack's anger at the moment either. Instead he quietly mumbles, "It's entirely possible."

"So, you really are my dad? Not just adopting me – " Jack looks so hopeful even when the Doctor cuts him off.

"Not your _dad_, Jack, no." He doesn't look up, at either Rose or Jacob, preferring to fiddle with the celery instead. The stress on the word 'dad' was somewhat unintentional, opening up another huge can of worms. He hears Rose snap her jaw closed. He can almost hear her brain working and really hopes she keeps her mouth shut about what he told her concerning Jamie. But he knows she's put the scattered pieces together, just by how she rises, reaches for Jack and keeps him from leaving. "But you are my _son_, and not just because I've taken you in."

Jack, for his part is suddenly glad for the blonde's hands on his shoulders. He stands there with his mouth open, trying to decide on exactly how to react. River actually seems to have fallen asleep tucked into the pale man's side. His _birth-parent's_ side. For all intents and purposes, his _Mother's_ side. How weird was that? He always wished for his mother. He'd thought that she'd be this really nice person. Idolized her, even. What kid in an orphanage doesn't? But this… gosh. "Why was I left there?"

He's not sure he's hearing anything at first although he knows what the Doctor is saying, "I didn't leave you." Rose steers Jacob closer so that the larger cool hand can take one of his own; "I never left you." Jack sees a flash of gray. "Please believe me, leaving you was the last thing _I_ wanted." Gray walls, gray fabric, everything is gray. "Just – please. Please." And he's aware that he's seeing a dark haired little man, slightly portly in build, pacing the small room. Jack knows who this is in spite of the different face and different body. He squeezes the cool hand holding onto his own and focuses on the scene.

The younger Doctor has a mobile face, an expressive face. Jack might have even called it a comical face. It's one with features that are familiar to the boy, similar to his own, if proportioned slightly differently and blended with another set yet unknown. Currently that visage is deeply lined with the residue of agony. The figure is unable to pause for even a moment because he's so agitated. He's speaking a constant stream of musical language but Jack cannot understand the individual words. It matters little, though. Jack can understand the feelings he sees, the sensation of being trapped and desperate, pleading and scared… These things the lad knows by heart having felt them himself. Maybe it's a good thing that he can't feel what the Doctor is feeling and can't experience what the Doctor is thinking… Maybe that would be too much like his own experiences. Then the entire thing backs up.

The short Time Lord is dressed in a blue wing collar shirt, with a bow tie and a rumpled frock coat that seems just a shy bit too large. His herringbone pants are slightly baggy and his suede shoes look comfortable and lovingly worn but not worn out. He's flustered and upset and making a case to support his actions to a panel of individuals that are looking down on him with blank expressions. He's doing a good job at it too, as far as Jack can tell. But then the Doctor is being told that his companions will be returned to their proper times and that he will be forced to regenerate and exiled before being placed in that horrible little gray room. The short dark haired fellow less round in these moments and Jack realizes it's because the pregnancy is not as advanced. He's seeing his dad's memories and although he can read the emotions being shown he's very glad he can't feel them.

He watches an endless uncounted number of bleak days pass, with the main telling of the passage of time being the changes in the little man's body. Jack knows that it is him growing inside there, and he hears the Doctor mumbling about how he'd do anything for some mercy so that his child will live. He's pacing and pleading and only the arrival of food cubes and water divide the time. At least they are not starving him, although he's in mental pain that is so great he almost starves himself for a while. Then Jack sees his dad curl up on the narrow cot. He's huge. The child inside him is straining against his form. And he's trying to keep himself quiet even as the physical pain rivals the mental, and he's praying that the child lives… It must be the point when Jack should have been born, because the little dark haired man is clearly uncomfortable. Everything goes black, and Jacob hears, "I was told you had died. Like a fool, I believed them."

The boy blinked. "But what happened next? I want to see what happened to you."

There's a slight sob, "I don't know. I don't remember. I've got so much missing time…"

"How is that possible? You're a Time Lord, how can you lose time?" Jacob almost rants at him.

The Doctor places his hand on the boy's face; "Because the person who took you away was a Time Lord too, one with better mental abilities than I. If the memories are still there I've not uncovered them yet."

The honey-haired child fights back the tears that were threatening to flow, the anger fizzling out. He's all jittery and shaky inside, like he's gonna be sick but he's also pissed and is not sure who to direct it at. Then there's the fact that his dad in is pain, heartrending, horrible pain. Like the memory is so fresh and raw that it happened yesterday. How has he been coping with this? And to be facing that possibility again if these Alliance blokes catch up with him? He pauses and tries again, "You– Who?"

Jon looks away, "It doesn't matter anymore, Jacob. They all burned. They're all gone now. The War took every last one of them." The Doctor raises his deep blue-eyed gaze to look back at Rose and Jack. Rose is crying. She doesn't know what they have shared, but she heard what the Doctor said and well understands what was not.

Jack is dry-eyed but determined. The boy throws himself at his dad, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. "It's not ever gonna happen again. Never. I won't let it."


	18. Part Eighteen Pax

**A/N: **_ This is based on "Bushwhacked". Praxis spectrum gas allergy references the 5th Doctor. Pax belongs to the Serenity movie and the Tam Sessions viral videos. I've just linked them together, is all.__**  
Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse** and **Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind **are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? __**:-D  
**Thanks to: supreme dramon, AliaDragon, and Pr0phet for the favorite story listing, OtherMeWriter and AliaDragon for the Reviews, Cool Frogger for the C2 community listing, Angel Frog, AliaDragon, and Pr0phet for the story alert listing… I hope I've remembered everyone. _

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one gal from 2005 London called Rose Tyler and 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

Part Eighteen

Pax

Jayne was feeling a bit put out. He'd been asked to stay behind while Richard went over with Zoë and Mal to the ship they were linked to. Normally these jobs were he, Zoë, and Mal so this made him – well he wouldn't stoop to worried, really, but testy, yah. The coin flow on this ship had gotten way better since Jon had come on and Jayne really didn't want to be pushed off the ship. The fact that Rich could shoot like he could, out fight him, _and_ use very complex scientific tools was making the gun-for-hire feel really rather small at the moment.

Fact was, with Jon and Rich aboard, Mal didn't need him. And yet, Mal kept him on. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the entire situation. So being irritated and slightly confused when the younger Doc walked into the cargo bay with his medical bag, Jayne Cobb glared. Behind him, the boarding trio were putting on space suits and helping each other double and triple check their seals. Simon's attention is riveted to the sight, and Jayne notes that the young man does not see him. Or ignores him… He used to get a whole lot of that and he vowed it would stop. The large man walks up to the slight and short one, "Where do you think you're headed?"

The younger 'Dr. Smyth' knows that Cobb dislikes him, has really, ever since Miss Frye took a liking to him. He knows this because the man's radiating protective jealousy like an older brother or a want-to-be-but-not-yet lover. He's pretty sure the mechanic views the man as the former and that the latter will never happen. Even with the sharp pulsing aura in front of him Simon has a very difficult time moving his focus off the boarding prep. Really it's a lucky thing that the hired gun is more than slightly dense. The Doc has little personal to hold against the man, even if he's upset about his selfish nature that led to the pervious instance of his 'dad' being left behind on the train during the last job. Everything worked out, after all. They'd known it was a possibility and been ready for it, mostly. And Jayne didn't know how deadly the elder Doctor's current physical state was. _Oh, listen to me, I'm making excuses for him and he _hates_ me! _ Simeon forces his eyes off the scene behind Jayne finally and meets Jayne's glare with an open expression of genuine helpfulness. He is, after all, a doctor. "Thought I'd offer my services, in case anyone on board required medical attention."

This effectively diffuses the larger man's temper, much to his surprise. "Well, Cap, Rich, and Zoë are going in first. We'll holler if we need you." Jayne watches the Doc's attention drift back like he can't keep his eyes off the trio suiting up. It occurs to him that the Doc's expression and attention are both like someone scared of something but not wanting to be. "Something wrong?"

"Hmmm? Oh, no. I suppose it's just the thought of a little Mylar and glass separating a person from... nothing," Simon tells him as he watches the final phases of Mal, Zoë, and Rich getting ready to leave.

"It's impressive what 'nothing' can do to a man." Jayne understands why someone might be a little fearful about spacesuits, sure. "Like that fella we bumped into. He's likely stuck up under our belly about now." Then of course, he really dislikes the fact that Mal is protecting the Tams, even if that was part of the deal for saving Kaylee and the Doc fixed his leg right up like new, "That's what space trash does, you know. Kind of latches onto the first big something that stops long enough. Hey now, that'd be a bit like you and yours now, wouldn't it?"

The flare of anger that appears is strong enough to startle the young Doc when he thinks about it later. For the moment however, Simon glares at Jayne's back with an expression that would remind most folks of his relationship to the Doctor. The fire in his eyes is the same sort that makes the other man's enemies shrink in fear. Jayne doesn't see it as his back is turned. If he had, he might rethink his position about opposing Mal over protecting them. As it is, Jayne walked toward the boarding party with absolutely no idea how close to the line he was skirting things. Sometimes Simon has to force himself to remember his vows to do no harm. The dark haired lad knows he, River, and their 'family' are not space trash, no matter what the brawny man thinks. Maybe he should go check on them, anyhow. Wash will call him if he's needed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Amadak possesses the physical knowledge of using this gear, well the suit, at least. It feels like it is his. It fit like his – even if he didn't actually remember. Funny thing, memory. He knows a vast amount of his past is locked away and that the key to it is missing – misplaced – lost. It's not bothered him overly much until something like this happens and he feels like he's done it before only under vastly different situations. He's slightly jumpy, like there should be an enemy here, one that is deadly and that he knows runs counter to his natural fighting style.

He's imagining grating machine voices screeching out a single dreaded word over and over–

Nothing but horror and pain down that mental road. Best to not even look that way. Old battles don't need to be relived. Besides that war is over, isn't it? He focuses on the now and the machine on his arm and notices that the symbols are showing in the language the TARDIS won't translate. He should know this. But his mind refuses to make sense of it, as if it too is part of what he's lost. Richard B. Riddick has done a lot of bizarre things in his life, and this is likely right up there at the top of the list. Only his constant communication with Jon makes it possible for him to understand what it is he's looking at on the monitor for this air-sniffing device he's using.

The readings in Serenity's cargo hold were high in very fine heavy metal dust; according to what his Time Lord had told him. The current readings from the connecting airlock was showing a bleed through from the cargo bay and quite a bit of stale, un-circulated but passable air with some odd – organic and radioactive particles. Both were well under the limit that might actually impact someone's health however. He's in front, with Mal and Zoë behind him. They have synced the communications between the suits so that they can hear each other. Once the three of them are in the airlock and the connecting door to Serenity proper is closed Mal says, "Entering adjoining airlock now. Okay, Wash, ask Serenity to knock for us."

Wash makes an affirmative to the request and a moment later the door of the linked ship slides open. The odd organic and radioactive particles jump in concentration. "Wait," Rich says as Mal moves to step past him. "I've got radiation here. Not deadly, but enough that we won't want to hang around too long. I'm not getting a directional concentration, however. I don't think it's a leak."

Zoë raises an eyebrow, "What do you wager?"

"Too early to tell," Mal replies. "Lets make a fast sweep. Rich, keep an eye on the levels there and let us know if it changes. Wash; tell the Doc we might need radiation shots, depending on the extent of contamination. No one comes over until we get this sorted."

"I'll pass it on. Keeping coms open," Wash tells them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Simon, having gotten the word about the radiation shots, was torn between being with River and making sure the boarding party could be attended to quickly. He ended up in the dining area where Rose was sitting at the table looking like she'd been crying. The blonde jumps up as he moves to the door into the hydroponics garden, "Don't – Simon, the Doctor sent me out here to make sure that door stays closed."

"Why?" He's quite puzzled by this, as Rose usually dislikes being this far away from River for any length of time if it can be avoided.

Her expression is scared and closed off, "He, um. There's something in the air that he might be allergic to. And it would be bad for him to be exposed to it."

This makes the younger doctor puzzled. "Did he say what?"

"Something called 'Pax'." She holds up a piece of celery that is bright purple. "He sent me out with this. It detects the gas in the air. He's got another inside and right now I don't think we should risk opening the door."

"Purple celery? What?"

Rose looks as if she's going to break down into tears again at the drop of a hat. The Tam scion blinks at her. She shakes her head; "I'm sorry Simon. He – _begged_ – me to not say. I just know that the door has to stay closed until the scrubbers can remove whatever caused this to change colors from the air." Simon makes a face and mentally checks on his sister. She's fast asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They've traversed the length of the ship, carefully and slowly looking for clues and paying attention to the readings that the ex-ranger is getting. So far the radiation seems to be dropping off, like it was introduced by a docking ship rather than from an internal source. That in itself is troubling. Mal pauses to check the power grid. The panel winks to life with his tap, "Emergency power's up. Dashboard lights." Zoë nods as she scans on her side of the passage. The next portal disgorges them into the ship's galley. Although it's deserted it looks more like the passengers have stepped out than an emergency took place. There's no sign of a fight or struggle. There's even a balloon tied to the back of a chair like a party was in progress. Half finished plates still sit where they were left, looking for all the world like the collective eaters were intending on coming right back. Something about this makes Mal shiver inside the suit, "Whatever happened here, happened quick."

Richard is picking up less radiation but more foreign particles in the air here, "Radioactive component is much less here than it was at the docking port, which is good. But I'm picking up some readings that are strange, like something was introduced into the air here that is decomposing over time in a different fashion than a body might metabolize it." This causes Zoë to step up next to him and peer at the readings. They make no sense to her at all, which is unsurprising considering the alien nature of the device he's using. "Something is making the organic metabolites that Jon's concerned about still. They are stronger here than elsewhere."

"Can we maybe get the atmo filters adjusted?" Zoë suggests.

Mal nods and moves toward the next door, "The controls would be on the bridge."

The trio moves toward the front of the ship, carefully exploring as they go. The signs are the same throughout; evidence is that whatever happened did so without struggle, as if the passengers had gotten up to look at something and just vanished. Zoë says nothing until they reach the control area proper and she starts looking over the stations, "Everything was left on. Ship powered down on its own. No sign of a struggle. They're just..."

"Gone," Mal finishes.

Rich moves to the environmental panel and runs a check on the system, scanning for anything that shouldn't be there, "Looks like the contamination was from without. Someone disabled the scrubbers, though."

The captain of the _Serenity_ steps up next to the ex-ranger. "Can it be fixed?"

"Bypassed, yeah. Would take Kaylee all of 30 seconds to do, actually."

Meanwhile Zoë has found something else of interest and is reading the screen. Once she's read it she calls, "Sir. Personal log. Someone was in the middle of an entry." Mal crosses over to her and reads it himself. The information supports his deduction that there was no struggle, whatever happened here. Zoe taps the keyboard to see if there's anymore and the console shorts out with a spark.

"Wash, you been listening?"

"Every word, Sir. Kaylee's suiting up now. Want anyone else to come over?"

"No, just her. I'll meet her at the port. How's home looking?" Mal asks as he heads back to the airlock.

Wash frowns, "Jon's still in the garden with his kids, but for the Doc. Rose is out, keeping the door closed. I think, though, that it's just a preventive measure." That is, in Mal's mind, more than just a bit of worry. He glances at Rich who wears a blank face. He signals that he's heading back and his second nods. The other man focuses on his sweep and Mal honestly thinks he might be a bit scared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The screams echo through her brain – it's not the victims she's hearing. That's the scary part. The victims are quiet and unmoving. They don't care. Not about anything. The pain, the danger, the invasion – none of it matters to the statue-like forms as they await their doom.

It's the others that scream. It's madness. It's horrible.

She doesn't want to hear anymore. Suddenly she's awake, and there's a steady fluttering pulse around her. She digs her fingers into the worn leather she's leaning on and starts to cry. The cool strong fingers that brush through her hair leave behind the scent of honey sweetened musk with their passage. It calms her to know that the Storm is there with her, trying to help.

Simon's mental voice breezes into her mind like a summer zephyr, _Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here. Bad dreams again?_

She frowns, knowing that he can't see but making the face anyhow. This wasn't a dream. She thinks back to him, _Why do you always assume I dream? What if it is more?_

He has no answer for her, instead making sure she knows that he's there if she needs him. Beside her the Tempest shifts and she wiggles closer. So much death… And so much life. She raises her head to look at the blue eyes that are watching her with concern. "Can't sleep?" her Grandfather asks.

She shakes her head, "No, I can't sleep. There's too much screaming."

Jack frowns, "I don't hear any screaming."

She glances at him, "Stopped now. Too silent, too still." It's impossible to ignore the feeling of so many just giving up the will to do anything, even in the face of extreme violence. She thinks she's figured out what the word 'Pax' means. It's the ancient name of the Roman Goddess of peace. Rome used it to describe the state of the civilized world under its rule. Pax is peace by force, an ancient Latin term. Or the Kiss of Peace if one believes in religion. The thought of it chills her. Peace through uniformity. But why is the Storm scared?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaylee has never been in a space suit before, which is why she's glad that Jayne helps her into it. She'd done plenty of helping others with them, and knows that a single person should never try putting one on alone. Always in pairs, or with a helper, is the rule.

The Captain is waiting for her on the other side of the airlock. After a few seconds she manages to get her communications synced with the others. "What you got, Cap't?"

"Power's still on, but someone turned off the atmo scrubbers in such a way that they need repairing."

_Now, who would do such a stupid thing? _Puzzled, the young mechanic follows Mal through the deserted ship to the bridge. "That seems suicidal."

"Might be that someone was trying to stop the spread of a poison, Mei-mei. We don't know."

"Would have to be awful small particles to be spread by the scrubbers. Life support itself is still up." They reach the bridge and Kaylee gravitates toward the damaged area even before it's pointed out. Then again, she's good that way. "Oh, this – I can bypass this easy. Might take fifteen ticks or so. Wanna hand me the repair kit?" She points to the toolbox secured to the wall. Mal clicks it off its holder and passes it over.

He decides to leave her to it, as the main lights flicker on. "Wash – pass to Jayne that we'll be needing him in about twenty minutes."

"Aye, Sir," the pilot says back, rather with more cheer than Mal likes at the moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zoë has moved to another area where the backup systems are. She's been very sensitive to the undercurrent on _Serenity _since Jon and Rich have come on, particularly where her husband is concerned. She stops at a station and eyes the readings, noting the contaminants in the air that the system is detecting. She feels Rich step up behind her and glances over at him, "This match your readings?"

"Nearly. I'm picking up some faint half-metabolized particles. Strange. They fade so fast. There must be something making them still."

"Like a survivor?" Zoë is not one for flights of fancy, but she can put together what it is he's talking about without having it spelled out for her.

The bronze-skinned ex-ranger frowns, "Hope to fuckin' hell not. No tellin' what state of mind they'd be in."

"Can you track it?"

"Might do. Let me see here." He fiddles with the settings and says, "This way."

She follows him back into the bulk of the ship through the mess hall, where he gets some weird readings that he eventually concludes are from air current eddies and then back toward the living quarters. They track the faint trail to a specific door and carefully open it. It's a small room that looks to have housed an entire family on bunk beds. Overall it's smaller than the smallest of the passenger cabins on _Serenity_. The room is neat and tidy with a shared table/dresser unit on the far wall that barely fits between the narrow stacked cots. Zoë hasn't seen anything like this since the war when her father's ship was hauling browcoat recruits to basic training.

The top bunk looks like it was a young girl's bunk with pink pillows and stuffed dolls heaped into the far corner. The opposite bunk looks like it was shared by two boys, decorated with sailing ships on the coverlet and a smattering of cheap plastic pirate figures peeking from under the pillows at both ends. She wants to hug herself against the implications. On the dresser there's a covered cube. Noise filters from that direction. She shines her light on the quivering fabric. Richard steps over and lifts the cover front, revealing what it is. Inside is a small fluffy golden tan rodent in a small cage. The creature is nearly out of water and totally out of food but appears otherwise healthy. Zoë's never seen anything like it, "What _is_ that?"

Rich picks up the bag of pellet food and looks at the creature when it moves toward him, clearly begging for food. He scans it again. "It's a teddy-bear hamster. And the source of the trail. Whatever happened didn't kill it."

Zoë calls, "Mal – I think you better come down here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose is sitting at the table staring at the purple vegetable propped up in front of her like it might sprout little legs and run off. Inara looks from Simon to Rose and then moves over to put a light hand on the blonde's shoulder. Simon looks up from his medical database, "Pax comes up blank. Praxis Spectrum gas comes up blank. If that's what we're dealing with it's not common Alliance make."

Inara says, "Military? Kaylee _might_ be able to help you there."

"I'm going to ignore that your suggesting I have Kaylee hack into government systems--" Simon starts.

"Hey! Grab your med kit and let's hoof it. Mal wants us both over there on the double," Jayne calls from the stairs.

Simon turns and looks at the man, "They found survivors?"

"Didn't say."

He glances back at Inara and Rose, "Right. I'll grab my bag and be right down."

Jayne shrugs, "Whatever. I ain't waiting. I'll meet you over there. But don't take forever. Still got to get suited up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Now Simon had never, ever even been near a space suit. But he wanted to face his fears head on and it never entered his mind that perhaps Jayne was not telling him straight what was going on. So he clambered into one and prayed he got it right. The odd thing was – the helmet, no matter how he tried, didn't seem to fit all that well.

He likely should have gotten help.

But then there was that implied directive to hurry so he didn't. He enters the airlock, follows the safety precautions to the letter, and steps into the darkened hall beyond. This is not something he likes, not at all. If anything the longer he's in the suit the worse he feels. The twinges in his stomach are becoming a forest of butterflies cut loose all at once. Up ahead he sees a light and turns so that he's in the doorway where Mal, Zoë, Rich, Kaylee and Jayne are huddled around a small cage. There's not a spacesuit in sight.

Mal is surprised to see him, "Hi." Quite frankly, Simon's a bit pissed off. The small rodent in the cage begins making a racket. The Doc begins trying to get the infernal helmet off so he can breath. Kaylee comes around from the other side of Jayne to help him. Mal raises an eyebrow, "Um, what are you doing here, and what's with the suit?"

Jayne breaks into laughter. He's the only one that finds it funny, however. Simon glares at the man; "You're hilarious. Sadist."

Rich rumbles, "If my kid had been injured by your stunt you'd be paying for it with your lung tissue. _Dong Ma_?" This shuts Jayne right up. He keeps forgetting that Rich still considers the Tams to be his kids even if they are not. It's a dangerous oversight.

"All right, enough," Mal cuts the entire thing off. "Ain't got time for games, Jayne." He then looks at Simon, "As long as you're here, you may as well lend a hand. You can run with Kaylee. Let's be quick about this people, all right? A few loads each, no need to be greedy. Doc, take the hamster here and put it in quarantine. There should be a atmo bubble in the sickbay for that."

Kaylee beams, "So we can keep it?"

"Where are all the people?" Simon asks.

Mal waves her off, as he's not sure yet and turns his attention to the Doc, "Ship says lifeboat launched more than a week ago. We're going to assume everyone got off okay. Anyway, we're just here to pick the bones. Once you get the critter here secured, start in the engine room. Jayne, you take the galley. Rich, I assume you would like to check on Jon. Find out if there's any help he can offer now that the air is clean."

Richard nods, Jayne takes off toward the food, and Zoë leaves with Mal. Once they have stepped away Kaylee picks up the cage and points to his helmet, "You, um, had this on wrong." Overhearing, Jayne laughs again and Rich growls his direction. He, Simon and Kaylee head back to _Serenity_.

Zoë waits until they are well alone, "Sir, I count sixteen families signed on. Lifeboat wouldn't hold a third of that."

Mal nods. What the others don't know doesn't hurt them, "I know." He then stops and uses the ship to ship com, "Wash, any luck?"


	19. Part Nineteen Ghosts

**A/N:** _This is based on "Bushwhacked". Praxis spectrum gas allergy references the 5th Doctor. Pax belongs to the Serenity movie and the Tam Sessions viral videos. I've just linked them together, is all.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse**__ and __**Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind**__ are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? :-D__  
Thanks to: OtherMeWriter for the prompt and thoughtful review. Um… Don't like it huh? Guess what – its going to get worse before it gets better…  
And__ to dragonhorsecrazy… Yes I thought about not including the long summary, and perhaps I shall remove it for all chapters past the first one on all my stories. The hamster is new and you'll see why it was added soon._

Summary: The Doctor, reeling from the effects of the TimeWar as the last surviving TimeLord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But the situation turns not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his own existence at stake.

Humanity has exploded out from the home world. Could the events of 2164 be responsible? In fleeing Earth-that-Was, mankind scattered to the stars across the galactic arm. Initial survey teams targeted likely planets and systems for habitation and not all of them ended up on the same side of the sector. Blue Sun exists apart, separated by a patch of 'wild space' filled with exotic binary and triple star systems, from the rest of civilized space. Few ships brave the route. But there are a few that do, and they connect the two sides of human habitation with a tenuous link…

So what happens to Dr. Simon Tam, his brilliant but damaged sister, a convicted murder by the name of Richard B. Riddick, one Rose Tyler from 2005 London, and the mysterious 'Jack B. Badd' now that they are aboard _Serenity_? And just how is this related to the TimeWar?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

Part Nineteen

Ghosts

It's taken a small tweak or two to Serenity's environmental systems to get them to clean the air enough for Jon to brave opening the door. He's got his reasons, one of which is the potential reactions he could have to the Praxis spectrum particles floating through the air. He's unsure of his threshold for the allergy to kick in and really doesn't want to find out. Once convinced that the scrubbers have cleaned the air he asks for confirmation. Even with Richard standing outside with the strange equipment and showing him readings that the air is clean, the Doctor comes out holding a piece of bright green celery. Only when it stays green does the Time Lord relax.

River isn't sure who is more relieved, Rich or Rose. At least she's included in the group hug. There are times like this when she almost forgets what has happened to her, when she feels mostly normal. They don't last long however. The whispers of the dead call to her and she knows she can only fight them for so long before she must respond to the summons.

Jacob absolutely refuses to let go of Jon's hand. Its not that he's scared of losing his birth parent again, no. It's not that. It's simply the fact that he's feeling younger than he's felt in a long time, and he knows there's so much he still needs to know… Being one of whatever the Doctor and River are means he's got the smarts someplace to match them. It's just a matter of finding them and working harder to make up for lost time. And the only person that can help him is the one he's clinging to. More than ever, he needs his 'dad' if he's to achieve everything he can achieve. And he's scared that something is going to happen to his unborn sibling.

Richard quickly concludes that prying the boy off would be a bad move and suggests that perhaps heading back to their rooms is a good idea. What the ex-ranger wants is to crawl inside his lover and stay there, holding him while time itself stops. He wants to find some way to keep his Thete safe even though he knows that the man would never allow himself to be shielded like that. So instead he settles for hovering over his 'family' and hoping to whatever power is out there that he can spot the danger in time to divert it.

Inara offers to make some tea and bring it down. Rich agrees that it is a good idea and herds them all back to the dorms. The Companion has found her Red Guardian, and she knows that he needs her. It's Mal that holds up their killing the parasite, really she must find something to break down the stubborn man's walls. She's willing to give up everything, if necessary, to keep Jon safe. That being a fact, the fire elemental pushes the problem aside and sets to making tea and preparing a tray.

Rose totally understands why Jacob is clingy but has promised to not breathe a word of it. Actually, she sorta feels the same way. She knows what it is like to not have a parent, but can only imagine what it would be like to have neither of them and suddenly discover that the person you thought was just being nice was really the person that was supposed to be taking care of you. How would she feel if her dad just suddenly showed up? She'd be just a little clingy. She is surprised when Rich opens the door to his and Jon's room and ushers the group inside, including her. She tries to hang back and he gives her an expression that makes her slink inside huddled next to Saritha. It feels weird to be included like this.

But the bronze skinned man looks Jon over, then Jacob, then River and finally Rose. Satisfied that they are not in danger he motions the lot of them onto the bed. "I don't want to leave you, and actually Mal thinks you could help with the salvage. But I'm gonna tell him you're busy. That Alright?"

"What? No. I'll help out. He in a rush? Maybe Jacob, River, and Rose would like to help too."

This makes the ex-ranger pause. Then he thinks about it and says, "Well, if you think it's OK…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wash was eyeing over some ship plans. _Was this the right layout? Or was this other one the right layout?_ He eyed the slightly misshapen ship that they are connected to and listened to Mal's question. _Right—found something? Oh, maybe -- _ "I think I found something pretty well matches that class. Layout looks about right. Seems to me any valuables, if there are any, likely be stored C-deck, aft." _I hope_.

A moment later Mal's voice came back over the coms; "Good work. Keep the engine running, shouldn't be long."

Behind him he hears the Companion heading down to the passenger cabins with a tea tray. She's singing in Chinese very lightly. He smiles at the tune and the sound of her voice as it fades.

Inara moves gracefully down the stairs and meets Richard and the others, "I made tea…"

Jon snags a mug, "Never turn down a cuppa. Thank you 'Nara." This backtracks the group into the blue room off the Med bay. It's only after the last mug is left untouched that they realize, oddly, that River is gone. Unlike the last time Jon does not sense any immediate danger. _River? Are you hungry? Inara's brought tea. _The Doctor makes a face, as he receives no answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

To see the dark haired young woman now, one might mistake her for a ghost in her wispy dress and bare feet, as she gracefully seems to float through the darkened ship. Her pale skin nearly glows in the twilight. The fabric of her skirt flows in the faint current from the air circulating. Her hair falls around her shoulders, clumping slightly although it's been brushed.

She's not a ghost. Sometimes she's not sure how living she is, but she knows she is not dead. Not yet anyhow. Inside her head is the image of moving, tinkling moisture, leading her on to the whispers of those whom died here. River Tam is elemental water, flowing where the forces around her tug her, usually down. In this case literally – down. _C deck, aft_.

The girl, damaged though she is, is learning to transcend her limitations. She flows from space to space, a trickle of liquid following the silent echoes of the voiceless. They might not have cared about the end of their lives, but they do care about their repose now that life has fled. It is important that someone know the cause, even if it is someone who will do little about it. This encounter with death is calmer than the last one, as the killers have long since finished and fled back into the black of space, even if the distant roar of their screams remain.

She should have told Grandfather what she is being pulled by, likely. But he's with Jacob and Jacob needs him more than she does at the moment. She can do this. She can bring the ghosts to light. Her feet, bare of anything, lightly caress the cold dead metal floors of the tomb-ship where sixteen families are whispering to her, drawing her in like dry soil thirsty for rain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Simeon Smythe, or Simon Tam, was back in the engine room with Kaylee Frye after having placed the hamster in isolation with fresh bedding, water, and food. He'd cleaned the little creature completely to make sure that it had no contaminants in its fur too. Far as he could tell the tiny thing was healthy and quite happy to have human attention again. The isolation bubble would keep it from polluting _Serenity_'s air until they were sure it was not producing anything that someone might have a reaction to. He was watching the engineer go over the mechanical systems loving care. Still, something tickled at his awareness that bothered him, "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Kaylee glances up at him from the panel she is currently eyeballing, "About what?" She returns to her investigation with scant pause.

"Well... what happened here," Simon explains. "Why would anyone abandon their ship in the middle of nowhere like this?"

Tapping another panel then turning to look at the engine's workings for herself Kaylee shrugs, "For all sorts of reasons." She thoughtfully frowns, "Just not the mechanical."

"What?" Simon is rather startled by her words. He'd assumed some physical fault, after all the ship was spinning lazily through space, part of the thruster assembly gone.

"There ain't nothing wrong with this. Not that I can see, anyhow," Kaylee spots something that would work on the firefly she's in charge of and lays hands on the part. Seconds later there's a popping flash followed by electrical crackling. She grins to herself as she hefts the part, now removed from the engine, "Whoo. Well -- there's a good one. Hold the bag open." It's impossible to bring the spunky mechanic down, no matter what the situation, it seems.

With a bit of a start he fumbles with the bag until he gets it open. The mechanic carefully puts her prize into it and begins scanning for more. _Not be greedy, the Cap't said. So only take what you can use, nothing that won't fit. That means no taking something that might sell for a pretty plat, just because it is expensive. If only this ship type used compression coils_. She bets that Jayne is stuffing his face and greedily clearing out the galley of anything still packaged.

Simon asks if they could use the tool kit he's found stashed under the floor. They surely can. Never know what you might misplace with Jayne around. As he's putting it into the bag they hear what sounds like a gunshot. " That -- came from above us," the younger doc says.

"Oh my! Jayne! Come on!" Kaylee heads toward the door and Simon follows her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mal and his second have reached Deck C, aft. He's looking everything over for signs of a cargo hold or storage area that has not been converted over to living space. There ain't much. Most of the spare space has been converted. In fact along the opposite wall to where he's looking there's ladders bolted in to hatches up high as if they added a half deck to make more room. He's not sure how safe that is, frankly. But the other wall has just a few far-spaced portals. He's betting the one in the middle has the expensive stuff in it, "This looks to be it." There's a single door here, with along long expanses of blank wall to either side. He's pretty sure that this has to be it.

Zoë puts a hand on the handle and tries it, "Locked." She watches as he thinks about this. If there's the sort of supplies in there that should be in there they could be very rich, very soon. Enough to pay back the Doctor for the parts he's bought. Enough for some major upgrades besides. Heck, enough for a real vacation even. If. She's not going to hold her breath. Most times those ifs don't pan out.

"Well now. I'd say that's like to be a very good sign," Mal thinks things might be looking up for them. Cautious optimism, maybe? He shouldn't really dream so much. But then, this could set them up for a long while, let them live as they want to. And maybe he could even think about making things safe for Zoë and Wash to have those kids that she wants so bad. He lowers his satchel to the floor and removes a blowtorch. This tool in hand he turns to the door and puts protective eyewear on before testing the hull with concentrated fire. The door hasn't a chance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The whispers urge her down into the lower levels of the ship. Past the living areas. Past the work spaces and areas that make the ship run. Down into the cargo holds where life ended. She follows the path of least resistance, like Water, she is. Flowing into the spaces left behind by the silence. She senses her brother is here and avoids him. She feels the Captain up ahead of her, the direction she is heading. Grandfather, she knows, believes that she can survive this. She's thinking that she can, too.

River flows toward where the ghosts are and knows there will be horror wherever she stops. The echoes from the mad screamers are increasing in volume the closer she gets, but the dead demand, rightly so, for their story to be heard. She owes them that much, at least.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zoë watches as Mal cuts, carefully targeting the weak points to save on fuel. Everything they do is a gamble, a risk. How much do they waste here for what they might profit on later? What if there's nothing here? The door, free of its connections to the wall falls to the floor with a clatter under the influence of artificial gravity. She shines her light inside the dark space beyond before carefully stepping into the space. There's a faint odor that makes her pause but she can't place it right away. It's slightly annoying, having this scent in her nose that she should know but can't place. It's slightly metallic but organic.

Behind her Mal enters, his light sweeping through the rather large space. His boots echo in such a way that the dark skinned woman can tell the space is several stories tall and open. That seems like a waste with space being at such a premium on this boat. She shouldn't care. It wasn't her living here, after all. She takes one side, and her captain moves to the other. Rather quickly she finds the first trunk. There are cases, boxes, and other freight here.

Curious, she opens the trunk in front of her. Inside are a family's clothes, personal possessions, toys… the rag doll on top makes her heart ache. She carefully closes the box. Behind her Mal is inspecting a stack of plastic crates, "Here," he calls. She turns and shines her light on the label that is pasted to the side of the box. It's factory sealed. "Genseed, protein, crop supplements. Everything a growing family needs to make a fresh start on a new world."

"Hard subsidies for fourteen-plus families. That's..." Zoë starts.

Reynolds cuts her off, "About a fortune. Forget the rest, we just take this stuff. We're going to need a hand hauling it out of here."

They pause a moment in silence, Mal trying to decide who to call, tending toward Rich and Jon at the moment but unsure. Zoë is thoughtfully considering things. That scent is becoming disturbing and she should know it… It's tangy iron and salt… She pushes it aside. She doesn't want to think about what that smells like. Like a butcher shop, or a meat plant, or – _death_. Fresh death. Minus the tang of gunpowder and smoke. Rather, she'd like to focus on the cargo. There's a lot of it… more than there should be if --, "Sir." Mal looks at her, "Even on a lifeboat, you'd think those who escaped would have found room for some of this."

River hears the words just as she'd heard the clatter of the metal door against the floor. The whispers are pulling her here. She steps into the opened portal, her eyes being directed up almost against her will. Mal spots her and puts his light on the slim form. He can read the look on her face without any help at all. He's positive that he knows where the settlers are, just as River knows. "Nobody escaped," Mal says. It's like he's connected to the wispy teen and can tell what she's thinking sometimes. He's not sure he likes it.

"Sir?" Zoë asks, confused. She then spots what he's trained his light on and where the dark headed girl is looking. Almost without thought her light finds its way up. Mal's follows hers. Strung from the ceiling are the partial remains of bloodless human corpses. It's hard to tell how many, being as mangled as they are, bunched together like a group of grapes. For a moment she can't breath. There's only one thing that could do this.

"Nobody," Mal says. He can count enough heads here to make up a substantial portion of the settlers. The sad thing is he can't spot the children. He knows there were kids on this boat, so where are they? The remaining bodies were chained together. Having worked a ranch he knows why they've been hung the way they have, why they've been butched… prepared for consumption. He has a very bad feeling…

Zoë can't help it, "Oh – my – God." Her eyes are just telling her brain what it's seeing in enough detail for her to understand the true horror of it.

Before she can voice her conclusion Mal swears, "_Jen dao mei._ I know what did this." No wonder Jon's been jumpy like a skittish colt. Mal is positive that the man is a reader. He knows the slight lass riveted to the illuminated mass of flesh is. The dead must have called her across the distance. He wonders how long she has known. Looking at Zoë, Mal orders, "Get her out of here." He wants his crew off this boat, now. He calls into the coms, "Jayne? Jayne, drop what you're doing, and get to the engine room. I want you to take Kaylee and the doc off this boat." What he hears is a thump and the sound of metal clattering across the floor. Like metal plates and pots. He wonders if Jayne's just tripped or if something else has happened, "Jayne?" There's the echo of gunfire…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Doctor has been keeping up his conversation with those around him while listening intently to the vibes coming from his granddaughter. River is, at the current moment, reeling in shock. He finally interrupts, "May I please beg a favor?" Inara gives him a nod. "Stay with Jacob and Rose for me? I need to find Saritha and I suspect she's gone over to the other ship."

Jack puts up a slight fuss, "But you said—" Rose reaches over and cards her fingers through the boy's hair and wraps an arm around him.

"Things _may_ have changed. Let me find River and figure out what has her spooked so. Then we'll see about you helping. OK?" The boy nods and kisses the Time Lord on the cheek. "Please stay with Inara and Rose, yeah?" The cooler fingers tighten on the warmer ones belonging to the boy and relax once Jack squeezes back.

He relaxes into the touch and comfort that Rose is offering, grateful for it. "Yeah, I will. I promise."

"Amadak, lets go find our missing child." With that the two men head off to the linked ship. They've just set foot into the passage beyond the airlock when a gunshot rings out…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jayne Cobb knows what it is like to go hungry. Happened way too often back home, things being such as they were. Mining world, often causing his dad and uncles to become sick because of conditions in the shafts… honestly his mother's laundry business didn't make enough to support everyone. That's why as soon as he was old enough he'd left. It was that or the mines himself. If he's gotta do something risky it might as well be facing off with a gun. At least he could see his enemy. Conditions back home hadn't improved much even with his sending funds back to help, until lately. So he knows the value of rations and has already decided to clean the galley out long before Mal said anything about where he was to work. Lucky for him, Mal knows him well enough to send him to the food.

He's been shoveling out cupboard after cabinet worth of rations into his bag and there's only a little left when the sound of Mal's voice comes through the coms calling his name. The gun-for-hire ignores it and goes to the next to the last storage unit. Unless he's told why there's no reason to hurry getting Kaylee off this boat that he can see. She's safe enough. It's not like they'd gotten a wave from Wash that the purplebellies were coming up. What else could they run into here? Reavers didn't hit this close to civilization, he didn't think.

To get to the last storage bins he must go around the central cook area. It's a bar type of thing, meant for making meals in mass for a bunch of folks. There are places for plates and utensils at one end and a pot rack up above it with a few clean pots and pans still hanging from it. He eyes the equipment as he skirts the bar height obstacle. Jayne is so focused on the cook surface that he does not hear his assailant until after the fellow is on him and they are struggling against the bar. The fight is punctuated with clattering bonging metal as the pots and pans are knocked down. His com is thrown from his belt, sliding across the floor as Mal's voice comes across, "Jayne?"

He's got no time to answer, being as he's too busy fighting off the man behind him that has him pinned against the cook surface and is trying to take off his ear with his teeth. He's guessing the fellow is Richard's size or larger. He manages to throw the man back and spins with his gun in hand. The sudden darkness in the galley renders his opponent invisible and Jayne shoots at the first imagined movement his eyes spot…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Part of his job is monitoring communications. So when Wash hears gunfire through the coms he naturally panics, "Captain? Captain. Zoë!" He hates not knowing what is going on or who fired the shot. But it never enters his mind that it might be Jayne in trouble. Of course, he's ignored. He'll give them a few more moments before he starts cussing in Chinese.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

River is keeping up with the others, the captain and Zoë. Even though she's been ordered off the boat the gunshot trumps her leaving. They quickly make it to the main hall, on the main level. Her fathers are on one end of it, rapidly catching up. Simon and Kaylee emerge from a side passage in front of them. Beside her Zoë says, "It came from above, Sir."

Mal knows it was Jayne, "Galley."

Kaylee calls out; "We heard shooting."

River looks from the Storm to her brother and shakes her head at the mental tongue lashing she's getting from them. Simon frowns at her attitude, "River! What are you...?"

"I followed the voices," she explains as Jon reaches her.

Alarmed Simon orders, "Don't ever leave the ship. Not ever." With Jayne being trigger happy it could have been his sister shot.

The Doctor takes her hand and she shares with him what she's experience, "Simon," he says, "it's unreasonable to think that were there's been death that Saritha won't be drawn to it. She's sensitive that way." Then he says to River, "At least inform me, huh?" She nods and grips his hand tighter.

Mal frowns. He wants the others off this boat, "Handle her, will you son? Get yourselves off this boat." He is ignored by the assembled group, however.

The coms crackle again before Wash's voice announces, "What the _tyen shiao duh _is going on in there?"

"Not now, dear," Zoë answers, as Mal forgoes shooing the others out in favor of trying to find out the answer to that question for himself. They head down the hall, Mal stepping into the lead with Zoë close behind. Rich moves to protect the others, blocking Kaylee and Simon and forcing them to stay behind him. Jon and River make up the rear.

They reach the galley and notice that the lights are out. There is metal eating wear and food smeared all over. Clearly there's been a struggle here. Mal carefully steps through the portal, hears a noise, and brings his weapon to bare at it. He ends up face to muzzle with Jayne's gun. Both men realize who the other is at the same moment. Kaylee, Rich, and Zoë turn on their hand lights. The bulb from the overhead lighting seems to be knocked out, as Simon's pause at the switch does not turn them on. Mal asks Jayne, "What'd you see?" Simon switches on his light too.

"Didn't," Jayne manages to get out as he pants. "Came at me from behind." After a moment longer he continues, "Big, though. Strong. I think I might have hit him."

Jon's holding back at the door, eyes narrowed. Mal glances from him to Simon as the younger doctor trains his light on the blood trail, "You did." Rich, with his night vision, can see the outline of the heat pattern now that the lights are off. He just points to the wall. The captain looks from Doc to the ex-ranger and then follows the raised light and blood trail.

The indications are pretty clear, all told. Mal aims to find the individual and he's got a very easy trail to follow. He carefully and quietly approaches the wall where the drips stop in front of a screened cubby. He gets the cover off and the sounds of gasping become more distinct. Mal reaches inside and catches a hold of the individual who mutters, "No, no, no." Meanwhile both the Doctor and River have backed even further away. They can hear what the others cannot. The fellow is mentally screaming.

"Shh, easy now. No one's going to hurt you," Mal tells the rather slim youth that looks to be Simon's rather petite size.

The survivor mumbles, "No, no mercy, no." It's easy to misinterpret the fellow's words. Jon almost tells Mal to leave the youth and clamps his moth shut. The boy is no longer sane. No longer human. Only a Praxis spectrum gas could have this effect on someone. He pulls River toward the exit, snagging an emergency oxygen unit as he goes.

"I mean, more than we already did. We got lots and lots of..." Having gotten a good grip on the kid and half dragged him out Mal knocks him clean out with a well-placed punch. Only after he's good and sure the boy won't get up he pulls him the rest of the way out and lets him fall to the floor.

It's quite clear that the youth is maybe River's age and that he's nearly half Jayne's size. Simon moves that direction, "Oh yes, he's a real beast." Reaching the kid, Simon begins treating his gunshot to stop the bleeding so they can get him to the med bay. "It's a wonder you're still alive," he says to Jayne.

The gun-for-hire mumbles, "Looked bigger when I couldn't see him."


	20. Part Twenty Descent

**A/N:** _This is based on "Bushwhacked". Praxis spectrum gas allergy references the 5th Doctor. Pax belongs to the Serenity movie and the Tam Sessions viral videos. I've just linked them together, is all.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse**__ and __**Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind**__ are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? New summary? __**:-D  
**Thanks to my reviewers, OtherMeWriter and kahuffstix. Um… more complications coming right up.  
Also I want to thank Draco167 for the Favorite Author and Favorite Story listing, sueb for the Favorite Author nod, and kahuffstix, Meitle, and websurffer for the Story Alerts. _

Summary: The Doctor, the last surviving Time Lord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when the TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But everything is not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made in his past… And there's more than his personal existence at stake. He must confront the ghosts of his past and gather what remains of his family if he is to have a future.

He finds himself on the ship _Serenity_ forced into the long path at a point of history that places Humanity in 6 colonies, divided between the Allies of Gallifrey and the Allies of Skaro. Four of these Colonies fought in battles of the Time War (dubbed the Wailing Wars by those who remember). Could the Dalek invasion of Earth, 2164 be responsible for this divide within humanity? What impact does his leaving his granddaughter Susan behind on Earth at what proves to be a critical point in history have? The single Colony not involved in the War holds secrets vital to the Doctor's and the Universe's survival. He discovers that Susan's descendants retain a surprising level of Gallifreyan genes, even after eleven generations… And what about his actions that created the Tesh and Sevateam?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

Part Twenty

Descent

For Simon Tam being a doctor meant helping those in need. His desire for medical knowledge never was about money, social standing, or any of that…in spite what his parents had thought at the time. And he'd found it easy to give up his position when it came down to helping River, with the ukase that he continued to be able to keep using his knowledge to assist others. No one could take that away from him. Not now that he had his Great Grandfather behind him keeping the forces at bay that threatened to take away the single thing that was his joy in life, his sister.

So now the Tam scion finds himself in the infirmary of the _Serenity_ with his 'pa', the captain of the ship he's serving on and a young man who is babbling. The young doctor is trying to remove a bullet and he knows the rest of the crew is outside watching. It's not a pressure though, this life is not in danger from the slug and the careful attitude of the two men in the room with him seems more like they think the survivor is a threat then anything else.

Outside, the rest of the crew is pressed against the observation port, mostly curious about what could take out Jayne barehanded. Even though little has been said, it seems as if everyone already knows the strangeness of the situation and Jayne's embarrassment over the fight. Inara finds the way clear for her to reach the port although she's a late arrival. Book steps back for her, as does Jon. Jacob seems to prefer staying with his father at the moment. This leaves Rose and Kaylee at the window proper, with River peeking over Rose's shoulder on her tiptoes, unwilling to get closer on her own. Inara finds herself speaking, "I wonder how long he'd been living like that?"

Her morning had been an unsettling one, so far. Such rapid changes from the heights of play and joy over the game to finding this ship that had been nothing but bad luck from the start. And now this – she's not sure what to make of the odd flickers in the fellow's aura that they've brought over. It's almost inhuman the way it looks. He frightens her, and yet he looks so normal and so slight. He's only River's age, after all, and slightly smaller than her brother, who is rather a petite man himself. She watches the interactions between Richard, Mal, and the Doc through the window and what she sees chills her. While Simon seems clueless it's quite clear that both the ex-ranger and the captain perceive a threat here. She forces herself away from the window and focuses on Kaylee.

Simon knows the lifeboats were jettisoned a week ago, so it's been at least that long since this man saw another living being. The survivor's aura is spiky and flickering and oddly mauve in color. He's having a very hard time telling what element the fellow is and that bothers him. Behind him Richard is scanning the air with the same device he used over on the other ship and frowning. The Doc glances over at him and peeks at the readings. Odd, the strange particle level in the room is higher than what it was over on the other ship. Must be why the ex-ranger is frowning. He reaches over and toggles the atmo controls to keep the air inside the medical bay separate, as if he were dealing with a foreign infection. This makes the bronze toned man pat his shoulder in approval.

Kaylee's been leaning up against the wall, not looking through the port. She answers the Companion, having been ignoring the medical drama anyhow, "I don't know. He must be real brave to survive like that when nobody else did." She glances in and to her it seems rather a normal situation. Then again, Kaylee knows her ships and her normal folk, and that boy's not quite normal. But livin' on a boat with all those dead folk might just make a soul a bit twisted, she figures. Mal had revealed that people had been killed, but not how or any of the details. His orders were to stay off until he could get his mind around the situation. Kaylee couldn't imagine what the true horror of the situation really was, and honestly she didn't want to either.

"Yeah, real hero, killing all them people," Jayne says in passing. Rose tweaks an eyebrow at the hired gun then glances over at the Doctor. His face is a mass of intense worry. She thinks perhaps this is going to be a not so great day. Already she's been in tears, sweaty, bruised… Although it started out sorta ok. And the game was fun. She reaches over at takes Jacob by the hand. Her slight squeeze seems to transmit to the Time Lord because he glances over at her and manages a slight smile that lifts her heart out of the gloom just a bit.

Kaylee protests at Jayne, "What!? We don't believe that." Then she turns and scans everyone else and asks the one question that most of them are not trying to dwell on, "We don't, do we?" They all try to give her blank looks, but most of the can only manage vague looks of horror. Only the Doctor and Zoë actually manage to keep their real thoughts off their faces.

Simon, who has been able to follow the conversation through River, has to agree that perhaps there's something to Jayne's way of thinking. He almost pauses in horror at the idea of agreeing with the hired gun. That was disturbing.

"Captain wouldn't have brought him on board, were that the case," Zoë says to reassure the young woman. But there's something in Mal's stance that makes her wonder… And then there's Jon who is hovering silently behind her, once again holding River close to his side with one arm and keeping a gentle grip on Jacob with the other but saying nothing not even with his body language. Zoe knows that is significant in and of itself. She's gotten pretty good at reading Jon's non-verbal clues and at the moment he's closed off tight.

Simon turns his attention to the captain as he finishes with the bullet removal. Really, it wasn't a bad shot. Jayne could have missed for all the damage the bullet did. He glances at the life signs, "Pulse is rapid, blood pressure's the high side of normal. That's to be expected." He notes Richard watching the slim figure on the bed as the man regains awareness. The survivor's aura flickers black and mauve, licking like solar flares through the void of space. It is suddenly hard for him to not shiver. If he didn't know better, the Doc would swear the temperature in the med bay dropped by half.

"Weak," the boy says as he comes around. If he's in pain from the wound or the knock to the head there's no indication of it. The kid's eyes come into focus and lock onto Richard's dark silver flecked orbs. "They were all weak." It's as if he recognizes a kindred spirit. Mal glances up at the ex-ranger and takes in the icy expression and denial of the boy's unspoken claim to kinship. The bronze skinned man seems to be silently screaming 'I'm not like you.'

Simon senses that there's a great deal of unspoken things going on in the room. No only are the kid's words strange, but Rich feels almost statue-like behind him. He wishes there were time to puzzle everything out, but he also feels Mal's desire to be out of this room and away from this boy. Something bothers the captain about the survivor and he's keeping the clues close to his chest. That sense of urgency makes him push aside his concerns, "Other than the bullet wound, there doesn't appear to be any exterior trauma. Though that crack in the head you gave him probably didn't do him any good." He looks at Mal. The man's expression goes very blank. Even that strikes the Doc as odd.

Rich finds he can't shake the gaze he's pinned with. "Cattle," the kid says as if he's trying to will him to understand, "Cattle for the slaughter." The chill that runs through the large man is painful. Those eyes… the kid is a killer, but an inhuman one. Something Richard B. Riddick knows from his own past. Just a shade less human than he'd ever been, this one. He wants Simon out of this room and away from danger, now.

For Mal it's all the confirmation he needs, "Dope him." He can't believe how stupid he's been. This is no survivor. Now he just needs to tell the others exactly what they've brought on board. He bets the preacher is going to have a gorram cow. He needs to get everyone out of this room and the door locked tight before this erupts into something of a blood bath.

The order shocks the medic. He's of a mind to protest. OK, maybe more like reason, but still, "I don't think that's..." Simon begins to say.

Mal cuts the young Doc off as Rich puts a hand on the lad's arm, "Just do it." The captain sounds urgent and nearly pleading.

"No mercy," the patient says, "no resistance." Simon turns to follow the order, grabbing the meds and the boy on the table catches his arm in a bruising grip, "Open up, see what's inside." Disturbed by that, Rich takes the needle from Simon and administers the shot. It has an instant impact, but not before the boy adds, "No mercy." His hand releases the Doc who moves to rub his arm. The kid is much stronger than he looks to be.

Richard nearly pushes the shaken Simon out of the med bay behind Mal. Kaylee's cheerful voice cuts through the younger man's worry, "So, how's our patient?"

The Doc snaps back into form taking refuge in his training, "Aside from borderline malnutrition, he's in remarkably good health."

Book, who has been watching everything silently, says with relief, "So he'll live then." For the preacher this is welcome news.

For the Captain, however, it's not. Mal makes a face, "Which to my mind is unfortunate." He steps back to block the door. He wants no one to go back in there. Not a soul. Not until he can get this – thing – off his boat.

"Not a very charitable attitude, Captain," the Shepherd scolds. No matter what is up, and he can tell that something _is_ up, he knows with certainty born of his rock solid faith that God can fix it.

Richard, rather firmly planted next to the captain of _Serenity_, takes Mal's words right out of his mouth; "Charity'd be putting a bullet in his skull."

Surprised, Mal glances at the bronze skinned man. After a second he nods, "I'd have used 'brainpan' but - yeah."

After a slight delay to process her shock, Inara jumps to admonish them, "Richard! Mal!" She can see the oddities in the child's aura too, but she knows others can't and what they have said comes across as crude.

The Doctor quietly says, "There's a very good reason for what they are saying, Inara."

"Only save him the suffering," the captain responds to her as he pulls the door closed. "All right, no one goes in here. Nothing more we can do for him now, not after what he's seen."

The ex-ranger pulls up his atmosphere analyzer, "Not just seen. Been exposed to--"

"What do you mean?" Simon looks from one to the other.

The Doctor says, "He's metabolizing Praxis spectrum gas, still?" At this Rich nods. "After a week or more since exposure? I'd say he's addicted to the stuff and either has a canister of it someplace or is biologically creating it after being poisoned with a high dose."

Mal raises an eyebrow, "That ship was hit by _Reavers_. You saying there's drugs involved?"

At this several voices start up at once. Out of the building wall of noise comes, "Reavers--?" from Jayne.

And the louder, "_Tzao gao!_" from Wash.

And while the majority of the crew focuses on this, no one aside from Mal notices Jon seal the door to the med bay closed. The captain is not going to draw attention to the act either, as the little silver cylinder disappears back into one of many pockets. This done both men turn toward the exit and proceed toward the mess hall, Jon, Jacob, and River in front, Rose, Mal and Richard following. River transfers her hug to Jacob and Rose while Jon ends up with Rich checking him over just inside the door. While the trio heads to the couch, the captain steps into the kitchen, Inara on his heels, "Mal, how can you know?"

Behind her the rest of the crew swirls into the room, Jayne protesting, "He don't - that's how. No way. It was that other fella, the one we ran into, like I said before, he went stir-crazy, killed the rest, then took a walk in space."

Rose, from the seating area, narrows her eyes at Jayne, "Just a second ago you said that..."

"Don't matter what I said. Reavers don't leave no survivors," the hired gun tells her.

Mal glances at the rest of them, his crew and family, from Zoë and her husband, to the Smythe bunch. He owned them the truth. Even little Jacob who was listening with intensity that made him seem somehow older than his years. Sighing, he lays out the facts, "Strictly speaking, wouldn't say they did." He takes a swallow of his engine sludge and turns away from the bar. The silence behind him is so total that a pin dropping to the floor would sound like ships crashing.

The Shepherd steps in front of him as he tries to exit the kitchen. "What are you suggesting?"

"It's simple, Father. That kid ain't human anymore." The ex-ranger's words draw Book's ire toward him and off Mal.

From beside him the Doctor adds, "He's been exposed to a mind-altering gas, and the effects are permanent. It would seem that he's been fighting it, but as his attack on Jayne shows, it's only a matter of time before he accepts the situation and descends into madness. Once he does we'll all be in grave danger."

The captain nods, wondering how it was that suddenly Rich and Jon both seemed so in tune with his thoughts. "Doesn't matter that we took him off that boat, Shepherd, it's the place he's going to live from now on."

Book shakes his head; "I don't accept that. Whatever horror he witnessed, whatever acts of barbarism, it was done by men, nothing more."

"Reavers ain't men," Jayne says.

"Of course they are. Too long removed from civilization, of course, but men. And, I believe there is a power greater than men, a power that heals," Book counters.

Richard crosses the room and catches the preacher by the arm, "That might be the case for _men_ like me that do retain some shred of humanity and compassion. My darkness was by circumstance and necessity. Jon's shown me -- Simon, River, Jacob, and Rose have shown me that I can love still. There's hope for me. But this kid, he's been altered chemically into something else. He's not listening to any pleas for faith in God. Some people _can't _be saved."

Mal adds, "Reavers might take issue with that philosophy of yours Shepherd. If they had a philosophy. If they weren't too busy gnawing on your insides. Jayne and Rich are right, Reavers ain't men." He steps past the preacher and into the eating area, perching against the bar on the other side, "They either forgot or were made to forget how to be. Now they're just nothing. They got out to the edge of the galaxy, to that Wild Space where there's mysteries to drive a mind mad, to that place of nothing, and that's what they became. I assume that's were they came into contact with this Praxis spectrum gas."

"It's possible…" Jon acknowledges. "I know of at least one natural source of it. Mostly, though, it's synthetic." Mal finds this little fact to be downright disturbing. Disturbing enough that he doesn't want to think about the implications of it. Luckily for him, he's got other problems to deal with.

-- Like Jayne -- "Why're we still sitting here? If it was Reavers, shouldn't we be gone?"

Mal decides to play to the larger man's greed, "Work ain't done. Still substantial money value sitting over there."

Oddly, it doesn't work, "Whoa. I ain't going over there with them bodies, no ruttin' way. Not if Reavers messed with them."

"Jayne, you'll scare the women," Zoë jabs.

But it's the younger Doc that shames the hired gun; "I'll go. I've dealt with bodies, they don't worry me." Mal's got to give the Tam scion credit for that, the kid is tough where it counts.

"I'd like to go with him. Maybe see what I can do about putting those folks to rest," Book offers.

And although Mal tries to dissuade the preacher, he's actually glad for the offer, "Those folks already resting pretty good, Shepherd. Reavers saw to that."

"How we treat our dead is part of what makes us different than those that did the slaughtering."

Then something happens that surprises him, Rose speaks up, "I'd like to help. If I can." She needs to see with her own eyes what would scare the Doctor so much. She almost feels compelled. Maybe if she sees it she'll understand and won't feel so helpless. Besides River wants her to go, to see, to understand. So she'll do this for both of them. Already she feels empowered.

"I'll go too," the ex-ranger adds.

Mal gives in at that point, "All right, you go say your words. Jayne, you'll help the Doc, Rich, Rose and Shepherd Book cut down those people, then you'll load up the cargo."

"I don't believe this. We're sitting put for a funeral?" Jayne sounds more than slightly outraged. Not to mention that he doesn't want to hang around here. As far as he's concerned they should shove that kid in the med bay out the airlock and get gone.

"Yes, Jayne, that is exactly what we're going to do. Not going to have these people looking over my shoulder once we're gone. I'm not saying there's any peace to be had, but on the off chance there is, those folks deserve a little of it," Mal says firmly.

Inara stares at him a moment, "Just when I think I've got you figured out." Her heading to the exit seems to act as a signal for Book, the Doc, Rose, Richard, and Jayne to leave too. This works to Mal's favor.

He signals to Jon even as Kaylee speaks, "That was real pretty Captain, what you just said."

The Doctor moves to the couch, mumbles something to Jacob and the boy nods, leading River off to Inara's shuttle as the other man moves toward the smaller huddle of remaining crew. Wash comments, "I didn't think you were one for rituals and such."

"I'm not, but it'll keep the others busy for a while. No reason to concern them with what's to be done." He motions for them to follow him to the bridge. Having dealt with Reavers more than he cares to admit, Mal knows that they can't just pull away and leave.

"Sir?" Zoë asks. The others note his expression and set to following him.

Kaylee, Wash, Zoë, and Jon huddle around him once they get into the cockpit. Once there he begins flicking through the cameras until he finds the one that shows the linking port with the other vessel. He spots what he's looking for and rewinds the feed to show the octopus-like cables latching onto the _Serenity_ as she gets close enough to lock onto the airlock. After letting it play through a few times Mal mumbles, "It's a real burden being right so often."

Kaylee's peering at the fuzzy image. It's impossible to tell what the pieces of the thing are with the camera being so out of focus. And really she needs to see this clearly if there's going to be any hope of helping out.

Wash frowns and fiddles with the controls in an attempt to get a better picture. He can read the expression on Kaylee's face like he's known her all his life. Then again, the mechanic is rather an open person and easy to read anyhow. Unfortunately his efforts are not doing much.

Jon pulls out his handy 'fix it all' tool and shoos Wash away, "Here let me. You'd think that there'd be more improvement on this stuff in the last five hundred years." There's a bit of a high pitched buzzing and the image clears up and zooms in close. "Gotta love having a sonic screwdriver."

Having gotten one question answered the pilot turns to the other question on his mind, "What is that?" Wash asks as he points to the device now clearly showing on the screen.

"Booby trap. Reavers sometimes leave them for the rescue ships. Triggered it when we latched on," Mal answers. He should have known better, finding a ship floating dead in space like this. Such a stupid, stupid mistake.

Wash asks the question his captain has not wanted to look at, "And when we detach?"

"It blows."

Well then, that's not good. This makes the pilot sit in his chair, "Okay, so we don't detach, we just, I don't know, sit tight until..."

Zoë is ever down to earth, no matter that she was born on a ship. His wife rolls her eyes at him, "What, Reavers come back?" She knows they need to find a way to deactivate this trap or they will be very dead. For once she is hoping that something will pop out at Kaylee and the mechanic will be able to pull them through this. One thing she doesn't want to risk is Jon. He's too precious – she curbs her thoughts. The man wouldn't like it if he knew that even she was fighting the desire to pamper him. Then again, he was pregnant. Folks were supposed to pamper those with buns in the oven. He'd just have to get used to it.

But both Kaylee and Jon have been seriously studying the image. Kaylee says to Jon, "Looks like they've jerry-rigged it with a pressure catch. It's the only thing that'd work with all these spare parts."

Jon says, "I agree. There's the catch right there. A hydraulic line runs down that cable, I'd guess."

"We could probably bypass that easy, we get to the DC line," Kaylee offers. She's thinking that the cable might have even worked its way into the lower airlock or the landing gear storage. There's access to both under the cargo hold floor. "We just gotta find the DC line…" The Doctor holds up his screwdriver again. "That does everything don't it?"

"All but make a good cuppa, actually," He smiles at her and she smiles back.

Mal turns to them with a bit of hope in his heart, "You tell me right now, little Kaylee, you really think you can do this?" Last time he had a run in with one of these he ended up in a lifeboat drifting in space. Lucky for him the survivors were found by the right side before the Reavers located them.

The mechanic looks from the Doctor, glowing with life, to Mal. It gives her some pause, but – she is pretty sure she can, "Sure. Yeah. I think so. 'Sides, if I mess up, not like you'll be able to yell at me."


	21. Part TwentyOne LookingGlass

**A/N:** _This is based on "Bushwhacked". Praxis spectrum gas allergy references the 5th Doctor. Pax belongs to the Serenity movie and the Tam Sessions viral videos. I've just linked them together, is all.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse**__ and __**Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind**__ are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? __**:-D**__  
Mirth513, OtherMeWriter, kahuffstix, thank you for the reviews. I know it's been far too long. Real Life is the pits sometimes. Plus I'm an established modder for Oblivion (Elder Scrolls 4) and sometimes that takes up blocks of time too. However, I've not stopped writing. The last chapter was a pain in the rear. It took a very long time to feel 'done' and sometimes I'm not certain it really is, even now. This chapter however... Sorta wrote itself.  
AveaJene thank you for the favorite author/author alert._

Summary: The Doctor, the last surviving Time Lord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when his TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But everything is not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made… And there's more than his personal existence at stake. Who has set him up to survive and why do the Elementals now control the Time Web? He must confront the ghosts of his past and gather what remains of his family if he is to have a future.

The ship _Serenity_ becomes his home when he's forced into the long path. But even now forces move against him, working through a critical point of history. Humanity exists in 6 colonies, divided between the Allies of Gallifrey and the Allies of Skaro. Four of these Colonies fought in battles of the Time War (dubbed the Wailing Wars by those who remember). Could the Dalek invasion of Earth in 2164 be responsible for this divide within the human colonies? What impact does his leaving his granddaughter Susan behind on Earth at what proves to be a turning point in history have? The single Colony not involved in the War holds secrets vital to the Doctor's and the Universe's survival. He discovers that Susan's descendants retain a surprising level of Gallifreyan genes, even after eleven generations… And what about his actions that created the Tesh and Sevateam?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

Part Twenty-One

Looking-glass

He is, almost, thankful for these moments of being alone if only because the intense pain of it reminds him that he still is among the living. There are times when he doubts that he has survived that final doomsday weapon of the Time War, after all. Times when he's so – happy – that he wonders if he's not in truth dead already. He doesn't deserve the little graces of bliss he's gotten with all the blood that coats his hands. And yet he'll fight to keep and protect them until he's got nothing left to fight with. Saritha, Simeon, Jacob… they deserve nothing less from him. And then there's the miracle of life he carries. He doesn't deserve that either. Nor the devotion that Richard and Rose show him. He knows this. But they are his 'Verse. And he'll do whatever it takes to make sure they are safe. For the Doctor this little fact seems to drive him unlike no other. He is intensely aware of what he has lost forever, in ways that few can comprehend. And yet this contrast of his loss against the priceless things he's managed to regain makes him treasure life all the more. At least when it is not his own.

Indeed, his life has been nothing but agony for so long that he's become used to it. Walking now, with Kaylee Frye, to the cargo hold to defuse a bomb that could cripple the ship _Serenity_, he's tempted to plead with her to let him do the dangerous work. He knows though that neither her captain nor the first mate would ever allow that no matter how much they love the ship's mechanic. Instead he tries to transmit as much of his knowledge to the young woman so that she has a chance of survival. His low level tech talk seems to soak into her like she's a dry sponge. He's relieved to note that she nods to show her true understanding and then looks to him for even more. Uncharacteristically, the Time Lord finds himself placing his sonic screwdriver into her upper pocket and saying, "That should give us a second or two to rescue you, if need be."

The honey haired woman blinks at him, "You're giving me your sonic screwdriver?"

"It's just a loan. I expect to get it back," he says with a smirk that shows far more confidence than he really feels.

"It'll give Zoë and I a second or two, you mean." The captain catches the Time Lord by the arm, "Jon, I want you to go to Inara's shuttle." Mal makes it an order. The Doctor is of a mind to argue but Reynolds is not backing down on this, "I mean it. Something happens to you and Rich lives through it the entire 'Verse will be in trouble. Go wait with 'Nara." There's something about the hands on his arms and the fact that he's looking Malcolm in the eyes that makes him go without protest.

"Just remember --"

"I know," Kaylee cuts him off with a smile, "just a loan. I'll give it right back." It wasn't what the Doctor meant, but it is enough to make him head up the stairs. Once he's out of sight the mechanic sighs in relief. She feels much steadier knowing he is safe. "Right then. I'm guessing it's gonna be connected over there." She points to a section on the floor and Mal begins lifting the cargo panels off. She and Zoë help him until there's enough space for her to slip into the sub-floor area between the inner and outer hulls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If someone a year ago had told Rose Tyler she'd be on a spaceship helping lower the bodies of settlers to the floor she would have told them to stop smokin' whatever they were smokin'. But then, a year ago she was happy in her 'beans on toast' life, working in a shop, thinking about getting married and having kids of her own in a few years time. That was before she'd met the Doctor, River, Simon, Richard and Jack. Both Simon and Richard were with her now, as the bodies of fifteen families came carefully down from their hanging position. The mood in the damaged ship's cargo area was somber. And Rose wasn't overly sure why at this moment she'd wanted to come.

Still, the blonde from the early twenty-first century had to admit that facing this was a good thing and that she was stronger for doing it. The horror was – how to make some sense of what she was seeing? Men, women – children – bled dry and hung like animals at the butcher's. It was like a movie prop sound stage setup for some creep show, so unreal it was. But this was real. It was her life now, and she was witnessing the aftermath of an attack by savages almost five hundred years into her own future. All these innocent people…

How would she feel if this happened in London to folks she knew? The shaky panic and overwhelming sense of grief that welled up in her at that thought was almost too much. What could make anyone do something like this? She stepped back and was surprised to find Richard's firm bronze arms holding her. He was a mixture of warm spices and faint honey and the soft cling of the Doctor's more mint and clove scent drifted off his clothes as a reminder of how close they were. She wanted to clutch at him and hide from this. Instead she forces her eyes to keep watch on what Simon and Book are doing as Jayne works the ropes down. "Can you even make any logic from this?" she whispers.

The broad man is a killer. This much she knows because River has told her of his darkness and his unique connection to death. But the young psychic has never used the word 'evil' to describe Rich. And even though Rose knows she should be just as scared of him as she is of these mysterious 'Reavers' she can't seem to find any fear when it comes to the man. His deep smooth voice makes her shiver inside as it washes over her, "Yes, and no. I know what possesses animals to hunt and kill, to survive. But I don't know how man can do such a thing in excess. I've seen it done. I've gotten my own hands red with it, but I'll never understand it. Sometimes, though, it's a matter of justice. A matter of war. Or just madness."

She wants to remind him that there is a difference, morally, between war and slaughter. Between survival and massacre. She has to hold onto that difference even if she can't define it. It's what makes her human, and she thinks it is something that even the Doctor, as alien as he is, understands. She's seen his mind and the ravages that war had wrought within, and she knows that this – what she is seeing now – is something that the Doctor would never allow himself to do. She's pretty sure Rich would draw the line there too.

Jayne pauses as Simon carefully moves some of the bodies into more respectful positions and then resumes lowering the last group to the floor. Book begins to cover the bodies as he recites prayers. Behind him Simon is scanning each individual so that the records of their deaths can be added to the system-wide database. At least their relatives will know what has happened to them. Rose curls her hands over one of Rich's. "You think Jon's scared that he could do this to other people if he gets too much of this Praxis stuff in his system?" She doesn't get an answer. But the twitch in Richard's hand makes her wonder if mentioning it was a bad idea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It only takes Kaylee a moment to slip into the Zen mindset that allows her to 'speak' with machines. She can feel the alien technology humming against her breast in her left shirt pocket. Like the Doctor, it fills her with warmth. So radiant and living, golden with the possibilities of the future, that little silver tube. It's as if Jon were with her flowing over her and protecting her. Silly notion, but it does make her feel safer. She doesn't even glance back at Zoë and Mal as she works her way into the rather tight fit in the chamber below the cargo bay.

For Zoë, this is like watching a daughter go into danger. She can only imagine now how her mother felt watching her head off to war at such a young age. This was the nature of life here, though. If you wanted to live on the edges at the fringe of civilization you had to be prepared to die at any time. She tightened her jaw and set her face. Not that anyone but Mal would notice the difference in her expression.

"It will be fine. Kaylee says she can do this. When has she been wrong?" Mal mumbles. He's struggling not to fidget or order her out of harms way too.

That is her fear. There's a first time for everything. What if this is Kaylee's?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Companion handles having a crowd in her space with her typical grace. River is emotionally exhausted and practically passes out before Jacob can even get her through the door. Inara sweeps the slight teen up and settles her on the bed. The young boy has spent rather a lot of time here already, but this is the first time he's come here without Jon. He glances around with interest at the decorations and pieces of her life. "It's hard to remember this is inside a ship. Every time I come here I forget that," he says.

The fire elemental smiles as she spreads a throw over Saritha, "That's the point, Jacob. I want people that come here to overlook that it is a shuttle."

The boy nods, "Good job of it." He doesn't mention that he knows by scent what she does here. The incense and perfume, soap and detergent can't erase the tang of semen he senses here. It's more instinct than anything else that makes him avoid the bed. He'll not insult her over her chosen profession. None of his business that.

Inara knows though that Jacob can feel and sense the built up energy in the place. The feel of all those she's been with here remains as a layered set of psychic impressions. She lights a candle and shifts some of the tokens on her altar. "Would you like to learn some brush calligraphy, Jacob? You have fine hands for it, I suspect you'd be natural at the art form."

"Yes, please, _Jiao-yuan_."

In spite of it all, the young lad chooses to show her respect. The dark-haired Companion smiles and sets out the necessary tools for the lesson. While she is doing so Jon arrives, wordlessly checks on his granddaughter, and settles on the couch. Jack looks him over and gets his hair rumpled for his trouble. The show of affection lifts Inara's heart. In a short time both teacher and student are absorbed in the play of brush and ink against paper as one demonstrates and the other mimics.

The Doctor closes his eyes and tries not to feel so helpless. If not for the parasite and his current condition he'd have insisted on being the one to handle the crisis. But Mal had been spot on. He needs to stay safe for Richard, if not for his own self. Verity gently brushes against his mind, easing his worry about Kaylee with the knowledge that she'll jump in if needed to save the young woman. He rests one hand over his own still flat stomach and looks at River. He needs to solve who hurt her before he gets to the point where he's unable to act on the knowledge. Time is running out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was once a human here in this dark place where his intelligence sits. It's gone now, like all those that fell before. Left behind is a bloodthirsty thing with cunning and drive for experiencing and causing destruction. He surfaces from the depths of drug induced sleep to find himself still foggy. Heavy and unable to control his limbs. He needs. Oh so badly. The flame of violence burns within him and only those that know this can understand. Pain. Rend. Smash. Tear. The mental drugged haze weighs him down, "No," so careless to get caught, "no." And yet… there is fresh tender meat here. Sweet young meat. Hearty strong meat. Fights and battles and fury…

The smell of the place imprints on his mind. This will be his hunting grounds. His territory. There are others here that will respond to his need, transforming to be like him. He just must infect them. He fights the effects of the medicines as he recalls the silver flecked dark eyes and the deep blue ones he senses but has not seen. Both can be transformed like he was. He must reach them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The small light from the screwdriver in her pocket seems to be more than enough to see by which is a good thing because she has to put the clippers in her mouth in order to work her way into where the cable is. The foreign invader stands out to her senses like a poisonous parasite, leeching life away from her precious _Serenity_. It thrums with a different vibration, cold like space, than the warmth of her familiar ship. Following this until it nearly blots out the feel of the ship, the engineer blinks as she comes face to face with the cable. And just as the Doctor suspected, the DC line is right there. One little snip and they will be home free. Pulling the clippers from her mouth she manages a slight smile before becoming serious again. If they are wrong about the pressure catch this will kill her.

She touches the foreign cable and closes her eyes, willing the cobbled machine to speak to her. They don't have to like on another for this to work. The trap is a hostile as a machine can be. But slowly she convinces it to yield and reveal itself to her. Pressure catch – right there where the Doctor pointed. She opens her eyes and glances at the cable again before smiling. It's gonna be OK. She _can_ do this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He knows. He knows how to reach them. How to drive them mad. He knows. Laughter fills the med bay. Insane laughter. He brushes off the fog from the drugs and mentally reaches out to the shattered and broken bridge. If he can get her the others will follow.

There. He feels her. So open. So ready. He can crack her wide, make her crazed and wild. He thrust his psyche into the soft open mind that is unable to guard itself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Verity feels the brush of the violent mental spike as it sweeps past her and psychically moves to block it just a fraction of an instant too late.

Inara feels a chill that makes her lift her head up from her instruction of Jacob just slightly before the screeching scream fills her shuttle. The dark-haired teen is wide-awake and the Time Lord nearly leaps to her side as she arches off the bed in an attempt to fight off her invisible aggressor. Jacob catches the Companion before she can move to assist. "Better to not get in the way. River can do real damage." The older woman looks over at him but can think of nothing to say.

The Doctor catches Saritha and pins her before she can start attacking anyone. She screams and struggles until his mind forces out the intruder. Then she clings and sobs. So much rage and she can't deal with it alone. Jon is unaware however, following the foreign mind back to the source. No one gets away with assaulting his family unscathed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He has gotten the attention of one. But the rebuff is harsh and swift. Not only is he thrust back into his mortal shell but the other mind washes into it with him like a tidal wave. It's a devastating assault on his madness. There's little to heal and no sanity left to save however. And the Storm is unwilling or unable to snuff out his life light. This leaves him no course but the physical one. If he cannot convert them mentally he must infect them. But first he needs to push the smothering force of this other mind. Pain does not work. The need for death, to rend and tear flesh, to kill and fight however seems to make it draw back. He's unaware of the physical toll the mental battle is drawing though until his convulsions land him hard on the floor.

The spikes of pain shoot like energizing lines of current through him. More. He must have more to break from the drugged fog and the pressure of the Storm. He thrashes about hitting metallic posts, table supports, mobile trays, cabinets… in the process he knocks the tray of surgical implements over on top of him. The various blades add to the symphony of his physical need for violence. Finally the other mind pulls back, leaving him alone with the dark maelstrom of his violent thoughts. Then he sees a long, sharp, shiny blade. Compelled by the shape and metallic color, he reaches for it…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mal is not praying. He's not. He might be making a deal with the devil, though. Honestly, there is no God on his boat. But if Kaylee pulls this off he'll buy her any gorram thing she wants. _Please pull this off_… He'll ignore the implications of what it all means and give into the desire to help Jon. _Please. Please_… He'll let Zoë and Wash start a family and even provide the crib. Hell, he'll convince Wash that he's OK with it and that it's safe enough if it makes Zoë happy. _Please, little Kaylee_… He'll tell 'Nara he loves her. _Oh, please_…

Zoë is watching her captain and wondering what he's thinking. She's not seen him act like this in a long time. But she trusts Kaylee's ability and Jon's knowledge. And if they are wrong, she'll be dead and it won't matter. Zoë reaches over and puts an hand on Mal's arm, "It'll work out, just you see."

"It had better. I don't think I could find another engineer with the know how of our Kaylee."

Down under the floor, the honey-haired mechanic steadies her hand and carefully clips the tubing that makes up the DC line. Dark, viscous, hydraulic fluid oozes out from it, still burn-cold from space. After a moment she can sense the cables recoiling from _Serenity_. She waits until the sensation of the invader is totally gone and then puts a now-grubby hand on the ship proper and smiles, "There you go, Girl. All fixed."

She then begins working her way back out of the floor. She's just pulling her legs out when Jayne comes in from the other ship hauling one of the loads of cargo. Jayne frowns at her as she moves to slide the floor plates back into place, "What's going on?"

Mal bends to help her, "Well, I'd have to say, right at this particular moment, not a thing. Right?"

"Not a gorram thing," Kaylee agrees. The danger is past now and there's no reason to dwell on it. "I need to take something to Inara." Mal gives her a nod as Zoë steps in to help him finish putting things in place. Kaylee heads off to the Companion's shuttle.

Jayne grumbles, "Looked like a thing to me."

Richard, Rose, Book and Simon all come in with cases of freight just in time to hear Mal state, "Thought we might have had a situation, but it looks to be taken care of." He and Rich share a look, "Jon is with Inara." The bronze skinned man heads off that direction with Rose and Simon close behind. "Let's get that merchandise put away," Mal orders. Jayne stares at him and then slowly begins taking a panel off so they can store the loot.

Book steps up, "And the survivor?"

"Ain't one. But that kid we brought aboard is too dangerous to move, so we'll have to take him someplace were we can get help with it. Don't try to let him out of the med bay, Shepherd."

"You have my word, Captain."

Mal focuses on the man in gray. "I'll hold you to that." He then moves to the coms, "Everyone's home Wash, let's go." The pilot unlocks the air docks and sets Serenity to a gentle drift away from the derelict. When there's no boom he lets out the breath he's been holding for what seems like forever. He's going to have to buy Kaylee a block of fine cheese. Or some real flour. He looks back to his wife as she enters the cockpit. Zoë smiles at him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The crowd in Inara's shuttle moves back to the main catwalk, including the Companion herself. Kaylee hands back the sonic screwdriver, "Bet you could make it so that it makes a good cuppa."

Jon laughs. Behind him Rich is watching Saritha and Rose as they navigate the stairs. Simeon says, "But wouldn't that be overkill?"

Jacob retorts, "With all the tea dad drinks? I doubt it."

The Doctor snorts at the boy, "I don't drink that much."

"You do. Your eyes are turning brown you drink so much of it!" Jack teases. Even 'Nara has to laugh at the ribbing going on. They reach the cargo bay floor in a bubble of happy noise. Rose and River move off to the bedrooms. The boy turns to the Companion, "Thank you for showing me how to do those Chinese characters. I'll try to practice."

She smiles, "You are more than welcome to come back to my shuttle for more lessons, Jacob. I could even teach you how to paint if you want."

"I will. I'm honored," He gives her a deferential half bow and then moves to follow Jon and Rich into the mess hall.

Inara turns to Simon who is paused, looking toward the med bay. The aura readings from that area are surprisingly calm. Before she can open her mouth to ask him what is wrong the proximity alarm blares. Jayne panics, "Oh no, no-no-no, don't you say that. It's the Reavers. It's the _gorram_ Reavers come back!"

Somehow Mal doesn't think he'd be that lucky. But one never knows. "Get that stuff stored."

"Like it's going to matter!" Jayne shouts.

Mal is half a second away from knocking the hired gun for a loop, "Just do it! Richard, can you come help Jayne down here?" He is already heading up the stairs when Rich starts down them.

"Sure, no problem," the ex-ranger says as they pass one another. Mal spares him a nod and a pat as he moves in a rush towards the bridge. Richard takes a hop over the side for the last half of the flight and begins putting the cargo away. Jayne jumps in to not be shown up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mal finds the Doctor in the cockpit when he arrives. There's a pop as the communications are overridden by a powerful signal. "Firefly class transport, you are ordered to release control of your helm," like most military communications this one is monotone and male. Coming up on them at a rapid clip is one of the Alliance's floating city style cruisers. There's no point in running here. There's no way they could escape.

Mal deflates, "Looks like civilization finally caught up with us."

They need a plan, quick. Wash says, "When I play back our scans I detect faint life signs, Sir. We did rescue someone, and a hamster, so we have reason to have made port. We can say the cargo we took was for the survivor…"

Mal glances at Jon who is looking very pale. "You are my crew, Jon. I'll do everything I can to protect you and yours. Don't you worry. Let them take the helm, Wash. You've come up with a half decent plan."

Wash blinks; "Thank you, Mal."

"Just don't let it go to your head." With that, the captain heads back out to the cargo hold.


	22. Part TwentyTwo Query

**A/N:** _This is based on "Bushwhacked". Praxis spectrum gas allergy references the 5th Doctor. Pax belongs to the Serenity movie and the Tam Sessions viral videos. I've just linked them together, is all.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse**__ and __**Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind**__ are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? __**:-D  
**Wow, OtherMeWriter, that was a fast review! So I don't make you worry too much here's another chapter… AveaJene, welcome! Hope you continue to enjoy the tale. Kahuffstix, are you addicted? Haha. I suppose that means I'm doing a good job.  
Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. _

Summary: The Doctor, the last surviving Time Lord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when his TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But everything is not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made… And there's more than his personal existence at stake. Who set him up to survive and why do the Elementals now control the Time Web? He must confront the ghosts of his past and gather what remains of his family if he is to have a future.

The ship _Serenity_ becomes his home when he's forced into the long path. But even now forces move against him, working through a critical point of history. Humanity exists in 6 colonies, divided between the Allies of Gallifrey and the Allies of Skaro. Four of these Colonies fought in battles of the Time War (dubbed the Wailing Wars by those who remember). Could the Dalek invasion of Earth in 2164 be responsible for this divide within the human colonies? What impact does his leaving his granddaughter Susan behind on Earth at what proves to be a turning point in history have? The single Colony not involved in the War holds secrets vital to the Doctor's and the Universe's survival. He discovers that Susan's descendants retain a surprising level of Gallifreyan genes, even after eleven generations… And what about his actions that created the Tesh and Sevateam?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

Part Twenty-Two

Query

He was new to this post and eager to prove that the Brass had made the correct decision in giving him this highly sought after authority. The Uniform was new; the personal effects were new; even the shine in the hallways were new. His Commander medals shown bright and polished on a freshly starched and iron pressed uniform. His black shoes held a mirror like polish that came from his obsession with things being just so. But, he was a product of his past, and as such he still took more of a hands on approach than other Commanders might be wont to do. One telling consequence of this preceding experience was his extensive knowledge about ships and shipping regulations. He knew on sight that the damaged ship was a converted short-range sow. He also knew that the unarmed ship drifting away from it was an older model Firefly, the ship currently considered to be ideal for those living on the shadier side of the Alliance backed laws.

It didn't really impress anyone under him that he knew these things. Rather, Harken suspected that it annoyed them. But it was a minor point, all told. He felt, as he watched the derelict ship spin and the firefly class vessel drift that his background made him more qualified to patrol out here on the rim than most other Commanders, including his last one. The danger was falling prey to the myths that circulated out here, so close to the outer reaches of Blue Sun and Alliance space. Myths about men gone wild at the edge of the 'Verse. Myths about world killers from beyond the vast wild space only transversable through the use of Cryo-sleep. Myths about oddities in space, rifts and strange dimensional pockets, weird stars and their attendant planets. Until he saw these things with his own eyes, he'd maintain they were myths, no matter where he heard the whispers from.

Harken brought himself back to the task at hand. So far there was no sign of either ship, damaged or not, trying to pull a fast escape. Strange. He honestly expected the Firefly to turn tail and run. Most of them did, even if he was perfectly able to catch them because of his cruiser's faster engines. That is a puzzle. Most odd behavior. What then, is the Firefly attempting to pull? Um… this one is missing several major license points. He narrows his eyes and figures out the laws that they will need to present in order to prove the charges against the captain of this vessel. While he's doing so one of his ensigns crispy stepped up to him. He points to the small cargo ship, "No mandatory registration markings on the bow. Make sure we cite them for that."

The ensign nods. He's one of many not-quite faceless souls on this boat. Efficient and formed into unison from training. The Commander barely can tell them apart without looking at their name badges. He supposes that it keeps him fair if his underlings don't stand out. This one is giving his report and really he should pay attention, Harken thinks. The fellow's professional and pleasant voice states, "Sir, we've identified the transport ship they were attached to." At this the young ensign pauses for acknowledgement. Harken nods to indicate for him to continue. "It was licensed to a group of families out of Bernadette. They were due to touch down in Newhall three weeks ago. Never made it."

_Well, obviously_, Harken thinks. These settlers, taking a risk on a newly terraformed world, pooled all their resources, applied for government help, loaded themselves up into a ship that was far smaller than any individual home they were leaving behind – only to suffer _this_ fate. A ping of outrage manages to make it past the military training. To fall prey to pirates and scavengers… He knows the vessel read for faint lifesigns, one of the reasons they diverted this direction when the ship was detected. He has to place the blame for this tragedy someplace. Might as well blame the Firefly drifting toward them. "Once we secure these vultures, we'll send a team over, check it out." He guesses that this is a situation of illegal salvage, at the minimum. These older Fireflys lack weapons, so he doubts that they could have attacked the settler transport. But that didn't mean that they weren't mopping up for another pirate crew. He nearly misses the ensign's nod until after the fellow has already moved away. This prompts Harken to continue on his own rotation of the bridge.

As he passes the communications bay one of the more astute individuals comments, "Sir, didn't we have a flag on a Firefly a while back?"

This cuts into Harken's thoughts and pulls him into the past. His mind never lets go of a fact, merely misplacing them at times. It takes a moment but he does recall from his debriefing something about a Firefly class ship. Well, several somethings… there were thousands of transgressions every month pinned on Firefly class ships. But most lacked anything like proof or evidence. They blamed Fireflys for any crime in space that couldn't be pegged on another ship. But the Brass had concrete connections built up for one unmarked Firefly to a series of disturbances, illegal salvages, explosions, assaults… But that didn't automatically mean it was this unmarked Firefly. For all he knew those strings of charges could all be to different ships. But the operator seemed to have something specific in mind, "Check," he orders.

Then again, that might have been a bad thing… Harken hates this part about his new post. Crime is out here in the black, no doubts to that, but the patrol he's on spends far too much time chasing criminals. They rarely get to help those in distress. And there are times when the locals on the rim act as if the civil war never ended… The operator is quite speedy with his response to the order. He wonders if perhaps the alert was pulled up already. The fellow says, "Here it is." Harken looks more closely at the man's screen. "An alert issued on a Firefly-class, believed to be carrying two fugitives, a brother and a sister."

Most odd, that. An alert for siblings. Tam – where does he know that name from? Tam… Um. Gabriel and Regan… Oh that's right. He went to school with Regan Campbell back on Osiris. She married Gabriel Tam. He'd not seen her since. High society airs, or some such nonsense. But what would her children be guilty of? Curious now, Harken leans and peers over the operator's shoulder, "What are they wanted for?"

There's some furious clicking before the fellow says, "It's uh--" he glances up and frowns, "-- it's not available." Then he quickly adds, "It's _classified_." The previous Commander might have gone off on a raging tangent at such a thing, but Harken would not. Instead he fears the worse. He might have known Regan back in school, but this Tam gent she married that was far her elder he had only met the once, at the wedding. And there was no telling how the Tam clan had made their money.

_Jesus God_… these two might be mass murders, political spies, or assassins. They might be rogue scientists or hackers. Or they could be cash users and subversives. Harken somehow manages to not pinch the bridge of his nose. "40,000 of these old wrecks in the air and _that's_ all they give us. Well, I'm not about to have any surprises on a routine check. We run into these two, we shoot first. The Brass can sort it out later." He then flags over his ensign to make sure the note of commendation is placed in the operator's file. They could use more men like him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The atmosphere inside the cockpit after the captain's exit could strangle it is so tense. Wash pauses a moment staring at the man's retreating back; his fingers hovered over the controls, for once wrong in his 'forecast'. He could have sworn that Mal would run. Instead, he's been told to release the controls to Alliance control. Movement catches his attention. Zoë raises an eyebrow at him as her face settles in close to his. Her glance over to the correct buttons is what makes him move his hand and follow the order. _What just happened here? _The sound of Mal's boots on the distant catwalk spurs them both to head back to the cargo bay.

Ahead of them, already there in his mind at least, Captain Malcolm Reynolds can't help but to feel that he is in a tight spot. Gorram tight. Caught with his pants down, pissin' - tight. Only this time he was trying to do the right thing. And by listening to Book, allowing them to dock in the first place, doing the right thing, he's gonna have to face getting slapped. Worse yet, there's no way they can run. Not now. He can't fault the Shepherd for his goodwill. He can't blame the Doctor for bringing Simon, River, and Richard onto his boat. He's come to know these five individuals and to care for them. Book's opinion means something to him, no matter how much he tries to deny it. He's come to have feelings of a protective nature toward the Smythe bunch, even if that is a cover. He can't imagine his life and _Serenity_ any other way.

So he's got to face this and face it square. And he thinks he has a perfect plan, if everyone plays along.

Amazingly enough, it's Wash that has given him some optimism. The funnyman does have some brains inside his blonde head. Secrets too, true. Mal's found hints of a deeper person hidden behind the dry humor and seeming irrelevance. Connections to Rich that run deep and forged in the course of War like his own with Zoë. He's spotted the non-verbal communication between the men, more that of comrades in arms than the leader-soldier sort. He feels no threat from this. He's pretty sure that they've kept it fairly concealed from Wash's wife though.

He registers that he's about three seconds from the catwalk. Even that seems like too long. They don't have loads of time. There's way too much to be done in the interim. He needs to get stuff set up, debrief everyone on the story, impress upon Jayne to keep his mouth shut, and reassure Jon and Simon that he is on their side no matter how this appears. His feet leap him through the door and onto the catwalk. He quickly moves back toward the cargo bay. They have no time, fact of the matter. And he's got promises to keep even if those promises were made to his own self.

Below him Jayne glances up, "So what was it?" The brawny man can't read the look on his captain's face and really doesn't care to. And even when he sees the annoyance flicker across the stern visage he ignores it. Mal might have an issue at the moment, but Jayne doesn't. He readies himself to wait for an answer.

Mal frowns. Really there's no time to explain or deal with this right now. "Open the stash, pull out the goods," he orders. Jayne doesn't move. In fact he appears confused and that is not a handsome look on him. The captain's face forms a scowl focused on his hired gun. Behind Jayne, Richard turns without hesitation and reopens the panel.

Jayne however is too dense to see that there's something bad going on. Or at the very least too stubborn to care much, "What? Just got done putting it in."

Mal plants himself in front of the man. He's getting tired of Jayne's constant questioning, "Yeah, and I'm telling you to take it all out again." Above them on the upper catwalk, Jon steps out from somewhere with Inara and Jacob behind him and makes eye contact with Richard as the bronze skinned man turns to set the panel aside. The broad man gives his husband a nod before turning and sliding the first case out.

Completely ignoring the sounds of stuff being moved behind him, Cobb faces off with Mal like the bull-headed brick he sometimes is. "Why for?" Jayne asks.

"I got no notion to argue this," Mal begins with intense irritation. "Why can't you follow orders like Rich here?" The motion he makes prompts Kaylee to step in and start assisting Richard with the next case. "In about two minutes time this boat's going to be crawling with Alliance. We ain't got time for this now, Jayne." Behind him the ex-ranger and ship's mechanic pull out the next case, slide it a bit, and reach in unison for another. The word 'Alliance' seems to get through to Jayne how serious this really is. The hired gun blinks and then scrambles to get the salvaged goods back out of the hidey-hole.

Simon has been staring the direction of the med bay. He's been puzzling out the cause for the change in the aura he can see there. But hearing Malcolm speak about Alliance boarding _Serenity_ snaps him away from that and back to the current crisis. Ever since the Doctor came out and revealed that he and River were the Tam siblings to Reynolds, the young doctor has been acting medical officer on the ship. The easily interchanged Simon and Simeon have become normal to his ears. The fact was, he'd become comfortable in the dual identity he now carried. But he still associated himself with 'Tam' and that was still his forefront thought. Because of this Mal's words freak him out. He slips into a state of near panic, "No." He turns to the Captain and tries to reason with him, "We've got to run."

The Doctor, who had been watching from the catwalk with Inara and Jacob, makes quick work getting to the floor and catching his oldest 'son' before the lad does something rash, "Calm down, Simeon." He turns the dark haired young man toward him, "We can't run. Not this time. The larger ship is already pulling _Serenity_ in. And you know -- it would kill me to leave here."

Simon focuses on Jon as he tries to make sense of it all and force back his panic, still not remembering who he is now. Rather he's living in who he was, when this all started. Being this close to the Alliance beings back all the horrors and fears that he'd almost pushed aside. "But -- if they find us they'll send River back to that place." He grabs at the older man's arms trying to convince him, "To be tortured." The panic rises to the point that nothing else matters, "I'd never see her again."

Zoë and Wash arrive on the catwalk just in time to witness Mal's next order. For his part, the Captain of _Serenity_ is full aware of the drama going on and hopes that Simeon doesn't snap from the pressure. He needs to get the cargo placed innocently out in the open before he addresses the other issue though, "Stack everything here, in plain sight. Wouldn't want it to seem like we got anything to hide. It might give them Alliance boys the wrong impression."

Wash says from the upper catwalk, "Or the right one." His voice seems way to chipper for the situation, but then – that is the pilot's biggest contribution aside from actually getting them to where they need to go.

"That too," Mal agrees. He motions for everyone to come down before turning to Simon and the Doctor. There's no other way to do this than to bluff it through, completely. Everyone here needs to know and understand the game plan and they all need to be on the same page. He's got the Smythe bunch listed as passengers and there's no place he could have dropped them off. "Fetch Rose and Saritha, Jon." He orders.

Simon is confused for a second as the Doctor lets him go and heads off toward the dorms, "What?" Then he gets it and fears the worse, "Why, are you going to put us in plain sight, too? Is that why you let us stay? So you could use us as bargaining chips?"

Jayne can resist a poke in Simeon's general direction, "I knew there was a reason."

Mal flashes Jayne a dark look and Richard growls. "Don't get tetchy, Son," Mal cautions. "Six months now you've been Simeon Smythe. We're all gonna play like you've never been anyone else. Understand? Listen up everyone. Alliance is gonna be boarding. The Smythe family has been renting passage with us for half a year now, going from moon to moon doing good works. We have no other passengers, and haven't since Whitefall. Kaylee, you see anyone that looks like a doctor on the run from the law?"

"No, sir. But I think I did see one back on Persephone, heading to the sleeper tower. He had a big white case with him. Remember that Wash?" The engineer looks over at the pilot.

"I do indeed remember that. It was before Book signed on. The lad had on swanky clothes and looked quite out of place in his round solars. Looked to be direct from one of the Core worlds, actually."

Zoe gives the pair a glance as Mal nods. "So that's what we tell them?" she asks.

"That's the truth," Rich responds. "Simon and River Tam got into the _Hunter-Gratzner_, same ghost-run ship the Richard B. Riddick was being hauled back to Slam on. The Alliance can check their shipping records and will find that the passenger manifest has a Dr. Tam and cryo-cargo listed. Ain't that right, Simeon?"

Simeon Smythe… young doctor in training from Helion Prime… Simon had forgotten about the identity switches that Verity made for them. Nearly every point where he'd had to give fingerprint or eye checks it came out Simeon Smythe. It was like Simon Tam only existed on paper. He blinks as the hastily made up Rose and Saritha are ushered into the room. They look like twins in those get ups. He silently makes a vow; _No one will ever take my sister from me. When she's healed and better and wants to leave on her own, that will be one thing, but right now, no one will take her away. I promise that to my dying breath_.

"Play the game, people." It's as good as an order, and even Jayne will follow it.

Book steps up to the young man, "Dr. Smythe? Are you all right?"

Simon looks at him, "Oh, I'm not a doctor, no sir, Shepherd. Dr. Smythe is my father."

The preacher nods, "My mistake." But Simeon feels the steadying hand on his shoulder and is grateful for it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While it's not apparent to observers inside the Alliance cruiser, the level of frantic activity inside the tiny Firefly would put most factories to shame. It helps that the pilot of the smaller ship can be doing something else while they handle the docking, of course. By the time the cargo bay doors are overridden and opened Inara has managed to get her hands on Rose and Saritha and perfected their 'sister' look while Simeon has been transformed into an older copy of Jacob. As the inner door raises so that the boarding party can enter everyone assumes their assigned spots. Richard and Jon standing with Simeon, Rose, and Saritha in front of them and Jacob tucked next to his older brother. Book is next to Richard, Wash and Zoë are beside Jon. Inara is standing across from the Smythe family near Kaylee. Jayne positions himself behind Mal's right shoulder like a bodyguard.

Wash, upon seeing all the armed Alliance puts his hands up and blinks owlishly. He's the only one to react this way. Everyone else maintains a firm grip on the totally innocent and puzzled viewpoint. Mal glances at the troopers and then the Commander, "Well, quite a lot of fuss. If I didn't know better, I'd think we were dangerous."

Harken steps up to the man in the brown duster; "Is this your vessel?"

The fellow gives him a friendly enough tip of the head, "It is, bought and paid for. I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds."

The Commander glances over at his ensign who looks up at the assembled bunch and shakes his head. Raising an eyebrow he turns back, "And is this _everyone_, Captain?"

"By way of crew and passengers, it is." Mal indicates back toward the dorms, "Though in our infirmary you're going to find a fellow and a rodent – hamster – that we rescued off that derelict. Saved them, guess you could say. Tried to gather what possessions that might have belonged to the young man even."

"Hmm," Harken says before motioning to his soldiers to check the story.

Mal's ready for this, of course. "The door is sealed, as the young man and his pet came into contact with something that registered with our medical equipment as foreign contamination. The infirmary is straight through the back next to the common area, though, if you'd like to double check." He then holds up the scan copies that Wash has made, "Commander, we wouldn't have stopped but for the life sign readings. Here's our scan logs."

This is enough to prompt the ensign to step over and take the recordings. Harken looks at the cases stacked out in plain sight. "And these items, I take you 'rescued' them as well?"

"For the survivor, Sir. Of course, should you fine Alliance folks want to remove the boy from our care then you would be more than welcome to take his belongings too." Mal is more than aware that by now the soldiers have reached the med bay and have looked in the observation port to see that the entire place looks like a fight has taken place inside it. Jon had reported that little fact to him as well as the blood splatters drying on the surfaces from small knife wounds and the bullet removal bleeding through the bandage.

Scoffing, the Alliance Commander says, "Looks to me like an illegal salvage operation."

"Does it? Well, that's discouraging," Mal admits.

But Harken is not done making threats, "Yeah, and Alliance property. You could lose your ship, Captain. But that is a wrist slap compared to the penalty for harboring fugitives. A brother and sister. When I search this vessel, I won't find them, will I?"

Mal glances over at the Smythe family. "Well, Sir. Aside from Dr. and Mr. Smythe and their four fine children, I have no other passengers that are related to one another. Last I heard, that wasn't a crime."

Jon and Richard find themselves under intense scrutiny. "Hmm. I didn't say 'children'. Siblings, adult siblings," Harken comments. "These four naturally yours, Doctor and Mister Smythe?"

At this Jon says, "Ever hear of the Campbells, Commander? Few daughters, many sons… All known to have some strange medical quirks? I'm sure the Companion, Inara Serra, could tell you more considering many of them joined the guild. I'm related to them."

"Sorry, but how does that answer the question?" Harken presses.

Richard frowns, "Yes, they are our natural offspring. What difference does it make? Our marriage is perfectly legal on Helion Prime and we're just visiting here."

"And you have proper papers and passports." Every one of the Smythe family opens their passports in unison as if they are so used to this that it's become routine. Harken signals to his ensign to double-check the documents and turns back to Malcolm, "No chance the pair could have stowed away? No one would blame you for that Captain. I know how these older model Fireflys tend to have those troublesome little nooks."

"Which pair would this be?" Mal asks.

"Simon and River Tam." At this Mal is shown pictures. "Yes all those little hiding places… Smugglers and the like tend to prefer this type of ship just for that reason."

Mal pulls off surprised quite well, "Do they? I just got a good deal on her. Needed an investment when I discovered that my homestead money for my destroyed ranch on Shadow wouldn't buy enough acres to maintain my standard of living. So any of you ever see this pair?" Mal shows the images to his crew. All but Kaylee shake their heads no.

"I spotted him on Persephone. He was heading toward the long-range transport tower. Never seen the girl before though. She's a real beauty, ain't she?" the honey-haired young woman says.

Wash then looks closer at the picture of Simon, "You sure? Kind of hard to tell with the image not wearing glasses."

One of the soldiers from the infirmary reports his findings quietly to his Commander. "I'm going to need you to unbolt that door, Captain Reynolds. And then we will continue this conversation in a more official capacity."

"Ah – Um. Dr. Smythe has the locking mechanism as he was caring for the young man," Mal says.

Jon steps away from his family, "I'd like to take a look at the lad, if that is alright with you, Commander"

"Just unlock the door, Dr. Smythe. I think you've done enough damage already," The Commander motions for Jon to go with the soldier and unbolt the infirmary door.

The Doctor is puzzled by this until he's needed to help restrain the boy in the med bay to the stretcher. He's done a fair amount of damage to himself from thrashing about on the floor. There are minor knife wounds from the tray falling on him. But there's nothing to indicate the reason for the frosty attitude that the Alliance Commander has shown him. The lad calms when Jon touches him and their eyes make contact. The Doctor forces himself to not breathe until he's sure that the boy is being moved away and when he does it's using his respiratory bypass system.

By the time he is ushered back into the cargo bay the others are being escorted off Serenity. Verity sends pulses of calming sensations through their bond as he passes her. This was one risk for coming here. But the answers they seek might be found this way. Harken is standing at the airdock as they are moved onto his ship, "I want every inch of this junker tossed."

"Junker?" Kaylee looks offended by that.

Mal is quick to jump on her over it, "Settle down, Kaylee."

She turns her glare from Harken to Mal, "But Captain, did you hear what that purple-belly called _Serenity_?"

He can only nod as the feeling of violation grows with the knowledge that soldiers who don't realize that this is their home will search every inch of his ship in haste. It's like being raped. And who knows how much will be destroyed in the process. He hopes that they leave the hydroponics herb garden in the kitchen alone. And Inara's shuttle. And the Smythe's rooms. But he has a feeling that everything will torn apart for no other reason than the fact that the Alliance soldiers can.


	23. Part TwentyThree Imperfection

**A/N:** _This continues to follow "Bushwhacked". They are going to find themselves once again in a holding cell… seems like the Doctor spends a fair amount of time in them. Sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse...  
_

_**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse**__ and __**Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind**__ are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok? _

_Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? __**:-D**_

_I'd like to thank my readers, my reviewers (OtherMeWriter, mirth513, kahuffstix), my story alert/favorite story listers (CelestialMoonDragon, D. W. Tyn, ChaosCarlos ), And my favorite author/author alert listers (DangerousWonder, D. W. Tyn )… you all rock._

Summary: The Doctor, the last surviving Time Lord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when his TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But everything is not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made… And there's more than his personal existence at stake.

Who set him up to survive and why do the Elementals now control the Time Web?

He must confront the ghosts of his past and gather what remains of his family if he is to have a Future. The ship Serenity becomes his home when he's forced into the long path. But even now forces move against him, working through a critical point of history. Humanity exists in 6 political groups, divided between the Allies of Gallifrey and the Allies of Skaro. Four of these Colonies fought in battles of the Time War (dubbed the Wailing Wars by those who remember). Could the Dalek invasion of Earth in 2164 be responsible for this divide within the human colonies? What impact does his leaving his granddaughter Susan behind on Earth at what proves to be a turning point in history have? The single Colony not involved in the War holds secrets vital to the Doctor's and the Universe's survival. He discovers that Susan's descendants retain a surprising level of Gallifreyan genes, even after eleven generations… And what about his actions that created the Tesh and Sevateam?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.

_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

Part TwentyThree

Imperfection

No one would ever know that Alliance Commander Harken had a stomach full of acid from the mounting situation. He wasn't sure why, but something about this ship and this crew was different than all the other low-life smugglers he'd met out here on the rim. He didn't like _different_. It was dangerous. Unknown. Impossible to predict. Staring him in the face…

And he was positive of one thing, if only one thing; this crew had to be up to something no good, because if they weren't he could lose his command over jumping the gun and having them arrested like this. It wouldn't be a problem, normally. His record was as clean as a well kept whistle. Oiled, polished, spotless. He'd made sure of it. Only this – different – bunch had something not so normal on their side. He wondered if the name had been dropped on purpose.

_Campbell_. He knew that name. _Regan Campbell_. Hers was a powerful extended family. Ties to government, military, Guild… he'd heard whispers and rumors that mankind itself survived to flee Earth-That-Was because the Campbell clan stood in the way of the threat, mysterious as that threat might be – the unspoken and unspeakable thing that made the original home-world uninhabitable. And now, knowing his old classmate's children were out here on the run tarnishing that family name, having it flashed at him by this Doctor Jon Smythe… Yes he was walking a very thin line here. But what secret was it that the Guild was hiding for the Campbell clan, now? He couldn't but help to wonder.

Harken was startled out of his introspection by the formation of soldiers with civilians in their midst as the group was ushered past him. It was quite an eye full, these mismatched people in their civilian clothing. They all appeared unarmed, which was surprising. Another factor in how different they were. Out here in the depths of the Black the majority of ships stopped featured crews armed to the teeth. Why did this bunch leave their weapons in their rooms, out in plain sight? Not even a pocketknife on them. The Commander eyed over the group as they are escorted off the ship.

Another difference: this motley rag-tag group featured a surprisingly diverse spread of occupations. Priest, Doctor, Companion… completely out of line for these professional people to be here. Ex-military he can understand. Down and out miner's sons doing whatever needs to be done, Homestead youths taking a crack at space, Someone born and bred shipside… all those he can make sense of. But the others – children, professionals, men of the cloth? Those didn't belong here. And yet – there they were.

There's the Shepherd; an older fellow dressed in gray with his uncut hair bound neatly at the nape of his neck. Serene and sure. Shrouded in his faith, unshakable. But why is he here? His hands speak of working the earth, growing things, living on the goodwill and hard work of others with like minds. Only there are no other like minds on this ship flying the rim.

Behind him is the youngest Smythe boy, Jacob; hair like reddish amber, wavy, and intense greenish-gray eyes that seem like they belong in an older face. One of four. All of which cluster together and act quite scared of the situation as expected for a civilian family that's never been in trouble before. He's acting as one of his father's eyes, leading the older man surely as though he's done this quite a bit.

The bronze-skinned man, Mr. Richard Smythe according to their passports, in the dark glasses certainly acts like someone who has lost his sight. He's a broad shouldered fellow, with considerable strength to every controlled move. Something about him comes across as though he's a trained fighter, one that is fiercely protective of what he considers his. And the children with him know it. Harken is fairly sure he doesn't want to get on the man's bad side unless he's positive there's been a crime committed here.

The other three children, one of which looks rather out of place, cluster around and behind him. Two girls and a boy. Two dark heads and a blonde. Two brown eyed and one blue… He'd guess they are five to seven years older than the youngest one. There are ways to explain the blonde hair… Bleach, different mother, recessive genes… There are ways to explain the blue eyes… Even though he'd be tempted to call them on claiming the one named Rose as their kid, he can also see how she might be. She's got dark eyes like the other girl, and they are dressed rather like twins with their trendy hairstyles accented with beads and braids and streaks of bright neon colors. Rather a low-class sense of fashion, he thinks. Surely the well-off Doctor Smythe struggles to keep his daughters presentable, and not in this punkish manner…Then there's the older Smythe boy with his darker tousled hair and eyes like the Doctor's. Stunningly deep blue. No doubt that the boy is related to the older man. But are the girls? Does he even want to step into this minefield of possible legal action?

Harken attempts to shift his attention to the other adults as the Doctor catches up with his family and takes over as his spouse's eyes. Almost unnoticed, the Companion, Inara Serra, slips into the group with the pale skinned, cropped haired, severe featured man. Harken lets his eyes slip over the curly headed woman as she moves out of his line of sight, not even realizing that he's doing so. Instead it's young Jacob's movement, clutching at his father's hand that grabs his attention. Maybe it's the intense look that the kid fixes him with as if he's saying 'hurt my dad and you'll regret it.' Where did the boy get those green eyes? The dark skinned woman in her leather jerkin and the strawberry blonde haired man in his loud tropical print shirt that is holding her hand step between his gaze and the Smythe boy. Startled, the Commander finds himself riveted to them. There's a sense of military training about the pair that seems to cling to her and flicker over him. Something to investigate there. Harken narrows his eyes at the couple. He needs to dig into their past for sure.

Behind them is the very large brawny man that appears to be the captain's strong arm. He's wearing a promotional T-shirt from Blue Sun, and it looks like something he's nearly worn out. Likely there's not going to be much gotten from him, but Harken will have to attempt it anyhow.

The captain and the honey-haired young woman that must the ship's mechanic are arguing as they walk, largely ignoring the soldiers. Harken is positive the techno-babble they are using is made up slang. And yet, there's something about the engineer's statements that seem credible and forthright.

It's only recalling later that Harken realizes the Companion had ignored the instructions and waited for Doctor Smythe to return before she calmly rejoined the group. Like the man's children, she seemed protective of the thin, pale fellow.

Really, he hates _different_. And this group is about as different as they come. The acid churns in his stomach. Harken waits until there's an armed guard between himself and the crew of _Serenity_ before following them into his ship leaving behind a squad that has been trained to go over every inch for clues. And they better find something… Or his career is finished.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Whispers caress her ears. Thoughts from without, filtered by those around her, although incompletely. One soldier is thinking 'I can't wait to get back to my bunk. I hope Mom's cookie tin is still there.' She can almost taste the sweet baked morsel as it melts against the tongue. She pushes that away only to be accosted by the feelings of another's thirst. That makes her swallow and nearly cough. Then there's the persistent itch that she traces to a third soldier. She wiggles her shoulders slightly and tries to find someone mentally that is not being driven by their body's feelings. Inara is worried. She glances over at the Companion and smiles at her back. Inara doesn't know about Verity yet. This is their secret, one that may save them.

She thinks this because Verity is making changes that ripple out from here, from this time and place. Just like her identity can change, so can the 'facts' and history around them. With the Doctor safely distant, the extra-dimensional being that he's bonded to can work these changes on a level that go deeper than any normal hack. And because she's currently the 'pilot' of the time ship, the Doctor has little say over how Verity completes her work to keep them safe. While this makes her dizzy, she trusts the Golden Lady to know what needs to be done, just as she's accepting the existence of a new personal reference for her own ID.

This personal reference was 'Saritha Smythe.' Nothing more than a construct built of the threads of belief. However, it was shared belief, and re-enforced by changes to time itself. Those that were supposed to 'remember' seeing her grow up as this person would do so, even though she knew it to be a lie of sorts. Then again – was River Tam any less of a lie? Had that life been any more 'real' than this one? She no longer knew for sure about that. The only real things in her perceptions were the 'Now' and the extra dimensions that existed in a constant state of flux around her. Neither the past, nor the future, were solid, factual, or known. This was the risk of madness connected to knowing time, to seeing as the Doctor saw. And yet, somehow, he remained sane. She clung to that kernel of promise that she too could find sanity within the vortex that whipped past her and narrowed down her mind to just the now. To just her constructed identity.

She found herself walking from the ship that had been, or rather was, her home into the massive Alliance run flying city. The experience, upon recall, left her dazed. She'd just seen and understood what it was that the Doctor's ship was capable of, what it experienced when flying, why the Doctor could never survive without her… The forced separation of their bond must be incredibly difficult to endure. She pushed back the sudden urge to cry. They had to destroy that parasite, even if it meant – even if – the Doctor left them. He might not conceive that possibility, but Verity _knew_ no matter what that eventually they'd go. Saritha shoved against the knowledge denying that he'd leave her behind when she still needed him so. It was years into the future, this thing she was seeing. Herself with a different face, and a different time ship, and them working together but apart… A possible unfolding, but not a certain one.

A shaky breath later found her mind firmly back on the subject of identities. She knew the truth, that on most levels for most identities, only the share construction and memories of that ID mattered. It was just that the majority of people believed so strongly in who they were that there was no question about it, no way to break into the mass of threads without destroying the identity in question. For her, then, existed the dilemma of creating enough belief in the constructed identity to keep people from digging in too deeply because the threads were weak.

One could say the same of the River Tam persona, particularly as the sane version of that individual girl had been shattered a thousand times and roughly remolded into someone that was rather more inhuman that she wanted to be. Just a construct built on threads of belief. Not totally her own belief, but rather the shared belief of her birth parents and her brother. Sometimes she wondered if she hadn't believed deeply enough in the Id of her former self because she'd let it shatter so easily and so often that it became the only way to cope with the pressure she was under. She'd let the humanity go in an effort to end the pain. It hadn't worked. And once gone, recovering the humanity proved nearly impossible. At least while she was held in that place.

All in all though, the being existing behind the construct of Saritha Smythe felt fairly lucky to be with these people no matter what the circumstance. Her memories of "family" before this point, as River Tam, all centered on her brother. Their parents were present but more in the background of her awareness. Now she had not only her brother, but another brother and two loving parents, a best friend, and an extended group that acted like family even if the relationships between them all were less than defined. And while the shared belief in Saritha Smythe as an Id was less than it might be on an individual basis, collectively it was stronger because there were more people around her projecting that ideal.

She reached over and caught Rose Tyler's hand as they walked. It was easy to perceive that the other woman was shaken by this overt evidence that they were in a different time and a different place then the one she knew so well. With her connections to the past and the ability that the Doctor had to reach across the centuries it was easy to forget that Rose was five hundred years into her future. Saritha knew the feeling well, the sensation of being out of sync with everything else. She also knew the attendant panic that often came with it. For Rose this was like waking up one morning and discovering that everyone else was flying and that she didn't know how. The Alliance ship they were being escorted onto was a far cry from _Serenity_ and the backwater environment that the twenty-first century young woman was used to seeing. This was **future**-sleek, sterile, and overpoweringly huge.

The blonde's grip molded into her hand like it was meant to be, serving as a grounding point because of the firm touch and strength that those athletic fingers possessed. A firmness spurned by a sense of falling, of things not being right, of needing familiarity in order to correct her perceptions in light of this new data. Lucky for Rose, she had several sources of reassurance. Not only was there the Doctor's time ship gently washing her with calmness but now Saritha was there helping anchor her so she didn't feel so cast adrift.

She, the constructed Id carefully in place, slid herself ever so slightly closer, taking a quiet joy in the sisterly feeling that Rose was enfolding her with. It was not as good a feeling as Simeon might give her, but it was enough to keep both young women focused on their cast roles. The beads in her hair, the cloth against her legs, and the makeup on her cheek was reminder too. She was not River Tam, nor had she ever been. The Doctor was her Dad, and Richard her Pa, and those around her were her siblings. She was a Smythe. The images and memories of the life that she should have lived seemed to flow into her, like the thread of a data stream flowing before her mind's eye. Her as a child alongside a twin brother, as Saritha and Simeon. Jacob as an infant. The little girl Rose, adopted because of the War. Everything she needed to know about her life, from where she was birthed to how she was schooled. Verity thought of everything she might need.

She knew, too, that the TARDIS was feeding similar information into all of them, and only the Doctor was used to such a thing. Likely he wasn't even listening to his time ship's stream of information. The thought made her smile. Odd that she would find comfort in that. His self-assurance was enough, in almost all ways to create any reality he wanted. Currently the reality he desired was that of a man with his family. Now she just had to maintain that illusion as they moved through the mental maze ahead of them.

Rose, too, was listening to the whisper of Verity across the back of her mind, trying to make sense of the information flowing into her awareness. It was strange how much she understood and how much seemed to be just commonsense when she wasn't trying to actively remember it on a conscious level. She supposed it was a matter of trust. Not just in Verity, but in her own ability to say the correct thing at the correct time even if it made no sense to her and her twenty-first century concepts of the universe. If not for the cool fingers entwined within her own, Rose would have been pulling her own hair out in panic. Not that the armed and armored soldiers around them were actively threatening anyone, but for the first time she felt a real sense of danger here from other humans. Richard had mentioned that this could happen. He'd told her to be prepared for it. But how could someone do that? She'd never been in trouble like this before. And she really had never wanted to be, either.

The blonde looked over at the bronze skinned man in his dark glasses. The ex-ranger was playing blind, and doing rather a good job of it. He was walking slightly behind the Doctor, having transferred his guiding hand from Jacob to the taller man. The pale, thin, nearly hairless, Dr. Smythe caught her eye and gave her a reassuring wink. In spite the situation he was at least pulling of carefree and cheerful. She supposed it was part of not acting guilty. They hadn't done anything wrong. Not that the Commander of this vessel had been willing to give them any benefit. Still, she felt justified having gone over to the other ship and taking part in the services that Book performed for the dead settlers. It had been the right thing to do. That knowledge would have to carry her through this.

The dark skinned Shepherd was doing his best to keep the Smythe family away from the prying eyes of the soldiers around them. Fortunately, all of them really rather wanted the same thing and were not working against him. It seemed that the Commander was focused on Captain Reynolds, but when he discovered how much finical assistance the Doctor was providing to keep _Serenity_ in the air Book was sure that would change. Kaylee was currently drawing the most attention as she protested, quietly but fiercely, how her beloved ship was being treated. The elder man glanced over at the Companion whose pace had ended her up near the front of the group and noted that she was walking like a respected upper classed citizen with absolutely nothing to hide. As their escort ended by deposing them into a holding cell he found himself watching Mal as Inara was asked to accompany the Commander off to another location. Interesting that the captain seemed more disturbed by her leaving then by having his ship ransacked…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The ship is clean_. This is the main thing that Inara Serra noticed as she is lead into the flying Alliance stronghold. The varied footsteps of those she has lived with echo on the metal floors and off the bulkheads, a clamor of undisciplined clatter. It's what she expects of the people she has come to care for and the chaotic bounce of sound serves to lessen the sensation of wrongness that pervades the entire situation. She is sure of her own training, if nothing else. She knows she has done everything in her power to make the two girls look like sisters and the two boys look like brothers. It is the least she could have done, really.

The weight of the alien coin hangs around her neck and she imagines that it, like the Red Guardian himself, vibrates with hidden energy that could rearrange time itself. She's slightly unaware that her pace has moved her right through the group to the front of it, until they stop. The Alliance Commander clearly intends to treat them as guilty, in violation of the Laws that govern such situations. She knows this because of the holding cell that the others are directed into. She moves to follow and is called aside. Her eyes sweep over the bay. _Clean and dead_. Funny, she didn't used to feel that way about the Alliance. It's only since she's gotten to _Serenity_ and found a home that she's drawn this conclusion. It rattles her slightly, this visible shift in her perceptions.

As she is led away, something tickles across her mind and she thinks she hears the Doctor's voice: '_Just tell the truth as you know it, and everything else will fall into place. Trust me_, 'Ifritah,'. How can she not? He's her Red Guardian, she's pledged to him. But she is relieved that anything she says truthfully will still be truth once all the cards are played here. Once the voice fades she quickly convinces herself that she imagined it. Jon's never shown any sign of psychic communication before. Why would he possess it now?

She is both aware and unaware of the path that the armed escort and commander take. He does not try to speak with her as they walk, instead directing the guard to show her into a room while he pauses and confers with an aide. The room is a large conference -style affair. The guard is polite enough to pull out a chair for her before leaving her alone. At least that is something. She's trusted to some extent. Or the Commander is fearful of pissing off the guild. She spends a few moments studying the calming neutral color scheme of the room.

Shortly, Harken enters the room himself with a stack of files. These are placed aside, and he says "Would you like a glass of water, madam?"

While she's not really thirsty, there's a point to be made here, one of trust. "Yes, please, Commander Harken."

He fetches a clean, clear glass, pours water into it from a pitcher, and moves over to place it near her, "My pleasure, Ms. Serra."

As he walks back to his side of the table she slides the glass so that it is not blocking anything that might prove helpful and replies, "You are very generous, Sir. Might I inquire what it is that we are being held for?"

The Commander picks up his folder and shuffles through them before settling across the glass topped table. "General questioning. There are no charges attached at this time."

"I see." There's an unstrained silence as he focuses with more intensity on the files. Finally he remembers that she's in the room and shuffles her personal history to the top of the stack. The Companion's training is the only thing that keeps the tension from the air and she's grateful for it as she waits. She knows what he's reading. She knows it's only a partial truth, a fabrication she's been living for so long that no one bothers to dig into the depths of it anymore. Once more she's distracted by the weight of the one-time red-metal coin. It hangs heavy on her neck, a silent reminder of who she's there for, no matter what the Alliance Commander might ask her.

Finally his voice breaks the air with a heavy but certain unspoken question, "You are a Companion." The empty room seems to echo slightly.

"Yes." She has nothing to hide here that is listed in the personal history he's reading. Everything about her life, from what she spent her last credit on to her medical records are there, and there's no reason to deny any of it.

Harken looks up at her; surprised to see that she's calm and unaffected by the long silence that preceded his words. He studies the exotic dark haired woman for a moment before continuing, "And you were based for years on Sihnon. It's only in the three-quarters of a cycle that you've been shipping out with the crew of _The Serenity_?"

Unfazed, she smoothly sets the record straight on both points, "It's just _Serenity_, and that's correct. In a few weeks, it will be nine months."

He, however, is cracking under her professional lack of fear, "Oh."

Inara presses her advantage, "Why is this important?"

"I'm just trying to put the pieces together. It's a curiosity, a woman of stature such as yourself falling in with..." Harken actually pauses to find some respectful way to insult the others that she's traveling with, much to the Companion's disdain. "...these types."

She makes a polite face of disbelief. "Not in the least." Really, she is getting tired of explaining this to people. Why does it matter so much? "It's a mutually beneficial business arrangement. I rent the shuttle from Captain Reynolds, which allows me to expand my client base. And the Captain finds that having a Companion on board opens certain doors to him that might otherwise be closed to him."

This causes a lengthy silence. Finally the Commander asks the question that's been eating away at him since Dr. Smythe's words about who he was related to had been uttered. "And what can you tell me about the Campbells?" Harken almost wishes he'd kept his curiosity to himself as the immaculately groomed, professionally trained, expert raises her delicate eyebrow at him…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_They are in a cell._ The Doctor wonders how, once again, he's ended up here. And once again, he wonders how he's going to get out of this mess, secrets intact and with more knowledge than he started with. He's tried to draw in on himself, but Richard is not letting him. The firm grip on his upper arm, the bronze fingers against his light colored shirt, are a reminder that things are different this time. He's not alone. His people are not going to rip his family away from him. They can slip through this.

_It's a metal cell._ Richard Smythe must act like he's never been in one of these things before. This holding cell that smells of other prisoners, faintly. His nose can detect the lingering odors that even chemical disinfectants cannot fully remove. He must not react to it. He must not even act like he can see anyone. And then Jon's trying to pull away. One thing the ex-ranger knows is that to lose the Doctor here would be to lose his humanity totally. He's prepared to bring this entire ship to a standstill if he must, as long as he can keep his alien with him. Closing his eyes he thinks how much knowing this impossible man has changed him for the better. They've performed miracles, and he's not going to give up on that now.

_With a forcefield door._ Jacob Smythe has just only learned that he's the Doctor's son. There's still so much he wants to know. So much to learn about who he is and what he can be. Last time he was held in a cell like this he had gone to the man he's been calling dad and pleaded with him to help with an embarrassing situation. And the Doctor had helped. And he'd felt safe in the man's arms; secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't be hurt. He's vowed to protect his dad and his unborn sibling no matter what the personal cost. And it's only now that he realizes his own death would serve nothing. He's going to need a plan…

_And armed guards._ While everyone else here has been in this situation more than once, even Jacob it seems, for Rose Tyler this is totally a new thing. Her temptation is to call her mother. She resists it. She doesn't want to have her phone taken away. Her second temptation is to run to Jon and Richard, much a Saritha might do. But she can't. The dark haired teen is still gripping her hand even though they are settled on the floor with their brothers. Rose fidgets a bit and finds herself being hugged. Verity whispers reassurance against her soul and the blonde sighs. Mal, Zoë and Wash are just in front of them, should there be any gunfire, so as to have a chance of blocking most of the damage. It's a warrior's instinct, it seems. Book is near the door watching for the Companion's return. Jayne is hunkered down to protect his own behind while Kaylee paces with righteous fuming. Rose looks away from the mechanic and toward her adopted 'parents'. Both of them are near the wall, sort of hovering over each other, not fully willing to show affection here and yet both needing to be near the other. Jacob says rather with a flash of dry humor, "Been a long time since I was reminded of Johns. Remember how he used to rib them?"

Rose gives Jacob a confused look. Simeon lets out a bark of a laugh, "You know, you're right. It's been a while since they acted like this." The comment makes the blonde study the pair with more attention. There's an undercurrent of desperation in their body language that she's never noticed before. Then again, on _Serenity_ they were able to express their feelings more openly.

"Who is Johns?" she asks. And the siblings tell her about their adventures to pass the time, while she tries to suppress the expression of disbelief threatening to show on her face.


	24. Part TwentyFour Remembrance

**A/N:** _This continues to follow "Bushwhacked". I may pull in some things from other Doctor Who eras. They are still in a holding cell… And the questioning is ongoing.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse**__ and __**Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind**__ are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? __**:-D  
**I want to take the time to thank all my readers, reviews, alert subscribers, and favorite story/author subscribers.  
This includes _Aromene_, _Hawkehunt_, _OtherMeWriter, halfbloodpuffskin, mistyblues4, Saismaat, rm8586a, kahuffstix, Mirth513 _and all others that spend time here romping through my brain.  
_

_Remember to check out the forum too, eh? _

Summary: The Doctor, the last surviving Time Lord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when his TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But everything is not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made… And there's more than his personal existence at stake.

Who set him up to survive and why do the Elementals now control the Time Web?

He must confront the ghosts of his past and gather what remains of his family if he is to have a Future. The ship Serenity becomes his home when he's forced into the long path. But even now forces move against him, working through a critical point of history. Humanity exists in 6 political groups, divided between the Allies of Gallifrey and the Allies of Skaro. Four of these Colonies fought in battles of the Time War (dubbed the Wailing Wars by those who remember). Could the Dalek invasion of Earth in 2164 be responsible for this divide within the human colonies? What impact does his leaving his granddaughter Susan behind on Earth at what proves to be a turning point in history have? The single Colony not involved in the War holds secrets vital to the Doctor's and the Universe's survival. He discovers that Susan's descendants retain a surprising level of Gallifreyan genes, even after eleven generations… And what about his actions that created the Tesh and Sevateem?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover.  
_Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

Part TwentyFour

Remembrance

The Doctor, 'Jon Smythe', is a man of many secrets. A great many. Sometimes he wonders if he even knows them all. He's not exactly human. And really he's never pretended to be. He's not fully sure it matters. He's got some favouritism towards the sometimes stupid apes, yes. But – there are moments when he wonders why. Like now, actually. When they toss him into a holding cell, or use him of Yeti bait, or shoot at him... He's spent an awful lot of his time either in their prisons and dungeons or running from problems that they could have avoided with some simple common sense. Why does it fall to him to solve these issues? And really he's spent a lot of his time keeping the ungrateful lot of them safe. He's fought invasions, infections, takeover attempts... He's unraveled threats from within and without all through time and space, and never once has he asked for any special consideration.

Might be because he can't expect the short lived creatures to remember back that far. They can barely remembers events that happen within their own lives much less something that happened a generation before. Then, he's had nine different faces, and certainly that's more than most humans care to remember. But what a life he's had. So many great individuals he can call friends. Jamie, Zoe, Ian, Barbara, Ben, Polly, Victoria, Dodo, Sarah Jane, Liz, Tegan, Nissa, Ace... And others besides that he can't ever forget. Yes, he's been a very lucky fellow to have met all these wonderful folks over his centuries of police-call-box travel through time and space.

Most recently has to admit that he's not quite what he thought he was when this great adventure of his life first started. His memories, often locked away, hint at his being something more than even he wants to be. An Eternal. Of course, he's not this great being all alone. His is a shared duty with the other half of his soul – his TARDIS, Verity. They have woven a course through the universe, crystallizing Time as they go, in a effort to set things _right_. He's a Time Lord. Well _the _Lord of Time, now. At least until he manages to train others to help carry the burden. But he is not just any Time Lord. He's a unique one, with roots that stretch back to the Old Time. He's seen the hight of Time Lord power, and he's seen it's end.

Justice and balance has always been his goal. Neither too white or too black. Neither too good or too evil. He has believed, all along, that life is interested in only living, and the forces of chaos and order are neither good nor bad in and of themselves. It's intelligence and thirst for power that gets life into trouble, that makes it do things that are 'evil'. When it comes down to the common level, just above survival, all life really wants is the freedom to keep living another day. And it's only now that he has come to accept that. He supposes that the parasite has forced him to see this. He should be grateful. But it burns him up to even grace Skaro for anything. The War has etched scars into him so deeply that he has no forgiveness to _anything_ from that world. He doubts he'll ever heal fully. How can he further Justice when such a desire for revenge still burns in his soul?

One thing that benefits him is his human stock. He's always felt driven to _do_ something instead of sitting around and wanting for someone else to engage him in conversation about what should be done, how it should be done, and why it should... It's caused him endless problems, and yet he was noted for his brilliance, praised for his unorthodox thinking, heaped with rewards that all ultimately might have cost him the support of his family. It hardly mattered now. They were ashes, not even a doubt about it. Of them all, only one had been in his corner, on his side, fighting for his acceptance. Even she had burned with the rest of them, although she'd not been a Time Lord herself. Out of all of his 44 cousins only one, Innocet, made him grieve. Maybe he should think about naming his next child after her? Then again, Richard had a say in this. Perhaps he'd prefer using his father's name? Or his mother's? They really needed to talk about that. And now was not the time for it.

He looked at the bronze skinned man and interlaced their fingers. He really could care less what their observers might think. What could these people do to them? The thought is still rattling about in his brain when Inara is shown back into the room and Zoe is ordered out. What, indeed. _Amadak? I might be able to gain information about what was done to Saritha here_.

Richard is careful to not move in such a way that might give away that they are communicating. He wants to look at the Doctor, in the eye, and tell him that it's not as important as getting away from these people. And yet, if some good can come out of this perhaps they should try. It would be so much easier to help River if they knew what was done and why it was done_. Can you promise me that you won't go risking yourself for some possible scrap of information? _

_No._

_Ah crap, Thete. Don't make me panic again._ Richard finds cool hands on his face and lips over his own and he fairly well forgets most of his protests. After a moment he feels a warmer hand brush his and gets a flash of flame in his mind. Inara. The companion smiles at them as she passes them, trying to reassure them both and knowing that he can't make eye contact with her. But he feels her warmth and takes comfort in that. _Do what you need to do, but be careful, huh?_

_I will, Amadak. I'll be careful. _Behind the Doctor, Mal fusses over the Companion trying to find out what was said and how she was treated. Her reaction is on of a old pro easing a apprentice down from too much excitement. They move off to a corner while Wash takes over Mal's hovering spot to wait for his wife's return.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zoe treats this entire thing like most challenges in her life. Face on, with enough belief in herself to know she'll make it through. The walk to the interrogation is one of stony silence, marching feet – tosses her back into the military mindset. She remembers all too well how 'her kind' were denied medical and survival aid in the aftermath of the War. She remembers all too vividly how she thought the men around her were still breathin' even after being dead for a week. It's no wonder that Mal's got no faith left, but she don't blame God for that, rather it's the Alliance she holds accountable. And deep in her heart she always will.

The room faintly smells of Inara still, the rich but light perfume the Companion wears most of the time centers the former Browncoat in the present moment and keeps her from flashing back to the War. Zoe's grateful for that. Heavens only knows what she'd do if she mentally relived the fighting now. Most days she felt fully in control of herself, but she avoided the Alliance for a _gorram_ reason. She didn't kiss dirt much for the same... most of the fighting had been planetside. As long as she kept her contact brief she'd be OK. Zoe slowly sinks into the chair 'Nara had been sitting in and notices the faint dried water stain left on the glass top table. She then focuses on the Commander.

Commander Harken waits for the dark skinned woman to settle in and begins to pick out the story of her life. She's a soldier, ex-browncoat. Fought and survived. Currently considered rehabilitated from the brainwashing the browcoats were accused of. Married to the pilot, although it's clear they are still in the 'honeymoon' phase of their relationship. He wonders how he's going to make sense of this odd bunch. Can he? He's never been good when it came to uncertainties, preferring the order of rank and file, regulations and law. Out here on the rim there's a aggravating lack of those things across the board. And this group doesn't even fit with his ideas for what people out here should be like. They sit in silence for quite a while after he's asked her name-rank-number sort of questions. In that regard she's the most normal of the bunch. However, her association with the pilot, the man she married, is not expected. "And do you love him?" he finally quires, out of a lack of having anything else to ask her.

"I don't see how that's relevant." Zoe is a master of a poker face. Her moods are hard for even those that know her well to read. Mal still has trouble. Rich doesn't even try, and Jon – well he tosses it back at her like a game and she rather enjoys it. But aside from that, most of the crew of Serenity is used to her typical lack of display. She knows when to let her guard down around them, and they relish those rare moments. This stranger hasn't got a prayer in seeing that she finds him to be strangely stupid and dense for a military commander. There's a reason she married when she did. Only Wash has been able to get past that, to dig inside her soul and make her express on the outside what she feels inside. Does she love him? _Yes_. Of course she does. It's really a stupid question.

Her mind drifts back to the room and why it feels so _cold _in here. The neutral toned room is comfortable enough, compared to the cell they are being held in. It's quite plain, when contrasted with _Serenity_. It's not _lived_ in. This place is just a ship, not a home. The folks that are assigned here are just passing through, none of them _love_ the place, as it will never be something permanent in their lives because none of them intend to stay here longer than is necessary to advance their careers. She hates it. Like she hates the Alliance in general. Not that Harken will ever know. Flustered by her lack of outburst, emotion, anything really, Harken says, "Well, he is your husband."

_Serenity_'s second in command can't deny that. She is married to Wash after all. Rather happily, most of the time. Not to say that they don't have problems. There's the issue of family planning, one they are still working through. There's the thing about her calling Mal 'sir' all the time and deferring to him even when Wash doesn't want her to. There's his toys, his loud clothes, his messiness... But all in all, they are happy, aren't they? Harken is staring, trying to see cracks that haven't formed yet. Zoe finally agrees that Wash is her husband, "Yes."

Harken finds he has quite a challenge on his hands. This woman might not be so 'rehabilitated' as her caseworker thought she was. Her long association with Reynolds is a point to that. She's known the Captain all through the Civil War, and has not left his side for much longer than a month or two in the entire time. In fact, it looks like the Sargent was the one that put her in contact with the pilot in the first place, "You two met through Captain Reynolds?"

Isn't that a matter of public record? She's pretty sure that is a recorded fact. They stare at each other a bit more before she states, "Captain was looking for a pilot." To her it's enough, but she can see that the Commander seems less than satisfied. She shrugs, "I found a husband. Seemed to work out."

_Ok,_ Harken thinks, _might be time to try another topic._ He moves onto her military record, "You fought with Captain Reynolds in the war?" _Um – that didn't come out quite right_...

Zoe relaxes into the chair, "Fought with a lot of people in the war." She's smirking, on the inside. Richard is going to have a blast ripping this guy apart, word-wise. Heh, so is Jon for that matter. By the time they get done with this fellow he won't be able to tell who is questioning who. She'd like to be a fly on the wall when that happens.

Harken swears he's making headway. Maybe she'll reveal when Wash came into the system? There's not data about where the man picked up his military training. "And your husband?"

Like a trap snapping shut, Zoe counters, "Fight with him sometimes, too." She can see him flinch almost as if she'd physically slapped him. Honestly, the feeling she gets from that is almost as good as having actually done it.

Startled, it takes the Commander a bit to regroup. When he does finally it's to make a rather lame attempt at figuring out her motivations, "Is there any particular reason you don't wish to discuss your marriage?"

Zoe raises an eyebrow at him, "Don't see that it's any of your business, is all. We're very private people." She knows her 'opponent' is giving up. A few other meaningless questions, none of which refer to the actual situation, or the Tams, or the past record of flight of _Serenity_ are asked and countered. If it were her asking the questions that would have been the first thing covered, not the overlooked last ones. How can the Alliance function if they arrest people and then never bother to actually question them about what they are arrested for? It matters little, in her case. She wouldn't have answered them anyhow. But she avoids being put on the spot as he orders her returned to the others.

All the way back to the cell she has a little bounce to her step.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mal switches from 'Nara to Zoe as his second is brought back in. She seems no worse for wear, if treated with less flourish than the Companion was.

There's a bit of wrangling over who is going next, with the orders being for one of the younger set. Richard insists that he or Jon be with the children if any of them are to be questioned. Since the civilians are not being directly accused on anything, something Inara points out, it's determined that Harken has no legal rights to question anyone under the legal age anyhow. Sometimes having a Companion with them really pays off. She stands in as legal counsel for the Smythe couple and tells the officer, "Just be thankful I'm not demanding suitable quarters for my clients. Harken is well aware he's breeching legal code by holding the crew without charges. Now leave the children out of this. They've done nothing wrong."

This causes the officer to consult with his Commander and get revised orders. Food is brought in for the others, and they are given some extra items to make them more comfortable. The guards then order Wash out of the cell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wash is shown into the room, the same room Zoe was in. He can smell the light scent of her on the chair. It's enough for his to make himself at home, right away. The light haired man settles into the seat and gives the Commander a look of expectation. There's the usual name-rank-serial number type of questions. He's never hid that he was from the other side of wild space. He's surprised to find that info is missing in his record. Oh well. That's not his fault. He fills in the blanks and finds his old passport and naturalized citizenship papers and passes them over. He does not mention the Wailing Wars. He does not go into his life on Scorpio 1. He does not let on to knowing Rich before meeting him in Persephone. It's not his fault that the Commander fails to ask the correct questions, after all. Instead the man seems focused on his relationship with his wife, "Why did you marry the second in command of _Serenity_?"

He doesn't hesitate, "The legs. Oh yeah, definitely have to say it was her legs." He points at the notes Harken has in front of him, "You can put that down. Her legs, and where her legs meet her back. Actually, that whole area. That, and above it." Wash settled into the conversation with his typical exuberance. He'd been told he had a talent. He could talk a lot and yet never really say anything. So he turns this on the Purplebelly questioning him. He'll blow smoke until the fellow realizes that he's not going to get anything from him and take him back to the others. In the mean time, he might as well enjoy himself. Although Zoe did have a _fine_ figure. He could talk about her physical attributes for weeks and not repeat himself much. She had weeks worth of physical attributes to admire, after all. He had known from the moment he first set eyes on her that he wanted to marry her. It was more than physical, but this Alliance officer didn't need to know that. .

Not that life was perfect. They had issues. What marriage didn't? Even Jon and Rich had problems with stuff. He didn't think his and Zoe's marriage was much different. He knew she wanted kids. He knew she thought shipside life was just as good as planetside. He knew she was likely right. But they were crooks, and that was no way to raise kids. If Mal gave up the crime he might consider children. But morally... he made the choice for this life, to be with Zoe. He didn't make the choice to bring children into it.

Then there was her need to respect authority. Well, not all authority. Mal. She was still prone to military duty strength respect to _Mal_. It was like the Captain could do no wrong, even when he was completely off his nut not right. Wash knew this would be a problem even before he got involved. Sometimes he wondered if there wasn't more to Zoe and Mal's relationship. He sure felt like a third wheel sometimes. But that was crazy. If his wife was fucking the captain she would have never married him, right? He'd never seen them hold hands, hug, kiss... Zoe acted like 'on of the guys' around Mal. There was no chemistry there. It was as stark a contrast as the relationship between Jon and Rich. The jealousy he felt was a product of his own insecurities and he knew it.

Harken notes that the pilot seemed focused on physical attributes on his 'why he got married' question as the fellow keeps talking, " - Have you seen what she wears? Forget about it. Have you ever been with a warrior woman?" Harken concludes that he's not going to get much from this. It fact he's wondering if the strawberry blond's 'military training' wasn't just subconscious coping of his wife's behaviors and habits. After another couple of hours of not getting much other questions in, he has the pilot returned to the cell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wash is returned after a lengthy questioning. He's barely containing the desire to burst out laughing at how little he has actually revealed. Certainly nothing about Mal's jobs, or the flight path of _Serenity_, or the business end of anything, really. His communication logs never even got anywhere near the conversation, aside from reminding the Commander that they had detected lifesign readings and stopped because there was no power on the derelict ship and feared that there might be a survivor aboard after some horrible engine trouble or something.

He's managed to say nothing about the crew, not the Smythe clan, nor any passengers, or the cargo. He's not mentioned physical modifications made by Jon and Kaylee and himself to various areas of _Serenity_. Hell, he's even avoided more than a passing mention of the derelict and the Reavers and the survivor that is not... He'd say he did pretty damn good. Then an armful of Zoe is also pretty damn good.

Kaylee is asked to leave with the guards next. Wash hopes the Commander likes talking about engines...

The amber haired young woman begins her tech speak almost before she's out of the cell. The words she rattles off to the officer go right over his head, but he's rather too charmed with her smile and her warmth to treat her as if she's a prisoner, nodding at her words when it seems like a good point to agree.

Wash looks at his wife and kisses her as the hallway door closes, "I think Kaylee's gonna do fine."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaywinnit Lee Frye found the trip through the Alliance ship to be one of minor interest. In fact flirting with the officer taking her to where ever they were going was far more important than the ship itself, and that was saying something. She didn't like Purplebellies. She didn't trust them, and they had crappy machines. But – this one officer was cute, he seemed more down to earth then others, and perhaps she could make them an ally here, at least one that would help the Doctor out. He's at least nodding in the right places, she notes.

He signals that she's not going to be a security risk and the armed guards return to their post on the door. Kaylee keeps talking until they are out of sight of them, babbling about machines as they walk. Then she slips in a non-machine related question, "So is anyone actually interested in finding this Tam fellow? I did see him heading through the crowd on Persephone. I bet I could give you an exact tracking of where he went, if you were able to help me in kind."

The officer pauses a moment, "What would you need?"

"I'm guessing there would be security feeds for biotracking, right? A medical record to compare with would cement that the fellow I saw was the one you were looking for. I bet Dr. Smythe could help with that. He's pretty handy for a Doctor," Kaylee drops the hint that the pale fellow is the one he really wants to make contact with if he is interested in collecting that bounty money, perfectly.

"Dr. Smythe, huh. And what should I do for you in return for this information?"

Kaylee smiles, "For me? I don't know... A twenty minute trip into the engine room or a private tour of the more obscure and private areas, just the two of us, might tickle my fancy..."

"How about after you speak with the Commander?"He recognizes a flirt when he sees one. And frankly this is too good to pass up.

Kaylee nods, "I got no problem talking with your Commander, Kyle.". She'll agree to his terms and hope he takes her up on speaking with the Doctor. When she's shown into a dull room with a future-sleek look to it she smiles at the junior officer again and knows that he's going to be there to 'escort' her back with a bit of an extra special treatment. Good. She hopes this works out. Then he comes into the room with her, pulls out the chair and offers it to her. Kaylee moves over to the chair and takes the seat offered. She bets that Zoe and Wash didn't get their chairs pulled out for them.

She smiles at the officer and he tells her, "Commander Harken will be with you in a moment." She is then left alone for a bit. Kaylee suspects that there are cameras here, watching every move. She wonders what is being done to her beloved _Serenity_.

Harken comes into the room. There's the small talk about her name, her age, her place of birth... She tells him that if he has her file, which he does, then that information is correct because her pappa wouldn't lie about it. She's not denying being born on the rim after all. No crime in that. And she never fought in the civil war either. She just was looking for a job and Mal needed a fixed engine.

Frankly Kaylee is more than willing to talk about Buster, and his incompetence, and how she fixed the ship after being in it for less than an hour. She's willing to talk about her job, how she fixes stuff and keeps the ship running. It's a testament to how good a ship _Serenity_ is that she can keep it running on sweat and bailing wire, and patching... This she contrasts to the Commander's own ship, "Six Gurtslers crammed under every cooling drive, so that you strain your primary artery function, and you end up having to recycle secondary exhaust through a bypass system, just so's you don't end up pumping it though the main atmo feed and asphyxiating the entire crew! Now that's junk."

And once on the subject of engines and parts... well, Kaylee can have a one track mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mal's not worried. Hell no. He keeps telling himself that they have not done a damn thing wrong. Stopping because their sensors picked up life signs was not a crime. In fact, he could have sworn it was a duty out here in the black to help each other. Really, they were lucky Wash had been recording sensor logs... He would never tell the pilot to not waste resources that way ever again.

Inara has moved to the kids, sitting with them and holding Jacob. Bluffing that the children are all under age might chaff on Rose and Simeon, but so far they are playing like they are still young enough to not be questioned. For that he's grateful. The Companion's legal stance has bought the Smythe bunch some maneuvering room. Now he just has to convince the Commander that the Reavers are real and a threat. He needs to do it before it is too late for them all.

However, when Kaylee comes back acting just a bit more friendly with the officer in charge than Mal'd like, the guards take Jayne out. The captain just about bangs his head against the wall in frustration.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This Alliance simpleton can ask questions until his ears fall off, Jayne Cobb figures. He ain't done a thing wrong. Plus the Doc paid him to keep his trap shut, and the Captain told him his balls were on the line if he went against his word to the Doc... So – he ain't talkin'. No way, no how. Besides, Rich'll kill him if he endangers his 'kids'. He can play this starin' game as long as anyone.

He listens to question after question, most times giving little more than a grunt. His Name. Grunt. His place of birth was -- . Grunt. The Commander is reduced to asking yes/no questions and then trying to decipher if the grunt is a yes or a no. Jayne doesn't bother to explain one way or the other. He can't be made to talk, and as he understands it this entire thing has no legal basis as there's no charges being pressed at this time.

'Course the game gets old and boring right quick. Sooner rather than later he'll be taken back to the cell and he can explain to Mal and Rich that he didn't say a _gorram_ thing. Not one word.


	25. Part TwentyFive Insight

**A/N:** _This continues to follow "Bushwhacked". I may pull in some things from other Doctor Who eras. They are still in a holding cell… And the questioning is ongoing.  
**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse**__ and __**Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind**__ are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? __**:-D  
**Welcome tothe Story, _Zehrmich. _Thanks for the Story Alert.**  
**I'd like to thank OtherMeWriter, Mirth513, and kahuffstix for the reviews. Note that Harken will come around, very soon. Reavers – um, one, at least, will make an appearance. And the Doctor's about to turn on the charm (one chapter away from that gem), hopefully learning a bit about the Alliance's secret programs in the process. You honestly don't think his 'delicate' condition is gonna keep him from kicking arse and taking names, do you?  
Also if you are of age and would like to read "adult" versions of these stories I'm posting them in 2 places, LiveJournal and TeaSpoon & an Open Mind. One chapter a week... revised with more gritty details. I'll add a link to the second positng on my author's page...  
_

Summary: The Doctor, the last surviving Time Lord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when his TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But everything is not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made… And there's more than his personal existence at stake.

Who set him up to survive and why do the Elementals now control the Time Web? He must confront the ghosts of his past and gather what remains of his family if he is to have a future.

The ship _Serenity_ becomes his home when he's forced into the long path. But even now forces move against him, working through a critical point of history. Humanity exists in 6 political groups, divided between the Allies of Gallifrey and the Allies of Skaro. Four of these Colonies fought in battles of the Time War (dubbed the Wailing Wars by those who remember). Could the Dalek invasion of Earth in 2164 be responsible for this divide within the human colonies? What impact does his leaving his granddaughter Susan behind on Earth at what proves to be a turning point in history have? The single Colony not involved in the War holds secrets vital to the Doctor's and the Universe's survival. He discovers that Susan's descendants retain a surprising level of Gallifreyan genes, even after eleven generations… And what about his actions that created the Tesh and Sevateem?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover._  
Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

Part TwentyFive

Insight

While Jayne is gone, and really he's gone for quite a while, Mal finds himself dwelling on his vows to himself made when he was not sure that Kaylee would survive the Reaver booby trap. The words haunt him. Buying Kaylee anything she wants shouldn't be a problem. Currently her wants center on engine parts they need anyhow. But no, that shouldn't count. Next time she says she likes some babble or another that is not related to _Serenity_ he'll try to remember that he is looking to buy her something. Then it will be just for her, and not the ship.

Tellin' 'Nara how he feels is slightly more problematic. She's a Companion. Companions get declarations of never ending love and devotion from starry eyed suitors all the time. But his feelings are different. He doesn't want to chain her down. Even though he's made nasty remarks about her job it's been more to distance himself from his own feelings than to really express how he feels. Frankly he does not give a gorram about her work. If it makes her happy to keep doing it he'll not stop her. Although she's made several excuses as of late to avoid taking clients. As if he has not noticed. Mal thinks Jon might be behind that. Then Jon changes everyone he touches. And lately the dark haired woman has been different. More open. He can look into her eyes and see fire flowing through them. She's his sun, his light, the thing that warms his darkness. He knows he must find a real way to let her know how he feels. And once he does he is certain she's going to flee. But he'll deal with that once the time comes.

Then there's the problem of providing safety for Wash and Zoe to start a family, meaning he must find a way to reduce the criminal element of their work. He's not going to cast aside his desire to be free. But the hydroponics garden went a long way toward easing their food bills. Often when they stopped they had produce to trade for fresh killed meat or tea or cloth... The real thing that killed their cash was fuel costs. And engine parts. So far Jon's been more than willing to assist with costs. Mal felt terribly guilty about charging the man rent then asking him to buy bits of the ship. And yet, there seemed no end to the man's resourcefulness. He could out baling-wire and duct-tape Kaylee. The stuff he put together and made work sometimes seemed to have no logical reasoning behind it, but Kaylee usually grinned broadly and pronounced the problem settled so Mal'd stopped fretting over it. So if he offered Co-captaincy to Jon and reduced their rent in favor of actually accepting more of his funds that would go a long way toward making Zoe happy. Jayne might not be. But Zoe would. Wash likely would. He'd like to have some normalcy in his life.

But there was one problem. Would Jon agree? It would be just on paper, really. He wouldn't force any of the decision making on the man. It would keep someone on board he trusted all the time, to keep Jayne in line. He'll just have to ask. He'd feel a lot better if it didn't look like he was using Jon's generosity and not giving the man back anything in return.

And once more, would Rich let him into whatever it was, this 'special' sort of intimacy that Inara had hinted at, that he needed to become part of in order to save the Doctor? Was he ready to let the oddly charismatic alien into his soul? Could he afford not to? Pissing off the ex-ranger was the last thing Mal wanted but he's not willing to back down on those vows. He suspected that the situation would lead to all kinds of tension, personality conflicts, interesting things that he had tried to avoid so as to preserve some sort of peace on his boat. Even so – there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that would keep him from doing what he'd vowed to do. He put his faith in Jon, trusted him with Kaylee's life, with his boat, with so much that he valued... Maybe it was time to trust him with his shattered soul.

Mal moved over to the two men, one pale as moonlight, the other warm and bronze like the sun. He knew Rich was aware of his approach even if he didn't make eye contact. Unlike the others that had moved into the couple's space, the captain was careful to make sure that he was within Rich's line of sight. This was like taming a wild stallion, earning the trust of a skittish colt, and surviving a flash flood all on one. To say he was nervous was a major understatement. But he had to do this. Jon caught his eyes with the slightest of movements, locking his gaze, and Mal followed 'Nara's example, placing his hand over their joined fingers. "How you holdin' up?" somehow he managed to keep his voice from cracking like a hormonal teenager.

Jon snorts, "Everybody's making such a fuss." For a pregnant guy worried about the Alliance finding out and treating him like a lab rat he sure is cool under pressure.

Suddenly Mal wonders if he's the one needing some support here, instead of being the one giving it. Ashamed, he almost takes his hand away, but finds that Rich has placed his hand on top, rather pinning his in place. Somewhat surprised, the captain studies the bronze skinned fingers resting over his. He noticed that they are neatly groomed around the nails but not fussed over. The hand is powerful and warm. Rough with callus from hard work and training. There's something very intimate about the touch, and he's not sure he fully understands how it can be so, when it looks so casual. Just a blind man putting his hand over another. But there is a sensation of being given – something undefinable. As though his nearly dead spiritual self was being supported by solid stone and there's a gentle rain falling over him, wetting him, like a spring rain on Shadow. He's missed that for so long he'd forgotten what it felt like. How can a single touch remind him so strongly of his childhood and how much he's lost? Mal swallows, "You're on my crew. I'm, by rights, concerned about you both. How are you Rich?"

He's graced with a slight shrug. "Might be worried about what these jokers are doing to our stuff, lookin' as they are for something that doesn't exist," the muscular man says in his smooth deep voice. "But it can be replaced." The large hand tightens slightly for a moment giving Mal the sensation that he's been hugged in gratitude. He can't force himself to look away from that hand, until the Doctor nudges his shoe with a toe. Mal blinks and raises his head. Such deep blue eyes catch his gaze and he feels he can fall into them forever. He finds he wants the comradeship he used to have with his squad, the easy ability to touch, to connect, to have the brotherly, yet physical type of relationship he'd cultivated with the men and women under his command in the past. There was a danger to that course of action here, in that he found himself oddly aware of the energy these two men possessed. It was not something he dared to identify, only that he wanted to suck it into the cracks of his soul because it might fuse the shattered pieces back together. He tried to tamp down the urge.

But the Doctor seems to mentally reach for him, and Mal knows, he just knows, that his secret plead has been heard. He feels a light hand settle and rest against his back, a cool palm grounding him. Mal sighs as the energy he's sensing flows through him in such a way as to give him strength to go on, "I'm wishing at this moment that I was as sure as you, Richard. I keep seeing _Serenity_ as she was when I bought her, all wrecked and broken. Everything we've worked for busted and torn open. And why? For once, we've done the right thing, and it seems that it don't make a gorram difference."

Jon pats his side, "Of course it makes a difference. Captain, this will work out, I promise you. Just hold your course, and you'll see."

The Doctor does not look old, not unless you know how to see his great age. Right now, Mal almost feels like he wants a father figure, himself. He's never had one. Not ever. Always he's been the rock, the solid presence that others fall back on, and even shattered like he is he's kept that up. Now though he can look at the powerful man he's standing next to and see how great a toll it's going to take on his own soul to maintain that over time, unless he finds someone that can help form a safety net for both of them. "I was told that six was a special number to your people."

"Um, yes... Six and thirteen. Both have social significance," the pale man tells him.

Mal nods. "I want to help. I don't know how, or if I really have much to offer, but Jon – I do want to help. Just tell me what you need me to do." Those impossible blue eyes still pin him down, searching his soul, his mind, his past and perhaps his future. And while the Doctor does not answer him verbally, Mal feels like something inside him has unclenched and is folding open. It's as if the offer has unlocked something he's always known was there, but that since that fatal day in Serenity Valley he's kept crumpled up and hidden away. The pressure of it moves through his brain like a mild ache, followed by a wave a dizziness. _Are you alright, lad?_ Mal blinks at the voice that flows through his brain like the rush of a thundercloud. It's the Doctor, he knows. All he can do is nod. _Your intuition, sense of luck, foresight, if you will... latent and natural. Don't try to lock part of yourself away, you'll end up making your body physically ill if you do._ The captain suddenly realizes the nature of his agonizing headaches. He nods, "Ok. We're good then?"

"Thank you for your compassion, Captain," Richard tells him. Mal can feel as the hands fall away that Jayne is approaching. He has just enough time to step away from the pair before the hall door opens and the-gun-for-hire is moved into sight of the three of them. Mal hopes he's not scarlet from his hairline to his toes. Having to explain to Jayne what is going on is not on the top of his 'want to do' list.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harken is waiting. Someone has to give him some answers. So far he's gotten run around, delays, feints... it seems like each of those he's talked to has provide a very small slice of the puzzle to him, while keeping most of the situation concealed. He knows the Companion told him the truth. And perhaps he should have focused more on what was going on now not the past. But – he had to know what the secret was of the Campbells. Now he wondered if the Tam boy and his sister had taken off because the lad got himself into some _physical_ trouble that his father refused to deal with. It was possible that just having a male friend was enough to run foul of the suspicion if the secret had been disclosed to the Tams before Regan married into the family. Or perhaps he'd run because the head of the Tam household had demanded a termination to that physical problem. With their record locked and there being a male on his ship related to his old school friend that had been in _that_ way at least twice, he can't help but to wonder. In any case, he's not gotten too much in the way of real answers. Maybe the priest will be the one to provide those. He waits until the older man in grey is shown into the room, "Shepherd Derrial Book?"

"Commander Harken," Book goes so far as to shake the man's hand with a firm, warm, but dry grip before he sits. It's enough to shift their interaction into a more favorable one.

Waiting until the man in grey it settled in, the Commander looks over his file. There's more to this man than on might guess. At least he can trust his answers. There are things about this that bother him, "Pirates. Pirates with their own chaplain. There's an oddity."

Book is not sure he likes the crew being called pirates without any benefit of evidence. He's not ready to just counter the Commander's claim yet, however. He gives the fellow a serene expression, "Not the only oddity this end of space, Commander. Way of things not always so plain as on the central planets. Rules can be a mite fuzzier."

Whose rules? Harken has to wonder. He stares at the Shepherd for a moment. "You boarded _Serenity_ on Persephone?"

"That would be right, yes," Book remembers it well. Kaylee had pretty much hooked him. He'd stayed because of Jon and Rich, mostly because they had gone out of their way to make him feel needed and wanted there. He'd had plenty of chances to leave over the months. But he'd learned so much about life on the rim, on the other side of things that he'd never looked at before, he felt that God had placed him in this situation for a reason.

The Commander slides a security shot of a young man, dressed in round solars, a vest and white shirt, cleanly tailored pants, hauling a large white case behind him. Book reaches for it and turns it slightly to get a better look. He'd guess it would pass for an older Simeon, maybe. He can pick out parts of the background including the dog grill stand he passed just shy of Serenity. By the looks of things this was about the same time of day he passed through the area, about an hour before he met Jon and Rich for the first time. There must have been a security camera strung on the power poles that the outdoor vendors used.

He raises an eyebrow at the Alliance officer in question, waiting to see what the point of this is. Another image, one of a girl bedraggled and dressed in a medical gown is shown to him. The words that come with it make him wonder... "These fugitives that we're looking for, the brother and the sister. They were last seen on Persephone."

Ah... that might explain a few things. He'd chosen to go to the port that day because the Sleeper run was passing through and there was the possibility that his journey would take him far from Blue Sun. He never made it as far as the Tower, however. He wonders if the Tam lad had gone that same day for the same reason. If so, Book hadn't seen him. He can't recall actually spotting anyone so distinctive, "That a fact?"

Harken nods. "It was reported that they left port the same day you shipped out with _Serenity_."

Conformation. This image of the Tam boy was taken minutes before he passed this way. He begin thinking then, trying to remember if he'd seen anything that might help. He drew a blank. Perhaps though he could think of other ways to help the search? "Commander, why haven't you looked over the official passenger manifests? Surely there would be evidence of ticket sales that would tell you what ship they booked passage on. I recall that that particular day was the one that had a ghost run linkup, the one day possible to ship out to Tangiers from Blue Sun this year. Are you sure they didn't board that ghost run?"

"My records indicate an inner system transport... A Firefly-class transport. Of course there was some indication that perhaps Richard B. Riddick had somehow slipped away from his tracker. I'm not sure what to believe, Shepherd."

Book frowned. "It's not up to me to be critical of your sources. However – I'd rethink your tactic. Looking at the security scan here it looks like your fugitive was heading toward the Tower. That indicates, all on it's own, that he took the sleeper ship. There should be scans from the boarding gate you can consult to confirm. Anything else is just hearsay."

Harken concedes. It's exactly the sort of thing he needs to hear and be reminded of. Now they can deal with the second odd report. "There's another unrelated issue. A few days after you shipped out with _Serenity_ there was an operative signal from a Firefly class ship, indicating illegal transport of medicines to the outer moons. This operative was due in port Boros and never arrived. We're not going to find evidence that this was the same ship are we?"

"There's never been an Alliance Operative on _Serenity_, Commander Harken. All medicines I've witnessed being distributed have been done so under a licensed doctor's care. I'm sure Doctor Smythe has records he's willing to show you. Persephone's a big place, and while I was there I saw no less then five Firefly-class ships at dock. That gives you rather long odds, don't you think?"

The Commander narrowed his eyes. "But _Serenity_ was in route to Boros, was it not?"

Book made a face, "Honestly, Commander, I don't recall. I didn't board the ship because I was looking to go anywhere in particular. I boarded _Serenity_ because it was where I needed to be. Fact is, the route we took was to Whitefall, where Dr Smythe did some minor clinic work, then to several other moons in the same system by request. _Serenity _did dock in Boros about a month later, picking up supplies at that time. I performed a sermon while we were there. Like I told you, rules on the rim are not the same as on the central planets. Sometimes folks do things out here because their hearts tell them to, not because they want profit from it. Like our stopping here, for example. When we uncovered that there were settlers killed here I insisted that we pay the dead proper respects. It's the least we could have done for them."

Harken pinches the bridge of his nose. This is not looking good for his career. "Shepherd, if there's anything against the law going on here, my men will find evidence of it. I guarantee it. I'm sincerely hoping you are being honest with me and not protecting those crew members that you've fallen in with."

"God will be my judge, Commander. I've witnessed nothing that I'd call wrongdoing here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When it is time, and Book has been returned, Richard Smythe is guided into the conference room. Harken finds himself a bit awed by the figure, as he's shown to the chair. In spite the casual clothing it is clear the man is a soldier. Of that there is no doubt. Can his word be trusted? Harken needs to find out. "Your name?" The dark solars settle somewhat his direction, although he guesses the blind man is actually tracking him by sound. Even though he is in a strange room alone, the fellow seems comfortable and relaxed. There's no indication of guilt. By this Harken concludes that he's either unaware of the atrocity committed by the others or he's a stone-cold killer with no remorse. It does not occur to the Alliance officer that perhaps the horrors his men have documented were not something _Serenity_'s crew was guilty of.

Rich listens to Verity whisper into his mind, "Richard 'Rich' Smythe, Commander. Should be on the passport. Unless there's a typo I wasn't told about. Have you been to the derelict?" He knows of course that they have been judged as guilty already. He's not sure how Jon's going to work their way out of this. Then he knows far less about Alliance than he does 'Golls. At least there's no crazy bitch here trying to put them in deep storage. But still... Why does everyone assume guilt?

The bronze skinned man has a mellow deep voice and a fairly open posture. His question effectively sidetracks the Alliance Commander from his previous ideas about getting the man's background. Instead he flips through his file reading what there is. The information is fairly detailed, listing where the man went to school, his military enlistment, parents' names. It's listed that the fellow's 'maiden' name from before he married, was Redguard. Richard A. Redgaurd. Harken stares at that. No wonder he went with Smythe. But then the question is hanging in the air begging for an answer, "I've not been, myself, no. I have holos and reports though. Is that how the bodies were when you found them?"

Richard quirks an eyebrow, "No. The preacher wanted them cut down. Simeon, my oldest son, recorded us moving the bodies. You're treatin' this as a crime scene?"

"Not as such, just trying to understand the timeline here. Who was the first over?"

_Oh – shit. What to say?_ Twist the truth, just a bit. "Captain, first mate, and myself. I have a sensing web. Hooks into my nervous system. Jon's medical sensors detected contamination; he's got allergies, and the sensor web is tuned in to detect particles that might trigger them. The lifesign readings from the ship's sweeps were weak enough that we sorta rushed it. I suppose if it had been recorded you'd have more evidence of what we were saying."

The Commander nods. Now he feels like he's getting some information. "Your son scanned the dead as they were lowered, you said? I suppose Dr. Smythe is the expert here..." there's a rustle of paper again, "Why did you choose _Serenity_?"

"We didn't. Rather, we were passing through the docks, when an old associate spotted us and offered us passage off Persephone. That would be the pilot, by the way. Wash. Know him from Scorpio One. It was a pleasant surprise to happen upon him again. He said our booking passage on the ship he piloted would help him out." Richard pauses to scratch his ear. "We stayed because the kids like it. Provides them with some stability to not be ship hoppin' every port. Captain's been good enough to let Jon do his doctoring thing where he's needed. It's been a good fit."

"So you have chartered _Serenity_ then as a personal medical base?"

Richard narrows his eye behind the dark lenses, "No. It's our home, Commander. We're paying rent. Jon's got this thing for helping people. Captain prefers to fly the rim. Just happens that there's people out here lacking decent medical care. You know, sometimes we end up helping to build barns, or pull in the harvest? It's the lessons we want to teach our kids, to do good. Sadly you're countering our attempt here by keeping us locked in a tiny cell. Next time there's a ship dead in the water and bio readings, they are gonna be scared if we stop to help."

Harken almost feels guilty. It's easy to forget that there are children involved here. He thinks about moving the Smythe family, and perhaps the Companion, and decides that it won't hurt them to stay where they are for a while longer. He's only got two more interviews, after all.


	26. Part TwentySix Ripples

**A/N:** _This continues to follow "Bushwhacked". Up next: one not so normal Doctor... trying to glean information that will help him with a different sort of problem. _

_**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse**__ and __**Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind**__ are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok?  
Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? __**:-D  
**My reviewers are special people. Thanks to __kahuffstix__, OtherMeWriter, and Morelenmir._

Summary: The Doctor, the last surviving Time Lord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when his TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But everything is not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made… And there's more than his personal existence at stake. Who set him up to survive and why do the Elementals now control the Time Web? He must confront the ghosts of his past and gather what remains of his family if he is to have a ship _Serenity_ becomes his home when he's forced into the long path. But even now forces move against him, working through a critical point of history. Humanity exists in 6 political groups, divided between the Allies of Gallifrey and the Allies of Skaro. Four of these Colonies fought in battles of the Time War (dubbed the Wailing Wars by those who remember). Could the Dalek invasion of Earth in 2164 be responsible for this divide within the human colonies? What impact does his leaving his granddaughter Susan behind on Earth at what proves to be a turning point in history have? The single Colony not involved in the War holds secrets vital to the Doctor's and the Universe's survival. He discovers that Susan's descendants retain a surprising level of Gallifreyan genes, even after eleven generations… And what about his actions that created the Tesh and Sevateem?A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover._Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

Part TwentySix

Ripples

Richard is escorted back into the cell by a small armed contingent. Harken was apparently frightened of him. Likely he should have hidden his nature better. It's possible that he made serious blunders that will backfire on someone besides him... Like Mal. He's a bit worried about that. They are not given much time before Jon is ordered out. Seconds, really. He wants to grab the Time Lord and hold on for all he's worth. And when those cool fingers close on his he knows that the Doctor feels the same way. All they get is a brief desperate grip of hands before parting. What they want is to crawl inside one another and never surface. He turns to face the barrier as it comes back up, his insides quivering in an awful way. '_Verity? Keep an eye on him, Please?_' Rich thinks. She brushes over his mind and turns her full awareness to the Doctor, for her Amadak's peace of mind.

As the pale Time Lord is led away, it is Simeon, Jacob, Rose and Saritha that keep the bronze skinned man from doing major damage to himself with the wall. Just barely. Richard wants to rip his way out of here, to get back to Jon, and he really does not care how much injury he sustains in the process. A small part of him worries that he's reacting to the Praxis gas that the Doctor is so worried about, becoming irrational because he needs -- Jon. And yet, he won't hurt those with him, no matter what. Their bodies pressed in close are enough to quiet his impulse, to make him fight against the violence filling his soul. Unless they give him an opening.

The guards outside are another matter, however. He'd make his own path, if they so much as threaten anyone here before Jon returns.

Zoe looks over at her husband, rather concerned with the near display of pent up violence. Rich always shows so much control. It's scary that he's losing it. Wash swallows and hugs her. If something happens to Jon the killer in Richard is going to rip this ship apart. All he'll be able to do is keep her out of the beast's way and hope that the man cares enough to not kill life support. Shocked, Wash realizes he quivering like a leaf. '_Oh, God... Please don't let anything happen to Jon.' _

Inara crosses over to the grouping, Mal close behind. She puts her hands on Rich's arm, "It will be OK--"

"Don't," the ex-ranger knows better. It won't be 'OK' until he's got his alien back in his arms where he belongs. Nothing the Companion can say will change that. Rose flushes and hugs him from behind, knowing it's ridiculous looking as she is shorter and smaller than he is. But Verity fills her and flows through her and whispers to all those connected to the Doctor to trust her. She is working on it. River slides under his arm and hugs him too, and Jacob tries to fill the other side. Richard is surrounded with those others that share his worry. He's not alone.

Inara looks at Mal, and then quite unexpectedly hugs Rich too, over the top of Jacob, not as tightly, but just as certainly. Saritha catches the captain's eyes, "He knows. Just be." Mal nods. It should make sense, once he decipherers it. Jayne's watching, wondering what is going on. Book's watching, calculating out what clues there are. And Kaylee... She's watching and wondering how to get in on it. Mal finally touches Rich's hand and thinks to him, '_Don't know why, but it bothers me something awful that Jon's not here. I've got – faith in him though_.'

'_He's gonna be back_,' Rich's voice in his head is deep and smooth and glittery like precious stones. Mal nods. It's enough.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jon Smythe, Doctor, was being escorted, with a guard, through a maze of a ship. The young man, a bridge officer of minor rank, walking next to him smells like Kaylee, post-sex. The hormones from his 'condition' have made his nose more sensitive. He does wonder how he knows what the gal smells like after she's had sex, but he's not too bothered by it. After six months of being around her, he's pretty much become familiar with her cycles anyhow. She's been able to find a partner here or there when they've stopped to help out. He's sure he's caught whiffs of her scent before and just never paid attention to it. About twenty paces from the door they've exited the young man turns and tells the armed men that perhaps leaving the scoundrels unguarded is less than wise, and besides he's perfectly able to escort this one prisoner on his own.

The soldiers take it as a command to return to their posts. The Doctor clicks his tongue and thinks that perhaps he should do something nice for Kaylee – not as nice as this young man has done, true, but something she'd enjoy all the same. They walk in silence for a moment before the man ventures, "Might we help one another? I'm in need of a Doctor's opinion, you see. A matter of some – monetary issue."

"Miss Frye recommend me, did she?"

If the young officer is put off by this it doesn't show, "She did. Remarkable engineer." The young man nearly glows from his memory of Kaylee and her not-just-mechanical skill. Apparently she was very good with her hands and mouth and other body parts too. "Quite skilled for her age, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, yes." The Doctor hopes he's not visibly flushing, although his cheeks do fill a bit too cool at the moment, like the blood has rushed to his skin. "The young woman is quite – clever." Too much detail about exactly what had happened flashes between them, leaving the Time Lord rather wishing the gent walking with him wasn't so open, " - In a great many ways. I suppose I could help you out, Officer. Providing, of course, an equal trade."

The lad says nothing until they are outside the conference room door, "I have something of equal value, I promise you. After you speak with the Commander. We'll have more time that way." He glanced around then spoke quietly, "Kaylee said you'd prefer information. Let's just say I was able to get a one time access to something – deep. I'm trading that access."

Jon nods. The fellow opens the door to a plain gray room. The Doctor fights against the desire to panic. Why do all interrogation rooms and holding cells look the same no matter what species, time period, or accused crime? '_This is not the CIA,'_ he reminds himself. He crosses the room and moves to the chair that still has Richard's scent clinging to it. He'll be fine, as long as he remembers where he is. The wait is a slice of forever. Finally Harken enters the room with his stack of irrelevant folders stuffed with phony facts. He's not playing this man's game. He lacks the patience and tact for it. Actually there are far more important things to be dealing with, and he doesn't have any celery on him to act as a Praxis detector. If he goes into a state of labor and loses his child he'll be very, very pissed off, " -- Commander. Have you come to your senses yet?" OK, that was not so diplomatic...

"Doctor --"

"No," he cut the other man off, "I don't think I'll answer your pointless questions, Commander Harken. I understand that I'm not under arrest, and thus you have no right to be asking them in the first place. My family and the crew of _Serenity_ has been held for hours, and your hospitality is sorely lacking," He is by this point standing. He doesn't feel like sitting in the chair. In fact he doesn't feel like being still at all.

Harken is taken aback. The honest truth is – the man is totally correct. The didn't have to answer any of his questions, legally. "Dr. Smythe, I do apologize. I had intended this to be a quick fact gathering, not an inquisition. Perhaps you could just tell me what you were doing on the settler's ship?"

At this the rather intense fellow turns and pins Harken down with a stare. "Oh, but you don't care, Commander. You've determined already what the 'facts' are and the so-called 'evidence' is only what you choose to see. You should know that _Serenity_, being a small merchant vessel, has no weapons able to damage that converted short-range scow. Despite that little fact you persist in seeing us as guilty." The Doctor leaned over the table, "Frankly, Commander, I could wipe out your pristine personal records with so much trash that you'd never be able to set foot on Osiris again. But unlike you, I don't assume guilt. How is my patient doing?"

"Ah --" Harken is blind sided by the change in topic, flustered by the Doctor's rather commanding airs (the man must have been a General or something, at some point, because he sure acts like one). He scrambled to locate the medical files that are buried in his stack of folders. He finds it finally and actually offers it to the pale fellow, realizing only after the Doctor's taken it that the behavior is highly irregular on his part. "It's not good, I'm afraid. Perhaps you could explain how he ended up with his tongue split down the middle?"

The Doctor absorbs the data in the file, glad to be holding something as it hides the tremor in his hands. "Well, let me explain what these unusual chemicals are in his blood work that your medical crew is calling 'unknown'. It's one of many Praxis spectrum gases. This particular one is 'self-replicating' meaning that it is like a smart poison, semi-viral in nature. It causes extreme shifts in personality in those that have breathed in enough to be infected or addicted to it. The compound requires certain sensation induced hormones to retroflex, and when it can't get enough of them the infected individual will induce those stimuli in any way possible. Self injury, violence, aggression..." He looked at the Commander to see if he was following. It seemed as though the other man was listening intently. "I suspect he split it himself. Just like his thrashing about the medical bay on Serenity caused numerous smaller cuts and bruises. The Praxis agent requires extreme pain. He would have mutilated his own flesh because he was going into withdrawals."

Commander Harken thinks this entire story sounds fishy. He'd much rather think that this was done by revenge seeking browncoats instead of some drug exposed madmen. However, Dr. Smythe seems so very reasonable. Maybe with some evidence he can make sense of this entire pointless thing, "Never heard of 'Praxis' gases. Do you have some research or scientific literature about them?"

He raised an eyebrow at the man. "Not on me, no. I might have something in my medical literature, if you give me access to a network link." Harken gets up and calls for the young officer to bring in a handheld access port to the systemwide electronic net. It doesn't take long for the rather efficient fellow to hand him one. He makes a mental note to put the young officer up for recommendation, and hands the device to the Doctor. After a bit the book sized screen is returned, "There you go. A rather complete catalogue of located Praxis Spectrum gases, theortical synthitic offshoots, their effects, postulated uses, naturally occurring locations within the Wild Space area between Blue Sun and Company space, and the economic costs that have prevented these from being exploited to date. You can thank the Helion Medical University's Research branch along with Newtownian Labs for the funding of the project."

Harken looked at the rather complete report, reading over the concise summary. He frowned, "You said this specific compound... Does it have a name?"

"Yes. G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorate. And the patient's reaction is one of extreme abhorrence, although fully documented. You would do well to isolate those working with him for observation for several days and run blood tests on them to make sure they don't acquire the addiction."

Harken runs a scan through the report until he finds references to the specified gas. He swallows. "Excuse me, I want to make sure that the proper precautions are being taken. Thank you for your assistance, Dr. Smythe."

As he is shown from the room the Doctor drops another bit of worrisome intel, "You know, of course, that this chemical is considered illegal on the other side of wild space? Too many unintended side effects, rapid dispersal, self-replenishing... I'd hurry if I were you." With that Harken leaves him next to the waiting bridge officer. The Commander looks rather worried. A ghost of that worry shadows the younger man's face. "Now, what can I help you with, sir?" Jon turns his attention to the more pressing and promising situation.

"Oh, yes. Right this way," the young fellow leads him to a private room and offers him another route of access, "Could you pull up the Tam's medical records and cross reference with the security feeds to confirm which ship they left Persephone on? The standard references all come up against locked files."

The Doctor tries his best to not seem too eager. "Well. Um. Childhood records should be easy enough... Locked? really. I'm a certified Doctor," he tells the screen. "How unusual. I'm even a Cambell. I should have access to the family medical records." After a bit more he makes a face. "You're right. All of the records for Simon and River Tam are blocked. But -- Have you cross referenced the parents? There should be enough genetic similarity to get you a base line, at least ninety-five percent accuracy. Here, lets see." The database is not that highly encrypted, but then he knows that he's been given top access to the works. He makes good use of it, '_Verity? Can you copy all of this? I need to know what was done to River, where she was held, and who is responsible. Surely you can crack those locked and scrambled files_.' He works with speed that is not humanly possible, uncaring that the fellow with him can see what he's doing. He'll deal with that later. "Yes, look. Simon Tam went to the Tower. Here's the genetic print from the gate. His cargo contained a shielded self-contained cryo-box. Rather high tech leveled one too. Is this what you need?"

The young man studies the information, "So they left Blue Sun? Hell. Well it's a lead we didn't have before. I'll send out alerts to Tangiers that we're in need of an extradition when the fellow disembarks. Do you need more time? Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Whispering across his mind the TARDIS informs him that she's completed her copying of the database, preserving a snapshot of it that can be searched with as much detail as needed at their leisure. The Doctor tells the young officer, "Well, I'd be interested in getting my hands on a compression coil, frankly. Much more useful to me than some dusty data. Might I use this to order one?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Whatever the Doctor has managed to do gets the rest of the crew transferred to a different room, more like a proper quarters. Still they are kept together, and Mal is put in handcuffs before being taken to see Harken. Jon worries that maybe his attempt backfired. The rest of the Smythe bunch clusters around him trying to ease that fear.

But he's gotten some good intel about River. Verity is decoding the secured records and trying to make him focus on that now, so that the captain can deal with Harken on his own terms. Mal deserves the chance to prove his innocence after all. No matter what, they've gained more that they've lost now. The situation might not tip in their favor right away, but Verity has faith in Mal that he can change the balance.

The captain is chained with his hands behind his back, led into a room with an armed guard, faced with a Commander that has his mind already made up. Whatever points the Doctor made didn't include him.

It wasn't fair.

Then again, life rarely was. He'd learned to live with that. Now he needed to make his own case here and hope that he understood enough about Reavers to make the man, his accuser, believe him. His first task is to find out what the Commander is basing his perceptions on. "So, by now, I figure you've been over to the derelict. Seen it for yourself," he begins before he's even offered the chair.

Harken is reminded of Dr. Smythe, rather strongly. But Malcolm Reynolds is not as dominating as the paler man was. In fact he seems to be projecting a very civilian air, and that was not what the Commander was expecting. He focuses on his files to cover his surprise, "Yes. Terrible thing." He has forced himself to go over there, after he made sure that the proper containment for the 'infective' agent was being followed. What he was having trouble with was how the young survivor had gotten exposed to this gas in the first place. He desperately _needs_ to place the blame on someone. Discovering this man was a Browncoat had been the single saving grace of the entire thing. A rough theory cemented in Harken's mind.

"You want my advice, you won't tow it back," Mal tells him earnestly. Surely Jon's made it clear that the entire wreck is contaminated. Plus the bodies are horrific. No one need see the gnawed on bones of the dead. It would be better if the surviving family didn't know the truth of it – that Reavers had killed the missing settlers. He pleads, "Just fire the whole _gorram_ thing from space. Be done with it."

Harken is scandalized by the suggestion, and it shows when he looks up and meets Mal's eyes, "That ship is evidence." Is that fear he sees in the captain's face? What could this hardened soldier be scared of? He frowns because the fright is not a normal 'I've been caught' type of expression, but rather a 'this threatens everything you've ever known' sort of one. He clears his throat, " I'm not in the habit of destroying evidence."

Reynolds swallows and looks away. "'Course not," he agrees that Alliance didn't destroy anything they could use against a man. Unfortunately, Harken meant to use it against him and he'd done nothing wrong here, "Be against the rules." The Commander makes a noise of agreement. At least the Browncoat understood his position. Mal paced, looked at the twitchy guards and sat down. After a longish silence he says, "I'm going to make a leap here and figure this is your first tour here, out on the border?"

Harken raises his head, blinking at the fellow. Mal looks sympathetic, which surprises him further. He finally nods, giving the captain that bit of intel at least. He thinks he might know how and why the others with this man fall in line so easily and completely. Reynolds inspires it, with every breath he takes. "That's a very loyal crew you have there," he finally says as he mentally bridges the gap from one idea to another. "But then I can tell by your record you have a tendency to inspire that quality in people." Mal narrows his eyes a the Commander, having a bad feeling about where this is going. Then the Commander adds, "Sergeant."

Mal shook his head, "It's not 'Sergeant'." He had to make Harken understand that he'd moved on, way, way on. He'd not been 'Sarge Reynolds' for a very long time. He didn't ever intend on going back there, either. "Not no more. War's _over_." Like Jon, he needs to believe that the episodes that shattered his soul are behind him, forever. Unlike Jon he knows who the enemy was, and that his war had winners and losers. He'd lost. He accepted that fact. Men like Harken won. He accepted that too. So why was he, the loser, having to tell the winner that the fight was over?

"For some the war will never be over," Harken pulls up righteous fury at that. Mal frowns. Gorram hell it wasn't. He'd laid that part of his life to rest. It was fucking _over_. But the Commander's accusation, yet unspoken hangs in the air, "I notice your ship's called _Serenity_." Harken watches Reynolds face darken even farther. The man must be cursing in his head. This was either the sign of extreme innocence, or extreme carelessness and callousness toward human life. But which? He had to assume the later. "You were stationed on Hera at the end of the war; Battle of Serenity Valley took place there if I recall."

Glowering now, '_No, no... that's not why I chose the name Serenity for my girl_,' Mal thinks. But his silence is more damning than if he'd started protesting at the top of his lungs that he was not the one that had done this. He couldn't have. Not even during the war had he fallen to such barbaric actions. Take out ships, fight to hold ground, but when faced with the people on the other side he'd reached out to them, tried to keep as many of them alive as possible. Even on Hera. "You know, I believe you might be right." But it's nothing more than a distraction, this line of thought. He wonders exactly how flimsy the house of cards that the Commander is building will end up being. Surely he doesn't really think Mal was capable of butchering civilians over their desire to be free. It would be counter productive to his views, wouldn't it?

"Independents suffered a pretty crushing defeat there. Some say that after Serenity the browncoats were through. That the war ended in that valley," Harken says.

Mal knows this, he'd spent the time after the end in camps and rehabilitation centers, just like Zoe. He had no desire to dredge it up again, "Hmm."

"Seems odd that you would name your ship after a battle you were on the wrong side of," the Commander concludes.

He should bite his tongue, not say anything. He knows better. But the feeling of accusation still hangs in the air and he really needs to make Harken tell him what he's being blamed for, "May have been the losing side. Still not convinced it was the wrong one." Mal realizes just too late that he'd stuck his foot into his mouth, rather deep.

Harken leans toward him, half standing, "Is that why you attacked that transport?"


	27. Part TwentySeven Sacrificial

A/N: _An' here we go again. Mal's stuck, will he get himself and his ship out of it?__  
What info has the Doctor found about those responsible for what happened to River?  
And exactly how does this connect to everything else? You'll have to just read the chapter and see. __Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? __**:-D**_

_Thanks to _kahuffstix, OtherMeWriter, _and_ Mirth513 _for the reviews. And thanks to _CelestialMoonDragon_, _Innogen_, and _kahuffstix _for the story alert/Favorite story listings._

_**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse**__ and __**Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind**__ are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok? _

Summary: The Doctor, the last surviving Time Lord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when his TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But everything is not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made… And there's more than his personal existence at stake. Who set him up to survive and why do the Elementals now control the Time Web?

He must confront the ghosts of his past and gather what remains of his family if he is to have a future.

The ship _Serenity_ becomes his home when he's forced into the long path. But even now forces move against him, working through a critical point of history. Humanity exists in 6 political groups, divided between the Allies of Gallifrey and the Allies of Skaro. Four of these Colonies fought in battles of the Time War (dubbed the Wailing Wars by those who remember). Could the Dalek invasion of Earth in 2164 be responsible for this divide within the human colonies? What impact does his leaving his granddaughter Susan behind on Earth at what proves to be a turning point in history have? The single Colony not involved in the War holds secrets vital to the Doctor's and the Universe's survival. He discovers that Susan's descendants retain a surprising level of Gallifreyan genes, even after eleven generations… And what about his actions that created the Tesh and Sevateem?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover._  
Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

Part TwentySeven

Sacrificial

"_Is that why you attacked that transport?" _

Mal Reynolds is a lot of things. A thief, a scavenger, an ex-rebel who still hates his government, a man with more honour than most lowlife scum have use for... This pisses him off, though, "What?!" One thing he is not is a killer of innocents. Not ever. Even in his darkest days on Hera he tried to keep the soldiers around him alive, no matter whose colours they were flying. Since both sides abandoned their men in the trenches during the following weeks anyhow, he made it his mission to pull as many of the former enemies through as possible. For him the war was over, long over and he had no reason to treat a purplebelly any different than he might some stupid piece of trash trying to rip him off. So this – _bastard _– accusing him right now was about three seconds from getting his nose smashed in, or would be, if he was actually free to do it. Having his hands cuffed behind his back rather made it difficult to carry through the impulse.

Harken does not see the situation however, so deeply has he bought into his perceptions already, "You're still fighting the same battle, Sergeant. Only those weren't soldiers you murdered. Those were civilians, families. Citizens loyal to the Alliance, trying to make a new life for themselves and you just can't stand that, can you?"

The longish rant back at him actually serves to allow Mal to get some control on his anger, and the fact that the Commander is so very wrong on all counts, from calling him Sergeant to saying he's behind those deaths acts like a bucket of water over the rage of his anger. He needs to outwit this man, and his passion won't impress. Reynolds shakes his head and takes a deep breath that he somehow manages to not laugh hysterically through, "So we attacked that ship, then brought the only living survivor to our infirmary. That's what we did?" Maybe he can make the fellow see how the puzzle pieces don't make the picture he thinks he's seen. Maybe.

"I'd ask him. Only I'm not sure he'll be able to speak with his tongue split down the middle." Harken says. "Your Doctor identified Praxis spectrum gas as the cause of his dementia. Where are you storing it?"

Mal furrows his brow, "_Wuh de tyen, ah_. You think – we – poisoned them? Are you insane? Even going back to the height of the war, Commander, the Browncoats didn't have access to anything like chemical weapons – ever. Explain to me how you figure we could have done this?"

Harken doesn't figure he needs to, "I haven't seen that kind of torture since... well, since the war. What did you do, go through each of the settlers, one at a time, to see how long they lasted?"

"Oh I should have known. Close minded _too zai zi._ Did you even understand what you were seeing here, or do you always select your evidence so exclusively? Can you explain the radiation in the airlock? And do you really think we'd poison the hamster too?"

The commander ignores all of this, "You and your crew are bound by law. Formal charges will be transmitted to Central Authority."

Desperate now and almost feeling that the situation was just about to boil over into a very dangerous one, his newly restored intuition screaming at him, Mal stands and leans over the table into Harken's space. The armed guard steps up to drag him away, "Commander, I'm not what you need to be concerned with right now. Things go the way they are, there's going to be blood. That madness will spread and you'll never stop it. For all the stars in heaven, _listen_ to me." Something manages to get through Harken's walled up perceptions just enough for him to meet Mal's eyes. The fear there is real, and the expression is so honest that the Alliance officer knows at that moment that the man in trying to save them from something they don't understand. It's enough for him to order the guards back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He woke in a strange place. It smelled wrong. He reached out with his mind and sought out those that might become like him, responding to his need. The violence of his reaction to the cattle in the room is enough to make them struggle. He needs more sharp heat to make them fall passive. He scans the covered faces and realizes that someone has warned them, made them take precautions. If he cannot convert them he must kill them. His limbs almost react without his telling them too, fighting against the hold that the Cattle attempt to keep on him. _Rend, smash, rip the flesh, feast on blood and raw heat even as the heart beats..._

"Get a line in!" one of the masked individuals orders another, in an attempt to quiet him with drugs. But their thoughts give away where the attempt will come from. He's ready for it. Ready to become their nightmares. Ready to open their fears right up and swallow them whole. He is the Darkness. It is time to hunt.

The blade he's used to refashion himself remains tucked into his arm where he placed it. His fingers know exactly how to depress the tool to make it come free from his skin and slide into his hand already slick with the blood he'll need to change them, to calm them.

He moves quickly before the needle can penetrate his skin, slashing out and catching the medic with a deadly sharpness that his mask won't protect him from. The screams are music to his ears. He must have more... Fortunately for him, there's an entire ship to kill... An entire ship to paint red with blood of cattle. A feast of death.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mal managed to get Harken to listen. He's pulled out all the stops, explaining everything he knows about the enemy here, from every time he's encountered them, from the way the transport's engine was damaged, to the radiation readings and where that radiation came from and why it was there, to the state of the bodies, the graphic signs of them being consumed and skinned, facing it straight on, listing every horror that Harken has in his file and a few besides that he don't. He admits to having been on a ship attacked by these things and having managed somehow to slip away undetected in a _gorram_ space suit inside an escape pod with the life support turned off. Others weren't so lucky. Just he and Zoe had survived it and Zoe'd been injured in the fight and was in a cryo box until he'd been picked up by another Browncoat ship. He prayed that the fellow took what he was saying seriously.

"Reavers?" Harken questions, just a bit of his amazement and disbelief filtering into his voice.

Well, maybe not. Reynolds sighs, deflating even as his honed danger sense is pinging at him, "That is what I said."

The Commander gives up being civil and rolls his eyes. In spite himself he's got to admit for a grudging respect for this small-time captain, if even half of what he's seen is true, "You can't imagine how many times men in my position hear that excuse. 'Reavers did it.'"

Actually considering how bold the cannibalistic monsters were becoming, Mal could. Bad thing was, Reavers don't leave survivors, just death. He swallowed. Until now. He'd brought a changeling into his ship and now it was likely the process had finished and there was a full fledged Reaver on this one. It only took one to spread the madness through a population, "It's the truth."

"You saw them, did you?"

"Wouldn't be sitting here talking to you if I had," the captain of _Serenity_ told him. "Not this time. Long gone before we got there. About a week, our Doc figured."

"Um... No, of course." Harken frowns, dipping into the realm of patronizing, "None of these claims ever have eyewitnesses and yet we're supposed to take folks word for it?"

Mal decides he must do it, he must say it in plain English so that the man understands the danger here, "But I'll tell you who did. That poor bastard you took off my ship. He looked right into the face of it. Was made to stare."

"'_It'_?"

Mal wills himself to have patience, although he's amazed he's been as calm as he has, "The darkness. Kind of darkness you can't even imagine. Blacker than the space it moves through. Surely Jon told you --" his voice breaks. "They made him watch. He probably tried to turn away, and they wouldn't let him. You call him a survivor? He's not."

Harken interrupts, "Very poetic."

"Will you please try to understand what is going on here? Dr. Smythe called it Praxis gas. I call it darkness, madness. Even if you don't believe in Reavers, Commander, this is real. It's on your ship. It threatens your crew. Can't you see? A man comes up against that kind of will, the only way to deal with it, I suspect, is to become it. Or to die. This one, he's following the only course left to him. First, he'll try to make himself look like one. Cut on himself, desecrate his flesh and then, he'll start acting like one. If my Doc is correct this threatens everyone and everything you know. If that 'kid' gets loose anyone he comes into contact with runs the risk of becoming just as consumed by madness."

Harken's already decided to turn a blind eye to what Mal is saying, instead choosing to call in more guards, "Let's have two M.P.s up here to escort Sergeant Reynolds to the brig." His crew is, as ever, efficient, allowing him just enough time to tell the fellow what will happen next, "Your ship and its contents will be auctioned, the proceeds of the sale will be applied to the cost of your defense." Mal groans. He's lost his home again even if he manages to prove his innocence. He won't bother saying anymore. The two M.P.s move to take him out of the room and a third soldier comes into the room, moves over to the Commander and in a panicked whisper tells him what is happening. Reynolds already knows even before Harken barks to the M.P.s, "Get him out of here!" before turning his attention to the crisis, "Go to full lock-down. I want guards on the nursery."

Mal sees his chance and grabs on with both hands, "It won't matter! You won't find him." Harken stares at him. Chilled to the bone with sudden realization the captain of _Serenity_ can pinpoint the exact moment the kid lost it. His ship is imprinted on the Reaver's blackened heart. He stands a bit taller, "But I know where he'll go. Let me help you." Harken is not sure why he agrees, but once more he finds himself swayed by the rebel's honestly and genuine fear. Something about this terrifies the man, and yet he's unwilling to allow others to risk themselves for what he figures is his mistake. He asks Reynolds where they should start. "There'll be a trail of bodies," he's told.

They head back to the medical area, finding that there is indeed a trail leading away. The fellow is not allowing himself to be caught, but if he can make a kill he's more than willing, apparently, to not pass it up. The clues lead them back to the docked Firefly. Harken looks at Mal, "Why would he come back here?" In front of them on the floor in pieces is a blood covered male soldier. It's very clear he's dead to the point of there being no help for him.

The captain rips his eyes off the carnage and shifts his arms uncomfortably because they are still locked behind him, "Looking for familiar ground." Mal's eyes then drift to the airlock, "He's on the hunt." There are four armed guards behind him and none of them look easy about this. The person responsible for the deaths has taken out men more skilled, more experienced, just as armed, and done it with little more than a surgical blade and his seemingly petite frame.

Harken doesn't notice their nervousness, "All right, let's get him to the brig."

But Mal does, and he knows that these boys will die if they go in there to face this thing, "No, no, no... whoa, I should go with you." It's his fault after all that this Reaver got onto this ship to begin with.

"That's out of the question," Harken says to him.

He forces himself to be calm and reasonable, even though this is so very scary. He's faced these things before; he knows what this is and what he's going to have to do. But do these boys and this soft officer know? Likely not. Harken says he's seen war, but Mal suspects that he's never seen the horror of uncivilized, madness driven, _hunger_. "How many more men do you feel like losing today, Commander?" This makes Harken pause and really think about the bodies they've already passed, the medic crew he's lost, the four men behind him and how many more it could take to bring this fellow down if he is what Mal says he is. The captain drives home one other point, "Nobody knows _Serenity_ like I do. I can help you."

One thing the Commander is not is stupid. The fellow is willing to put his life on the line to save others, and that's not the action of a man that committed this horrible crime against those settlers. If anything it's the sign of a compassionate fellow that knows right from wrong in the most basic of ways, freed from the moral tangles of stuffy laws and rules. He'd be breaking those rules to allow him to help, Harken realizes. But he'd be a fool to reject the offer. He's not officially arrested the man yet, so – he has the option of retracing the reports if this proves Reynolds to be honourable. He nods at the man, "We let him go first."

"Right," Mal can only hope that the Commander will actually allow him to take care of this issue. Maybe he can get the cuffs off? He's got no weapon to begin with, and having his hands behind his back is really like offering meat to a starving dog. "You want to, uh?" he rattles the chains a bit. Harken raises an eyebrow and then decides that maybe Mal should have his hands in front of him, at least. He quickly unlocks and then relocks them, with the one change of position. Mal's shoulders slump, "Thanks. Now I'll really have the advantage."

He should have known that the Alliance sort of trust only went so far. He'll have to earn the rest of the way, likely by putting his own life on the line.

His instinct is still warning him of danger, and he knows it is completely real, this feeling. The Doctor told him so, and he trusts Jon, completely. Because of this he enters his ship, pauses in the cargo bay and listens. The Commander and his four armed soldiers pause behind him, all going into stealth modes without question. Even though he's in cuffs, his air of being in charge is enough to make the ingrained orders to follow to snap into place inside the psyches of the other five men. The cargo bay has been torn apart, every box that could be opened has been. Every hidden hold that could be found was exposed. The various weights, parts, non-spoiling supplies scattered all over. At least Jon's box has been left alone, and those hidden areas had been completely empty.

Mal eyes the stairs toward the shuttles and the airlocks for the craft. Both were securely locked down. He hoped that meant that Inara's belongings had been left alone. Before he heads up to the kitchen area Mal diverts to the passenger cabins and the sick bay. It too is torn apart, stuff scattered everywhere. Even the couch is overturned. The rooms beyond look like a hoard of teens had been living in them not the Smythe family. He gives the clear to the Alliance men behind him and they carefully, silently move back to the "rear door" access to the engine room. It's safer than trying to ascend the stairs, and quieter going up the ladder next to the showers anyhow.

The engine room is clean compared to the rooms below it, with only a few of Kaylee's belongings being tossed to the floor. It's hard to keep the frown off his face. Mal knows that more than likely the gallery, the rooms beyond and the cockpit will all be torn apart by the soldiers. He also knows that said soldiers didn't find anything because there was nothing to find. Stepping from the engine room he glances up at the hull access, making sure nothing is hiding there before signalling to the Commander that the empty hallway is safe. He's pretty sure the Reaver is hiding in the eating area, just as he had been on the transport. But the question remains, _Where_?

He reaches the door and tries to not see the scattered chairs, the tipped table, the tossed cushions from the built in sofa, the painting that Kaylee loved looking rather sad with the rip in it. He hopes that the herb garden is not ruined. He doesn't hear the burble of it. That could be because Jon turned it off. Or it could mean that it's been ripped off the wall. Mal silently moves through the space, daring to look into the kitchen at the wall where the green should be. He's shocked and more than slightly grateful to see that while the plants show signs of being mucked about with they are not all over the kitchen floor. If anything it looks like the soldier searching the space gave it a careful looking over, opened all the cabinets and moved stuff about, but did not make a huge mess. The plants might be a bit bruised, but they should survive.

Mal turns his attention to looking for where the Reaver might be hiding. He's got to be here someplace. Maybe in the vent? Mal moves silently that direction, listening with every fiber of his being. Behind him the Commander is taking in the damage done to the surroundings and realizing that he could be sued for this. He might have to come to some sort of deal with the Captain if it proves that he's innocent. Mal reaches the far door that leads to the cockpit and freezes, listening for signs of the Reaver's breathing.

The thin, insane, youth was not in the vent, however. Instead he springs from the natural hiding point that the rubbish on the floor provides and knocks a soldier next to Harken to the floor. The blood spray from the fellow's jugular is indicative of nearly instant death. It splatters through the gallery, landing on Harken's face, his pristine uniform, the various items tossed all over the floor, and on the Reaver itself. It makes a definite madness induced roar of sorts and changes it's direction. The impact knocks the Commander to the floor. The other soldiers are frozen in alarm.

It's well that they should be, Mal realizes as he catches a glimpse of the Reaver's freshly wounded face where he's cut himself and pressed staples into his skin, and maimed his human identity in favour of this horrifying show of blood and open wounds. It's clear that he intends to bite Harken to death, and even now is moving to rip the man's hands apart with his teeth as the Commander struggles to get the super-humanly-strong _thing _off him. Mal does not think about his actions. He leaps into the fray, getting his handcuff chains between the Reaver and Harken, using them at first to pull the thing back and allow the bloodied Commander a chance to comprehend exactly what this is.

Harken meets Mal's gaze, understanding sinking in finally as to what the captain's been telling him. The Reaver, deep into his insanity, struggles not to get away from the chains and the pain they represent, but to make a kill, to sink his teeth into Harken's flesh again. Reynolds places his palms on the sides of the kid's head, deepening the choke hold and gathering up his strength to snap the Reaver's neck. The Commander is watching his every move and can tell that even though this is life or death that Malcolm Reynolds takes no joy in the deed when the end comes with a final snap of bone. In fact it looks like the captain might just start sobbing. Harken manages to force out, "Get the cuffs off this man, now!" Both men breathe heavy for a long while even as the clicks of the locks indicate the cuffs coming off.

Its only when the chains fall away that Mal finally relaxes. He looks at the Commander, "You're going to need about a week of observation to insure that you don't suffer side effects, Commander. Granted, I don't got anyplace to be right away, but seeing as we've all been exposed..."

"We'll talk about course of treatment. Dr Smythe surely knows of something we can do to reduce the chances of infection or addiction." Mal helps the man to his feet. "I'll send in a crew to clean up? At least the bodies and the blood."

"After you get that bite taken care of. You're bleeding pretty bad." Mal steps into the kitchen and comes back with a clean, fairly new, towel to wrap the commander's hand in. Harken blinks at the compassion that this mis-treated man shows him and is awed by what he sees.


	28. Part TwentyEight Flight

A/N: _Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? __**:-D **__This finishes up Bushwhacked and leads into – End of the World (Doctor Who/Rose), or will do. They got a week of waiting to clear in this chapter before Harken lets them go. At least he'll be nice to them in the meantime. _

_**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse**__ and __**Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind**__ are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok? _

_And before I forget: The following folks have my gratitude for reviews, story alert listings and favorite picks -OtherMeWriter, Kahuffstix, Quetzalcoatls (twice __**:-)**__), Csnow, RavenShantor (Author Alert and Favorite, wow), High Lord Petrakon III, moon cutie, Cameron McKell. As always I thank you for the kind words and thoughts. __**Great Eclipse**__ in an adult form is completed and posted at both "Tea Spoon and an Open Mind" and my LJ page. Feel free to check them out too if you would like. Links are in my profile. _

_PS Sorry for the extremely long wait on this... :(  
_

Summary: The Doctor, the last surviving Time Lord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when his TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But everything is not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made… And there's more than his personal existence at stake. Who set him up to survive and why do the Elementals now control the Time Web?

He must confront the ghosts of his past and gather what remains of his family if he is to have a future.

The ship _Serenity_ becomes his home when he's forced into the long path. But even now forces move against him, working through a critical point of history. Humanity exists in 6 political groups, divided between the Allies of Gallifrey and the Allies of Skaro. Four of these Colonies fought in battles of the Time War (dubbed the Wailing Wars by those who remember). Could the Dalek invasion of Earth in 2164 be responsible for this divide within the human colonies? What impact does his leaving his granddaughter Susan behind on Earth at what proves to be a turning point in history have? The single Colony not involved in the War holds secrets vital to the Doctor's and the Universe's survival. He discovers that Susan's descendants retain a surprising level of Gallifreyan genes, even after eleven generations… And what about his actions that created the Tesh and Sevateem?A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover._Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

Part TwentyEight

Flight

Harken's attitude changed from that moment on. He made sure that everyone that had some contact with either the Reaver or the crew of _Serenity_ were isolated for observation, including himself. After a week it was concluded and confirmed through blood tests that they were all in the clear. Harken filed a report to the central command that he'd come across an attacked ship in space and a small privately rented freighter and that the captain of that small ship had saved his life from what they assumed was a survivor. Mal Reynolds was considered completely reformed, as far as Commander Harken was concerned. No mention was made of the settlers personal effects, although the contaminated ship, once fully documented, was destroyed to prevent more 'infections' from a mysterious substance that seemed to be part of the air inside the craft.

This did not mean that Harken returned the seed and supplies, however. Rather, he treated Reynolds and his crew to the best accommodations he had for the week, made sure his ship was repaired from any damage done to it, replaced what couldn't be fixed (which consisted of most the beds, beddings, linens, and food supplies), made sure that whatever parts they needed were gotten for them, and ensured that the registration marks were up to date. He considered it a fair trade, his looking the other way and fixing it so that other patrols would let them slip past too. Certainly more than fair because he dropped the original fines for the expired tags (Although Doctor Jon Smythe had been perfectly willing to pay those fees). What Harken didn't tell them was that he made sure that the signal of Serenity would flag as an Alliance ally to any other Alliance patrol. It wasn't much, but it would give them some extra leeway when it came to dealing with other Commanders that might be looking for a Firefly classed ship. The majority of patrols were so overworked that they'd see the flag on the readings and ignore the rest of the data unless Reynolds did something stupid. It might be breaking the rules a bit, but the man _had_ saved his life.

After the tests and observations came back all clear, the crew of Serenity was allowed to leave. Harken actually met them at the airlock, and Mal turned to look at him once all the rest of those he cared for were on the ship and safe. Harken cleared his throat, "I don't admit it often, Captain Reynolds, but this time I was wrong," he looked uncomfortable, "It's taken me a week to realize how wrong. I'm humbled and amazed that you would risk yourself for the likes of a soft _purplebelly_ like me. I don't care which side you fought on, Captain. It's been a honor to know you." And with that he offered his hand.

Mal stared a moment, then surprised himself by shaking hands with the Commander, "We're all new on the Rim at one time or another, Commander Harken. Just that some of us are born here." He sighed, "I told you the war was over for me. If you're gonna be successful out here and make the folks, the common folks, look up to you then you'll have to set aside those Core airs and try to see things from the Rim side. It don't mean being a Browncoat, Commander, but being real and honest with yourself. Why are you out here? If you are here to promote law then decide if it's worth doing so blindly or if justice counts for anything." Mal let go of the man's hand and watched Harken think on those words. "Might it be that we never meet again, but remember, there are two ways to spread light in the Black: Be a candle and shed your own or be a mirror and reflect someone else's."

"And which are you, Malcolm?"

"Bryon – I'm a mirror, I reflect the light of one Jon Smythe," Mal told him as he stepped inside the airlock and closed it.

Harken watched until the system indicated Serenity was detached, before he said softly, "Jon's got to be one powerful candle then."

Aboard Serenity, Richard Smythe guided the ship away from the Alliance floating city. He wouldn't feel totally safe until they put a lot of space between themselves and Harken, no matter how civil things have been over the last week. Wash was perfectly content to allow the larger man guide them from the port. For once he just wanted to watch space flow by.

As the ship glided away from the much larger massive Alliance craft the Captain joined his crew at the viewports, They still had much to restore, because the soldiers tore up most of the place and that was not fixed, really. Mal frowned at how this impacted Jon's state of mind with his compulsion to pick up behind everyone and put stuff into proper locations. Currently it was Saritha, Rose, and Jacob that were keeping him from freaking out about the mess around him. Simeon had rushed off to the med bay to clean it up. Kaylee stood with the hamster cage in one hand looking stunned and hurt over the mess in the cargo bay he noted as he walked through to the cockpit. Mal knew that the scene in the passenger cabins was much worse. Zoe and Wash were holding each other when he stepped up to them, not even wondering who was flying the ship. It was a given that Rich had the controls. Behind Mal, Jayne entered the room with a grunt, "You saved his gorram life an' he still takes the cargo. _Hwoon dahn._"

At that, Mal made a face, "He had to..." As a former military man, he understood Harken's actions all too well. Not that he liked them, but he understood. Mal shook his head to clear it. "Couldn't let us profit," he glanced at Jayne to see the merc with a frown on his face, "Wouldn't be civilized."

Jayne glared, "Out in the Black, Civil is what you make it. Justice and all that."

It was Zoe that quieted him, "Alliance never leaves the Core, Jayne. They will always be worlds apart. At least we got _Serenity_ still." She pulled away from Wash, "I'm going to help Jon get stuff cleaned up before he snaps." Mal silently watched her go and then shared a mystified expression with both Rich and Wash. Zoe mentally shook her head. Leaving anyone pregnant and stressed was a bad idea, even if that someone was male on the outside. She found Jon in the kitchen with his sonic screwdriver in hand making minor repairs and tightening up various screws that the rough treatment had loosened. Kaylee wandered in the far door with the hamster still in her hand and made a face at the overly 'clean' spot on the previously faux wood-grain painted floor left behind from the blood removal. "How's it looking, Doctor?" the dark skinned woman asked as she stepped into the kitchen and noticed the stacks of crated food supplies still piled in the middle of the floor.

The pale man made a grunt at her, picked up a chipped cup and the chip itself, "Well, it could be worse." He frowned at the thing, "Some things I can fix, some I can't."

She took the cup from him, "We can replace this. Don't worry about it."

"They ripped my painting – and took off most the paint trying to clean it," Kaylee said as she set it down on the bar. Her normally chipper expression was sad.

Jon stopped what he was doing and moved over to her, "Um, I rather liked that painting too. How about we try and find you a new one?"

"It'll be OK. Just depressing is all. I took a peak into the passenger cabins where Rose and Saritha are working -" she shivered, "They were right to insist you come up here."

The Doctor closed his eyes and pushed away the desire to rush down to his room and clean it up. Something about this regeneration was annoyingly compulsive that way and his current condition made it worse. Then again he was stuck here and he hated being forced to stay in one place. "Where are we headed next?"

Zoe shrugged as she started taking stock of the cabinets and the process of supply rotation, "Hadn't heard. Does it matter?"

"I suppose not," he checked on the tiny creature in the cage and then got Kaylee to start helping Zoe before he returned to his repairs. Inara found them there some time later. The kitchen was cleaned up, the throw rug moved to cover the bare spot on the floor, the seating base fixed and the cushions placed again to make a couch. The wall above it looked rather blank she noticed. One of the boxes had become a trash container and was filled with the things deemed non-repairable. An alarming number of their better dishes were in it she saw. The Doctor looked over at her, "Would have thought that the Alliance had more than fumble fingers for their troops, but I suppose I could be wrong."

She smiled, "It's all replaceable. I'm not worried about it. You, however, look a little flushed."

"I'm fine," he insisted as she moved over to put a hand on his forehead.

"Come with me to my shuttle, Jon," 'Nara insisted. He started to protest, but the Companion cut him off, "Rose, Saritha, Simeon, and Richard are already there. Come with me and I'll get Mal. We need to do this before it's too late." The Doctor glanced at Kaylee and Zoe, getting expressions of worry from them both. He really had no way to tell Inara no. So he went with her and she left him with Richard and the others in the middle of a group hug. Now she just needed to drag the Captain in there.

The Doctor wanted to tell her to not bother because he knew Mal's mind was on other things still. The week of waiting had cooled his resolve and the captain was feeling jittery. Because of this, Jon was rather shocked when Mal actually came into Inara's domain. But the captain's reaction to all of the others in the room didn't surprise him, "Ah, 'Nara... You didn't say the others were here..."

Rich frowned, "Where the fuck else would we be?"

"Richard," the Doctor warned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know you're worried, and I know you're upset about everything, but we can all remain civil here, yea?" The bronze skinned man buried his face in the crook of his neck and didn't answer vocally. Beside him Rose rolled her eyes.

Mal turned to look at the Companion, building up a wall of misplaced righteous protest, "This ain't the way, not right, no how."

Inara's eyes fluttered in a half disbelieving and half exasperated fashion. "You don't even know what we're asking you to do." She stepped in his way to block the door, "At least hear out what is needed here before you storm away."

"Uh- I think I know what you all are up to -"

He's cut off by the the Doctor's commanding tones, "No. You don't. You assume that something will happen here base on the fact that this is Inara's space and what she does for a living. That assumption overlooks the the simple fact that it's not what she really has been doing all this time."

The fire elemental gave Mal a mysterious look, "Mal, we're running out of time. Please help us. I'm willing to make a deal with you if that's what it takes."

"What? No. 'Nara... this ain't about us, OK. It can't be. This is about Jon. And Me. And my being stupid."

At the same time Mal was talking the Doctor was warning Inara that the attempt must be made in free will or it will fail. The Companion frowned. Damn Mal and his cold feet. Jon detached himself from the clutches of family and moved to the rather jittery fellow. "You are not stupid. You are scared. You have right to be; it's a normal human reaction to the unknown, Malcolm." The captain was totally focused on the deep blue eyes holding his own. The only other thing he was aware of was Inara at the moment and that was because she still blinded him with her presence. Jon offered his hand, "Please? There's nothing to be scared of, if you're willing to try."

His heart was willing. His mind less so. However what really applied the breaks here was the sudden realization that if this cure worked then Jon and his family would leave. Once the thought filtered into his brain, he could not let it go. There'd be nothing holding them here. And he really wasn't ready for the ship to be empty again. He swallowed, "I'm not sure I have the ability to do what you're asking, Jon."

Suppressing a growl, the Doctor switched his tactic, trying to reassure and pull the other man in. "Of course you do. I'm never wrong about these things. Put your hand in mine, Malcolm. Take a step toward healing. Let me help you, even as you help me." Compelled, Reynolds actually did put his hand in the Doctor's. "Come sit with us, that's all we ask- sit and join hands with us, nothing hard about this." There was something powerful about the man, even in his current state that was so much a part of him that Mal couldn't resist. The walls between them seemed to crumble with the touch, and the faint fear that the captain had felt before blossomed into something solid and real. He could not do it. Not even the simple thing of holding hands with the others to save a life. Why couldn't he follow through this one time?

Mal slammed his mind closed even as the Doctor embraced him tightly. "Shhh. Just relax," the accented voice whispered from near his ear, and the mental voice rippled across Mal's mind, '_Relax, son. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm not going to leave you. I'll always be here.'_

Quivering from his emotions and the sudden rush of flee-or-flight energy, Mal completely forgot there were others in the room. The scent that enveloped him did little to help clear his mind. Being out of control like this was one thing that really sparked phobias in him and surrounded as he was by the honey-sweet and leather laced scent, Mal had very little control over his reactions and thoughts. While the solid, real, if a might cool, body against his that radiated enough power for him to never mistake it as an ill one may have grounded him, he still had to fight the wave of panic building in his heart. Mal found himself clutching at that form, gripping the soft knit top with his other hand as he held on for dear life. The reassurance seemed so hollow to him at this moment, with the strong conflicting desires and panic he was feeling. It was besides the point that Jon knew that he was terrified of him leaving. The voice in his head was real.

He let the tightly held emotions from the last week flood through him and tried to get up the nerve to push the other man away before he ended up getting one of Richard's blades in the spine. The Doctor held him tighter, revealing an inhuman strength. The surge of energy that rocketed through his body was completely inappropriate, leaving him flushed. "Jon -" his voice sounded funny again, Mal noted with alarm. He swallowed and tried again, "Jon, this is going to piss Rich off and since he's right here-"

But Richard let off a slight laugh, "If it saves his life, Mal, I'd let you shag him. Or he, you, whatever floats your boat. To save him I'd do anything." This made Reynolds jerk a bit, but the Doctor did not let go. "Relax, man. I'm _not_ going to hurt you. Simon's been in the Doctor's mind and I've not hurt him," Richard has moved up to them, standing behind Jon and watching Mal with his strange brown and silver flecked eyes.

"Simon's like you son. Of course you've not hurt him."

"Bullshit. You're scared because you insist you're not sly and yet you get a rise from Jon." Rich is right there now, a heat against the clutched fist in the back of the Doctor's sweater. Mal's all too aware of the slight shift in Jon's posture, leaning them toward the muscular man. He also thinks that perhaps the clove-heavy spice mingling with the rest of the scents in the air is indicative of the pale man's response to his mate being so close, but there's no bulge to indicate for sure. The deep voice flows over his ears, "Scent him, Mal. He's not human. His pheromones ain't human. You're not reacting to a human male. You're reacting to the Doctor. It doesn't define you as being sly."

"And that's just the thing, ain't it? He's your husband. I got no right," Mal said.

Richard gave Mal a very distressed expression and the captain was positive he was going to see the broader man cry, "He – _Thess_ makes that choice, Mal. Not me." Mal's ears refused to resolved the somewhat musical hissing sound into anything reproducible. Jon's complexion flushed deep cinnamon speckles and webbing across his pale skin as he tilted his head back onto the other man's shoulder. A murmur of tones in that similar language flowed from his lips. Mal's mind caught none of it, unable to hold the haunting sound. It flowed like a zephyr, slightly divine, twisting deep into his injured soul, but still Mal couldn't even recall the tones once they had faded. He shivered and gripped tighter even though common sense indicated he should be fleeing far from this. Not that he was able to actually walk at the moment. He sucked in a breath of air through his mouth only to find he could taste the heavy sweetness in the air just as much as he could smell it. It went right to his groin, making the problem even worse. The ex-ranger glanced down, "I know love, but it's true. I'd do anything to save you."

Even as the Doctor had moved toward the door to attempt enticing the skittish Mal inside, Rose had wisely backed up to and was sitting on the couch. Saritha and Simeon naturally followed her. And while the bottle blond was glued to the happenings over near the door, the last thing she wanted was to be the reason that Mal pulled away. She'd watched the captain and the Doctor sort of dance around this over the past week, and knew Mal was struggling with something here. She suspected it was the same hormonal something that she struggled with right regular, infact. It made sense to her, anyway. Seeing the Doctor and Richard together like this felt so right... Who in their right mind would _not _want to be part of that?

It took all her willpower to sit still and do nothing as the tension built in the room. It was partly fear yes, but there was also the fact that the three men were extremely attractive, older gents, and she'd always had a thing for strong yet compassionate men. The more headstrong part of her was nearly demanding that she crack a joke here, or tell them to get a room, or go over and demand they let her in on it. 'Cuz she'd gladly find some way to work with the three of them, given the chance. Well, in her dreams at least. Verity let off a snicker in her mind. Since the TARDIS and she were physically and mentally closer than any of the others besides the Doctor, Rose had become used to having her in her mind and looking at things through her eyes.

Simon was doing a great job of not looking and not judging. The situation was less than comfortable for him. Maybe Inara had pushed for too much too fast. Maybe Mal, Jon, and Rich needed time to work this through? He leave them to it only he knows that if he interrupts then events won't play out. They have a real chance of killing the parasite now. As long as they don't blow it. He glanced over at Rose and River. Surprisingly, the dark headed teen was fine with this. It was new, and it was pleasant. The intensity was interesting. Her mind was not seeing this as sexual at all. There was too much desperation and too much hurt in it for that. Instead she felt the need for them to heal each other, and if there was a physical element to it she was likely to not notice. Besides, she'd always had this close touching relationship with the Doctor and it was slowly healing her. She had no reason to think that the alien's touch couldn't heal Mal too.

She curled her fingers with Rose's and blinked at how the bottle blond was experiencing it. _Arousal, want, desire_. Now that she has had it pointed out to her, River felt that undercurrent too. It's like a spike of lightening, leaving her breathless. But it's fantastic, this feeling. Aware of Saritha's surprise, Mei Gui flashed her a cheeky grin, more to reassure her that it was OK than anything else. River blushed and folded into Rose's back, wrapping her arms around the other young woman. Rose kissed her hair and smiled at Simon. '_She's OK, worrywart_.' And he guessed Rose was OK with it too, given her expression. Simeon took a deep breath and tried to place his faith in this working out.

Inara felt frozen. She could see herself running her hand though Mal's hair in an effort to sooth him, right enough. But she had a feeling right now that the touch would make the man flee, no matter how much a vow he had made to actually do this. She could also feel the impulse to slap Mal to make him see reason. His current hangup was extremely aggravating. Even if Jon and the rest of them wanted to leave, they wouldn't with Jon in this condition, parasite or no.

The captain of _Serenity _swallowed. What Rich was offering was far more then was fair for him to actually take. He finally managed, "What I really want is to know that you won't leave."

Jon frowned, "Can't promise that. What I can promise is that I'll always be just a thought away."

"He won't leave, Mal. Not in this condition, not until the child is older. He and I talked about this," Rich cut in. "Look, if you're going to back down, fine. Just don't do it over some baseless fear."

Something twisted in his perceptions at that moment, and Mal realized the situation could not be resolved this way. He simply was not ready. Maybe if they eased into it, he could do this. But right now, it was too fast, way to fast, "I want to help, I do. I'm not sure I can though." His fear of what was there in front of him was winning here. He needed to approach Jon alone, first, when he was ready. The inner staunchness that seemed to flow from the Doctor all the time faded a mite, but as he could feel Mal's legs gaining strength under the captain, he slowly released his hold. It couldn't be forced, it would not work if Mal was not willing and his fear made him reject what possible futures could have been soon as he was able, Mal slipped out of the shuttle, leaving the others to attempted what they had gathered to do, one element short of what they needed to actually kill the parasite. Feeling lousy, he retreated to his bunk – aware that he'd damaged much, perhaps more then he ever intended.

Around the Doctor the rest of them gathered, willing to give it a go, even if all it did was weaken and contain the threat. The Time Lord closed his eyes slowly, fighting back anger that had no target. What else could he have done? Time was shifting- maybe Mal's cold feet wouldn't matter...


	29. Part TwentyNine Mirror

A/N: _Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? __**:-D **__This leads into – End of the World (Doctor Who/Rose), or will do. Post Mal's cold feet and the Doctor's stressing means it's time to take a spin away from the source... __**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse**__ and __**Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind**__ are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok? _

_Again I apologize for the long silence. Life caught me up in it's tangles and it took a bit to find my way back here.__ I've got a few folks asking me to do another chapter of "A Passage" my Riddick fic. those chapters are something like 20 pages long, double those here, and it's been a long while since I updated. If the writing is going slowly it's because I'm trying to work on that one also. Please bare with me. __I want to thank all the new readers in the meantime and those who review. You guys rock.  
_

Summary: The Doctor, the last surviving Time Lord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when his TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But everything is not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made… And there's more than his personal existence at stake. Who set him up to survive and why do the Elementals now control the Time Web?

He must confront the ghosts of his past and gather what remains of his family if he is to have a future. The ship _Serenity_ becomes his home when he's forced into the long path. But even now forces move against him, working through a critical point of history. Humanity exists in political groups, divided between the Allies of Gallifrey and the Allies of Skaro. Four of these Colonies fought in battles of the Time War (dubbed the Wailing Wars by those who remember). Could the Dalek invasion of Earth in 2164 be responsible for this divide within the human colonies? What impact does his leaving his granddaughter Susan behind on Earth at what proves to be a turning point in history have? The single Colony not involved in the War holds secrets vital to the Doctor's and the Universe's survival. He discovers that Susan's descendants retain a surprising level of Gallifreyan genes, even after eleven generations… And what about his actions that created the Tesh and Sevateem?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover._Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

Part TwentyNine

Mirror

The Storm frothed and boiled, seemly resistant to the plans that had been made for this eve. Normally the might of it would be evidence of the majesty and mastery that the Doctor had at his fingertips. So much more then the normal human. It was nothing short of ironic then that he was here, at this moment relying on the so-called primitives to save his life and perhaps the universe as well. Of course he had made plans. And plans in plans, just in case. He'd hoped that all the pieces would be there. But as it was, he was one short. Instead of being able to fool the invader into seeing him as unable to feed it anymore and possibly kill it without endangering anyone, all of them would have to put their lives on the line. He had to give the others credit here, he warned them of the risks and not a one batted an eyelash or expressed any fear. Because of their faith in themselves, him, and each other, Jon Smyth had agreed to move forward with things.

They had centered themselves in a circle, each holding hands, and had slowly dropped into his mind. He told them again what needed to done, and chose to allow them to figure out exactly how to do it. Well, most of it. There was one thing he and he alone had to do: Calm himself and his aura to allow Verity the freedom needed to change her focus to Rose Tyler. That first step, terrifying as it was, would make it easier for the others to pull into themselves some measure of his energy, and even though it scared him to give up so much, he knew he had to trust his tyro if they were to fully trust him in return. His current rage, the anger at being denied that safe path because of one man's fear over jealousy, still sparked off him, making the act of calming himself difficult. The Doctor was surrounded by friends, family, lovers... they lent him strength, feeding into the tempest of his soul. Usually this was a positive thing, each giving a tiny part to him that flowed from him and out into the 'Verse beyond. He was determined to make it positive once more. First though, he'd need to ask his Tyro to do the impossible- to take the feed of power back, reversing its flow, and in effect "killing" him. All this in the effort to weaken and kill a parasite that had invaded his energy field and was feeding off his psyche.

He intended tonight to add Rose and Inara to his Tyro, joining them to Richard, River, and Simon. Bringing them into proper alignment to begin teaching them how to be what they were and just a little more. For Rose this step was huge, although he knew Verity already started the process with the one-time shop girl. For Inara it was foretold – calculated – that she would be here, among the higher links to the Red Guardian. She'd prepared her entire life for this, and would give everything she had to the cause, if he asked her to. The ex-ranger took this in stride, knowing his place was not threatened here, nothing altered where he belonged. Mei-Mei, the little Water of the Doctor's, the one who'd took the most steps to transforming on account of her mental ordeal, could not help but to feel such glee in the coming ascension. She felt with every fiber of her soul that this was right, and perhaps even though the captain had pulled back, that there might well be good reason for it. Simon then, tried to follow his sister's example. He knew seeing her here that she and the Time Lord were close, very close- closer then he would likely remember once this ended. Here he could accept it, that closeness. Out there in the world beyond, however, he might have issue with it, if only he remembered how intimately River and and the one she called _Lei-yu_ were really connected.

On a flat plain, he stood- lit. The environment, in contrast, was darkened and shadowed around him. The Doctor's lean, radiation ravaged, form stood, feet planted firmly arms outstretched to the non-existent, void-less sky. Dressed in his typical choices - leather coat, loose jeans, slightly baggy v-neck - although his feet were bare, toes dug into the warmth of the sandy surface. His pause allowed the new minds touching his to adjust to the sensations of his mental power, which although weakened, was still mighty.

Evidence of this was plainly seen in the way that his aura, bubbling as it was with his bond to his ship, flowed. Around him the storm moved in an intense but sluggish swirl. One that he _must_ slow even further, settling himself and his contact with his ship into a sort of extremely risky status. He would be nearly breaking that bond, for a short while, willingly allowing himself and his ship to divert their connection into the small web formed around them. Somewhere, hidden by the clouds of inky froth, the parasite darted about trying to evade what they intended on doing. In order to slow maelstrom further, he'd need to stop feeding it energy, a task that would have been much easier with one Malcolm Reynolds there.

What made this situation rare was that the Time Lord was fully aware and allowing the others into his mind deeply. Normal situations like this with him aware were combat related ones, like with Morpheus had been. Additionally those times usually required some kind of machine to enhance the connections. This time it was all very organic. The meeting of elements that had enough in common that even in opposition they were balanced and attracted to one another. The entire sense of rightness that pervaded the situation made it difficult to not want to keep them with him all the time on this level. And the willing, eager nature of those with him here was both a boon and a curse. If he could resist the urge to totally consume those other minds they would form a natural connection with him that would create an organic elastic bond. Knowing such a web with these precious individuals would be stronger in the long run then anything he could force on them the Doctor relaxed. Those he needed were agreeing to this even if he was missing one of them.

Simeon, the older of the Tam siblings who were actually twins by genetics, was his Tyro not because the lad wanted it but because the boy had been arm twisted into it for his sister's sake. The young doctor still had doubts about how far he would be able to go on this path. He understood more about the Doctor's role in the universe, and was seeing that not all of the book learned things he knew were interpreted correctly. This meant that he had much to learn about the universe in general. He was a medical doctor though, not a scientist. His drive and intelligence was geared toward fixing people, not the universe. While it was the Doctor needing fixing he would stay put and keep struggling with what the man was teaching him. He would, after all, carry on the tasks set to him, in his own way, no matter what his personal path ended up being.

Help kill the parasite, yes indeed. He'd stay with this that long at least. Become like the River? Maybe not. He was not sure he could, all told. He loved his sister, and in their youth they had thought that where one went the other would always follow. Now though, as an adult, he knew that it just might not be possible. Every passing day saw River alter just a bit more, as the Doctor mentally prepared her for the gene therapy that she had chosen to undergo, and really it had been her choice to make. He loved her enough to know he might have to let her go. Besides, his heart was rapidly becoming the belonging of one Kaylee Frye, and if he could just get past his own stumbling over the matter it was possible that they had a life together here, with or without his sister nearby. He supposed that in the long term for the Doctor it all worked out. The Time Lord would be able to make a proper daughter out of River and turn her into a Time Lady and it would be OK by Simon to not follow that path. He'd be happy to remain more human and perhaps provide the Doctor with additional generations from which to create brilliant, time aware, helpers.

Rose had only been inside the Doctor's mind like this once before, but it was enough for her to know, without a doubt, that she belonged there. This was her fate, one she had waited for it seemed to her like her entire life. There was no other place she would rather be. Even though she had been warned by Verity that what she was asking her to do right now would be extremely difficult, Rose could not envision any other life for herself now. She belonged here. While there were many many things she would need to know, and lifetimes of struggle ahead of her to get to the level that Saritha already was at, Rose felt that she could and would be able to meet those challenges. The Doctor was asking her to become his "tyro" and he paused to explain that term, to enlighten her as to what he really meant. Join with him, become more then human, learn how to sense the changes in Time itself and figure out how to help him fix it. The awesome responsibility of what he was asking her was scary. But she could not help or deny it – she loved him and his Verity far too much to selfishly think she could dare tell him no.

River was, as she usually was, in complete ease and ecstasy over being here inside Lei-yu's mind. The depth of their connection was never more evident, and only with him aware like this could she truly feel that she was normal, and he was accepting her totally, and there was nothing to fear, ever. Even her own pain was reduced to memory here, and for once she felt like maybe she could let it go. That was a huge thing, a huge weight. But here and now it did not matter. She was the closest to him, the most a part of him, her genes even being slowly manipulated to accept the retro-DNA serum that he told her he had. It would be more then just her mind and her way of thought that would be like his. Someday she'd have his specie's blood running through her. Or rather he'd unlock what was already there.

Inara Serra had _never _imagined that her role would end up being like this. None of her people really had understood what the calculations meant when they indicated her place in all of this. Oh sure, they had theories a-plenty, but none of them came close to the reality of the situation. She'd been placed into schooling that was atypical and intensive, and she never questioned it, no matter how little she understood about the why of it. Now however, it was becoming clear exactly what those threads of fate had been pointing to. Her natural empathy had served very well as a Companion. Her mild telepathy had been useful as a spy for her people. Both of those mental attributes now served her well in the submersion of herself and her personal awareness of her flesh, into the flow of a very alien set of thought patterns.

She dropped slowly through the cyclone of the Doctor's aura, more aware of it then the others, her own element visible and flaring about her. The darkness here was barely lightened by her flames. Faint golden filaments arced through the navy foaming clouds as she sank deep into the mind before her. She was dwarfed by it, unlike any other mind she had ever touched. In her training she had come into contact with many powerful elemental psychics, and more then a few Furian warriors who had been set to fight her entry. Those exercises had been necessary to teach her how to smooth her passage into another's mental landscape. The clouds gave way to a very large darkened space and she was drawn to the pale lean form in the center of it. She sensed that the others were here already and that she was being given time to adjust. Inara took a deep breath as she dropped deeper into the space, gliding closer to the gathering of the others. Here she was, inside the Red Guardian's mind, inside his soul, witnessing the flow of his power.

She knew more then a few of the underlying strings of block-transfer maths that existed and flowed from him all the time was almost too intense to bare. The others could not see why the space was darkened here, how dense those threads of control and creation were. It was as if he held and processed a huge amount of the universe – or time – or something. She wondered how aware of it he was. Her mind was dazzled by the speed and complexity of the equations that flowed from him, even though his mind consciously was here and not really focused on them. It nearly matched the output of all of her people put together. While Inara did not have River's sheer overwhelming ability to take those strands and hold, manipulate, or modify them, she did have the ability to create the strands themselves on a much much smaller volume. Plus she understood the theory behind the maths that perhaps River was only beginning to become aware of.

Something curled her direction, a sparkle of thought, tinted with amusement. _Would you like to be part of this, Inara? _

_Part? _She questioned. _Am I not already?_

_There is a difference between what you do and what I am offering. Would you like to have that innate ability that makes me what I am? Will you help me? Become my Tyro?_

The Fire Elemental slipped into awareness of her body for a moment, the flame in the Doctor's mind fading as the reaction of surprise flooded her. The others were holding her hands tightly, not letting her pull away. She understood that to be Tyro was to be part of the Red Guardian forever. Yes, yes of course she had to accept, even though it was a shock. Her entire life had been formed around her meeting him, helping him- even if none of her kind really understood what the role really was that was being foretold for her. She felt them ease her back into their midst, and the sensation of the hands holding her own faded until all she could recall of her physical body were the the flames of her aura. Inara did not need to repeat the agreement. He knew her answer.

Richard made it a point to _not _think hard while so deep in the Doctor's mind. That had always been the key for him where combat of any sort was involved- no questions, no emotion, just existing and reacting. Amadak's crystalline touch encased the Doctor's feet, moving up his legs defusing the energy he was currently fighting, fueled as it was by anger. The ground the bronzed skinned man provided was so needed right now, and it was amazing that with as amoral as the man was that it proved to be his moral compass, his mental words that Mal's rejection was not worth the fury that kept the Time Lord centered here on what they were doing. It was their bond and love that was forming the strength needed to face this danger, to nearly cut his bond with ship and divert that power away from Verity. Starving the parasite by reducing the flow had weakened it somewhat, but it was once again loose in his mind, and it was seeking another link to feed on. The Doctor could not block his future bond with his unborn, not without killing the child. That was why this had to be done now. He needed the parasite destroyed, driven out, or dormant, and soon.

At times The Doctor's power and ability was such that removing someone from time and space in anger became far too easy and he was desperately relying on those with him now to stop him from exercising that impulse. Fortunately they were doing a very good job of that. He sent out the order that he wanted to do this now, it would take them working together and not doubting anything he asked them. They flowed to him now, spars of crystal arching toward his fingers, the rain and wind swirling together in a miniature version of his own aura around his legs and between the jutting arches. Flames and golden sparks caught up with one another, seeming to go into a counter waltz above the blue and white foam that Saritha and Simeon formed. He could hear both Inara and Rose laugh – aware that even though this was very serious it was also rapturous and they were unable to contain the swell of positive emotion they were experiencing.

This -_ this right here -_ was what made him love humanity so much. The fact that he could lay out to anyone the weight of his burden, even for a fraction of it and to have them gleefully respond this way- only humans could do that. Rose and Inara both amazed him. Inara because her older, wiser, brain should have reacted in terror to what he was offering, and Rose because she had the maturity to say that it did not matter so much, because he _needed_ them. Neither of them were thinking about the personal gain or the power involved. Neither of them were trying to trick or betray him. And more telling, neither was jealous of the other, taking to the closeness he was bridging between them as though being sisters in this way was not so unique.

Now the Doctor and Verity had to do something that was extremely risky, shut off the connection they had and quiet his aura. Verity would do this by shifting into Rose. The Doctor should have had Mal there to shift into- being that they shared this element between them. But with the captain pulling away, he would have to settle for slipping into a nearly deathlike state to fool the parasite into showing itself. The pregnancy meant he could not fully enter the state needed without killing his unborn however, and that might just well be enough to allow the Skaro-based energy form to survive.

He took a deep breath and begin shutting off his mind, one level and system at a time. The froth boiling and swirling about the edges of the landscape took on a deeper hue as it settled slowly into quietness. The Time Lord and his TARDIS were both shutting down, trusting the small network to catch that energy, for just a short while. Neither of them were aware of the others the same way that the others were of them. Indeed he was scarcely aware of the ancient words that marked what was happening- Earth to Air, Fire to Water, Aether to Void.

Amadak's idea was to encase him in a shield, and so he was slowly covering the Doctor's form, allowing the Time Lord to relax from his toes up, as the crystal encased him, pulling more and more of his energy away and down. The outer frothing inky clouds calmed going still in the first time in nine hundred years and Rose let off a gasp as the increased Aether flowed into her, through her, and down into the arching crystal spires. The Companion enfolded her in flames, helping with her calculations to draw off the power and channel it faster so that Rose would be unharmed. She knew now why the Red Guardian had been so angered – he was risking his sanity and his future here, and if any one of them faltered now it would kill them all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was the sound of the captain's bunk door closing and the latch locking that got the coffee and cream complexioned second in command's attention, aside from the fact that he kind of slipped past on his way to the room without announcing his passage or drawing attention to himself. She'd not even heard him going down the stairs. It was right quiet like, and although Zoe knew he could walk soft enough, it was not something he'd done in a long time. She glanced at her husband with slightly suppressed worry in her eyes. Wash raised an eyebrow, "Want me to try to talk to him?"

_Oh bad idea.._. She shook her head, thinking that at this moment it would likely be the worst thing anyone could do, "Something's gotten to him, Wash, and I don't know if it's the kind of thing we can help with."

"The Doctor's gotten to him, is what," the strawberry blond said. "It's no surprise to me either, seeing how Jon's managed to sooth Rich. I ain't never seen anyone change so much, so fast." He noticed the nearly unreadable emotions flutter through her, only visible to him because he knew her eyes so well. Then he clamped down on his own reactions as her face turned away to keep vigil on Mal's door. It would not do to be pissed at her and Mal for risking his friend's life. One thing he knew for sure was that Richard would not want him to be, as it was the ex-ranger's choice to be risking it. All the same, he knew this entire thing depended on elemental balance, and without Mal there that balance was off.

Zoe sighed as she watched her dear friend's, _her captain's_, door and wondered exactly how bad he had messed this up. She knew Inara had asked Wash to take the controls so she could get Mal into her shuttle, right a rare thing. And she knew the entire Smyth bunch had gone in there before hand. She did not much follow what the Elementals were or did, in spite Wash having explained about their extreme need to balance things, right and wrong, black and white, matter and vacuum, any two things that could oppose one another they tried to balance. She did not know why they needed Mal, only that they had needed him to counteract what they were doing. What would his not being there actually do? She really almost wished she did not understand as much as she did. It was not a matter in her believing it, as long a the others did. And she suspected she knew what Mal's issue was. He'd said that God had no place on his boat, and that was fine for all it went for. But now he was faced with someone who was as a god should be, and that person's existence was at stake. She figured he either did not realize what he'd done or that he knew all too well and could not face the idea if failure had he tried.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The tingles jumped from slight to pleasant to intense to numbing- and continued to climb in intensity. Amadak felt Thete slip completely into a deep trance, becoming boneless inside the crystalline cocoon that had been formed around him. The bronze skinned man's nerves were registering discomfort from the shocks shooting through him, and still the flow of power increased. It could not be destroyed. It could only be altered – and he was the grounding force that would temper it, neutralize it, store it, and feed it back to the source. The energy flowed through the ex-ranger at a massive rate, threatening to force him into passing out in his own right. Something about this- he knew it would not kill him. He was made to do this- it was his place, painful, yes- but wasn't he Pain's champion? With an ironic huff, he narrowed his focus down to one thing, protecting his mate and their child. It was the only thing he could do to give him the fight to stay aware.

Beyond where the others waited the normally massive cyclone of energy transformed, becoming now just clouds silently fading to fog which was just as quickly clearing away as though there was an intense sun burning down on it. The silence of the place muffled them in such a depth of soundlessness- only the faintest thrum of an extremely slowed pulse remained to reassure them that life had not fled totally. This was the first time that any of them could remember, aside from the extreme panic inducing moments that they had fought against, that the Doctor's aura was this quiet and calm. Seconds ticked as the silently held plan was agreed to, their eyes all scanning for the parasite- but for Rose and Richard, who were far too busy channeling energy to be aware of much else. They had a hope that this denial of energy alone would kill the parasite. But what if it did not? They would have to be proactive here, attacking the foreign invader somehow. The how was the thing they had not talked about. Simeon watched as River moved from him to Rose, taking Inara's place there, knowing that taking this power was the most important thing they could do. The energy rippled through her and the blond and it was nearly all they could to to cling to one another. The fire-elemental pulled away from them, knowing that her energy would not be helping here, although she burned brighter for having adsorbed some of the power from Rose. She glanced around. She would have preferred to be doing this with more then Just Simon. Richard would have been far stronger combined with her. But when left with few options being picky would not do. If Simon was the one that she needed to work with, then she'd find a way. Inara called out, "What do we do?" as she swirled against him, drawing and feeding from and into his aura. Little swirls of fiery whirlwinds spawned around them dancing against and about the darkened space.

"Try to spot the Parasite and kill it!" he shouted back.

Her calculations showed her one path, one way to defeat this. She knew it had to be destroyed. In that regard she sent Simon a _yes_ feeling, followed by "We can form a firestorm, Simeon! It's Skaro based, fire should terrify and destroy it." Now it all depended on how much he had learned to trust her, to feed her burn. If he could, If he would- they might stand a chance here.

The young doctor looked from Mei-Mei and Mei-Gui both straining from the energy that they were diverting, knowing that Richard was pulling it and Jon's considerable power too and knew that if he and Inara were to do this they had little time to debate it. "It's now, right now, or never, 'Nara! Let's do this before it kills the others!" All or nothing, if they failed then it would kill more then the Doctor at this point, and he was willing to risk his life to destroy the invader.

Inara took his hands and intensified her aura, becoming pure hot flame. _Trust me? I'll give you the energy to direct, Simeon- I know it burns you, as much as the air in your aura makes the flames nearly too much for me to endure._ His answer was to take her hands tighter and lift her up in the wind of his aura, pushing as much of his self into this as he could. They would do this together. Or die trying.

The parasite was not intelligent, per say. It possessed superior survival instinct, yes. Intelligence, no. When it's cover faded, the energy attempted to spread out against the black of the missing sky, only it was unaware that the texture of it made it visible as an inky smoke. The Companion and the Tam scion both spotted it at the same instant, either by it's movement or by luck. Unspoken agreement caused them to whirl tighter, faster, hotter- building into a firestorm that would fill the space left in the Time Lord's mind with heat, light, and flame. The oily thick energy caught the burn, the wrong type of burn, and it was only too late that it realized dimly that this was _not_ the host's memories, but something new and dangerous. Something deadly.

As the foreign energy writhed against the onslaught, Inara and Simon built their determination to destroy it, but they were aware as they worked, that it was taking too long. The others suffering too much. But they did drive it into a state of regression, inactivity. Weakened and a fraction of what it had been. It changed into a hard black pellet, inert and semi-crystalline. This tiny grain would be incased in layers of elemental protection, denied any access to the Doctor's energy. With much relief, the Tyro allowed Aether and Void to flow back together again, and the Doctor's natural element of water reformed in his aura, bubbling and foaming once more.


	30. Part Thirty Terminus

A/N: _Jelly Babies? Bananas? Mutant Plot Bunnies? __**:-D **__This leads into – End of the World (Doctor Who/Rose), or will do. Post Mal's cold feet and the Doctor's stressing means it's time to take a spin away from the source... __**Doctor Who and the Great Eclipse**__ and __**Doctor Who and the Ties that Bind**__ are the first two parts to this tale. If you've not read the other two stories then this one might not make sense to you. Go read them first, Ok? _

_This is not the end... there is more to come. I want to thank all the new readers in the meantime and those who review. You guys rock. _

Summary: The Doctor, the last surviving Time Lord, stumbled into a situation he could not ignore when his TARDIS landed him inside a ship that was clearly in trouble. But everything is not as cut and dry as he might like. His people may be gone, but the stamp he's made on the universe is still there, and he finds himself caught in a web spun of the choices he's made… And there's more than his personal existence at stake. Who set him up to survive and why do the Elementals now control the Time Web?

He must confront the ghosts of his past and gather what remains of his family if he is to have a future. The ship _Serenity_ becomes his home when he's forced into the long path. But even now forces move against him, working through a critical point of history. Humanity exists in political groups, divided between the Allies of Gallifrey and the Allies of Skaro. Four of these Colonies fought in battles of the Time War (dubbed the Wailing Wars by those who remember). Could the Dalek invasion of Earth in 2164 be responsible for this divide within the human colonies? What impact does his leaving his granddaughter Susan behind on Earth at what proves to be a turning point in history have? The single Colony not involved in the War holds secrets vital to the Doctor's and the Universe's survival. He discovers that Susan's descendants retain a surprising level of Gallifreyan genes, even after eleven generations… And what about his actions that created the Tesh and Sevateem?

A Doctor Who / Firefly / Riddick crossover._Features Doctor 9, companion Rose Tyler; The cast of Firefly; 'Jack B. Badd' and Richard B. Riddick…_

Part Thirty

Terminus

The Doctor found himself hovering near the ceiling of Inara's shuttle, intensely aware of the extreme speed at which the ship was moving and carrying him along with it. He was also positive that being out of body like this was as close to death as he'd come yet, aside from the creation in previous regenerations of the Watcher. The scene below him, his family and tyro holding to one another in deceptively peaceful fashion, belayed the great danger that they all were in at the moment. To protect them all he would have to stop this, and yet the universe depended on the child he carried, in more ways then one. Without the coming babe his rage at the unjust nature of the universe would have exploded more then one time over the last few months.

In order to give his tyro a chance to kill the parasite he needed to slip away from them further and balance the elements here. Just because Mal had chosen to leave did not mean he could not go to Mal. The Time Lord quirked an eyebrow at the notion noting the complete lack of emotion with it. He had promised the Captain that he would not leave him, mentally, at least. That did not seem to be the root of the man's panic however. Perhaps it was time to take more of a look-see at what Malcolm was really dealing with?

The thought was enough to cause him to float into the mess area, through the bulkheads and ignoring the stairs. He paused for a moment wondering how and why he was in this room, as opposed to having gone straight across to where the Captain was. He glanced toward the cockpit where Zoe and Wash were, noting that Wash had his attention on the controls while the dark skinned woman was staring down the hall back toward where he was standing. No. Not at him, at all. Rather she was fixated on a hatch. He let himself drift toward it.

Malcolm Reynold's hatch. The Captain then must be in his bunk. Now the problem was - did he intrude? – The pale Time Lord brushed aside the very faint worry and dropped through the floor into the compact room that Mal called his own. _Really quite a strange sensation being out of body_. He was, after all, little more then a ghost like this even with the extremely thin connection that existed to his barely suspended flesh and blood form. His vision here took in less detail about surroundings and more about people, so he did not really see much about the room itself. But Mal's deep, rich void-like aura created a speckled field much like deep space in the small enclosure that seemed to fill it. The Doctor's own aura, much smaller then the storm that existed because of his joining to his ship guided him closer to the figure that was standing by the ladder with his hand on the rail, seemingly frozen.

Waves of regret washed off Mal like water pouring down a cliff-face. It clearly was not that the man was rejecting the concept completely. More like he was having trouble coping with the overall implications of the connection. The Time Lord glided closer, daring to brush against the aura – expecting to be repelled from it, but finding instead that he was pulled in by it. Once there it made little sense to fight it to pull away. Like to like, channeling the power away, but would it be enough to kill the parasite?

The captain slowly let go of the rail and turned to his bed, his mind filled with unvoiced doubts and unwanted pain that whispered into the the awareness of the other mind that was there though the cracks that existed. The tingle across skin was not even noticed. The Doctor hoped that the other man would let his walls down soon so he could help him heal because no one should be holding onto such deep agony. For now though, the balance, slight as it might be, would have to be enough.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mal Reynolds had retreated to his bunk feeling the intense stare of the Doctor's unforgiving, intense deep blue eyes burning into his back. The fears that drove him away from authority all these years was more deeply rooted then he dared to admit. He was not sure himself how much an impact that his father's leaving had left on him, although in his waking moments it was his mother's influence that drove his actions. Jon Smyth was something huge to Mal, but what that something was he dared not define too closely. His fear of falling short on what was required of him was more like a terror he could not rationalize with. So even now. with the door closed and locked, he could feel those intense eyes, imagined with deep disappointment in their depths, burning into him like a brand. He knew the sensation was all in his head, and yet he could not put aside his own fears that the Doctor would leave if the parasite was destroyed. What did he have to offer a man like that anyway? Surely Serenity was not fit for carrying someone with such a major role in the 'Verse.

And yet, the Doctor was here, wasn't he? Maybe he should go back there and try? No... not with everyone else there. It was just too huge a thing yet for him, simple as he was, to grasp fully under those conditions. Mal let his gaze dart around the small space before he closed his eyes, still feeling the fabric in his hands and the chill of the man's body where they had been in contact nearly overriding the reality he knew was there. Yes, his refusal had made the Doctor mad, although Mal's impression was not one of enraged fury. Instead it was a sensation of haunting sorrow and extreme pain.

Letting go of the ladder rail to the upper deck, he slowly turned to his narrow bed. Two short steps was all it took to reach it. He was not sure if he could breath here, the space seemed both too small and too large. It was coming...

He took a couple of gulps of air through his mouth before his legs gave way, although his bed was there to catch him as his butt moved toward the floor. He put up a minor fight against it this time, but not with nearly enough anger to actually block it. He could almost hear the roar of the turmoil as it approached him. Like – a herd of horses galloping across Shadow before the rain hit. His eyes closed with a nearly slow motion finality. His skin tingled as though he had electricity dancing over his body.

Mal felt the emotion hit him like a weight of bricks, the very thing that he had been running from, the loss of Shadow, his family, the entire planet wiped from all that was habitable. He'd avoided dealing with that pain, and yet it had not faded a wit. Mal put his hands over his face and rocked, unable to release the agony in tears. He was unaware of the tingle that flowed over his skin as being anything amiss, and unable to correlate the pain he was feeling with that of another's who had found some measure of a way begin a tentative connection with him, one shattered soul to another, that could just be enough to save them both.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He could feel when they stopped, simply because the connection to his body that was fueled by his regenerative power surged in strength when his tyro stopped draining the power away from him. The pull was stronger then the hold that the captain's aura had on him, and since Mal had not wanted him there to begin with the Doctor did not fight the pull. He could only hope that Malcolm Reynolds would open his eyes, and do it soon, before his stubborn nature doomed them all. They would be sorely tested, the Doctor knew this. He also knew that whatever clarity he had now would fade once he hit his own mind, because the physical condition he was in tended to play havoc with his abilities in the best of times and these were not those times.

If what he saw now was going to come to pass he would need all the help he could get to prevent the universe from splintering. Like it or not, he would need Mal's sense of justice to pull him though. Now however was he going to get the man to trust him? The Doctor blanked as his soul slid back into the nearly dead flesh just in time to prevent the regenerative power from forcing him back into it. He sank into a deep black moment of forever unaware that Simeon and Inara were watching him closely to see if he would breath or not and both of them letting out a huge sigh and then hugging when he finally did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose Tyler had been a simple shop girl. At one time, before the Doctor took her hand and told her to run. She'd ran, and she supposed that simple split instant trust that had sprung up in the moment of danger was something that forever marked her. In the days and weeks and months that followed she had seen amazing things, lived on a spaceship, helped out other humans far into her future, experienced encounters that she would not change for anything. It was safe to say that she was no longer simple. Indeed she was no longer a shop girl. If asked to fit back into that limited life again, Rose doubted she could do it.

She had been lifted up, altered – and now she looked at the future, glimpsed through the connection that existed there between her and the Doctor and the TARDIS, the threads and tapestry spread out before her in glittering strands. There was something beautiful and frightening about it. Something mysterious and alien. It was far too much information to take in all at once, if she looked at detail. The strands were not steady, shifting in an unseen and unfelt wind, connecting, parting, moving almost on their own. Rose knew she should not try to hard here. She did not understand it, nor did she try to. It was not going to make a difference if she understood it totally or not, what needed to be done by her was to just accept it. Showing the amazing flexibility of the human mind, Rose did just that- she accepted the vision without attempting to make full sense of it, talking what Verity could explain to her as truth and believing totally in the rest of it making sense in time.

Her glittering aura of gold was strengthened by the connection that formed between her and Verity, one that was cemented in sweat and passion and emotional ties. If such a thing was strange, or had been unthinkable at one time, Rose had moved past those limits. Times like this one, inside the Doctor's mind, made it clear to her that Verity was much more then just a ship, that she was a being in her own right, alien yes, but just as alive and just as passionate as any other living thing. And Rose found the instinct that Verity possessed to protect, nurture, and love the Doctor to be something she totally and fully supported.

She could agree on several levels, being that she was attracted to the Doctor and to Rich in their own right. Being offered the chance to take that attraction into new territory was dazzling and there was little else she wanted more. Then there was also the element of faith that played into things. Rose was learning that certain forces she thought were impersonal were far from it, that indeed those beings behind the forces were all too real. The one that balanced the universe and made it just for everyone was right here in front of her. This was both totally unreal and completely believable. It helped her that Inara and she had talked about elements and balance, shifting her views of faith from the mere man made constructs to a more universal understanding. It helped too that she liked feeling as though her actions made a difference.

In the aftermath of the latest struggle to destroy the parasite, Rose was more then a little unwilling to simply shift back into her body an count the entire thing done. She knew now more how River felt, the need to connect with her own element. It was something that had been an underlying faint craving for Rose before, one that existed without her being fully aware of it, but having the Doctor's TARDIS fully shift her energy into her had left her feeling lost and alone once it was gone. She'd known, of course, what the risks were before she agreed to do it, but knowing and experiencing were two different things. Now she was left with trying to cope with this new sensation, aware that it would only get worse in the long run. There was no turning back from this. She was changed and would have to come to terms with it.

Simeon and Inara had already slipped out of the Doctor's mind. River and Richard were over with the semi-aware figure that the Doctor was appearing as, more concerned about him then themselves. Verity stood near Rose, one hand extended toward her. It was clear that the very alien female figure intended on bringing Rose back into the smaller circle remained. Rose took a deep breath and put her hand in the faintly metallic skinned woman's, feeling the jolt of energy that connected them surge through her. For the moment Rose was whole again, and she knew that if she was to remain that way that she had to make a choice to follow through with the offer extended to her.

River glanced up at the pair as they moved closer, soundlessly standing and waiting for them to come within arm's reach. There was an unspoken understanding that whatever happened now, the younger woman would only experience from a distance. Even though all of them knew this, it was clear that she did not wish to go. Rose hugged her tight and tipped her face up to look her in the eye, _Mei-mei, hon, you won't be far. I won't be far. _River nodded, understanding what it was Rose was trying to tell her. She impulsively, quickly, stole a fast peck of a kiss before morphing into rain and slipping out of the Doctor's mind. Rose's cheeks flamed pink from the light contact.

The smooth deep chuckle that reached her ears was the first real sound that she had heard in the moments after the struggle. Her cheeks darkened in their blush at the sound. Rose closed her eyes and turned her face away with a slight smirk on her lips, trying to get the reaction under some control. Richard's voice following that chuckle did not help her at all, "Come down here, Rose." When she failed to actually move, it was Verity's hands on her shoulders that guided he closer and kept her from just melting when those bronzed fingers curled around her own. "You're not having doubts are you?"

"Oh, hell no!" Rose responded, her heart racing suddenly on some impulse she was not overly sure she wanted to look it in case it was fear. "I half expected us to talk about it, you know? But there is no way I would ever doubt this." She wove her fingers in his, just in case he was going to let go of her hand. His fingers tightened on hers, like he too needed the assurance she was not going to pull away. She wondered how hard this was for him, to have to share like this, to share his heart with so many others that might not always feel the same way he did or even respect him for what he was doing.

"Fine, we can talk," he tugged her to her knees, next to him and the Doctor. Rose creased her forehead with a moment of concern, her attention suddenly riveted to the pale form. Her hand reached out to stroke his smooth scalp with its baby-fine hair, cupping his head in her palm as she caressed his cool skin. The Doctor's eyes fluttered but did not open. The ex-ranger said softly, "He knows you are here, he's aware of everything."

Rose nodded, "He's incredibly handsome, isn't he? Do you often have to stop and make sure you're not dreaming this, Richard?" she caught his nod out of the corner of her eye. Leaving her hand on the side of Jon's face she turned her head to look at the darker skinned man, "I know he wants me here. I know Verity wants me here. Do you want me here?"

His expression was rarely open like it was right now, and he did not hide his struggle. This much Rose could see in his face. He did not need to actually express anything in words, but he did anyway, "Part of me wants to horde Jon all to myself and not let anyone else near. I know though I can't do that. He needs me, not to act as a wall between him and everyone else, but as a support and a ground. That won't change, no matter what. I know that he'll need me more with you in the mix, not less. I suppose that scares me. What if I can't handle it? Do I want you -? Yea, Rose... I've been aware of you being there, with Verity. And it's something I've been teasing at. On purpose. Trying to see how much you could take before you demanded to be let in."

"You are horrible!" she grinned and smacked Riddick on the arm, "So you mean to tell me you have been doing all those slow buildups because you knew I would get the feedback?" his response was another chuckle, and under her hand the Doctor turned his head and placed a light kiss on her wrist. "Oi, both of you?" Jon just smiled slightly at the words. It was clear that he had been just as aware of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jon Smyth slowly opened his eyes, blinking them to adjust his vision. He had been called back rather abruptly, allthough he was allowed to adjust again in his mind before this. Rose and Richard had been the last to leave, and he assumed they had gone off to settle some of the underlying – tension – that had been coloring things between them for several months now. His senses beyond the sensation of every inch of his body aching and protesting was enough to tell him he was still in Inara's shuttle and that she was there, waiting with extreme patience for him to "wake up". Of them all, Inara understood more in-depth, consciously, what he had offered to them. It was then only natural that she would be the one waiting to talk to him now.

He turned his attention back to his physical form, mentally checking his condition, assessing the unborn's mental and physical state, and cataloging how his body had reacted to the strain placed on it. Not having the normal regenerative power flowing through him had allowed some of the underlying radiation damage to migrate through his muscles, joints, and bone. He felt like the experience aged him, shaving years off his physical wellbeing. He was stiff, sore, perhaps not a much as it had when he'd regenerated but enough to make his movements slow and careful. He felt just a little over-baked. This sensation was not from a fever, indeed it felt nothing like a fever. Instead it was a combination of radiation poisoning and the battle that took place in his brain even if he lacked memory of it.

Curly hair moved into his line of vision as the fire elemental registered his return to awareness. She moved a cool damp cloth off his forehead, and his ears caught the sound of water trickling into a metallic bowl as she squeezed it out. He tried to clear his throat and that made the Companion turn back to him, a glass of cool water in one hand. She helped prop him up and held the glass close enough that he could drink from it if he was too weak to hold him himself. The Doctor flashed her a slight smile as he accepted it, slowly getting an elbow under himself to prop up on. A few sips made all the difference.

For her part, the Companion did not turn away until it was clear he could hold the water steady. She then went back to the cloth, dipping it again as if she needed something to do. He kept half an eye on her as she fidgeted, wondering what was the problem. He sure hoped she was not going to pull out now. After a few moments she sighed, "We could not kill it."

The faint fear popped and fizzled in the back of his mind. Somehow he kept the oh-was-that-all-? look off his face long enough to ensure that she was focused still on the cloth. Then he smirked slightly. "Knew you wouldn't be able to," he assured her, "It's better then it was though, I can't feel it feeding on me anymore."

Inara looked at him, noted his happiness at the situation, and shrugged off the sense of gloom, although her words belayed it, "We turned you into a carrier instead of a target. Not much improvement, I'm afraid."

"It buys me time, which might be enough to get Mal up to a second shot at this, before the babe is due. It's all I could have asked for." He smiled again, "Besides I got some promises to keep."

Inara quirked an eyebrow and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Jon, we nearly killed you, and although it was extremely intense for us, none of us were harmed by it. What ever the underlying condition you have that keeps you in such a hairless state was allowed to advance in intensity, and your appearance is somewhat worrisome. Simon told me that you needed to rest, to sleep even if possible."

"I'm fine. Really- Inara – I - I need to get away from here for a while. Get some real sun, is all. And maybe some real food. What we have here is fine for the most part, but I really do need something you can't get in space." He looked at Inara's blank expression, "Want to come for a spin? A joyride of sorts? I swear, it'll be totally safe now."

The blank morphed into a frown, "You're leaving?"

"No – no," he shook his head. "Not leaving, just maybe taking Rose back to see her mum is all. I owe Rose that before I completely change her. I want to make sure she is with this one hundred percent."

Inara gave him a raised eyebrow. Rose had been very open about the fact that she was from the past. The Doctor then was asking her to go with him to see Earth-that-Was. She blushed and looked away, the thought of seeing Earth-that-Was was extremely inciting. She was very tempted to tell the Doctor yes, that she would go. Maybe the time away from Mal would do both of them good. Sometimes temptation was good to fall into. The Companion smiled to the Red Guardian, "I would be honored to go. Who else would you invite?"

"Well, it's going to be a fast thing, local time- should leave and come back within seconds- no one need know we've even gone. Of course Rose. I would very much like Amadak to, and I am positive that unless Jacob is sleeping it would be impossible to not take him with us. Of course, Saritha would be doing the steering- I promised Verity that much. "

Inara smiled. She was going to get to see something she'd only dreamed of.


End file.
